Luz y Oscuridad
by Gabrys
Summary: En la oscuridad, no puede haber luz. En la miseria, no puede haber belleza. En la muerte, no puede haber vida ... -Yo, no puedo hacer esto.- Porque en sus manos estaba el resultado del final.. ...Donde la obscuridad comienza la obscuridad termina. El fuego ilumina.
1. Tu luz y mi oscuridad Parte I

**Tu luz y mi oscuridad**

**En el rincón más oscuro de mi corazón brotó una luz**  
**Una luz de esperanza, una luz de amor**  
**Tu luz que me da calor y compasión**  
**Te expandes iluminando recuerdos sin temor**  
**Mi corazón se inquieta rechazando tal amor**  
**No cree soportar de nuevo tanto dolor.**

**Este nuevo sentimiento me hizo recordar**  
**Que es la primera ****vez que me creo enamorar  
No conocía el sentimiento de amar.  
****¿Será un sueño o será real?**

**Tu luz se expande ****más y más  
****Queriendo despejar mi oscuridad de su lugar habitual  
****Tengo miedo que sigas, ¡No avances más!  
****Descubrirás mi destino que aún no tiene final  
****Un lugar lleno de maldad  
****Un lugar donde tu luz no creo que pueda llegar.**

**Si supieras como se siente ser destruido por esa gente**  
**Entenderás por que tengo tanta maldad**  
**Tanta oscuridad**  
**Tantos pensamientos malos que brotan en mi cabeza**  
**¡Déjame ya! o te culparas y tarde sera**

**Al final ****sólo logro odio y maldad  
****El tiempo pasa y has logrado hacerme recordar  
****Algunos sueños desastrosos que intenté olvidar  
****Y entre ellos tú estás.**

**Me han intentado cambiar**  
**¿Crees que lo han hecho ya?**

**Tu luz a llegado a la puerta final**  
**¿Deseas abrirla o volver a tu lugar?**

**Si se abre la puerta de mi corazón...  
****liberarás una oscuridad que no podrás controlar  
****Para que luego te rindas y me dejes igual  
****Un corazón frío y lleno de crueldad.  
****¿Todavía no te rendirás?**

**Te ****dejaré pasar sabiendo  
que luego de un tiempo me dejarás  
****O que me llenarás de felicidad  
****La decisión será tuya y de nadie más  
****Las puertas están abiertas llego la hora de entrar...**

**¿Podrás lograrme salvar?**


	2. Chapter 1

Todo el caos creado por Brooklyn empezaba a desaparecer la ciudad de Japón, Tyson solo observaba él tenía que reunir sus fuerzas para derrotarlo sus amigos lo apoyaban, ellos creían en él, daría todo para ganar, lo haría por Max, Rei, Kenny, Kai y Tala, el pelirrojo ruso que se encontraba en coma en el hospital. Si ellos creían en el no perdería su fe. Escucho la risa maniática del cabello naranja, toda el aura que lo rodeaba era negra, sus alas negras parecían tener vida propia, su rostro lleno de maldad y sus ojos uno de color azul-verde y otro color rubí con una sombra negra.

-A menos que pueda demostrar a Brooklyn y hacerle... comprender el espíritu del verdadero Beyblade... no hemos ganado esto. Por eso es que... tengo que terminar esta batalla... con Brooklyn!- les dijo a sus amigos.

-Bueno, hazlo entonces- dijo a su compañero de equipo, su voz resuena por todas partes, tranquilo y fresco como normalmente era.-Hazlo, Tyson, hazlo.

-Huh?- Tyson miró a su alrededor en la confusión. -¿Quién... quién dijo eso?-Su mirada se quebró hacia el cielo. -Kai

Dos tiras de vendaje suelto escapaban entre los brazos cruzados, que ondeaban en el viento como banderas blancas delgadas. Su cabello azul plata se balanceaba en el tiempo.

-Sólo tienes que seguir el camino que creemos, Tyson. Pase lo que pase. Beyblade... no importa si ganas o pierdes. Mantén tu espíritu fuerte.

-Kai... sí, mi espíritu. Gracias, amigo!"-Tyson se rió entre dientes.-"No sabes lo mucho que significa que venga de ti-

-Ve Tyson- coincidió Rei.

-Todos estamos contigo- agregó Kenny.

-Gracias- sonrió el joven de pelo azul marino con gratitud, dando al resto del equipo de un pulgar hacia arriba. -Ahora... ¿crees que puede utilizar el mundo de Brooklyn en su contra?

-Tyson- se quedó sin aliento en la incredulidad.

Kai y Tyson intercambiaron una mirada breve y el adolescente de cabello bicolor, dio el menor de los movimientos de cabeza. Vio cómo su compañero de equipo con Dragoon el Beyblade de color blanco plateado giraba delante de él, azul y blanco remolinos de viento que lo rodea. Dragoon se disparó como una bala en el aire a través del centro de un huracán provocado por las potencias de Brooklyn. Tyson le siguió.

Kai sonrisa se ensanchó. Su amigo había aprovechado la energía de las corrientes de aire y los vientos creados por las habilidades de su oponente. Brooklyn debería haber pensado mejor antes de poner a prueba el campeón del mundo en su propio departamento; para Dragoon sería como su casa en este mundo.

-Yeehah!- oyó grito Tyson.-Hey, no es tan malo después de todo ¡Vamos, Dragoon. Yeah!

Dragoon estrelló contra Zeus escuchándose el sonido metálico enviándolo lejos, Brooklyn se encogió ante este ataque inesperado. De repente, hubo un destello cegador, como las cuchillas conectadas. Kai entrecerró los ojos contra el brillo, captó la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Tyson. Brooklyn desaparecido, así como su blade. El choque ante los ojos de su compañero de equipo fue remplazado por sorpresa. Tyson estaba en algo, sabía dónde había ido Brooklyn o tener a su rival le hizo ver una visión? Dragón voló hacia el agujero negro en el cielo y desapareció en él. Tyson estaba cerca.

-No puedes escapar de mí tan fácilmente, amigo!- Los G-Revolution estaban horrorizados.

-No, Tyson - por favor no lo hagas!- Kenny protestó.

-¡Vuelve!- Daichi gritó.

Amigos de Kai se quedaron dónde estaban, clavados en el suelo con algo de temor.

-No me obligues a decirlo una vez más- advirtió Hiro, de nuevo, él había visto toda la batalla y les exigía que salieran o podrían salir dañados – los poderes de Brooklyn son todavía un misterio, es muy peligroso para nosotros estar aquí.

Kai estaba horrorizado por lo que decía. ¿Cómo podría sugerir tal cosa, cuando Tyson estaba en peligro también? Aun cuando la vida de su hermano menor estaba en la línea, todavía no creía en él y tenía fe. Kai hervía por dentro. Hiro no se quedaba. Bueno, él se quedaría con Tyson hasta el final y creer en él. Los demás también lo harían. El equipo de G-Revolution tenía un vínculo con los demás mucho más fuertes que Hiro tuvo con su hermano menor. Dudaba de que Tyson le perdonara al entrenador de BEGA, ahora que iba a dejarlo a la merced de Brooklyn.

-Creo que lo va a ser, chicos- sonrió Max. -Él va a ganar

-Claro que si- Daichi dijo entusiasmado.-Queremos que él lo sepa

-¡Claro que sí!- Rei se mostró de acuerdo.-Debido a que nos tiene de su lado

-Hn.- Kai sonrió con orgullo.

La energía oscura se vierte desde el vórtice en el cielo. Brooklyn había desatado su ataque especial. Los ojos de Kai se ampliaron. El poder de Tyson se estaba desvaneciendo, podía sentirlo. Dranzer también lo sabía; la Bestia Bit graznó con ansiedad en su mente, diciendo que no podía llegar a Dragoon con el bono de las Bestias Bit sagrado compartido. Expresiones aterrorizados Max y Rei le dijo que lo sabían demasiado. Daichi también lo sintió, a juzgar por la mezcla de conmoción y el miedo en su rostro. Su blade pulsos y endureció su rostro. Sólo había algo que podía hacer él y era unir a las Bestias Bit. Se necesitaría el trabajo en equipo para vencer a Brooklyn.

Dranzer, Driger, Draciel, Strata Dragoon y Dragoon unieron fuerzas para ganar la batalla.

-No podrás conmigo Tyson- hablo sonriendo maliciosamente, una voz muy baja resonó en su mente- Zeus- llamo a su bestia bits. _"ya basta Brooklyn, si sigues así todo terminara mal y te arrepentirás"_ la voz resonó más fuerte- Zeus- grito su bestia bits fue al encuentro de la embestida

-Ataca- los dos bleadings se encontraron, se sabía que solo uno iba a ganar todo pronóstico estaba dicho la ciudad de Japón desaparecería absorbida por el agujero negro en el cielo. _"No Brooklyn basta, tu no perteneces a la oscuridad. Eres Luz, siempre has pertenecido ahí. La oscuridad no es tu mundo"_ de nuevo la voz le hablo al cabello naranja.

-¿Qué?- no entendía lo que le querían decir, los dos blade chocaron fuerte un rayo de energía blanca destello afectando a todos, incluso el mundo entero de Brooklyn. Haciendo la diferencia en la batalla, _"Te estaré esperando Broo, no tardes"_

Rayos crepusculares bañaban los rascacielos caídos, carreteras rotas y gente aturdida apreciaban en un resplandor suave como el sol apareció entre las nubes. Vieron como Tyson y Brooklyn luchaban por pura alegría con los G-Revolution animando. Brooklyn se veía feliz, como todo el equipo. Todos agradecieron a su Bestia Bit en silencio, internamente satisfechos y aliviados que habían logrado derrotar a Boris y la mente oscura de Brooklyn. La batalla termino….

-Damas y caballeros, esta ha sido la más extraña, loca, grandiosa tormentosa batalla que yo haya visto en mi vida, y es un empate entre los dos contrincantes – Gritos y aplausos empezaron a aumentar.

Los G-Revolution corrieron a abrazar a su amigo. Kai aún estaba en parado en unos de los pilares, medio sonrió, él creyó en Tyson, dirigió su vista al integrante de los Justice Five quien miraba a su Beyblade con una mirada extraña, le dio la mano al dueño de Dragoon y volvió a su equipo que lo esperaban en la banca con su entrenador Hiro. A pesar de que ya no parecía un maniático no le caía bien y no confiaba.

Brooklyn llego con sus compañeros dándoles una sonrisa, ellos a pesar de todo no lo juzgaban sabía que él no tenía la culpa, vieron como Hiro se acercaba a él, lo que menos quería era verlo ahora.

-Vaya Brooklyn, al parecer tienes mucho potencial y fuerza, es una lástima que Tyson te haya apagado con su comprensión del espíritu del Beyblade- le dio una mirada a su hermano menor- Pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a mejorar más sin que te vuelvas un maniático.

Crusher detuvo a Ming Ming quien quería ir a golpear al entrenador por llamar a así a su amigo y compañero, Mystel y Garland no dejarían que el siguiera como entrenador o sino preferían dejar el equipo

-No necesito tu ayuda Hiro- contesto serenamente Brooks, los G-Revolution estaban cerca oyendo- tu solo piensas en ganar no importándote nada, ni siquiera te preocupaste por lo que le pasaría a la ciudad o a tu hermano, más bien me alentaste a seguir adelante con mi locura oscura-Hiro iba a hablar más no lo dejo- Además tu hermano se arriesgó para detenerme sin embargo no fue el único alguien más ayudo también- miro su Beyblade y como su bits Zeus brillaba dándole confort.

-Pero que dices, es mejor que descanses, empezamos el entrenamiento en 3 días, vámonos- ordeno

-Hiro déjalos- intervino Tyson, él ya conocía a su hermano y siempre tenía la esperanza de que cambiara pero ahora se daba cuenta de que seguiría siendo el mismo y el prefería cortas lazos familiares ahora o se arrepentiría.

-No te metas Tyson, es mejor que entrenes la próxima te ganare- dijo socarrón

-Estas equivocado- le dijo Garland por primera vez- BEGA ha quedado destruida y Boris está siendo arrestado ahora mismo por si no te has dado cuenta

Era cierto Boris era llevado por la policía. Eso significaba que el ya no trabajaba y no era entrenador, ya no lo necesitaban…

-Además- dijo Brooklyn llamando su atención- no creo que siga en el equipo, si nosotros nos unimos fue porque Boris influencio en nuestros puntos más débiles.

-Así es- apoyo Crusher –Mi hermana ya fue operada y ahora necesita cuidados, está esperándome.

-Yo seguiré con mi carrera en el canto- dijo Ming Ming

-Garland y yo seguiremos entrenando y viajando- dijo Mystel

-Así es-afirmo Garland

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien que me necesita y espera en Suiza, así que por el momento estaré fuera del juego.- Cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

-Espera- detuvo Tyson a Brooklyn- ¿Regresaras?

-Claro Tyson, esta batalla aún no ha terminado.- Volvió a seguir su camino siguiendo su corazón y con la promesa de volver al juego, no sabía cuánto tiempo se tomaría para regresar pero sabía que lo haría y no sería mucho.

Los G-Revolution los despidieron, celebraron que BEGA ya no existía. Llevaron a Kai de nuevo al hospital para que se recuperara donde los recibió el Sr. Dickenson felicitándolos por su gran esfuerzo además de que les dio la noticia de que Tala Ivanov había despertado y que se encontraba bien, las noticias buenas fueron llegando poco a poco, al igual que la ciudad de Backuten volvía a ser reconstruida y volviera a la normalidad, mientras la BBA organizaba el próximo campeonato de equipos.


	3. Chapter 2

_**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Los G- Revolution entrenaban en el patio trasero del Dojo Granger, Kenny tomaba los datos que recaudaba Dizzy de la batalla entre Rei y Max, Tyson y Daichi miraban mientras comían o más bien tragaban una hamburguesa. Kai los observaba sentado a la par del Jefe observando la batalla, cada uno de sus compañeros había reforzado sus estrategias, Kon con sus ataques y el rubio con su defensa.

Cada uno de ellos había aumentado sus habilidades en el juego, por eso hacia casi un año ganaron el campeonato en equipo. Eran los mejores pero aun así su capitán "El amargado príncipe del hielo" como le llamaba Tyson, los hacia entrenar todos los días además les gustaba torturarlos en especial al niño mono, y al egocéntrico idiota. La batalla termino en un empate.

-El entrenamiento termino- hablo con su tono de voz fría, ya no era tan fría como antes- Seguiremos mañana

-Tengo hambre- dijo Daichi saliendo corriendo hacia la cocina

-Oye no te comas todo- grito Tyson detrás de él.

-¿Te vas capitán?- pregunto Rei sentándose a la par de Kenny

-Hn- su respuestas aún eran cortas pero ya sabían interpretarlas.

-Hasta mañana capitán- despidió el chino

-Adiós Kai- despidió un sonriente Max

-Hn- para ellos significaba Adiós.

Salió del Dojo Granger, esta vez se iría caminando, ya que siempre usaba su auto o su moto. No entendía porque después de dos largos años aún seguía con los G-Revolution, tal vez porque aunque nunca lo admitiera le caían bien y los consideraba una familia. O eso le había dado a entender en pocas palabras Tala después de que saliera del hospital, hasta estaba seguro que los Blitzkrieg Boys también les empezaban a caer bien los tonto y el idiota, como los llamaba el pelirrojo ruso.

Ya había dejado atrás la casa de Tyson, dos cuadras para ser exactos, caminando por la orilla escucho acercarse una motocicleta le dio lo mismo siguió su camino hasta que paso a la par de él, reconoció la marca era una BMW R 1200 R CLASSIC, se veía que era bien cuidada, la moto tan solo llevaba unos 8 mts de distancia cuando escucho el chirrido de las llantas al frenar de un solo, tambaleándose y cayendo vio como la maquina estaba en un lado y el dueño en otro cerca de la pared. _"Aficionado tonto"_ pensó él, siempre veía a muchos afanarse con una moto que no podían manejar bien y que les pasaba lo mismo. El conductor se sentó con cuidado, meneando la cabeza para despejarse del golpe era un alivio que tuviera casco o estuviera en el infierno ahora.

Kai ni siquiera se molestó en ir a ayudarlo, ya se había levantado. Más de un golpe paro de caminar. Y es que al ver quitarse el casco ante sus ojos se revelo una cabellera castaña larga, era una joven que vestía jeans, convers y una chaqueta de cuero que al verla bien se ajustaba a su cuerpo. La joven se sacudió el cabello, tiro el casco a la par de su moto y camino en medio de la calle donde se arrodillo para acariciar algo que él no veía. Él joven de ojos violetas no se movía aún estaba sorprendido.

-Hola gatito, espero no te haya hecho daño, sabes un poco más y te hubiera atropellado- hablo suave la joven acariciando a un pequeño gato color gris con manchas blancas- nunca me lo hubiera perdonado- el gato estaba enroscado con miedo más al sentir las caricias de ella ronroneo- eres un hermoso gatito ¿Tienes nombre?- el gato maulló mientras la joven revisaba su collar- Pom Pom, lindo- volvió a maullar el minino- imagino que tienes casa si tienes collar, así que ve.- le dio un pequeño empujoncito y el gato salió corriendo en la dirección en la cual ella venia.

El ojivioleta vio pasar al gato y escucho que ella le hablaba al minino

-Ten cuidado la próxima vez, alguien si podría atropellarte- la voz de ella se escuchaba suave, infantil y divertida. Aún asombrado retomo su camino. La vio recoger su moto dar unos cuantos pasos hasta dejarlo a la par de un auto negro. Se estaba acercando y escucho lo que ella murmuraba- Al menos fue cerca de casa. ¡Ya llegue!- abrió la cajuela del auto y saco un maletín y entro.

Kai paso de largo, él creía que las mujeres no podían manejar una maquina como es. Decidió no pensar en eso, quería llegar a su departamento e ir a descansar hasta el día de mañana.

-No me gusta el olor del alcohol cera- se quejó la castaña en su habitación a oscuras

-¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste?- pregunto una voz

-…- suspiro.- Me caí de la moto en la entrada de la casa.

-Lástima que no lo vi, ha de haber sido chistoso- dijo otra vez

-Jajaja, que chistoso- y rompió en risas al igual que los otros dos- oigan chicos debemos poner Luz no creo que podamos vivir en la oscuridad.

La mañana siguiente el capitán de los G-Revolution dicidió, no más bien acepto después de que estuvieron rogándole 1 hora entera para que fueran a entrenar al parque. Ahora se encontraban ahí eran las siete de la mañana, veía a sus compañeros hacer flexiones con quejas de parte de Tyson y Daichi. Estaba concentrado en el entrenamiento, no supo porque pero levanto la vista hacia el lago que se encontraba en el parque, para ver pasar por la orilla a la misma joven de la motocicleta, llevaba un short corto un poco holgado de las piernas de color negro y un sudadero del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba en una cola alta y con unos audífonos, corría viendo el lago interesantemente, hasta parar a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos al parecer buscaba algo. Vio el movimiento de su cuerpo y supo que dio un suspiro, para volver a correr y desaparecer de su vista.

-Ya... No… siento- las palabras de Tyson lo sacaron de su visión- los…. brazos.

Volvió su vista a ellos para olvidarse de la joven.

Día, tras día, tras día, tras día, tras día pasaron llegando al mes y los beyluchadores tomaron la rutina de ir a entrenar al parque, para Max, Tyson y Daichi era lo máximo para divertirse y respirar aire puro. Kenny creía que ahí mejorarían sus tácticas, sin embargo Rei Kon notaba raro el hecho de que su capitán haya tomado esa decisión, siempre tenían que rogarle para que practicaran allí, pero ahora el mismo decidió que de ahora en adelante ese sería el lugar de entrenamiento, supo que su capitán estaba ocultando algo y lo averiguaría costase lo que costase.

Para Kai se volvió una costumbre ir al parque y ver el lago, pero no era por ir a entrenar, sino desde aquel día que vio a la joven castaña correr por primera vez, decidió que volvería ahí solo para verla, sabía que para ellos seria nuevo, también sabía que Rei empezaba a sospechar su decisión.

La llevaba un mes y él la vía pasar a la misma hora, exactamente a las 7:15 am, con la misma pantaloneta pero a veces con una camisa blanca pegada a cada curva de su cuerpo y siempre con sus audífono. Recorrió siempre la orilla del lago y siempre en el mismo lugar paraba unos segundos para después volver a su camino. No entendía que le pasaba pero quería verla todas las mañanas, podrían decir que él era un pervertido o un acosador, pero el prefería pensar que ella era su secreto y así debía seguir.

Los días volvieron a pasar hasta llegar a otro mes, 2 mese exactamente habían pasado, entrenando en el parque, en el aire libre, el joven ojivioleta siempre viendo a la joven castaña.

Él día estaba caloroso y no estaba exigiendo mucho a sus compañeros, pero lo que el no sabía era que él día tenía algo diferente. Kai vio como la hora que siempre esperaba para verla paso y ella no apareció, espero verla tal vez minutos después pero nada paso, los minutos pasaban y sentía que había perdido algo, se había acostumbrado a verla sus ojos la extrañaban a pesar de que no la conocía. Dos horas después se sentía decepcionado y su mal humos llego a él en el mismo instante en le que Tyson empezó su típica pelea con Daichi.

-¡Basta!- grito furioso que hasta las aves salieron volando del lugar- es mejor que dejen sus estúpidas e infantiles peleas si no quieren hacer entrenamiento extra- parecían ver que en sus ojos salían llamas.

Su mirada los intimido tanto a los dos que peleaban como a los otros 3, tragaron un nudo de miedo, no habían visto en tanto tiempo a su capitán tan enojado, "El príncipe del hielo" o "Amargado", según Tyson, con su tono de voz mas fría y severa de los normal les ordeno entrenar, corrieron el doble de lo que hacían, les exigió tanto que sentían morir con solo respirar, sentían sus pulmones arder con el aire, tenían la garganta seca pero ninguno cuestiono a su capitán no querían hacerlo enojar más.

.

La joven castaña se removía en su cama, era raro verla aun dormida cuando, antes de las 5 de la mañana ya estaba levantada. Su sueño era tranquilo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a cambiar.

_Ella caminaba por el parque, volteando a ver a todos lados, estaba vació ya que era media noche. Corrió hasta llegar al lago, quedándose en la orilla y viéndolo con mucha repulsión, llevaba algo en el bolsillo de su sudadera, rodeo el lago hasta encontrar un sitió en el cual ella supiera ubicar, se acerco a un árbol y con una piedra con punta marco las iniciales B.D. Saco una bolsa negra pequeña, la amarro a una piedra grande y pesada, volteo a ver de nuevo a los lados y nadie había ahí. Era ahora o nunca._

_-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo- susurro, la bolsa brillo- prometo que volveré._

_"La esperare mi señora" las palabras resonaron en su mente._

_-Volveré por ti, no puedo tenerte ahora, si te mantengo conmigo solo nos harían mas daño- susurro- recuerdame._

_"siempre"_

_-Solo promete que no te molestaras conmigo si tardo mucho en encontrarte. Ya que olvidare todo cuando me valla._

_"Prometo"_

_Con toda su fuerza, lanzo a una distancia que ella no creyó posible, la piedra junto con la bolsa brillando, esta empezó a hundirse- Hasta pronto- susurro. Salió corriendo mientras en su mente trataba de borrar esos recuerdos._

De golpe se despertó, su rostro estaba húmedo por el sudor.

-Diablos, recordé- susurro a si misma.

Vio su reloj que marcaba las 12:35 pm. Salto de su cama tomo el vestido que estaba en el sillón, poniéndoselo, dejándose la pijama debajo, se calzo unos convers, salió de su habitación mas antes de salir de su casa, hizo una llamada.

-Llega a recogerme en una hora en el parque, tu me veras- hablo rápido, no escuchando respuesta colgó. Salió de su casa corriendo hacia el parque, no supo cuanto tiempo hizo de recorrido pero llego a su destino, el parque de Backuten, llego directo al lago, caminando lento rodeándolo.

_Mi señora ha recordado _le hablaron en su mente.  
_Si hoy, volveremos a vernos de nuevo, literalmente._ le contesto  
_Mi señora ha cambiado mucho, muy sentimental  
__Ya me lo han dicho _sonrió _deja de llamarme "mi señora"  
__Lo siento ama pero hasta que no este en sus manos, la llamare así._

Bufo, siguiendo caminando, escuchaba el viento fresco, el canto de algunos pájaros, risas de personas, peleas... hasta que lo encontró. El árbol, el mismo que años atrás marco, se acerco a él, deslizando sus dedos por las marcas que ella una vez dejo, sonrió feliz, llevaba dos meses buscando algo que no recordaba su ubicación. Ahora ya lo sabía y solo tenia un pequeño problema, debía meterse en el lago y era lo que mas odiaba, pero era una emergencia y solo por ello entraría.

.

Kai sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, ya se había hartado de las quejas de Tyson y Daichi, si alguien no los calmaba los mataría lenta y dolorosamente o mejor rápido, contaba con poca paciencia y si se derramaba la última gota, él crearía el próximo fin del mundo con esos dos que desearían ir al infierno al comparado con lo que el le haría.

Rei junto a Max trataban de calmar esa infantil pelea que empezó con una pequeña pizada sin intención ¿algún día dejarían de pelear? o ¿como lograban soportarlos? El rubio con toda la fuerza que tenía sostenía a Daichi mientras el chino a Tyson. Kenny cerro su laptop para ayudar a calmar el ambiente, Kai estaba a unos tres mts de distancia de ellos con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Ya no soportaba mas, abrió los ojos con furia pensando en mil maneras de asesinarlos o fracturarles cada hueso de sus manos. Sin embargo no lo hizo, cuando los abrió sus ojos violetas divisaron a la persona que quería ver, a la joven de cabellera castaña, quien llevaba su cabello suelto, un vestido de tirantes blanco y convers, ubicándose algo cerca de ellos y acariciar a un árbol para volverse al lago, un poco de su paciencia había llegado a él de nuevo solo con verla.

Tyson empezó a calmarse y al ver a otro lado para no ver al niño mono y se topo con una joven castaña, quien empezó a quitarse el vestido y quedar solamente con una camisa de tirantes y lo que parecía ser un boxer negro.

-¿Esta loca?- hablo bajo más sus compañeros lo escucharon y sus ojos viajaron en la dirección la cual veía su amigo. Quedando con la boca abierta al verla tirarse del lago nadando hasta llegar a unos tres o cuatro metros, para hundirse, eso los alarmo ya que no salió y tal parecía ser que eran los únicos que la vieron. Debían hacer algo.

-Chicos no ha salido, deberíamos ayudarla- dijo alarmado Max.

Llegaron hasta la orilla.

-Uno de nosotros debe ir- hablo Rei

-Tu crees- dijo con sarcasmo Tyson.

Kai creía que ellos eran unos idiotas al ponerse a hablar y no hacer nada, rápido se quito los tenis, bufando y camisa, tirándose al agua.

.

La joven nado hasta llegar al fondo, el lago tenía unos 10 mts de profundad y aunque quisiera asesinar al agua, cosa que no podía, siguió, cuando sus manos tocaron el fondo se encontró con la piedra grande con un lazo amarrado, jalo el lazo y la bolsa negra salió de la tierra, empezó a desatarla pero no podía, ya llevaba más de 10 minutos y sus pulmones no creían aguantar mas sin aire. Nunca aguanto mas de ese tiempo y el lazo no se desamarraba.

_Ha vuelto _le hablaron  
_Si _contesto ella _Pero no aguantare mas sin __respirar_ al fin pudo desatarla, su boca se abrió de felicidad pero al darse cuenta de su error trato de no tomar agua cosa que no pudo evitar, sostuvo fuerte la bolsa empezando a subir. Ya no podía, estaba a mitad del camino.  
Cuanto detestaba el agua, puso mucha energía para seguir subiendo... no pensaba rendirse, pronto sintió un jalón en su mano y subía... cuando saliera del agua sabría quien la ayudo a salir.

* * *

Este es mi nuevo fic, empieza en donde los G-Revolution vencen a BEGA, pero con la única diferencia de que no conocen a Hilary.


	4. Chapter 3

Salió del agua pero no abría los ojos, si lo hacía presentía que vería aquel horrendo lugar donde vivió. Tosió sacando el agua que había tomado, lento abrió al fin sus ojos le ardían un poco.

_Mi señora esta bien _

_Si y deja de llamarme mi señora, no soy tan vieja._

_No hasta que me saque de aquí_

_De acuerdo, solo espera _sostenía la bolsa contra su pecho, se topo con un par de ojos violeta, un joven de cabello doble tono _Nunca había visto a un hombre extraño tan de cerca, ni bien ejercitado. Además su cabello es un color extraño _pensó

.

Kai la había visto esforzarse para subir, así que tomo su mano dándole un jalón para ir juntos hacía arriba. La tenía cerca, escuchándola toser, no aparto la vista de su rostro, ni cuando abrió sus ojos, mostrando su color rubí, eran hermosos, grandes y lo miraban con curiosidad, además noto que sostenía algo en su pecho.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin dirigirse una palabra, nadaron de vuelta a la orilla, donde los esperaban 5 jóvenes preocupados por la joven castaña, salieron del agua llegando donde se encontraba su ropa. Recogió su vestido y al levantar la vista se topo con 5 pares de ojos observando lo que hacía. Un poco despegado estaba el que la salvo.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca?- hablo un muy molesto y preocupado Tyson

Frunció el ceño viendo al joven de cabello azul marino, Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le gritaba así, sin que ella lo conociera- No- contesto confusa y con voz suave.

-Entonces ¿porque no salías?- vaya que Tyson estaba enojado.

-Cálmate Tyson- pidió Max.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo Tyson- si no hubiera sido por el capitán, ahora estuviera ahogada y sin que nadie lo supiera.

Ese chico estaba enfadado con ella, pero no había echo nada malo, además no debía gritarle porque entonces se molestaría y de un golpe lo callaría. Pero como siempre, en cada situación en la cual ella quería golpear, a su mente llegaban las palabras de su tutor, debía ser educada y paciente con las personas, fue lo primero que le enseño. Y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Podrías explicarnos ¿porque saltaste al lago y no salías?- pidió amablemente Rei.

No le gustaba dar explicaciones, en que mundo había ido a despertar, tal vez era mejor su antiguo "hogar" no le exigían mucho y si le gritaban ella se defendía. Sacando aire, asintió pero antes volvió a ponerse su vestido y sus tenis, ya se imaginaba si su tutor la viera llegando a su casa toda mojada, era muy paternal. Envolví en sus manos la bolsa negra pequeña y hablo.

-No estoy loca, siento haberles echo pensar eso. - dirigiéndose a Tyson- simplemente buscaba algo que tiempo atrás deje en el fondo de ese lago y lo vine a recuperar- esperaba que esa explicación bastara. No era buena dando detalles de todo.

-Por eso te tiraste al agua y te ahogas- dijo sarcástico Tyson.

-¡Tyson!- regañaron

Mas ella no sabía que Tyson había hablado con sarcasmo.-Si, es importante lo que tenía que recuperar.- _Siempre debe agradecer a las personas cuando han echo algo por usted _se maldijo por haberse aprendido las lecciones que le dio su tutor- y gracias...- que raro se sentía al haberlo dicho.

-Hn- contesto Kai. Ella alzo las cejas, eso era igual a...

-Eso significa de nada- dijo Daichi al verla confusa por lo que dijo su capitán. Cortandole el pensamiento.

-Ohhh... ok-susurro desviando un poco la mirada _Se siente extraño verlo y sus abdominales bien trabajados. _pensó.

_Ahhh... señora es mejor que lo deje de ver _recomendaron. Simplemente sonrió, como extrañaba a su compañero. El silencio los rodeo, ella no sabía que mas decir y ellos aun la observaban.

-Soy Rei Kon- el chino fue el primero en romper el silencio y tomar la iniciativa de presentarse a la joven- el rubio es Max Mizuhara, el de lentes Kenny o jefe, el griton y gorra es Tyson Granger, el pequeño es Daichi y quien te salve, Kai Hiwatari.

Hubieron dos apellidos que se le hacían conocidos, pero no pudo concentrarse y pensar quienes eran ellos, pues sintió una voz cerca de su oído hablándole-También conocido como "El príncipe del hielo" o "amargado"- le hablo Tyson en murmuro. Sonrió por las cosquillas que le hacía al hablarle cerca, Kai gruño no por los apodos, sino por su cercanía.

-Ok- le contesto a Tyson.

-¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Max...

Pero ante de contestar, tres bocinazos se escucharon, volteo para encontrarse con su moto, la habían llegado a traer, alzo la mano para asegurar que lo había visto, se volvió a ellos.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos, creo- frunció el ceño mas se encogió de hombros- da igual, gracias ... Kai Hiwatari... adiós- se alejo de ellos, pero fue detenida por Max.

-No nos dijiste como te llamabas-

-Hilary- contesto -Hilary Tachibana.

-Adiós- se despidieron de ella.

_Hilary Tachibana_ Kai repitió su nombre en su cabeza.

-Hey tengo hambre, vamos a comer- dijo Tyson, estuvieron de acuerdo. Mas cuando voltearon a ver a su capitán, este ya estaba caminando para otro lado.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Max.

-No me quedare con la ropa mojada- les contesto aun caminando- seguimos con el entrenamiento mañana. -

Nadie discutió con él.

.

Hilary salió del baño secándose el cabello. Al llegar a su casa fue directo a darse una ducha, vestía un short negro con una camisa blanca, caminaba descalza, sentándose sobre su cama. Ahí se encontraba la bolsa negra, al abrirla saco una esfera negra.

-Llego la hora- hablo

_Si _la voz se escuchaba mas fuerte

Abrió la esfera y en ese se encontraba un blade negro como la oscura noche con algunas no muy visibles hebras de plata como la luna, un hermosos blade. Lo observo por mucho tiempo, su mano lo sostenía con tanta delicadeza y cuidado. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, no lo sentía y quería disfrutar ese momento. Cuanto lo había extrañado, era lo único que extrañaba en su vida, la felicidad se expresaba en su aura, aunque esta fuera de total oscuridad negra, no sabía que hacer si reír o gritar o las dos cosas. Pero no haría ninguna, no era buena expresándose.

-Te extrañe- susurro, aunque le costo decirlo.

_Yo también te extrañe Hilary_ su bestia bits dijo. Una luz oscura salió del blade.

-Así que ya lo has encontrado- hablaron desde su puerta.

-Si- medio sonrió. Ya los había sentido entrar a su habitación pero no dijo nada.

-Tu búsqueda ha terminado- confirmo otra voz. Asintió.-Me alegra de que al fin estén juntos.

-Gracias Garland- El joven solo sonrió, sabía como era difícil para ella decir tales palabras, pero las disfrutaba.

-Ahora debes entrenar para el próximo torneo, que sera dentro de 1 año.- hablo Garland, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No hay necesidad de ello- él la miro sin entender- soy una jugadora nata, al igual que mi hermano ¿cierto B?

-Si- confirmo- con la única diferencia de que su bestia bits es mas fuerte que mi Zeus-

-Quiero asegurarme de eso- dijo con una gran sonrisa Garland- ¿que te parece ahora?

Hilary sonrió, tenía un reto- Claro, porque no. Tu Apollon contra mi B.D.- se paro- suena genial.

_Cuanto extrañaba blade batallar _

_Yo también B.D., yo también_

Salieron al patio de atrás. Tenían su plato para batallar, cada uno en su posición. Mientras el joven de cabello naranja los vería sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Let it rip- gritaron ambos, lanzando sus beyblade, cuanto extrañaba ella la adrenalina recorrerle por las venas. Los dos beyblade chocaron, Apollon se balanceo un poco pues el golpe había sido fuerte. Garland sintió la fuerza de ella sorprendiéndolo. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer.

-Apollon- Garland llamo.

-Terminalo- fue la única palabra de Hilary, la bestia bits de Garland se lanzo hacía un blade sin llamar a su bits, pronto el cielo se oscureció, la ciudad entera tembló, el viento paro por unos segundos, rayos, truenos, todo junto explotaron con una luz oscura.

En 2 segundos todo volvió a la normalidad, el polvo levantado tapaba la vista, el viento volvió a soplar, desvaneciendo el polvo, se escuchaba a solo un blade aun girando. Cuando al fin el polvo se desvaneció por completo, pudieron ver el resultado, el plato quebrado en varias partes y en una de ellos estaba el blade negro girando sin problemas. Todo el jardín destrozado y el blade de Garland incrustado en el árbol el cual empezó a caer.

-Dios Hilary, un poco más y me matas- hablo algo agitado el pelinaranja, alejado del árbol caído.

-Tu sabes Brooklyn, nuestras energías son distintas y tal parece que no se atraen- fue su modo de disculparse- lo siento hermano- Garland solo veía con los ojos abiertos a su blade y todo el lugar, también que una parte de la casa fue destruida.

.

Los G-Revolution, que se encontraban en el dojo Granger, asustados salieron al patio para ver que había sucedido, el cielo negro se había despejado.

Kai en su departamento, por su ventana, vio el cielo azul quien se mostraba tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que había sucedido no era normal, lo que acababa de pasar lo sintió cuando peleo con Brooklyn y cuando se volvió loco.

_Algo esta por surgir _hablo Dranzer

_También notaste la energías oscura _

_Si, pero sentí que era conocida _Dranzer se escuchaba algo desconcertado

_Creo que Brooklyn ha regresado_ se alejo de la ventana y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, que era cambiándose.

.

Hilary veía desde la puerta, como los trabajadores terminaban de reconstruir su casa, llevaban una semana con ello y es que casi la mitad fue destruida, Brooklyn le había dicho "Es un milagro que las casas vecinas estén intactas". Recordó el rostro de Garland después de la batalla, aun en shock, aliviado de que no le hubiera hecho daño a su beyblade, no tenía ni un rasguño, cosa que agradeció el. Pero eso no la salvo de un gran sermón de que debía controlar mas su poder, no debía sacarlo todo solamente una parte o armaría un caos y entonces la señalarían como una amenaza. Ella sabía lo que sucedió hacía dos años atrás, también de que algunos aun señalaban a su hermano de psicópata y eso le dolía a él. No había sido su culpa, pero se sentía en deuda con quien lo ayudo en esa batalla, nunca le dijo su nombre o a que equipo pertenecía, mas algún día lo sabría y pues le agradecería, aunque le costara, personalmente.

Desde afuera observaba el cielo, como el sol brillaban con intensidad. Escucho el maullido de un gato que llamo su atención.

.

Tyson junto con Daichi salieron corriendo del dojo, se habían quedado dormidos y al ver la hora, asustados, se levantaron, cambiaron y salieron. Eran las 10 am y el entrenamiento era a las 6 de la mañana. Ohhh... el capitán los torturaría haciendo el triple de ejercicio por su retraso. El miedo recorrió al pequeño pelirrojo, dándole más energía parra correr rápido dejando a su amigo atrás quería salvar su pellejo así que no se molesto en preocuparse por el joven de cabello azul marino, paso pizando un gato y no paro hasta llegar al parque.

Tyson por su parte solo vio como el pequeño lo dejaba y corría como si fuera a recibir una herencia. Siguió corriendo, pero iba distraído y termino chocando con alguien, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, se quejo del golpe, sin embargo no vio con quien se topo.

-Ahhhhh ... este día no podía ser peor

-No lo se...-le contestaron- pero para mi empezó muy bien y parece terminal mal.

-Huhhh? - se sentó, había chocado con una joven que su voz se le hacía conocida- ¿Esas bien?

-Espero que sea una pregunta retorica- contesto ella sentándose, si le dolía no podía decirlo pues porque no sentía dolor.

-¿Hilary?- mas o menos se recordaba de ella. La joven solo miro al chico que la había llamado por su nombre, ella no conocía a nadie, así que era raro.- Lo siento.

-Espero- dijo, mirándolo bien recordó quien era, el enfadado chico bipolar- Tyson ¿cierto?- no muy segura pregunto.

-Si- dijo animado.

-Prisa ¿eh?-

-Me desperté tarde y el entrenamiento era a las 6:45- empezó a explicarle- el capitán me torturara por eso.

-Pues se te hizo tarde- se quedaron sentados donde estaban- ¿Porque el entrenamiento?

-Entrenamos para ser los mejores blade luchadores- dijo orgulloso

-¿Eres blade luchador?-

-Si, campeón mundial-

-Bájate de tus nubes o la caída sera muy fuerte para tu tanto ego-

-Claro que no, nadie me puede vencer- dijo parándose- soy invencible- hizo una pose de super héroe.

-Claro- dijo sarcástica- deja de posar "Batman"- dijo imitando la voz grave del super héroe y se río de él.

-¿Te están burlando de mi?- quiso intimidarla

-Hay algún problema- dijo ella levantandose a su altura desafiante.

-Wow- dijo asombrado- tienes casi la misma mirada gélida de Kai- se había intimidado un poco.

-¿Ok?- dij confusa, _Recuerde que debe tener buenos modales _como odiaba recordar a su tutor y sus buenos modales- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció

Tyson parecía dudar, el entrenamiento o la bebida. Bueno ya iba tarde así que la bebida estaba bien- Claro

.

Kai esperaba a que Daichi recuperara el aliento, lo había hecho entrenar el doble, por llegar tarde y sin el holgazán de Tyson. Rei y Max sentados veían como su capitán esperaba impaciente una explicación, a ellos se les hacía raro que el dueño de Dragoon no llegara al entrenamiento nunca faltaba pues le temía el doble de ejercicio del ojivioleta. Kenny con su laptop Dizzy guardaban y escribían datos del entrenamiento y las jugadas. El pequeño Daichi al fin se había calmado y empezó a hablar.

-¿Porque hice tanto ejer...cici..o?-

-Por llegar tarde- contesto Kai

-Ahhh- grito desplomándose en el suelo.

-Daichi ¿Donde esta Tyson?- pregunto Max

-¿Eh?- el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, levanto la cabeza para ver a los lados y ni un rastro de Tyson- Venía conmigo

-No lo creo- dijo Max divertido con la situación.

-¿Donde esta Tyson?- pregunto Kenny

-No lo se- dijo Daichi- quizás se quedo dormido en la calle o vio una venta de comida rápida y se quedo ahí.

-Hn- dijo Kai. Tal vez lo que decía el niño mono tenía algo de sentido.

Pronto dos celulares sonaron a la vez. Kai y Rei revisaron para saber de quien era el mensaje que les habían enviado, era un numero desconocido para ellos. Los dos decían lo mismo y fue Rei quien lo leo en voz alta.

_"Chicos, no pude llegar al entrenamiento, tuve un imprevisto. Llegare al entrenamiento de la tarde. P.D.: no me esperen a comer... Tyson"_

-¿Un imprevisto?- pregunto Max- ¿Que pasaría?

-Lo averiguaremos cuando venga- dijo Rei- ¿que opinas capitán?

-Hn. Descansen y vayan a comer- ordeno- nos veremos en dos horas.

-Claro- contestaron todos.

Kenny miro su reloj era medio día, las horas habían pasado rápido. Kai se fue por un lado y ellos por otro. El chino y el rubio ayudaron a Daichi a caminar, porque aun estaba débil.

.

-De acuerdo puedes repetir lo que dijiste

-Nunca en mi vida he cocinado o usado una estufa

-¿Tu?- la señalo- ¿una chica? ¿nunca cocinado?- dijo asombrado- bueno eso nunca lo vi venir.

-Por eso no hay comida en casa-

-¿Que te parece si te enseño?

Hilary ni siquiera lo pensó, pues si algo le gustaba era que le enseñaran cosas que no sabía-¿de verdad?- ni siquiera su hermano o la novia de su hermano o ni siquiera Garland, le habían enseñado.

-Claro, vamos a comprar lo necesario- los dos salieron de compras. En su casa no había nada, pues de las compras se encargaba Brooklyn y Garland solo lo acompañaba, y cuando ellos no estaban a ella le tocaba que salir a comer, ya se había acostumbrado.

Después de dos horas, habían terminado de hacer el almuerzo, la cocina termino hecho un desastre y ellos ni hablar. Limpiaron, lo que les llevo menos tiempo que cocinar. Hilary se arrepentía por hacerle caso a Tyson, al parecer el era un desastre y desordenado, nunca había limpiado y ahora aprendía como era. La comida estuvo lista, se sentaron y sirvieron.

-Bueno, pruebalo y me dices como salió- Ella solo asintió, tomo una bocanada y probo la lasaña, ¡Si! el joven le había dicho que eso le salía mejor que cualquier cosa. Mastico, probo, saboreo y trago. - ¿Y bien?

-Esto es lo mejor que sabes cocinar?- el asintió- juro que no quiero probar lo que cocinas nunca mas.

-¿Porque?- pregunto preocupado.

-Esta salado y tiene un sabor extraño que no es comida- hizo una mueca apartando el plato de ella.

-Oh oh- se llevo un pedazo a la boca probandolo y salió a escupirlo al bote de basura- Tienes razón- dijo avergonzado

Ahora no comería comida casera, tal vera mejor salir comer- Vamos afuera a comer-

-¿Sabes que? Ya que compramos huevos, podemos comer eso-

-No lo creo- no quería probar otra cosa mala cocinada por él

-Vamos, dame una oportunidad- y aunque incluso le hubiera dicho no, Tyson ya estaba poniéndose un delantal que el compro, empezando a cocinar. Hilary se preparo para volver a limpiar la cocina pero la suerte estuvo a su favor, esta vez no hizo desastre alguno. Los dos almorzaron, aunque para ella parecía desayuno, entre risas causadas por las anécdotas de Tyson. Nunca se había reído tanto, le empezaba a agradar él.

Terminaron de comer, lavaron los platos usados. Cuando Tyson se dio cuenta de la hora, grito de miedo, Hilary no entendía que pasaba.

-Son las 3 de la tarde- grito de nuevo

-¿Y?

-El entrenamiento de la tarde, hace una hora que empezó, me va a matar- dijo casi llorando.

_Puede ser amable con las personas, ofreciéndoles su ayuda _tal parecía que había una grabadora en su cerebro -Te puedo llevar- ofreció

-¿Caminando? no gracias-

-No- dijo rodando los ojos-en mi moto.

-¿De verdad?- sus ojos estaban felices- espera ¿tienes una moto?

-Si- dijo ella

-Wow, vaya- dijo asombrado- me dejarías usarla

Estaba indecisa, ella no prestaba sus cosas a si a la ligera- ¿Sabes manejar?

Tenía una gran sonrisa- mas o menos

-En otra ocasión, ahora tienes prisa ¿no?

-Si tienes razón.

Le alcanzo un caso para que él lo usara, subió rápido a su habitación, se puso una blusa blanca con un chaleco de cuero, mientras Tyson la esperaba en la entrada , se le hacía raro que la castaña no tuviera ni una foto o un cuadro, las paredes beige estaban vacías pero aun así tenía un calor familiar, le sonrió cuando llego a su lado, salieron y se sorprendió al ver la moto, era fantástica y cara pensó. Hilary subió a su moto encendiéndola y poniéndose su casco, lo usaba solamente por que Brooklyn le había pedido o mas bien rogado que lo usara.

-Sube- ya listos, arranco pero pronto paro bruscamente- ¿donde entrenan?- Tyson se golpeo en la frente, se había olvidado de decirle donde debía llevarlo.

-Al parque- ella sintió, iba por ese camino así que no tuvo que moverse a otra dirección.

Tyson se sostuvo de sus caderas, apretando su agarre y escondiendo el rostro tras su espalda. ¿preguntan porque? Hilary iba a todo lo que la moto daba, al principió Tyson iba tranquilo pero en una curva casi sale volado, le dio tanto miedo que se abrazo a ella. La castaña solo reía por la reacción de su acompañante. Ya habían llegado al parque.

.

Daichi y Rei se enfrascaban en una batalla, mientras Kenny tomaba datos, Max y Kai observaban la batalla de cerca, dándole la espalda al lago. La concentración de todos desapareció con un grito de niña que provenía de la persona que ellos conocían. Levantaron la vista para verlo bajarse de una moto y como un loco abrazaba la tierra como si fuera Dios, a la par de él estaba alguien más que no conocían al principió pero cuando se quito el casco reconocieron quien era, además ella se reía alegremente. Rei, Kenny, Max y Daichi miraban con asombro a la joven, pues si entendían bien ella venía manejando y eso les sorprendía.

Kai estaba casi en shock, no entendía como su compañero y ella venían juntos ¿acaso ese era su improviso? pero no solo eso lo tenía así, ella también ya que vestía un short, una blusa blanca, un chaleco de cuero negro y unos convers negros altos, se veía sus piernas hermosas y le parecía sexy al verla manejar eso.

-Hey chicos- saludo de lejos Tyson, los dos se encaminaron hacía el grupo con Hilary aun riendo- ¿porque sigues riendo?

-Por tu actuación y tu grito de niña, eres dramático.

-Yo- dijo ofendido- si fuiste tu la culp-

-Hey hermosa- dijo un joven que se encontraba ahí cerca era un grupo de cuatro- tienes un cuerpo hecho bomba, podrías levantarte a cualquiera o a todos.

-Oye cierra la boca- les grito Tyson. Hilary solo escucho.

-Ese idiota es tu novio- dijo otro- yo soy mas guapo- se aproximaron a ellos.

Los chicos vieron desde su lugar lo que pasaba y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacía ellos..

-Él no es mi novio- dijo serenamente Hilary- y tu ni siquiera me pareces guapo. Tal vez afeminado- ella se conocía muy bien y sabía que podía defenderse sola y si esos patanes se atrevían a hacer un solo movimiento hacía ella, probaría lo que era una cirugía plástica, porque les desfiguraría el rostro.

-Preciosa él te tiene dominada- le guiño un ojo, estaban rodeados los dos- estas buenísima

-Aléjate de mi amiga- grito Tyson.

-Tu amiga esta para chuparla- dijo otro detrás de ellos- amigo- Sus risas le daban asco, él no iba a permitir que lo tocaran, él podía decir que con las pocas palabras y horas que pasaron ya la estimaba como una amiga, loca, pero amiga. Uno de ellos le toco el trasero a Hilary manoseandoselo, ella se aparto rápido y bruscamente pero con un gran odio y enojo reflejado en sus ojos. Nadie la tocaba, si tenia cordura, nadie.

-Pomposa- ronroneo el que la toco.

Tyson no se movió, solo la vio estirar su brazo derecho con un puño y estamparselo al hombre que de la fuerza callo de espaldas con la nariz rota y quejándose de dolor, los otros 3 miraban en shock.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, si lo haces otra vez, te juro que querrás conocer el infierno cuando vaya a la mitad de lo que te haré.- amenazo. Los otros tres tragaron en seco, dos de ellos ayudaron a su amigo tirado mientras el otro con valentía no se dejaría intimidar.

-Maldita perra- le grito agarrándola del cuello, Tyson quiso ayudarla pero fue detenido por los otros dos.

Rei, Max y Kai corrieron a ayudarlos. Kenny se quedo ahí en su lugar pues sabía que pelear no era lo de él, no sabía pelear. Daichi viendo todo tardo en reaccionar, así que corrió detrás de sus amigos. Hilary dio un puñetazo en la garganta de quien la sostenía, o mas bien trataba de ahogarla, soltándola iba a darle otro pero fue ganada por un puño con guante que lo dejo tendido y aturdido a su atacante.

Rei y Max ayudaron a su amigo, le quitaron de encima a esos hombres y Daichi que llego de último ataco al cuarto quien tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y atacaría por la espalda, tacleandolo y después les dio un golpe bajo a los otros dos, el chino, el rubio y el moreno los dejaban inconscientes.

Hilary deslizo sus dedos por su cuello sintiendo las marcas que el hombre le dejo, si había otra cosa que odiaba era las marcas en su cuerpo no las soportaba, Kai se acerco a ella mientras miraba a dos de los jalar a los otros inconscientes. Se percato que el joven de cabello bicolor estaba frente a ella.

-Gracias- _creo _pensó la castaña con su voz suave.

-Hn- fue lo único que dijo Kai. Ella lo miro, ese lenguaje era igual... igual... igual a ...

-Significa de nada- interrumpió sus pensamientos Max, solo asintió- ¿Estas bien?- volvió a asentir.

-Dios, eres una atrayente de hombres- exclamo Tyson, la castaña sin que supiera se ruborizo y Kai admiro su sonrojo, pero le molestaba que haya sido su tonto amigo quien lo provoco.

-No te hicieron daño ¿cierto?- ella los miro confusa, nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella, bueno excepto por Brooklyn o su tutor. Pero que unos desconocidos que apenas había visto una vez le preguntaran ¿como estaba? ¿si no tenía un rasguño? era algo que nunca espero y la hacía sentir extraña

-Vamos- dijo Rei rodeando sus hombros, un agarre incomodo para ella, y llevándosela con ellos. La veía algo confusa y creyó era por la pelea que acababa de presenciar.

Kenny los esperaba, saco el aire que retuvo al verlos pelear. Aliviado los espero, pero miraba a la chica que venía con ellos, era la misma que una semana atrás habían sacado del lago. Se sentaron en silencio, uno incomodo y tenso. Hilary no sabía que hacer o decir, abrazo el casco que le devolvió Tyson y pensando en la loca situación y con quienes se encontraba, buscaba palabras para decir.

Si la hubieran conocido tiempo atrás ni siquiera hubiera tenido contacto con ellos o hablado, pero el tiempo había pasado y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Pero al no tener una idea de como socializar, su silencio era su arma.

Cada uno no sabía que decir entre ellos, se miraban entre si buscando palabras. Tyson miraba a la castaña viéndola incomoda.

-Oigan chicos ya terminaron de entrenar?- pregunto Tyson

-Oye panzón ¿porque no viniste a entrenar?- pregunto Daichi.

-Cállate niño mono- dijo dándole un zape- además les avise porque no vine.

-¿Cual fue tu imprevisto?- pregunto Kenny

-Ahhhhh... Mmmmm... bueno...- no sabía como explicarles que por un choque se había quedado en la casa de la única mujer que tenían frente a ellos. Hilary lo vio pensarlo mucho y no decía nada, así que decidió intervenir.

-Fue mi culpa- toda la atención se fue sobre ella, incluso Kai quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió no mostrando su molestia, aunque se preguntaba porque se sentía así? ¿porque ella le causaba tantas cosas raras?- Nos topamos cuando el venía con ustedes y pues conversamos, se paso el tiempo-

-¿en una cita?- pregunto Daichi. Hilary frunció el ceño, pocas veces había escuchado esa palabra y no conocía bien el concepto de ello.

-Pero que tonterías dices, niño mono- grito Tyson dándole otro zape en la cabeza- no estábamos en una cita.

-Entonces ¿porque te enojas?- se paro molesto Daichi por el golpe- y no soy un mono, en cambio tu eres un panzón y el peor jugador de beyblade, el mejor soy yo- le saco la lengua.

-Vas a morir enano- los dos salieron corriendo, Daichi escapando y Tyson persiguiéndolo.

Los chicos se sentían avergonzados por la actitud inmadura de esos dos. Rei sin embargo no les presto atención, toda ella estaba en la castaña, notaba algo en ella quizás era confusión o sorpresa o no sabía que era.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto

-A veces son peores- contesto Kenny.

-Entonces...- empezó Rei- tu y el... están saliendo

-¿Saliendo?- dijo sin entender.

-Si- trato de explicarse-juntos, los dos. Pareja- ella se horrorizo.

-No- alzo la voz. Sonrieron, no es que no desearan la felicidad de su amigo, simplemente pensaban que ella no era su tipo.

-Lo siento es que estuvieron juntos varias horas y Tyson no es de los que faltan al entrenamiento o el capitán lo torturara.

Ahora comprendía ese grito que dio cuando vio la hora.-Eso explicaría el grito. Pero no tuvimos una cita- quiso explicar- simplemente me explico o mas bien quiso enseñarme una cosa que no sabía.

-¿Enseñarte?- pregunto un confundido Kenny

-Bueno- hizo una pequeña mueca- creo

-¿Que quieres decir?- hablo Kai... sorprendiéndola.

-Wow, no hablas mucho cierto

-Hn- dijo. Es que su lenguaje monosílabo le recordaba algo pero no sabía que.

-¿Que hicieron?- pregunto Max curioso

-Bueno creo que me quería enseñar a cocinar- dijo medio divertida.

-¿Tyson cocinar?- dijo un risueño Max

-El dijo que sabía cocinar y lo mejor que hacía era la lasaña- se estremeció solo de recordar su sabor- pero siendo sincera su comida fue como el mar.

-Tenía mucha agua- dijo Kenny

-No- hizo una mueca de asco, por las dos cosas- estaba saladisima y tenía un sabor que no quiero recordar.

-Tyson no sabe cocinar, tal vez lo mejor que hace son los huevos revueltos- hablo Rei- pero ¿porque te enseño?

Río bajito- Paso que yo lo invite a mi casa, ya que la habían terminado de reconstruir cuando tope con él, pero al entrar solamente pude ofrecerle agua y el pues, tenía hambre.

-Siempre tiene hambre, típico de él- le dijo Kenny

-Me di cuenta, él único problema fue que yo no se cocinar, nunca en mi vida lo he hecho ni tocar una estufa- fue sincera.

-¿Nunca?- pregunto Rei

-Nunca- no se escuchaba avergonzada por no saber.

-Wow- Max dijo sorprendido

-Yo también me sorprendí- dijo Tyson volviéndose a sentar-no sabía ni lo que era sazonar- se río recibiendo miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. Hilary se paro no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella tomo el casco, dándole a entender a ellos que se iba, pero fue todo lo contrarío con el mismo casco le dio un golpe a Tyson azotandolo en el suelo quedando casi inconsciente.

-Yo te enseñe a que no debes burlarte de mi- volvió a sentarse- o la pagaras caro.

-Vaya que carácter- susurro Kenny

-Lo merecía- opino Kai, sonriendo por dentro.

-No aprendió nada las últimas dos veces- dijo Hilary tranquila.

-Casi me matas- dijo Tyson reincorporaros.

Daichi que estaba llegando, la había visto darle el golpe a su amigo, no pudiendo evitar reírse de él. Se lo merecía por lo que le hizo a él, estaba todo mojado y lleno de tierra e iba con un zapato en la mano. Se sacudió como lo hace un perro.

-Tiene casi la misma mirada que nos da Kai, pero mucho mas oscura- les dijo.

-Cierto- opino Tyson.

Kai se sintió feliz al ver como la castaña se defendía, noto que tenía un carácter fuerte, que golpeaba duro. Le gusto ves como Tyson era casi asesinado y como Daichi le tenía miedo, sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa. Le empezaba a gustar.

Max sonrió dulcemente a la castaña el único que lograba poner en su lugar a esos dos era Kai, pero le divertía saber que alguien mas también podía hacerlo. Kenny mentalmente, pedía que sus dos amigos dejaran de comportarse como chiquillos. Rei por otro lado quería saber mas de ella.

Él teléfono de Hilary empezó a timbrar.

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_  
_The lives of everyone you know_  
_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_  
_from every heart you break (heart you break)_  
_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_  
_Well I've been holding on tonight_

Saco un blackberry negro con metal. No necesitaba ver el numero para saber quien la llamaba. Solo tres personas tenían su numero, una no estaba en el país y de las otras dos solo uno llamaba para saber donde estaba, temía que se metiera en problemas.

-¿Todo listo?-

_-Si... ¿donde estas?- _preguntaron al escuchar ruido de pelea.

_-_Parque- contesto.

-_De acuerdo, regresa a la casa y te diré lo que paso-_

-Llego en 5 minutos.- corto la llamada- oigan ¡ Cállense!- les grito, Tyson y Daichi, quienes peleaban como siempre obedecieron rápido. Se levanto tomando el casco.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Rei.

-Si, tengo algo que hacer- contesto- Adiós, Rei, Max, Kenny ehhh ... Daichi, Tyson y Kai- tomo camino hacía su moto, mas paro al recordar la escena dramática de Tyson-Hey Tyson- llamo su atención-¿te llevo a casa?-

-Prefiero que Kai me torture, que volverme a subir en eso- dijo horrorizado. Hilary se encogió de hombros.

-Miedoso- dijo Kai fuerte.

-¿Miedoso?- pregunto ofendido- es una loca suicida, es un milagro que aun este viva.

-Claro- dijo sarcástico.

-Pues te reto a que te subas a su moto y te lleve a tu departamento. Ya veremos como reaccionas

-Acepto- dijo Kai decidido, poniéndose de pie.

-Chicos, creo que su apuesta sera para otro día- hablo Rei.

-Hilary se ha marchado- señalo Max

No se vio rastro de Hilary, se había marchado ya ha casa, iendose a toda velocidad.

Kai solo observo, hubiera querido ir con ella... pronto sacudió su cabeza para desechar todas esa ideas. Puso a sus compañeros a entrenar quienes con quejas lo hicieron muy a su pesar.

* * *

He estado inspirada y he escrito los capítulos en menos de una semana.


	5. Chapter 4

_Dos semanas después..._

_(Moscú, Rusia. 4 pm)_

Con el sollozo de un ayer, viendo el atardecer, volvió de nuevo a caminar por donde hace una década o más, camino bajo el sol, lluvia y nieve. Sam Greum envolvió entre sus brazos su recién adquirido y modificado beyblade rojo sangre. Siempre caminaba a la misma hora, por esa calle, ese barrio que parecía contar su historia vestida por sus recuerdos de niños, los cuales paso a paso y con dolor agudo la lastimaban en su interior, mientras escuchaba las campanas de una iglesia, y aun siente el aire, que, sino fuera porque ya no esta, respirara tal vez a esa entrañable niña, que no llego a ser su amiga. Ángel, no supo su apellido, ni ponerle un diminutivo cariñoso. Ahora descansaba en paz y sin una familia que la recordara. No tenía familia.

_(Japón 1 am)_

Hilary despertó estornudando, algo que nunca había sucedido, se levanto pensando ¿porque?... descarto la opción de gripe, también la de alergias, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que alguien hablo o pensó en ella.  
¿pero quien lo haría? camino hasta su ventana, observando la fría y oscura noche, abrió la ventana, sintió el frío golpear su rostro mas no se estremeció ni tembló, su cuerpo tenía el suficiente calor corporal para envolverse a si misma. Sintió extraño ver hacía afuera, sin pensarlo salio de su habitación, la casa estaba oscura, bajo los escalones sin temor a caerse, llego a la puerta abriéndola y saliendo hacía el exterior, sin ningún abrigo encima. Solamente una blusa de tirantes que usaba para dormir blanca y algo a lo que ella llamaba short de pijama, que más bien era un bóxer negro había tomado la costumbre de tomar "prestado" un bóxer de su hermano para dormir, se sentía cómoda con esa ropa además desde pequeña le enseñaron a dormir con esa prenda masculina y no le importaba usarla mas tenía su lado malo y es que se los devolvía y Brook tenía que comprar mas porque lo dejaba casi sin nada también le ayudaba la novia de este, Garland también supo lo que era faltarle ropa interior suspirando, varias veces le dijo que debía reponersela o devolverla claro... Garland se beneficiaba con ropa nueva cada mes.

Descalza camino, los postes de luz que alumbraban la silenciosa calle se apagaban cuando ella pasaba debajo de ellos y cuando estaba a dos metros de distancia volvían a encenderse, sin saber que rumbo tomaba camino, lo que recorrió fue en la oscuridad los cuales también le trajeron amargos recuerdos, en su mano izquierda apretaba su blade. Lo mas raro que sintió fue que todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco...

_Parada sobre la nieve blanca, con solamente una camisa negra y un pantalón azul. Camino sintiendo el frío en sus pies descalzos los cuales empezaban a ponerse de un color azul pálido pero no le importaba, le gustaba la sensación, donde se encontraba todo era blanco y lo único que se encontraba alrededor era un gran convento viejo en medio de la casi nada, quería ver mas lugares, mas cosas. Siempre ha estado encerrada y esa era la primera vez que salía. No es que tuviera planeado abandonar el lugar, con las cuatro paredes se sentía bien y aun no lo iba a cambiar, debía perfeccionar algunas cosas. Corrió disfrutando el ambiente, daba vueltas, causándole mareo, una nueva sensación, algo que nunca había experimentado hasta ahora. _

_¿Cuantas cosas existían? Quería averiguarlo.  
¿Como se llamaba el lugar en donde estaba? Porque había escuchado varios nombres diciéndole que eran de los países que habían en el mundo.  
¿Como era una madre? Porque a escondidas escucho que tenía una.  
¿En que raro país se encontraba su hermano? Había sido una sorpresa el saber que ella se podía comunicar por medio de sueños con ese niño y que el había averiguado que eran hermano... "Hermanos" que rara palabra y nueva para ella.  
¿Que vinculo había entre ellos para poderse comunicarse? Ojala hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, en una respuesta..._

_El ruido de personas corriendo, la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo hacía atrás, viendo a un grupo de ocho hombres con botas de combate, pantalones, chumpa con chalecos antibalas, armas, gorros, guantes y lentes, todo negro, en sus ropas tenía unas iniciales B.V., solo medio sonrió. Iban por ella, al menos ahora la llevarían ellos llamaban "hogar" porque sinceramente ella no sabía a donde ir. La rodearon abriendo un espacio para que entrara otro hombre, quien portaba una gabardina morada, simplemente lo observo hasta que llego cerca de ella y propinarle una fuerte bofetada tomándola desprevenida y tumbándola a la nieve, sin decir una palabra se levanto ignorando el hilo de sangre que brotaba de sus labios, ni si quiera lo sentía, el dolor se había vuelto parte de ella, había dejado de sentirlo.  
_

_-¿Como escapaste?- le grito preguntándole, quería una respuesta. Sin embargo ella no se acordaba como salió- ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Que demonios hiciste?- seguía preguntando, gritándole, no tenía paciencia ya... le volvió a propinarle otro golpe con la misma fuerza sin embargo ella no llego a moverse, solamente su rostro._

_-No lo se- fue su respuesta._

_-¿Como escapaste de toda la seguridad?_

_-No lo se volvió a decir - pensé que me habías recompensado por el trabajo que hice, creí que querías que conociera el sol- señalo, su voz era suave._

_-No mientes- susurro, él la conocía y sabía que era pésima mintiendo no se le daba. Pero preguntas llegaban a él ¿como demonios salió de ahí? nadie la vio o mas bien nadie vio nada. Aun no comprendía su fuerza- Recibirás tu castigo por desobedecerme, sabes muy bien cuales son las consecuencias - le hablo claro._

_-Si- contesto como todo soldado- Papá._

_-Dame- exigió tronando dedos. Uno de los hombres saco de su bolsillo un pequeño control con una punta de hierro del grueso de un clavo y del largo de un lapicero. Sin ningún sentimiento que revelelara su rostro en su rostro, se paro recta con las piernas separadas. La rodeo para quedar detrás de ella, levanto su camisa y de un solo golpe enterró el hierro en su espalda, sintió la punta llegar a su hueso pero no se inmuto._

_-Eres mi mejor soldado- le dijo. Apretó el único botón del control y todo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar caendo en el frío suelo blanco de nieve. Y solo estaba empezando, la potencia de la descarga aumento, sus dedos se enterraron en la nieve. El dolor era lo único que había aprendido a no sentir y lo sabía bien. Pronto sintió como el hierro salió de su cuerpo, ella nunca gritaba, nunca lo haría, había dejado de sentir. Porque para ella el dolor significaba debilidad y ella no lo era, era fuerte, su respiración era agitada, odiaba ese control quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos, pero sabía que aun no era el momento para hacerlo. Fueron pocos los segundos para volver a su respiración normal, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. El reía malvadamente, ella era la mejor, con tan solo 9 años casi 10, ahí tirada aun, saco su látigo de vivo cuero._

_-¿La levantamos señor?- pregunto uno de los hombres_

_-No- dijo divertido- es mas fácil en esa posición... 1- contó los latigazos en su espalda, escuchándose nitidamente sus golpes- 2 - no se inmutaba._

_Todos a pesar de no decir nada a nadie, la admiraban por su resistencia, por su fortaleza y nunca demostrar debilidad. Escucharon el contar de cada latigazo y como la camisa se había desgarrado ya, dándole salida a varias lineas llenas de sangre._

Kai salió de su departamento, no podía dormir y a pesar de que su reloj marcaba las 2:15 am ... no le importo hacerlo. Casi siempre le pasaba lo mismo y para no tener que quedarse encerrado despierto, salía a tomar aire. Se dirigió al mismo lugar que iba, bueno aparte del lago, le gustaba ir al puente donde pasaba el rió donde antes entrenaban cuando sucedió lo de BEGA. Camino por las calles silenciosas solamente iluminadas con algunos postes de luz, pero le pareció un poco raro ver que algunos focos volvía a encenderse poco a poco.

_-... 97 ... 98 ...99- río - 100- el último latigazo fue con demasiada fuerza que en su rostro pringó sangre, esta brotaba de sus heridas y sin embargo ella no sentía nada, era muy, pero muy, pero muy rara la vez que ella sentía dolor, y solo sucedió cuando tenía 3 años, después de esa edad en adelante ya no sabía lo que era el dolor, ese dolor que una vez sintió era tan fuerte que deseaba estar muerta._

_Entre dos personas la pararon, les demostró que aun se podía sostener sin ayuda de nadie._

_-El toque final- le escucho murmurar. Frunció el ceño, eso era algo que no esperaba que dijera. No calculo, solamente arremetió de nuevo en su espina dorsal, enterrando de golpe el hierro, de nuevo, en su alumna, la convulsión no se hizo esperar. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser, sentía como sus fuerzas iban en aumento en vez de bajar estaba cansada de sentir la electricidad recorrerle su cuerpo y querer llegar a su corazón. Estaba cansada de sentirlo estaba muy molesta, enojada, furiosa._

Grito a todo pulmón, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Aun sentía ese hierro en su espalda, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años ya. Vomito sangre, el olor a oxido dela sangre nunca le agrado, con su mano libre limpió la sangre de sus labios. Miro a su alrededor estaba en medio de un puente por el cual pasaba un río, todo estaba oscuro, quería calmarse para no causar mas daños.

Kai seguía caminando tranquilo concentrándose en el lugar que quería ir. Hasta que escucho un grito de una mujer y también como los focos de los postes estallaban en pedazos al suelo, salió corriendo creendo que algo malo pasaba, tal vez unos delincuentes iban a violar a una mujer, no es que se creerá héroe, pero simplemente quería ayudar. Tal vez era por el karma.

Hilary sabía que se había descontrolado por unos segundos y que todo lo que estuviera a 1 kilómetro a la redondea estallaría en pedazos, focos, ventanas, vidrios, espejos, vasos, etc. Su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad y no pudiendo evitarlo, volvió a vomitar sangre. Cuanto había recibido cuando era niña, castigos que aun recordaba y que la despertaban en medio de la noche, pero este había sido el peor, tan vivido. Dispuesta para regresar a casa, mas tranquila, escucho pasos que se acercaban rápido. Con la ayuda de su bestia bits, hizo que todo se oscureciera, la luna tapada por nubes grises, lentamente tomo camino sin que la vieran.

Kai llego hasta el puente mas no podía ver nada, a pesar de que trato de ver en esa oscuridad, mas no veía nada, era como si la oscuridad protegiera a una persona que quisiera ocultarse para que no la vieran. No escuchaba nada.  
Las nubes lento se dispersaron, liberando a la luna y su luz, que ilumino un poco el lugar. El joven con la esa ayuda, empezó a ver a su alrededor mas no vio nada ni a nadie. Tal vez solo eran personas jugando y el creendo que algo malo pasaba. Ignorando lo que había sucedido, decidió disfrutar de la naturaleza, mas sin embargo, noto algo raro en el suelo, había sangre que parecía fresca pero al mismo tiempo estaba seca. Era raro lo que estaba viendo en esa madrugada o quizás el sueño estaba llegando a el de nuevo y lo hacía ver coas. Así que decidió volver a su departamento.

.

Se despertó con el canto de las aves, le gustaba escuchar la naturaleza en plena mañana, era agradable ademas parecía que ellos sabían cuando se despertaba. Sintió pesor sobre su brazo y pecho, le echo un vistazo, observando a la persona que tenía casi sobre él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algún día encontraría a la mujer que lo comprendiera y que lo amara con todas sus rarezas, pero ella era su pilar de apoyo y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Se separo de ella saliendo de la cama, observo su rostro, le parecía hermosa verla dormir, se veía tan serena y tierna. Para no despertarla le dio un beso en la frente, tapándola para no dejar su cuerpo desnudo descubierto. Su hermana entraría y su amigo tampoco pero era por si las dudas.

Después de un baño salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Brooklyn era quien hacía el desayuno, pero dos semanas atrás le había dado curiosidad por saber quien había llenado la despensa con tanto producto, era bueno saber que estaba lleno pero todo era galgería y estaba seguro él no había sido, podía ser raro pero no loco para olvidar lo que hizo, su novia tampoco porque ... bueno estuvo todo el tiempo con él, eran inseparables. Su amigo que vivía con ellos, dudaba que fuera él, podría serlo pero Garland era muy ordenado y siempre compraba cosas saludables.

Y de todos solo quedaba su hermana, por Dios su hermana no sabría que comprar, ella hubiera agarrado lo primero que viera fuera o no fuera comestible. Aparte de que buscaría una de sus cosas favoritas, ositos de gomita, ¿En que pensaba William al darle a probar tal cosa? Fue la primera vez que los probo y desde entonces se volvió adicta a ellos, si veía bien todo, su hermana era la mas rara.

Hizo el desayuno, sirviendo los cuatro platos y subió a despertar y ha avisar a su novia, amigo y hermana que ya estaba el desayuno. No hubo necesidad de despertar a Garland el ya estaba bajando, bañado después de hacer ejercicio

-Hey, Brook- saludo Garland

-Buenos días, el desayuno esta servido, despertare a las dos que quedan- con solo un asentimiento los dos tomaron de nuevo su camino.

Llego primero a la puerta de su hermana, sintiéndose raro, en la madrugada había sentido una punzada leve en su cabeza pero no le tomo importancia. Pero también era extraño no ver a su hermana despierta desde mucho antes que él, ella nunca dormía tanto a menos que tuviera... pesadillas. Toco la puerta y no le contestaron, abrió viéndola aun dormir, no podía ser que tuviera una pesadilla.. si hubiera sido así el sabría ¿cierto? Pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fueron las huellas de sangre que habían por todo el suelo, entro viendo dentro de su baño bolas de algodón llenas de sangre y el botiquín que le había dado William, abierto y desordenado. Le asusto, se acerco a la cama, ella estaba durmiendo de lado, dándole la espalda, levanto la manta con la que se cubría y se la quito, haciéndola gruñir de fastidió por despertarla, estuvo a punto de lanzar un buen puño en la cara, pero se detuvo al ver a su hermano parado frente a ella y con el rostro fruncido.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto

-¿Que te paso en los pies y la mano?- pregunto al ver también su mano medio vendada. En la puerta se quedo una joven, recargándose en la puerta, que al escucharlos hablar quiso saber lo que sucedía. Guardo distancia quedándose en silencio.

-¿Uh?- algo confundida lo miro- Claro- murmuro al comprender lo que pasaba- al parecer nuestra conexión esta desapareciendo.-

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto confundido. Ellos eran hermanos mellizos, tenían una conexión y sabía cuando algo malo le pasaba al otro o sentían su dolor. Pero ahora que Brooklyn había conseguido a su complemento su novia, eso estaba desapareciendo, la luz necesitaba su balanza y su novia lo era.

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo simple.

-Entiendo- dijo algo comprensivo. Él sabía lo que eran esas pesadillas, años atrás esa conexión que tenían lo hizo ver unas pocas pero no le agradaban lo que veía.

-Déjame ver- hablo entrando mas a la habitación la joven. Sentándose en la cama, revisando las heridas de los pies, quitando la venda del derecho la cual al igual que la izquierda, tenía unos cortes, hechos por pedazos de vidrios. Brook fue por el botiquín, su novia era una genio en lo que se refería a curación. Limpió la sangre que aun estaba en su pies y seca, desinfecto despacio.

-Eres una buena enfermera, Kryss- le gustaba la novia de su hermano.

Era una chica de cabello castaño claro, pero el cual se tiño de negro, con algunas mechas moradas. Su cabello era largo llegandole a mitad de la espalda, ojos avellanados. Ella era todo lo contrarió a su hermano, era una ex-rock/gótica pero aun le gustaba vestir con su vestidos negros cortos, botines negros de tacón pequeño, ya no se pintaba los labios de negro, ella había cambiado un poco cuando conoció a Brooklyn, pues también ya usaba ropa de otros colores vivos y no apagados. Era distinta a cualquier muchacha que ella hubiera conocido, pero no conocía a muchas, además diseñaba ropa pero mas que nada ropa interior, y al igual que William se esforzaba para que Hilary fuera cada día mas femenina. A Hilary le agradaba su cuñada, era la persona indicada para su hermano, además le gustaba las locuras que hacía a veces. Le gustaba su cuñada, Kryss Yagami

-Gracias- contesto el alago Kryss.

-Termine- dijo al vendar bien sus pies, pero sabía que pronto sus heridas se curarían.

-Gracias- si había algo que le encantaba que hicieran con ella era, mimarla. Desde la primera vez que Brooklyn lo hizo le gusto, la hacía sentir especial y no usada.

-No fue nada- le dijo- además alguien debe cuidar a mi cuñada. Ya que cierto hermano no lo hace.

-Dilo de nuevo y dormirás en el sofá- advirtió a Kryss, el sabía cual el el punto débil de su novia.

Kryss abrió de par en par sus ojos- Yo debería decir eso no tu- se quejo, su novio la conocía muy bien para saber cuales eran sus puntos débiles- chantajista, aprovechado-

-Ya par de esposos- dijo entre divertida y quejándose. Eran muy melosos cuando querían y ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, apenas se acostumbraba a verlos besarse. La pareja se sonrió picaramente y se dieron un beso tierno lleno de amor- Awwww... -dijo tratando de ser linda- si quieren hacemos un trío- pero no lo era. Los hizo separarse abruptamente.

-Si tu quieres- siguió el juego Kryss. Aunque la verdad era que Hilary no sabía que era hacer un trío, solo escucho la palabra en una película y quiso usarla en ese momento.

Brooklyn miro sin gracia a su novia, a las dos les gustaba hacer bromas a costa de él, pero si lo pensaba bien, ellas dos eran las personas que mas amaba en el mundo. A su hermana por no haber estado con ella en su niñez y a su novia... bueno a Kryss la amaba con todo y todo.

Los dos eran raros y esos los hacía especial. Hilary tomo su almohada dándole a cada uno, para que salieran de sus entumecimiento, parecían estar en otro mundo. -Ya dejen sus romanticismo para otro día.

-Hilary, el desayuno esta servido- dijo al fin a lo que iba. Y salió de la habitación con su novia del a mano.

De seguro Garland ya habría terminado desayunar y todo se había enfriado.

-Si, señor- hizo saludo de un soldado, pero al final termino riendo. La mejor decisión que había tomado era la de ir a buscar a su hermano y madre, por que solo con ellos encontró algo de paz. Pero también estaba agradecida con su tutor, William, ese hombre había y aun hacía lo imposible para darle una adolescencia normal, pero sabía que aunque se esforzara no podía cumplirlo. Ella era diferente a todo el mundo, apenas sabía de algunas cosas, no conocía mucho, por eso Garland le decía que era un marciano conociendo el planeta tierra, quizás tuviera razón, solo quizás.

Cuando bajo encontró a Garland en el patio trasero entrenando, en la cocina aun estaba su hermano y cuñada hablando y lo que escucho la hizo estremecerse.

-Tres días para cumplir dos años de novios- dijo Kryss radiante.

-Haremos una cena aquí ¿te parece?- pregunto Brooklyn

-Sería estupendo, pero no creo que lleguemos a cenar- Kryss sabía el sentido de sus palabras.

al igual que Hilary había aprendido ese significado.- Por favor díganme que me avisaran- dijo entrando directo a su silla para desayunar.

-Claro que lo haremos- le dijo su hermano.

-Cierto- apoyo Kryss- nunca te lo mantendríamos oculto.

-Ese día no vendré a la casa, me quedare en el departamento que tenemos en el centro de la ciudad.-

-¿porque irte ahí?- pregunto Brooklyn perdido en que planear para ese día.

-Hablan enserió?- no lo podía creer- tal vez ser aporque no quiero quedar traumada como el año pasado, porque créanme, encontrarlos en esa posición desnudos... gritando... y no se que mas... fue lo mas traumante que me ha pasado en la vida. Y fue el año pasado- les recalco.

Kryss recordaba muy bien ese día y el año, era su primer año de novios y lo celebraban, lo único malo fue que se les olvido decirle a Hilary que saliera de la casa, pero no ... no le dijeron y cuando empezaron aquella cena en casa y dieron el primer beso de la noche no pudieron parar, era tanto el deseo de los dos, tanta pasión que había que los llevo a hacerlo en la cocina. Era tanto lo que disfrutaban que no recordaban que la castaña estaba ahí, y cuando ella bajo al escuchar gritos de los cuales no sabía porque se producían, bajo y encendió la luz de la cocina, encontrando a su hermano y novia en la mesa en una posición rara. Quedo traumada por todo un mes, no todos los días veía una escena sexual en la mesa donde comían. Pero para Kryss había sido muy vergonzoso que su cuñada los viera en esa forma.

-La cocina- murmuro, y Hilary la escucho, haciendo que recordara y se le fuera el apetito.

-No tengo hambre- dijo retirándose.

Brooklyn sonrió, había sido una velada genial si su hermana no hubiera interrumpido- ¿Que te parece tan gracioso?- interrogo Kryss.

-Podríamos terminar esta vez lo que hace un año dejamos inconcluso- le dijo lanzándose a sus labios, besándolo con fervor y pasión. Kryss lo abrazo por el cuello poniendo mas presión en el beso haciendo mas intenso, lo que su novio había dicho le agradaba, la levanto de la silla sentándola en la mesa, rozando sus piernas deslizándola dentro de su vestido lila, acariciándola y subiendo la falda del vestido para revelar esas piernas que tanto le gustaban... las manos de Kryss se deslizaron por todo su pecho dentro de su camisa blanca y empezando a bajar por el pantalón para quitárselo lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Por favor no otra vez en la mesa!- la voz de Hilary los saco de su labor- Podrían esperar a que no este aquí,... tendré que leer para quitarme esa imagen..- la escucharon decir mientras se alejaba y entraba a su habitación.

Esta vez solo pudieron reír.- Debemos hacerlo cuando no haya nadie- le susurro Kryss al oído.

-Tienes razón o Hilary no querrá volver a comer nunca mas- dijo divertido Brook. Se separaron, empezando a recoger la mesa y hacer algunas compras para la comida...

.

Dentro de su habitación Hilary tomo un libro que le había regalado William, lo leía para borrarse la imagen que acababa de ver.

**Egipto**

En el hospital MHAYAT, Hiro Granger entraba para recoger a tres jóvenes que daban de alta esa tarde, ellos le ayudaban en su trabajo con su padre en la arqueología, habían tenido un pequeño accidente no tan grave. Camino por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación donde lo esperaban, el doctor que los atendió iba con él. Estaban cerca cuando cuando una explosión los hizo tirarse al suelo. Los dos corrieron hacía la habitación, no había señal de ninguno de los jóvenes, la paredes estaban destruidas, el polvo impedía respirar y ver bien, no sabían que había pasado, no encontraban los cuerpos, no había nada. No los encontraron.

-¿Weint?- llamo Hiro esperando un grito de ellos- ¿Aiden?- llamo al otro- ¿Elioth?- ninguno de los tres contesto- ¿que fue lo que paso?- se pregunto- ¿donde están?

Saco su celular para llamar a su padre decirle lo que había pasado. Y es que nada tenía sentido, para que querían a los 3 muchachos ¿quien los quería?

* * *

En el proximo capitulo, se sabra mas sobre la vida de Hilary y habrá, una interacción que les encantara.


	6. Chapter 5

**Atenas, Grecia **

En la parte baja de Acrópolis de Atenas, se encontraba el Teatro de Dioniso, tres jóvenes llegaron para encontrarse en ese lugar. El primero en llegar fue un joven de cabello negro, ojos grises, alto, llamado Alex Blessing llevaba en su mano un beyblade color dorado con negro. El segundo fue una joven, de cabello corto lila, ojos azules llamada Violeta White, consigo llevaba un beyblade violeta con azul y la tercera joven que faltaba para la reunión. Su cabello rojo fuego rizado llegaba a la cintura con mechas doradas, ojos grises y su beyblade rojo sangre, Sam Greum. Los tres se encontraban en medio del teatro, viéndose a los ojos entre si en con cada pestañazo, se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo. El día, empezó a oscurecerse, las personas poco a poco empezaban a marcharse dando por terminada su excursión. Sin ruido, sin nadie al rededor, los tres alzaron sus beyblade quedando juntos, sonriéndose. No se veían en exactamente 4 años.

-De nuevo juntos- hablo Alex

-De nuevo como equipo- hablo Violeta.

-De nuevo volveremos a batallar, como en el pasado, casi exactamente- hablo Sam- El campeonato mundial que organiza la BBA sera dentro de 11 meses, iremos como "Olimpo"-

-Olimpo- murmuro Alex- hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el nombre de nuestro equipo.- Violeta concordó con él.

-Entrenemos- hablo Sam.

Los tres asintieron, guardando de nuevo sus beyblades e hiendo a su buscar un lugar donde entrenar.

**Moscú, Rusia.**

Los Blitzkrieg Boys, acababan de ser informados del próximo campeonato mundial y las reglas. Los tres ya habían echo planes, además el señor Dickenson les había dicho que dentro de poco les informaría a los de Japón. Sería bueno tener de vuelta en su equipo al príncipe del hielo.

**Backuten****, Japón.**

No le podrían haber informado antes... se los dijo desde aquel día en el desayuno, porque no quería retener esa imágenes de nuevo en su cabeza, pero no... tal parecía que les entraba por un oído y les salía por el otro. No tenían consideración alguno con ella. Y por mas que quiso esas imágenes de la mañana llegaron a ella.

_Acababa de hablar con William, preguntándole como ella había pasado esos meses junto con su hermano, cuñada y amigo. No estaban nada mal, la verdad, bueno se ponían peores cuando esa pareja se ponían a tener sus acciones en plena noche y hacían ruido que traspasaban sus paredes. Era interesante saber que Garland tenía un sueño pesado y también que usaba audífonos para no escuchar ese gritos. Pero ella..._

_Su sueño era muy ligero, con cualquier ruido despertaba y siempre estaba en guardia. Además esos gritos le daban en que pensar, ¿porque gritaba tanto? ¿Debía pedirles información a ellos? Pero William la convenció de no hacerlo, diciéndole que era algo natural lo que ellos hacían y que en algún momento __entendería. Esperaba que el día que ella entendiera no fuera demasiado tarde...notese su sarcasmo. _

_Decidida a bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, escucho un ruido que llamo su atención, parecía que estaban empujando un mueble a la pared pero lo empujaban y lo empujaban y el ruido se intensificaba. Con curiosidad bajo despacio las escaleras que le faltaban para llegar a la primera planta, y por ser el único ruido que escuchaba, se asomo a la cocina, primero su pie, luego su cuerpo y por último su cabeza. No vio nada, pero el ruido seguía. Se adentro, para quedar en shock... con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca medio abierta y su cuerpo con ganas de salir corriendo. _

_Su hermano con el pantalón y el bóxer hasta la rodilla. Su cuñada, con su vestido negro con lila hasta la cintura, sin ropa interior. Brooklyn tomándola de la cintura, Kryss agarrando la orilla para no caerse de la fuerza. Besándose y gimiendo en cada embestida, mientras la mesa iba al compás de sus fuerzas. Entraba, golpe, salía, separaba. Ninguno de los dos vio a esa persona que los miraba sin poder creer lo que hacían, de nuevo en la mesa donde ella comía. ¿Porque? Estaban llegando al punto culminante, los dos al mismo tiempo gimieron sus nombres suave y con pasión_

_-¿Que demonios...- dijo de pronto, no queriendo ver mas se tapo los ojos, eso era mas imágenes feas para su cerebro que parecía esforzarse por borrarlas. _

_-Oh Dios...- grito Kryss al verse atrapada por su cuñada. Alejándose los dos se compusieron sus ropas.  
_

_no abriría sus ojos, ni aunque le dijeran que la asesinarían si no lo hacía, prefería morir que verlos medio desnudos en la mesa... "Otra vez no" se quejo en su cabeza "no volveré a ver la mesa de la misma manera" _

_-Hilary- escucho la voz de Brooklyn. Se volteo abriendo sus ojos viendo al pared_

_-Les dije que debían avisarme de sus actividades a tiempo- les reclamo- mi cabeza acaba de quedar en shock. ¡Debían haberme dicho desde muy temprano de sus actividades!- casi grito, salió de la cocina, recogiendo, su mochila, un libro, su blade y su chaleco de cuero. Salió de la casa, alejándose de ellos, camino tal vez así podría borrarse al fin esas imágenes._

Suspiro por centésima vez, era tan difícil. Se recargo en un teléfono publico, viendo lo que tenía enfrente, no sabía por cual decidirse y su estomago no ayudaba mucho. Varios locales de comida estaban frente a ella. Ahí estaba ella, era como uno de esos días en los cuales salía a comer porque no había nada en su casa y nadie que cocinara, pero ese día era distinto, se había salido de casa cuando los cacho en plena acción y la verdad no quería quedarse para saber que mas harían, por eso, su decisión de comer fuera, era su segundo aniversario de noviazgo, apenas el primer se le estaba olvidando. Sacudió su cabeza, para no pensar en ello, mejor siguió con decidirse en donde comer. Tal vez donde hacían pizza, o la cafetería donde siempre había hamburguesas, le gustaban mucho, o comida chica, o el restaurante Francés, o el lujoso o quizás donde decía comida Árabe.

Lo pensó bien, y la verdad era que el Francés y lujoso, no era lo de ella, ahí siempre iban las personas apretadas que disimulaban que tenían una vida importante cuando era todo lo contrarío... así que no. Descarto también la pizza, la semana pasada la había comido mucho y necesitaba algo nuevo o diferente. Solo le quedaba, la cafetería, la árabe y comida china.

-¿Que hago?- se pregunto en susurro. Además se empezaba a fastidiar, no le agradaba como las personas se le quedaban viendo, quizás no fue una buena idea usar vestido, pero Kryss la había obligado a ponérselo cuando se despertó. Y es que la había abordado cuando salió de la ducha, hablándole con tanta rapidez de ponerse un vestido para ser como una chica normal. Pero lo normal no era lo de ella.

.

Kai estaciono su automóvil, frente al local de comida china, después del entrenamiento de la mañana siempre iba a algún lado a comer o iba a su departamento a cocinar o acompañaba a sus compañeros pero no le agradaba hacerlo, era asqueroso y repugnante ver a los dos simios comer hasta no mas. Miro a su alrededor y le llamo la atención ver a dos tipos que al parecer acosaban a una joven de cabellera castaña que él pareció reconocer.

-¿Hilary?- susurro, sería acaso ella. Si era así, ¿acaso siempre debía encontrársela cada vez que estaba en problemas?

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

-No es de su asunto- les contesto Hilary

-Me gustan las ariscas- uno de ellos le intento tomar las manos, pero ella no se dejo.

-Si saben apreciar sus rostros- amenazo- es mejor que no me toquen.

-¿O que?-

-O necesitaras llamar a tu cirujano platico personal para que te arregle ese rostro de mujer- Los dos jóvenes no estaban ni drogados ni borrachos pero si querían disfrutar de una mujer a las buenas o a las malas.

-Escucha corazón- dijo uno de ellos, conteniendo su rabia y deseo- es mejor que cooperes.

-Además nadie te ayudaría, si gritaras- dijo el otro tomándola fuerte de los brazos- estas sola, nena.

-Suéltame- nadie la tomaba a la fuerza, les patearía el trasero

-¿o que?- la retaron los dos juntos.

-Morirán- dijo una voz fría, seca y fuerte. Los tres voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo.

-¿Quien eres tu?

-¿Kai?- murmuro Hilary sorprendida, pues lo que menos esperaba ver era a él o ha alguno de su equipo.

-Su novio y me meto, porque me importa- dijo. Les lanzo una mirada fuerte, Hilary miro sus ojos los cuales decían "Si no se largan, morirán lentamente" intimidaban fuerte y mortal. Medio sonrió, pero la palabra "novio" resonaron "_¿porque diría algo así?"_ pensó.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los dos, alejándose, la verdad no merecía la pena enfrentarse a ese hombre con esa mirada de seguro era asesino y ellos quería seguir viviendo aun.

Hilary los siguió con la vista, tenían miedo era seguro. Bueno se habían salvado de sus golpes, porque hasta sin utilizar las manos los hubiera dejado lastimados. Viendo que se habían marchado, sol sintió un jalón de su brazo.

Kai había tomado su brazo, jalándola para que caminara con él, pero mas que nada era que ella iba jalada sin saber porque. Llego hasta su auto y la empujo a este. La observo de pies a cabeza, llevaba un vestido blanco floreado sin tirantes que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, su típico chaleco de cuero negro, y unos convers negros altos, por dentro sonrió se notaba que la castaña era origina y no le importaba como vestía ya que al parecer se sentía cómoda y linda

_"Linda ¿eh?"_ la voz de Dranzer sonó en su cabeza.

_"Cállate_"

"_Me parece atractiva y diferente, al menos no es como una de esas locas fans"_

_"En lo último tienes razón"_

_"¿Solo en lo último?"_

_"Hn"_

-Pudiste ser menos brusco- la voz de ella llamo su atención

-Hn- ya había escuchado suficientes "Hn" de él y se le hacía difícil entender lo que significaba, además de que no recordaba de donde lo había escuchado antes.

-Sabes, la verdad no entiendo ese lenguaje-

-¿Porque cada vez que te encuentro, estas en problemas?

-Mmmmm- dijo pensativa-la primera vez fue en el asqueroso lago- no le encantaba el lago- y la segunda con Tyson y esos locos, esas contaban pero esta no- Kai frunció el ceño- no nos encontramos, ni siquiera te había visto.

-De nada- dijo sarcástico.

Hilary solo lo observo, como el hizo con ella de pies a cabeza, esos jeans negros parecían ajustarse a su cuerpo, al igual que la camisa, y esa bufanda blanca, no entendía porque la usaba, no había frió ¿o si? y esos guantes azul oscuro y su cabello parecía rebelde indomable, sus ojos violetas. Pero lo que llamaba mas su atención fue su carácter.

-Es raro y conocido para mi- murmuro.

-¿De que hablas?- no sabía a lo que se refería, la escucho pero no encontró sentido alguno a sus palabras.

-Nada, solo farfullaba-

-Hn

-De acuerdo, si llegamos a vernos de nuevo espero ya entender tu raro lenguaje- no entendía lo que significaba sus "Hn"

-Hn-

Suspiro frustrada si que era raro de entender, ya había elegido donde comería, se coloco bien su mochila, alejándose camino hacía la cafetería donde encontraría las hamburguesas que llamaban su atención. Entró buscando donde sentarse, el lugar estaba medio vació. Eligió una mesa que estaba en el rincón. Una señora, robusta amable llego a pedirle su orden. Y mientras esperaba, saco su libro, que había llamado su atención, el cual había empezado a leer en su casa pero por ciertas acciones que habían no termino y salió corriendo.

Kai aun seguía afuera decidiéndose a donde ir ¿comida china o seguirla? Si lo pensaba bien, quería saber mas de ella, hablar cosa rara en él. Así que aunque lo negara a Dranzer, entro a la cafetería, lo primero que hizo fue localizarla, hallándola en el rincón, muy metida en la lectura de un libro. Dio su orden a la misma señora que atendió a Hilary y dijo a donde debía llevarlo. Sin ser lento, llego hasta ella sacando una silla y sentándose sin invitación. Hilary ya lo había visto y sentido, pero siguió con su lectura, sin prestarle atención.

-¿Que lees?- pregunto con su típico tono de voz. Moviendolo para ver el titulo del libro.

-It- dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro- Stephen King's

-Hn- se cruzo de brazos.

Iba a perder su sentido de la paciencia si seguía diciendo eso, bajo y cerro su libro viéndolo a él. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu- dijo viendo la carta del menú.

-Espero que no- dijo, no creía que el estuviera en la misma situación para salir de su casa, así nada mas.

-¿Que haces aquí?- hizo despertar su curiosidad, al escucharla.

-Sinceramente- dijo pensativa, no diría porque estaba ahí, comiendo en una cafetería- es uno de esos días en los que como fuera, no hay nada en mi casa.

-No cocinas ¿cierto- dijo en modo de burla.

-Así es-contesto, sin siquiera notar la burla de este. Se sorprendió al ver como llevaban no solo su comida sino la de él también a la mesa.-¿Así que comerás en mi mesa?

-Hn- fue su respuesta, tomando el ketchup poniéndole un poco a su hamburguesa.

-Sabes cuento con poca paciencia y...-dejo de hablar, sabía que alguien la veía y hablaba de ella. Y no se equivoco, en una mesa no tan apartada, había un grupo de cuatro chicas, las cuales la miraban y murmuraban como si ella tuviera una segunda cabeza extra.

Kai esperaba que terminara de hablar peo la vio mirar algo o alguien, siguió su mirada hasta también toparse con ese grupo, las cuales murmuraban muy alto para su gusto.

-Solo imagina la grasa- hablo una de ellas con voz chillante.

-Estoy segura que se opero, para verse tan flaca-

-Es bulimica y también fea-

-No solo eso, miren como esta vestida.

-No sabe nada de moda, es una gata, lo aseguro-

-Osea, es un cero a la izquierda, una X en la nada- Hilary suspiro indecisa, iba y les gritaba o les daba un susto de muerte.

-Y como consiguió a ese hombre, es bien sexy.

-Estoy segura que esta con ella por lastima.

-Deja esa- la seguían viendo sin ser discretas- el pobre ha de haber perdido una apuesta, imagino lo que ha de estar sufriendo el pobrecito, me compadezco de él.

-Nadie en su sano juicio estaría con ella, solo a la fuerza, así quien no.

_"Las podemos enterrar vivas o dejarles caer un pedazo del techo o les reventamos el cerebro, lo poco que tienen" _le dijo B.D.

_"No..."_ le dijo suave "_... déjame pensar algo menos traumante, pero seguro se me olvidara"_

-Son descerebradas- dijo Kai, en absoluto le agrado lo que esa jóvenes decían de Hilary, le fastidiaban esa clase de mujeres- No hagas caso.

-Porque lo haría...-hablo- creo que comen tanta ensalada y les ha causado la muerte de su cerebro-Kai sonrió.

-¿Comes muy seguido aquí?- cambio de tema.

-Casi siempre-respondió, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa, haciendo él lo mismo.

_"al menos podemos asustarlas"_ insistía B.D.

_"Para que?" _

_"Odio a las personas que hablan mal de ti, mi dueña y amiga. Si te insultan, también lo hacen a mi"_

_"De acuerdo, pero no llames mucho la atención, si Kai es amigo de Tyson entonces también ha de tener una bestia bits"_

_"¿Quieres que averigüe por ti?"_

_"No, te sentirá y no quiero problemas ahora, déjalo asi" _

_"Ok"_

-¿Porque no sabes cocinar?- pregunto Kai interrumpiendo su conversación mental.

-Simplemente no se- contesto

-¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseño a cocinar?- quería molestarla- o simplemente te miman mucho, tanto que no te cocina- dijo señalando el lugar en donde estaba ahora.

_"Podemos mandarlo a volar" _B.D. tenía grandes ganas de hacer algo.

_"No"_

_"¿pero porque?"_

_"No sabe nada de mi, asi que no lo culpo de sus tonterías"_

Hilary suspiro tomando un poco de su coca cola, levanto la mirada. Kai noto un cambio en ellos, ese color rubí se volvió apagado.

-No fue mimada, ni nada por el estilo- dijo suave, apenas hacía un año que la habían empezado a mimar- ella no pudo enseñarme, lo mas básico de una cocina.

-¿porque?- le intrigaba saber

-La verdad es que no la conocí, no fue hasta que tuve 11 o 13 años cuando la conocí, enterándome quien era, mas cuando lo supe era demasiado tarde-su voz era neutral, no podía distinguir si estaba triste o que?

-Hn... ¿te abandono?-mordió su hamburguesa esperando su respuesta.

-No- contesto, mirando la mesa- me alejaron de ella.

Kai la observo, parecía que ella estuviera recordando, y quizás, solo quizás no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Pero el tenía curiosidad por saber de ella, Un Hiwatari teniendo curiosidad... quien se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Sin embargo, la llegaste a conocer ¿porque fue demasiado tarde?

Hilary tomo un par de papas llevándoselas a la boca, recordaba ese día había sido inmemorable, cuanto había echo por conocer a la que decían era su madre, una madre que nunca supo que tenía y que quería saber, como sería con ella, como la trataría.

-Una semana después de encontrarla, murió-

_Había recorrido casi países enteros buscando, a esas dos personas y con solo una de ellas tenía comunicación. Ella estaba en un país y ellos en otro, "Suiza" que difícil había sido encontrar ese país, nunca lo había escuchado, hasta ese día que fue libre. Para ella, lo que vivió en su recorrido había quedado guardado, serían como los mejores recuerdos de su extraña vida. _

_Estaba en Suiza, pero ahora ¿donde debía buscar?... en un parque junto a un árbol trato de comunicarse con él, Brooklyn, así se llamaba. _

_Brooklyn con ayuda del amigo de su madre fueron a buscarla, sin siquiera saber donde estaba el sabía la dirección, ella estaba cerca lo sabía sus ojos verde-azul buscaban en todas direcciones, cada vez la sentía mas cerca. Hasta que llego frente a un árbol y la vio, a una niña de cabellera castaña, con un oberol gris, toda sucia, flaca, y sus ojos rubí le faltaban vida. _

_-¿Eres tú?- pregunto con algo de temor a equivocarse._

_-Así que tu eres Brooklyn- ladeo su cabeza para verlo de otro perfil. Era extraño ver que su hermano tenía el cabello naranja y ella café.-¿en verdad somos hermanos?_

_-Si lo son- confirmo la otra persona. Hilary asintió, sabía que no mentían._

_-Vamos a casa- le tendió la mano a su hermana._

_-¿Casa?- dudo, ella había sido enseñada que casa se le decía al lugar en donde vivió y la verdad no quería volver ahí. Lo detestaba con toda su fuerza. Brooklyn vio la duda en ella, puso su mejor sonrisa-no te pasara nada._

_Esa sonrisa que le dio le transmitía paz. Le dio su mano. Fue llevada en un auto, por la ventanilla veía la ciudad, edificios, arboles, mas autos, personas caminando. Era una tranquilidad la que sentía en esos momentos. Cuando llegaron a los que ellos llamaban casa, se sorprendió de no ver la vieja iglesia. Era diferente, de la mano de Brooklyn la llevaron al interior, era extraño lo que veía, tal vez lo que veía si era una casa normal y lo que ella llamaba así solo era cárcel vieja. La llevaron rumbo a una habitación, ahí encontró a una mujer de cabellera roja, tendida en la cama se veía pálida, demasiado. No hubo necesidad de preguntar quien era ella._

_-Eres mi madre- afirmo._

_La mujer la vio, cuando la vio nacer, solo había visto su cuerpecito lleno de sangre, pero nunca vio como era ella, se entero por las descripciones que le dio aquel caballero que la cuidaba._

_-Hija A..-_

_-No- le corto- me llamo Hilary-_

_-Cassandra- se saludaron- William, lleva a Hilary a una habitación, denle ropa limpia y seguro querrá un baño._

_-Vamos Hilary- Brooklyn la tomo de la mano para mostrarle una habitación._

_Todo a su alrededor era extraño y cosas nuevas veía a cada instante. Les fue difícil a ellos hacerla hablar, era muy callada y reservada, con un rostro serio y neutral. Esos ojos rubí grababan todo a su alrededor. Por mas que lo intento, no podía decir mas de 5 palabras, sus respuestas eran siempre, si, no, no se, no quiero hablar. Para Cassandra no fue difícil entender la situación de su hija desaparecida, William le había contado lo que hacían en ese lugar e imaginaba el sufrimiento. Pero disfruto de ella una semana completa, desayunaba, almorzaban y cenaban juntas, aunque estuvieran en silencio. _

_-Lo siento- fueron las primeras palabras que escucho ese día de William, la que era su madre había fallecido. No sabía que hacer, era normal que las personas murieran, pero le hubiera encantado pasar mas tiempo con ella, que le contara porque la había abandonado en aquel lugar. No supo como consolar a su hermano mellizo, no era de las que se abría y dejaban salir sus emociones fácilmente. Se quedo en un rincón observando, como velaban su cuerpo. Lagrimas, no existieron, dolor, ya no lo sentía, tristeza, ¿Porque lo sentiría? si apenas si intercambio palabras. _

_Pero a pesar de todo sabía que una semana no había bastado para conocer a su madre, Cassandra._

Kai abrió sus labios para hablar, mas ella sabía lo que diría.

-No digas "lo siento"- había algo que odiaba de esa palabra- odio a la gente que lo dice, solo es por decir, la realidad es que no lo sienten, ni siquiera lo intentan por sentir.

-Entiendo- murmuro alto.

-¿En serio?- no le creía mucho.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años-

La palabras salieron sin poderlas controlar- ¿Te querían? ¿los querías?- sus preguntas le parecieron extrañas pero las contesto.

-Si y si- si escuchaba bien, era la primera vez que decía que quería a alguien. Era un alivio que no estuvieran los compañeros de su grupo o seguro empezarían a fastidiarlo.

-Nunca he sabido lo que es el amor- Kai se sorprendió- ni el de un padre a un hijo. No se lo que es, nunca lo he sentido.

Sentía afecto por su hermano, por su cuñada y el amigo de estos, pero amor fraternal como le decían, no sabía como era o como se sentía.

-¿Tu padre nunca te cuido?-pregunto incrédulo- como es que nunca has sentido...

-.. amor- termino por él- raro ¿no?

-Podrías decirme o mas bien explicarme-

-Escucha, hay cosas que tu has visto, vivido, sentido, explorado- le señalo- yo aun no, hay demasiadas cosas que no conozco. Una de ellas es cocinar, te has dado cuenta.

-¿Que otras cosas?

-Bueno, no se lo que es una escuela o colegió o que es un maestro, no tengo amigos, nunca los he tenido, ni se como hacerlos.

Silencio reino entre los dos, mientras terminaban sus hamburguesas, Kai pensaba en lo que acababa de contarle. Como una persona no sabía muchas cosas. Era como si hubiera estado encerrada toda su vida.

_"¿Entonces te interesa?"_ pregunto Dranzer.

_"Déjame comer tranquilo o te haré pollo rostizado" _veía a Hilary terminar su segunda hamburguesa, al parecer era una chica de gran apetito y que no le importaba hacer dieta, aunque no la necesitaba. ¡Si! ella era diferente y le gustaba su forma de ser.

_"Porque no admites que te atrae"_

_"Cállate Dranzer.." _su bestia bits ya lo estaba impacientando.

Los gritos de las cuatro jóvenes que hablaron de Hilary, lo hizo voltearlas a ver. Parecían asustadas, sus gritos eran estridorosos, lanzaron sus platos al suelo, tiraron las sillas y salieron gritando como locas del lugar.

La pequeña risa infantil de Hilary le causo duda, se reía como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura. La joven castaña vio como salían, asustadas corrían, era como una tonta película de terror.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?- tal vez fue una tonta pregunta.

-Hablas enserio?- pregunto incrédula, pero conservando su sonrisa. Kai no contesto, simple, la miro- como haría algo, si he estado aquí sentada sin moverme. No tengo la menor idea de lo que sucedió, solamente me causo gracia verlas gritar- ese fue un punto a su favor.

-Hn- siguió con lo poco que le quedaba de su hamburguesa

-Y volvemos a las mismas respuestas- solo la ignoro.

_"Que susto se llevaron" _escuchaba reír a su bestia bits.

_"Si" _ concordó _"No lo vuelvas a hacer"_

_"¿Porque no?" _ recordó las lecciones que le daba su tutor, William _"nunca debe de burlarse de las personas, debe ser paciente con ellas y amables, demostrarles que no le importa lo que digan" _

William y sus grabados en la cabeza no la dejaban en paz a veces. _"Las asustaste mucho y si quedan traumada, William me regañara"_

_"La idea era esa, dejarlas traumadas para toda su vida" _el si se había divertido en asustarlas.

_"En la mochila hay dinero, se fueron sin pagar. Ponlo en la mesa"_

_"De acuerdo, aguafiestas. ¿Quien te entiende"_

-¿Que mas?- la tomo distraída

-¿Eh?

-¿Que otras cosa no has echo?

-Creo, que es mejor decirte que he hecho, para así ahorrarnos la gran lista de los no

-Hn

-Lo tomare como un si- dijo sonriendo, no iba a dejar de decir sus "Hn's"

-Hn- ese hombre era extraño.

-De acuerdo- mejor hablaba ella, porque si escuchaba otro lo mandaría a volar- bueno ahora he hecho algo que nunca hice- Kai frunció el ceño- es la primera vez que salgo a comer y alguien desconocido me acompaña.

-Siempre comes sola- fue mas una afirmación que pregunta, pero igual contesto

-Casi siempre-

-¿Tu padre no te acompaña o trabaja todo el día?- las papas que estaba tomando caeron al suelo, su rostro se volvió neutral.

Ese hombre que debía llamar padre, ni siquiera le acompañaba a comer, le molestaba pensar en él. Le fastidiaba y cuando lo hacía, siempre terminaba pegandole a lo primero que encontraba, pero no quería demostrar esa rabia que sentía por ese hombre, porque eso fue lo único que le enseño, odio, rabia, soledad.

-Ninguna de las dos- su voz se agravo por unos segundos, era molesta y sería- ¿Has conocido a alguien de tu familia, que sea de lo peor?

-Mi abuelo- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, se le había escapado la palabra. Pero era una nueva palabra para Hilary- era un bastardo, ahora esta pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Una sonrisa pequeña se asomo por sus labios, era una llena de odio. Al parecer no solo ella tenía ese problema. Pero estaba segura que solo ella había sentido desde antes de nacer lo que significaba el sufrimiento. Su sonrisa se borro al instante. Kai estaba confundido por esa sonrisa, además se sorprendió hablando mas de lo normal y también de su vida, algo que nunca hacía, quizás con Rei tuvo una pequeña charla con pocas palabras de su vida, sin embargo con ella todo era diferente. Hablaba y decía de su pasado. Aunque lo que hablaba eran preguntas, pero era de sorprenderse, el no las hacía, a él le hacían las preguntas.

-¿Ves esto?- le mostró una pequeña cicatriz, había sido la última que le habían hecho antes de escapar- Él me las hizo- _"¿él?" _no entendía a quien se refería, hasta que recordó lo que le había preguntado antes _" su padre" _-es el mas bastardo de los bastardos, ahora esta en la cárcel pagando por todos sus actos.

-¿Nadie hizo anda, cuanto te lastimo?- pregunto algo molesto, ella negó- ¿No tienes hermanos, primos, familia que te ayudara?

Nunca hablaba con desconocidos sobre la única familia que le quedaba, además ¿como reaccionaría él, cuando supiera que si tenía un hermano y era Brooklyn quien dos años atrás casi destruye la ciudad? no es que le importara el que dirán, sino el hecho de como reaccionaría ella cuando hablaran mal de su hermano.

-No-

-Siempre has estado sola, pero no te importa, eres fuerte y valiente o simplemente tonta y terca.

-Ya me lo han dicho- dijo divertida- yo creo que soy fuerte, valiente, terca, tonta nunca.-Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kai reírse dejándola sorprendida, porque su sonrisa era una melodía hermosa- sabes la primera vez que nos vimos parecías un tipo frío, insociable, pero creo que no lo eres, solo lo aparentas.

-Hn- dijo divertido, ya sabía que era frió y le gustaba la soledad, pero que ella viera mas adentro era extraordinario.

-Sin embargo tengo una duda- Kai poso toda su atención en ella- ¿porque solo tu preguntas? Yo también debería ¿cierto?.

-Bien-

Se quedo pensativa por un instante mostrando pronto una sonrisa- No se que preguntar- dijo sincera, Kai siguió sonriendo- mejor sigue tu-

-¿Que mas has hecho?-

-Bueno...- no sabía lo que pasaba, pero era como si su cerebro había borrado todas esa cosas y mandandole otras imágenes que no quería recordar- no recuerdo- Kai llego a creer que sufría de amnesia temporal.

-¿De donde eres?-

-Es muy raro...- dijo ella- ya que nací en Rusia, pero tengo una parte Japonesa y otra Suiza y añadiéndole la Rusa.

-¿Enserio?

-Si y ¿tu?

-Mita ruso, mita japones. Pero nací en Rusia.

-Vaya- dijo al notar que los dos nacieron en Rusia.

-¿Que mas has hecho?

-Mmmmm ... conocer otros países- contesto- como Suiza, al igual que un poco de Japón, Rusia a pesar e ser mi país natal, no lo conozco es una milésima de parte la que he visto.

-Si apenas conocer algo de algo ¿donde viviste?- nunca antes había hablado con nadie como hablo con él, pero habían cosas que aun no quería hablar y la pregunta era una de las principales. Si lo decía seguro ser armaría la grande. Porque ese odio que sentía se estaba propagando en su interior, en su corazón cubriéndolo completamente de oscuridad, porque ella fue hecha por eso, vivía con eso, estaba rodeada de eso. Obscuridad.

-No quiero hablar de ello- dijo sería, tomo su mochila sacando dinero, guardando su libro y pagando por los dos- Adiós Kai- se levanto, y salió del lugar, dejándolo confundido. Suspiro levantándose... se sintió molesto, nunca una mujer había pagado por él, nunca. Y ahora esa joven castaña lo hacía, el tenia su propio dinero para pagarse lo que quisiera, y lo hizo, saco un billete pagando su comida, lo demás que la quien los atendió lo tomara como propina.

Tenía orgullo y lo sabía. Salió del lugar, rumbo a su auto, ella ya no se veía, si que caminaba rápido.

Pero no entendía, no le pareció decir algo malo, pero todo parecía ser lo contrarió. Ocultaba algo y esperaba poder averiguarlo.

-Esconde algo- afirmo a si mismo

_"Se molesto" _volvió a hablar Dranzer

_"No entendí porque"_

_"Que le dirías, si ella te preguntara sobre donde estuviste toda tu niñez. ¿le contarías?"_

_"Entiendo" _a veces su bestia bits era un pesado y un arrogante. Igual que el dueño.

Subió al auto, manejando de regreso al lugar donde entrenarían, ahora ya no solo entrenarían en el parque sino en otros lugares para variar un poco. Pero hoy... si sería en el parque.

.

Hilary caminaba molesta, no con Kai, en absoluto. Pero es que no quería hablar sobre el lugar en donde vivió, además se había dado cuenta de que con él hablaba y decía cosas que siempre se guardo, y estaba segura que si seguía ahí, hubiera soltado todo.

Y es que con el se sentía tan bien, tan confiada, tranquila y hablaba mas de lo normal. Si el la hubiera detenido, ahora mismo estuviera aun hablando, diciendo cosas que ni a su hermano le había dicho.

* * *

Bien ¿que les pareció? Espero que ahora sepan porque la actitud de Hilary es como una niña que acaba de ver el mundo por primera vez... aun falta otras partes de su vida, pero eso es en el siguiente capitulo. El cual lo estoy empezando a escribir ahora, veremos si lo termino.

Kryss, lo siento, sera en el próximo capitulo.

De una vez advierto que el próximo capitulo contendrá escenas con Lemon, por si quieren reservarse esa parte.

Pero creo que a ustedes les gusta ¿cierto? jajajaja

Hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 6

**Advertencia****: capitulo con contenido Lemon, al inicio.**

* * *

_La vida es así:  
Ilusión perdida en el páramo  
iluminado por la luna;  
grito de aliento; grito de alegría.  
Amor y dolor: He ahí la perdida de la cordura._

Habían empezado bien... una pequeña comida.. algunos besos... caricias que los llevaron mas allá.. solo que esta vez prefirieron hacerle caso a ella "ya no mas en la mesa" debía respetar al menos eso... porque ellos también comían ahí.

Brooklyn suspiro relajado, había esperado ese día especial y al fin habían llegado, sus besos no dejaban de ser agresivos y necesitados... le quito el vestido lila con rojo, destinándolos de los tirantes... dejándola simplemente con la lencería roja y pequeña. El miembro de Brook cobro vida al solo verla.

Ella se acerco y se enfrentó a él como a sus brillantes ojos avellanados se reunió con sus seres apasionados azul-verde. Los dos acercaron sus labios, uno con el otro chocando, las lenguas y más. Se separaron el uno del otro, con un hilo de saliva conectado entre sus lenguas. Kryss se volvió y se sentó en su regazo, pero no antes de que ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante y empezó a burlarse de él.

Con el apoyo de sus dos manos se sostuvo del borde de la cama, se frotó con ropa en su parte inferior, en el área de la ingle erecta, arriba y abajo de él. La fricción entre su lencería y su bóxer le había estimulado, al sentir su virilidad endurecerse más y más por cada uno de sus movimientos. Brook gruñó suavemente cerca de su oído como Kryss continuó despertado mas su deseo en la orilla de la cama.

Brook no pudo tomar parte de su burla más, como llegó a sus manos por sus pechos suaves y a punto de estar duros. Kryss gimió ante su toque, como él apretó los montículos y lle pellizcaba los pezones erectos.

Kryss se dio la vuelta otra vez y se encaró con él, compartiendo un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior. Las manos de Brook alcanzaron el broche de su sostén y desató dejándolo caer al suelo. Kryss lo besó en los labios. Brook gimió suavemente cuando sintió su mano en su pene erecto a través de su ropa interior, mientras su otra mano se colocaba en su pecho. Se había deshecho de su ropa interior tirándola hacia abajo quitandoselo completamente. Su miembro erecto surgido en frente de su cara. Ella se alejó de él por unos pocos centímetros, mientras miraba a su figura dispuesta ha empezar cuando ella quisiera.

Kryss se rió un poco, como Brook comenzó a ponerse de pie caminando hacia ella. Tanto que cerró los labios con los de ella otra vez, su mano viajó hacia abajo y acarició los pliegues de su vagina a través de la pequeña seda que ella aun tenía. Ella gimió en su boca, antes de separarse de distancia por un momento. Quitándose ella misma la última prenda que la dejaba ahora en plena desnudez.

Kryss se dio la vuelta y se agachó, colocó sus manos firmemente sobre los bordes de la cama. Brook puso sus dos dedos y se frotó contra sus cálidos labios, de arriba a abajo, y se hundió los dedos en sus labios vaginales. Ella empezó a gemir ligeramente en el bombeo de los dedos de su novio, sus músculos internos apretando alrededor de sus dedos en cada empuje.

Después de un rato, sacó los dedos de ella y notó lo mojado que estaban por todos los estímulos que le dio a ella. Brook se frotó la erección en sus vagina caliente, a punto de entrar en su entrada, cuando... recordó algo. Kryss se dio la vuelta en confusión de como él se había detenido. Algo en su mirada le decía lo que eso le recordaba...

Tiempo atrás habían querido practicar una posición y ahora, en su momento de celebrar, podían hacerlo.

La puso de rodillas sobre el suelo, irguiéndose sobre el borde de la cama, se arrodillo detrás de ella. Haría la posición antílope.

Sus manos se colocan sobre las mejillas de su trasero, se sumergió en la entrada de la vagina desde atrás haciendo que Kryss diera un fuerte gemido. Ella nunca había tenido esta sensación extraordinaria del placer que viene de posición. Brook lentamente sacó casi todo en el camino, antes de que volviera a arremeter contra ella. Dejo sus piernas abiertas dejándolas en ambos lados de él ofreciendo una apertura vaginal máxima.

Sus embestidas empezaron a aumentar de velocidad y potencia cuando su miembro adentraba más en su cálidos y húmedos pliegues. Kryss gemía en voz alta, llegando a tiempo con sus embestidas, sus manos se inclinaron para acariciar sus pechos dándole aún más placer de lo habitual. A este ritmo, podrían continuar durante horas y horas.

.

El son iluminaba todo el parque de la ciudad de Backuten, el viento hacía menos pesado la ola de calor, era un día para hacer lo que sea, pasear, ver la vista que te da el lugar, reunirse con la o las personas que quieras. La paz flotaba por el lugar. Algunos se divertían, jugando con un balón. Otras como los Bladers Breakers entrenando, batallando entre sí. Otros como Hilary leían bajo un árbol de sakura, con las piernas cruzadas y con el libro entre sus manos, recostando la espalda sobre el tronco, muy metida en la lectura. Nada podría afectarla en esos momentos, sin embargo el destino podría hacer cualquier cosa como un pequeño accidente.

-B.D. deja de quejarte- susurro a su bestia bits. B.D. no la dejaba leer tranquila, se desesperaba con la luz, la odiaba.

_"¿Y dejarte sola? Ni loco"_

-Eres un exagerado, nada me puede pasar, se cuidarme sola- cerro por un momento su libro, observando la paz que había alrededor.

_"Eso lo se" B.D. alzo la voz "me preocupa lo que puedas hacerle a los que no te conocen"_

-Cállate B.D.. mejor vete a casa y descansa- su mochila brillo por unos segundos, la abrió para asegurarse que se había ido y así lo hizo

.

_"Lo peor que no podía pasar era esto" _se quejo en voz baja _"Escuchar a esos dos en plena actividad"_ el blade apareció en la cama dentro de la esfera negra. _"Aquí encerrado, evitare escuchar cualquier cosa" _ tomaría un largo descanso.

Las embestidas no paraban, podrían seguir así durante horas y horas y horas, pero ya no podían aguantar mas.

-¡Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah! Brook ... no puedo mas tiempo!-

Apretó los dientes y se quejaba en voz alta mientras trataba de disfrutar el momento que había estado guardando para esa ocasión, cerro sus muslos uno contra el otro para comprimir la vagina y así apretar su pene.

No pudieron resistir más los siguientes doce embestidas fueron el eje para la terminación, él había golpeado, finalmente, en su vagina dio paso a su clímax. Kryss se mantenía rígida en el borde de la cama mientras gritaba el nombre de Brook, con las rodillas empezando a perder la fuerza. Brook rugió en ella, como sus testículos se hincharon y apretaba cuando llegó. Los músculos de su vagina apretaban sin piedad alrededor de su pene, ya que su carga caliente y blanco fue disparado dentro de ella, escurriendo un poco en sus muslos el semen, pegajoso.

Brook salió de ella poco a poco, ya que ambos jadeaba fuerte y estaban pegajosos de sudor y los fluidos corporales de hacer el amor apasionado, que tuvieron. Después de unos largos momentos, Kryss se puso de pie y vio a Brook sentado pegado a la cama tratando de animizar su respiración agitada desnudo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cuando ella dio unos pasos para acercarse a él, inclinó sobre él, sentándose en su regazo. Brook sitió como su pene aun erguido, volvía al interior de la vagina, gimiendo en el acto.

-Kryss?

-Hmm ...?

-... Te amo.

-... Te amo, también.-

.

Solo quedaba saber como quedaría la batalla entre Rei y Kai. Max, Tyson, Kenny y Daichi, los observaban y apoyaban a sus amigos.

-Vamos Rei- apoyaban Max y Tyson.

-Muy bien chicos, han entrenado bastante. Han incrementado sus fuerzas- decía Kenny.

Rei ataco a Kai, Drigger hizo un ataque fuerte, haciendo que Kai dejara de perder el tiempo. Volvieron a atacar, Drigger dio un poco mas fuerte y Dranzer no se quedo atrás. Kai le ordeno un golpe mucho mas fuerte que el de Rei. Fue con tanta fuerza que el blade de Rei fue mandado lejos volando con rapidez y fuerza. Muy lejos.

-¿A donde fue mi blade?- Pregunto Kon buscando alguna dirección.

-Kai... eso fue un gran golpe- dijo Tyson, pero al ver la situación, también lo regaño- No debiste enviarlo lejos.

Kai solo se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a busc...

Un grito corto a Rei, llamándoles la atención, no era tan fuerte ni tan bajo, ni tampoco lleno de temor o miedo, sino de molestia y sorpresa. Además junto con el grito se escucho un golpe estruendoso, haciendo que fueran corriendo al lugar Rei, Max y Kai.

.

Hilary estaba muy metida en el libro, era una lectura entretenida y le gustaba el terror, se empezaba a hacer aficionada a ese genero. Mínimo le faltaban 10 paginas para terminar de leerlo. Cuando pronto escucho que algo se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad y fuerza, el viento se volvió espeso por unos segundos traendo consigo algo que golpeo, un blade que bajo con fuerza, despedazando su libro y hundiendo el pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba, había gritado al mismo tiempo que el golpe estruendoso y seco.

Se había levantado polvo y tierra. Se vio envuelta en una nube de polvo que impedía ver lo que había sucedido a su alrededor o si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Tosió un poco, al respirar y tragar polvo. Se levanto cuando el polvo ya se disipaba rápido, devolviendo la vista del paisaje. Se sacudió toda... su vestido el cual había sido un regalo de su cuñada y que era blanco ahora era café, su cabello estaba sucio y sus tenis, mejor ya no veía como estaban.

Respiro varias veces... Oh... ella estaba enojada, molesta, busco al culpable objeto que hizo el destrozo. Se arrodillo para ver la pasta de su libro sembrada en la tierra, las hojas hechas pedazos regadas al rededor solo algunas se salvaron pero estaban sucias. Encima de todo ello esta un blade también lleno de polvo, quito un poco por la parte de arriba, hasta ver el chip y la figura de la bestia bits, limpió un poco más para saber si era verdad lo que veía.

_"Drigger" _se dijo _"Una de las cuatro bestias sagradas... una de las cuales el quería... las quiere aun"_

-¿Como llego..- su pregunta quedo inconclusa.

-Wow- escucho una exclamación, levanto la vista topándose con tres personas que ella había conocido.

-¿Hilary?- pregunto Rei, al reconocerla- ¿Que te paso?

Podía ver que ellos habían sido los causantes de todo eso- Creo que ustedes lo sabe- les dijo, quiso tomar el blade y mostrárselos. Pero no lo hizo, lo que tenía ahí sobre su libro era una bestia sagrada y no sabía cual sería la reacción, pues podría cambiarle el aura y no quería problemas- ¿de quien es?- señalo.

-Drigger- exclamo feliz Rei recogiéndolo- Hey Kai la próxima, no tan lejos.

-Hn- Kai solo sonrió.

-Mi libro esta destrozado- se quejo como una niña que acababa de ser privada de su paleta preferida- ustedes fueron los culpables- los acuso

-Hilary yo lo siento- Rei la observo, estaba llena de polvo y tierra su vestido blanco ahora era café-¿que te paso?

Hilary frunció el ceño ¿hablaban enserio?

-¿porque hay una parte hundida en el suelo?- pregunto también Max.

Kai dio unos pasos mas cerca para ver lo que había pasado.

-Yo- su voz se escuchaba grave y seria- no creo que deba explicarles... con sus propios ojos podrían ver lo que ha sucedido. Pero si quieren la explicación corta, se la diré- sus ojos se veían amenazantes- un beyblade cayó, muy fuerte, hundió, levanto polvo y tierra y me dejo ASí- termino gritando.

Rei y Max dieron un paso atrás, la veían muy alterada, exaltada y tenía razón. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos buscando palabras exactas pala disculparse.

-Hilary lo siento... nosotros... Kai y yo estábamos blade batallando... pero se ... y ... no...- Prestaba atención, pero solo escuchaba palabras entrecortadas. Parecía que empezaba a dejarlos de oír, y su visión borraba a Rei, Max y Kai, poniéndole otra escena.

Kai se dio cuenta que de un segundo a otro empezaba a parpadear rápidamente, algo no normal, algo le sucedía.

_Gritos de personas corriendo, algunos poco disparos, alarmas, de toda clase de ruido, se escuchaba en esa vieja iglesia por fuera, por dentro nadie creía lo que había. _

_Mucho ruido era lo que Hilary escuchaba, se recargo en una pared para descansar, estaba descalza con un uniforme gris de su medida, su cabello corto estaba desordenado y lleno de polvo, jadeaba, su corazón latía rápido. Tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a correr, ya no se veían las personas... siguió corriendo hasta que llego a una habitación llena de equipos de seguridad con una silla que tomo, destrozo los equipos, desactivando trampas, alarmas y cerraduras. Quebró las ventanas. El aire que se filtro por ella le pego en el rostro, sintiendo el viento frío y agradable. Con cuidado se asomo, para ver a los de afuera, ambulancias, patrullas, policías bastantes, bomberos ayudando a niños de su edad o más._

_Medio sonrió, paso uno de sus dedos por su labio, el cual tenía lastimado, ya nadie la haría daño a ella o a los que estaban rescatando, todo había terminado. Salió de la habitación hasta llegar a un gran patio, estaba consiente de que el lugar estaba vació. Tomo su beyblade y su lanzador, con sus últimas fuerzas lo lanzo._

_-Black Dranzer- grito llamando a su bestia bits, quien hizo presencia, un fénix negro de ojos rojos, graznando- destruye el lugar, no dejes nada intacto, hazlo añicos- susurro lo último._

_Fue como una bomba nuclear que estaba estallando. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor empezaba a destruirse, las paredes se hacían polvo, los aparatos estallaban._

_Los que se encontraban afuera se tiraron al suelo por la magnitud del estallido. Polvo entro por su garganta ahogándola._

Hilary empezó a toser muy fuerte, ahogándose, tuvo que sostenerse del árbol. Sentía que le faltaba aire, Max y Rei se preocuparon al igual que Kai, no era una buena señal si ella empezaba a toser de manera acelerada. Rei se acerco a ella para ayudarla y agarrarla pues le habían fallado las piernas por la fuerza de su tos. Hilary termino doblándose hasta que vomito sangre, de nuevo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sintiéndose un poco mareada y volviendo de nuevo a vomitar. Rei la sostuvo en sus brazos, realmente les preocupo, ¿que tan grave había sido el daño causado por su blade? ¿porque vomitaba sangre?

Se suponía que le habían quitado ese maldito chip de la cabeza que le causaba las convulsiones y ese síntoma... el doctor le había dicho que su cuerpo reaccionaría así cada vez que recordara... pero que era causado por su cerebro y que solamente ella podía pararlo dejándolo todo en el pasado. En pocas palabras le dijo que era Psicológico.

-¿Hilary estas bien?- pregunto Rei, no supo en que momento Kon la había agarrado.

-Si- su voz sonaba quebrada.

-¿Estas enferma?- fue lo primero que pensó Max, arrodillándose frente a ella. No había sentido cuando la sentaron.

-No- su voz aun seguía igual y sus contestaciones eran monótonas. Se levanto con la ayuda de Kon.

-No es que me quiera entrometer- empezó Rei- pero creo que necesitas ir a un doctor, no es normal que vomites sangre.

_El doctor no arreglara nada _ pensó- Lo se- respondió- sin embargo no hay necesidad de ir con uno.

-Pero..

-No- les corto ya estaba recuperada- ya estoy bien.

-Terca- dijo Kai.

-Siempre- murmuro- necesito un baño.

-Totalmente cierto- dijo sonriendo Max.

Hilary noto algo en el- ¿siempre sonríes?- pregunto extrañada por su conducta.

-Si- contesto con otra sonrisa.

-Deberías ir a casa- dijo Rei, ella asintió, tomando su mochila- ¿Tienes como irte?

-A pie- contesto- no ando en mi auto o moto.

-¿Si conseguimos un taxi?- opino Max.

-Puede ser a menos que...- volteo a ver a su capitán, quien al sentirse observado supo lo que dirían- Kai anda en auto, el podría llevarte a tu casa ¿cierto capitán?

-Hn- fue su única palabra.

-Rei tiene razón capitán- apoyo Max - eres el único con auto, además se ve algo pálida, puede desmayarse por el camino si se va a pie...-

-Hn- gruño, habían logrado su objetivo- bien

-Demonios- la escucharon maldecir-debería golpearlos por haber destruido mi libro... ya no pude terminarlo.

-Hill- Rei se sentía tan culpable como los otros dos.-fue mi culpa te lo recompensare.

Los miro con ojos de corderito degollado-No se cual es el final- sin querer hizo un puchero con sus labios. Lo cual hizo sonreír al chino y al rubio, Kai le pareció tierno pero rápido desecho esa idea, sacudió su cabeza, no debía pensar eso.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo comprare- se ofreció Max- ¿Que libro era?

-It de Stephen King's

-¿It? dijo Max- el del payaso asesino- su rostro se mostró sorprendido por su clase de lectura.

-Si- estornudo dos veces- ese- volvió a estornudar. El polvo estaba provocandolos.

-Mañana seguiremos hablando- hablo Rei- es mejor que vayas a casa ha asearte.

-Eso haré-

La tomaron desprevenida del brazo jalándola. Escuchando solamente - Vamos.

Kai la había tomado del brazo, llevándosela caminado o mas bien jalando. No sabía que hacer o decir, volteo a ver Rei y Max, ellos solamente la despidieron con una sonrisa, cada vez estaba mas confundida, el ser jalada no le gustaba mucho. Le siguió el ritmo de sus pasos, quería averiguar a donde la llevaban.

Llegaron hasta el auto de Kai, el cual había sido aventada horas atrás en su hora de almuerzo, solo esperaba que no la volviera a tirar o no respondería. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto... mas no entro. Kai ya estaba del otro lado mirándola interrogativamente. -Sube- ordeno

-No- contesto.

-¿Porque?

-Puedo llenar de polvo tu auto- a ella le gustaba subir limpia no sucia.

-¿Y?- pero a él no le importaba

-Si fuera mi auto, ni siquiera me dejaría entrar-

-Pero no lo es- le dijo- ahora ... entra al auto.

-De acuerdo- hablo- gruñón- susurro

-Sube... terca- él la había escuchado.

Le saco la lengua... como toda chiquilla. Derrotada subió al auto, se puso el cinturón por orden de él, creía que el era un gruñón mandon. Kai recordaba donde la había visto la primera vez y sabía que ahí vivía... pero no preguntarle y llevarla a su casa sería un error lo vería como un acosador... algo malo.

-¿donde vives?- pregunto, encendiendo el auto, a punto de arrancar.

-Es... NO- grito, causando que el ruso metiera el freno de golpe.- no puedo ir a mi casa.- A Kai no le pareció gracioso su grito ni el frenazo que tuvo que dar.

-¿Porque?- esperaba que tuviera una muy buena excusa.

-Por que no-

-Esa no es una respuesta- le hablo- quiero saber porque?- exigió.

-Eres un mandon exigente- el ruso solo ignoro eso y esperaba una respuesta- Esta bien... no vivo sola... tengo... 2 tutores.

-¿Tutores?- pregunto... no veía que eso fuera un impedimento- ¿por eso no puedes ir a casa?-

-Si tengo tutores... uno esta de viaje- dijo - el otro esta en casa con su pareja... celebrando su segundo aniversario.

-¿Y?- no entendía cual era el problema.- es tu casa también ¿cierto?

-Si- dijo pensativa- eso mismo me dije el año pasado y cuando llegue a casa los encontré en una posición muy muy... traumatica- ladeo la cabeza imaginándose y tratando de comprender esa posición. Sacudió su cabeza, no necesitaba recordar- salí de ahí corriendo... deseando quitarme los ojos o lavarlos para no recordar.- dijo de un solo sin respirar- Gracias por hacerme recordar.

-De nada- dijo medio sonriendo- Entonces ¿no tienes a donde ir?

-Tengo un departamento en el centro-

-Bien vamos

Llegaron al centro y ella revisaba su mochila, buscando las llaves de su departamento, Kai se estaciono a un lado solo viéndola, llevaba casi 5 o 10 minutos preguntándole cual era el edificio donde estaba su departamento. Mas ella no contestaba o no lo escuchaba, así que impaciente y paciente espero a que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y le prestara atención.

No llevaba con ella sus llaves ¿ahora que hacía? bien podría hacerlas aparecer en su mochila, sin embargo eso implicaba que debía usar esa energía que poseía y su acompañante, al ser un blade luchar y poseer una bestia bits, sentiría eso, pudiéndose meter en problemas y no los quería.

Empezó a golpearse la frente con las manos dándose golpes rápidos y la mismo tiempo suaves... Su compañero de asiento solo la observaba con rareza, sus acciones le causaban gracia.

-Deje las llaves sobre mi cama- murmuro, al recordar donde las dejo.

-Buen lugar- dijo sarcástico.

-Guárdate tu sarcasmo para alguien mas.

-Claro

-Hn- su respuesta fue idéntica a la del príncipe del hielo.

-Así hablo yo-

-Así contestaba antes, cuando estaba en ese calabozo- hablo sin pensar.

-¿Calabozo?- pregunto frunciendo la frente.

Muchas maldiciones pasaron por su mente para ella misma. No entendía como se le escapo eso... nunca le había sucedido... pero había notado que cuando hablaba con el se sentía en confianza y cómoda. Haciéndola decir cosas que no debía. Esperaba que contestara, explicara lo del calabozo pues le causo curiosidad. Decidió disfrazar la verdad, pues cuando hablaba de su pasado no mentía bien.

-A... así le llamaba al maldito internado donde me criaron- hablo.

-No te gustaba- afirmo Kai. Sintiéndose un poco identificado, aunque el estuvo en una abadía.

-Lo odie, lo odio y lo odiare- dijo con voz neutral.- déjame en un hotel, por favor.

Kai podría hacerlo, sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que le ofreciera su departamento, poniéndosela quedar en una de sus tres habitaciones que tenia el lugar y poder conocerla mas. Además a su lado se sentía cómodo, cosa rara, porque nunca le gustaba la compañía y prefería estar solo.

-No- hablo, encendiendo el auto y manejando a su "hogar".

-¿No?- pregunto confundida. Que significaba ese no- necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche y darme un baño.

-Lo se- ya faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar.- Pero dime ¿como harás para lavar tu ropa? o a menos que lleves contigo otra mudada... que sería raro- susurro lo último.

Esa era una buena pregunta- Eh.. la hubiera mandado a la lavandería del hotel- dio dubitativa

-Claro- tenía bastante sarcasmo para sacarlo-

-Bien... entonces ¿a donde iré?- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-A mi departamento- contesto entrando al parqueo del edificio

-¿Porque?- mas no recibió respuesta. Kai bajo del auto. Bufó molesta peo también bajo del auto.

No tenía otra cosa mas que seguirlo, ya que apenas conocía la ciudad, pocos caminos y pocos lugares. Y si usaba esa oscura energía que poseía... solamente se arriesgaría a que esta tomara posesión de su cuerpo. Subieron al ascensor, el ruso marco el cuarto nivel, los dos en silencio, ella recostada en la pared viendo los botones y Kai con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados preguntándose ¿porque había ofrecido su departamento?...

.

Tyson, Rei, Max, Daichi y Kenny, descansaban aún en el parque aprovechando que su capitán se había ido. No creían que volviera, así que disfrutar sin estar cansados era un privilegio que muy raras veces se daba.

.

El departamento era grande. , ordenado y todo blanco, se parecía a su habitación, bueno solo lo ordenado ya que ella lo pinto de negro totalmente, mas los dos tenia muy pocas cosas, muy monótonos. Siguió observando el lugar siguiendo a Kai, hasta quedarse en medio de lo que era la sala, un sofá gris, de una mesita ubicada entre el sofá y una TV plasma.

_"De acuerdo es un lugar grande... pero... ¿que hago aquí?"_ se preguntaba. _"Demasiado blanco para mi gusto, esto no es bueno... solo causa recuerdos de ese infierno"_

-¡Hilary!- la voz grave de Kai la saco de sus pensamientos... aturdiendola un poco y haciendo la toser brevemente.-¿Estas bien?- de acuerdo eso fue algo que nunca pensó decir a nadie, solo a él mismo. Además no quería sonar preocupado.

-Si- contesto débilmente- sabes creo que iré a casa, no creo que repitan de nuevo esas cosas, asi que yo.. me voy- no le gustaba el blanco del lugar.

-¿Incomoda?- alzo la ceja con una sonrisa. Hilary abrió y volvió a cerrar sus labios. Quiso contestarle pero por segunda vez en el día volvían esos recuerdos que no quería. Se tambaleo al caminar hacía atrás.

Pequeños fragmentos de aquella habitación blanca con maquinas pasaron por sus ojos, cayó sentada y su respiración se agito. Kai ahora si se preocupo, se acerco a ella a su altura, sin saber que hacer porque no sabía lo que le sucedía. Sin tener experiencia en que hacer para calmar a una mujer, solo pudo abrazarla. Se sobre salto al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, podía sentirse segura en esos brazos, eran fuertes y cálidos.

Mas eso no minimizo su estado, su respiración estaba muy acelerada y le costaba respirar, tomaba aire para que sus pulmones lo recibieran.

Ahora si estaba totalmente preocupado, se separo de ella para saber que pasaba, sus labios se abrían y sus ojos parecían querer decirle algo, pero no los entendía... abrió sus labios para hablar necesitaba ayuda, lo sabía.

-¿Que pasa?- era raro ver al capitán de los Blader Breakers asustado e impotente.

-A... a...- decía entre cada toma de aire- a...s...m...a... as...ma

Entendió... era asmática. Debía encontrar su inhalador, le saco la mochila, buscando en ella lo que necesitaba, lo encontró. Hilary termino acostada en el suelo, sin pensar en lo que hacía subió en ella, agitando el inhalador y presionando para que se recuperara.

.

B.D. a pesar de estar en su esfera negra, sintió que su dueña estaba mal, que algo le pasaba, sin embargo no podía ir a ayudarla. ella le había dicho que descansara para que no se aburriera, además de que si la castaña no lo llamaba no podía por ella, odio esa regla que impuso. Resignado a quedarse, solo deseo que estuviera bien...

.

5 minutos pasaron para que todo se calmara, su respiración se normalizo y brindo una sonrisa al ruso por su ayuda.

Kai estaba sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar, él nunca había ayudado a una mujer, bueno nunca había tenido la compañía de una mujer a la cual no le pagara... pero nunca se había preocupado tanto... que le pasaba?... había perdido su tranquilidad en menos de 5 segundos, las mujeres eran difíciles de comprender, entender y cuidar. Esperaba que esa fuera la primera y la última para sentirse así. No quería parecer vulnerable ante nadie ni nada.

Sabía que debía dejar su pasado atrás , que dejara de afectarle o se volvería loca, Kai al ver su rostro supo que ya estaba mejor, además sus ojos tenía un brillo que siempre notaba cada vez que la veía...

-Gracias- pronuncio suave.

-¿Bien?- fue lo único que pregunto, ella asintió- Bien- por sus palabras supo que lo había preocupado poniéndolo en una posición difícil y sabía que toda la culpa era de "El".

-Lo siento-murmuro alto, frunció el rostro, preguntándose porque se disculpaba- por lo de hace un momento.

-Hn... ya estas bien, es lo importante- dijo sin darle mayor importancia a lo sucedido.

-Ok- la verdad aun no lo entendía- pero...

-¿pero?

-Ya que todo ha pasado- si había algo que ella no sabía que hacía era ruborizarse... y lo hacía en ese momento y al ruso le gusto- podrías quitarte de encima- recordó donde estaba y con un sonrojo se quito, ayudándola a pararse.

Quedaron juntos, sus rostros quedando a escasos centímetros, sintiendo el aliento del otro... Kai no sabía que era lo que lo impulsaba, se acerco mas hasta rozar sus labios y posarlos sobre los de ella, dándole un beso... el cual quizás le quiso dar desde el primer día que la saco de lago. Pero se preguntaba porque actuaba así con ella, apenas se conocían, sin embargo parecían que eran años que lo hacía... Hilary con una timidez que no sabía que tenía, medio correspondió el beso que termino pronto y bajo su vista...

-Lo siento...-rayos... ahora era él quien se disculpaba... que era lo que le pasaba ¿porque se disculpaba? ¿porque actuaba extraño con ella?. Alzo la vista, con sus mejillas sonrojadas- ... lo siento... lo siento- no sabía que mas decir, había sido inapropiado lo que había echo mas no pudo contenerse.

Posos dos de sus dedos en sus labios, para callarlo y que dejara de decir "lo siento"

-Olvídalo- hablo suave.

-No quise incomodarte... sentí el

-... impulso de besarme... se de lo que hablas... creo que esa sensación que tengo cada vez que te he visto es la misma... pero no sabía lo que era.- le corto ella- No se porque pero cuando estoy contigo, siento tranquilidad y es extraño, nunca me he sentido así con nadie- estaba siendo sincera con él- además, creo que también correspondí ese beso.

-Hn- sus labios se curvaron en media sonrisa, pues ella había correspondido ese beso que duro tan solo 4 segundos.

-Fue mi primera vez- confeso ella. Kai la miro perplejo- nunca he besado a nadie.

-¿Nunca?- no lo podía creer.

-Nunca- sus ojos eran sinceros- ni siquiera robado- empezó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?- no le veía gracia a ello, además el había sido el primero en probar esos labios que le parecían exquisitos.

-Que el último que quiso hacerlo fue mi supuesto entrenador de beisball-

-¿Beisball?- acaso eran celos lo que el sentía en ese momento. Hilary ni siquiera lo noto, nunca ha sabido diferenciar una persona celosa de una normal.

-Fue el años pasado en Suiza y yo quería aprender, se veía divertido e interesante- hizo una mueca- solo llevaba dos semanas aprendiendo y un día, cuando llegue no había nadie, solo el y yo... no le tome importancia. Me empujo a la pared bloqueandome con sus brazos y me dijo que me estaba haciendo la difícil, estuvo coqueteando conmigo pero yo ni siquiera lo note- Kai se pregunto si era tan despistada o muy inocente...- entonces me quiso besar., me dio asco.

-¿te hizo algo?- pregunto el ruso pero sin mostrar lo furiosos que estaba por el relato que le contaba ella, además no quería asustarla o enojarla.

-No- contesto sonriendo- no se dio cuenta, llevaba en la mano un bate, y le di un golpe con el- su sonrisa se amplió- lo mande al hospital con la nariz fracturada, los labios reventados y algunos dientes caídos.- de pronto hizo un puchero- pero no seguí con las clases- le pareció lindo, palabras que no usaba con nadie, se acerco mas a ella iba a besarla mas solo logro rozar sus labios ella se aparto.

-Lo..- lo callo de nuevo con sus dedos.

-No sabría como corresponderte- medio sonrió-... el beso.

-Te enseñare- le dijo seductoramente.

Volviéndose ha acercar esperando que ella se alejara, mas no lo hizo. Se dejo guiar por él. Ahora el le enseñaba como un maestro a un alumno y esta ves se dejaría que la besaran, sus labios se sincronizaron, suavemente empezó a separarselos para profundizarlo más, mucho más, sus lenguas se encontraron danzando, la rodeo por la cintura acercándola mas a él, rodeo su cuello por instinto, sintiendo que su infierno se volvía paraíso, era la gloria misma, era una nueva y linda sensación.

* * *

Siento haberme tardado, pero no tengo excusa...

No me pregunten como se lo de la posición el Antílope... porque ni yo misma lo se. Para el proximo mas lemon... adios


	8. Chapter 7

Debía admitir que era buena alumna, había aprendido rápido y por algún motivo no quería dejar de besarla. No se separaron por falta de aire, ella los separo. Kai llego a pensar que se había propasado, pero la respuesta a su pregunta no dicha fue contestada por un estornudo. Y también algo de polvo saliendo de su cabello, entonces recordó porque habían ido a su departamento y no era para besarse-

-Quítate la ropa- pidió sin pensar como se escuchaba.

No le gustaba que le dieran ordenes pero él tenia razón debía quitarse la ropa pero que usaría- Ok- Al verla tratar de quitarse su chaleco se corrigió.

-Alto- la detuvo, ¿que le pasaba a ella para tratar de desvestirse frente a él? -Ven- la tomo de la mano, llevándola a su habitación. Se dirigió a sacar algo de ropa para ella, sacando una camisa larga negra con el logo de Gun 'N Rose - Toma.

Se las dio, dirigiéndola al baño- Ahora si quítate la ropa, déjala en ese cesto y la pondré a lavar, ahí esta la regadera date un baño para quitarte ese polvo.

Solo asintió, sorprendiéndose cuando le dio un rápido y casto beso, salió dejándola sola.

Se quito toda la ropa y la dejo en el cesto frente a la puerta, se metió a la ducha...

.

Kai espero en el sofá recontado, no entendía sus acciones de hace unos momentos, así no era él... pero aun sentía sus suaves labios, su sabor, su roce... ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Ninguna chica debía ponerlo así, entonces porque con ella todo se sentía bien, que hacía lo correcto. ¿Que tenía ella de especial? Ella tenía un halo de misterio que le atraía y diablos... le atraía. Ella no se parecía en nada a esa mujeres locas fanáticas suyas que gritaban y lloraban, que le lanzaban anillos, cartas hasta ropa interior pero todo era su fama, su dinero y su físico. Hilary, ella no, no se lanzo como lo haría otra... Tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por el cual le atraía la castaña...

.

El agua recorría su cuerpo, estaba libre de polvo, cerro los ojos mientras dejo caer el agua sobre su rostro por unos segundos se relajo y cuando los abrió sintió un pequeño mareo, el agua aun caía sobre su cuerpo pero de nuevo esas imágenes de su pasado aparecían frente a sus ojos.

_Iba siendo arrastrada por dos hombres, los cuales no veía bien, estaba tan débil, le habían sacado demasiada sangre en esa habitación tan blanca y llena de aparatos sin embargo la extracción de sangre no era nada, sino los golpes y sedantes que le dieron para que dejara de pelear, esos hombres de batas blancas un día se lo pagarían, pero no contaba que "él" estuviera ahí y que con ese maldito y pequeño control la dejara sin fuerza y siempre diciéndole que aunque fuera su mejor soldado debía aprender a obedecerlo. Con solo 6 años, ella aún sabía que era ese sentimiento de alegría, su espina parecía dormida de tantas descargas que recibió en menos de 5 minutos y para acabarle de enseñar más la llevaban al cuarto de tortura, la amarraron en una soga que colgaba en el aire encima de un pozo de agua honda y helada._

_-Entiende estoy muy bien- le dijo con voz seria- tu me perteneces y harás lo que yo te ordene- pauso unos segundos- asi como lo que yo diga que te hagan en el laboratorio.. ¿Entendido?- le dio tiempo a que contestara._

_-Si, señ...- no la dejo terminar, la dejo caer en el agua dejándola por varios segundos, hasta que la saco, escupió agua pero no mostró miedo ni debilidad. Su risa fuerte le molestaba._

_Quería decirle que se divertía con ella, más de 10 veces la metió en el agua pretendiendo ahogarla probando su fuerza, probandola a ella, tosía por el agua que entraba a sus pulmones.  
El agua helada calaba sus huesos, podía ser la mas fuerte y tener una vitalidad rara y extraña que hacía que su padre la encontrara interesante al igual que los hombres del laboratorio, pero eso no la hacía inmortal, solo era una humana común y corriente que podía morir por cualquier causa o cosa e incluso ahogada, como ahora. Cada vez que la sacaban escupía agua, el agua salada que pronto empezaba a odiar y quería desaparecer.  
Los soldados que trabajaban para él, siempre se sorprendían de que ella siguiera viva y no flaqueara por nada. _

_Su corazón por momentos latía despacio y costaba recuperar su ritmo, un día estaba segura moriría de alguna manera.  
"no entiendo porque le hacen esto" preguntaba Black Dranzer... "¿que logran?"  
"No lo se" contestaba ella. _

_-Quiero que te superes- le gritaba él- se mas fuerte, déjate llevar por la luz negra._

_Era inútil tratar de hablar, cuando lo hacía la devolvían al agua, sus labios se tornaban azules con el tiempo._

Tosió un poco pero esta vez no saco sangre, apago la regadera, llevaba suficiente tiempo en el agua y era hora de salir. Tomo la toalla secándose su cuerpo, estaba totalmente desnuda y su única prenda de ropa sería esa camisa que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, se dio cuenta de que la canasta ya no estaba, medio sonrió. Se vio en el espejo y seco su cabello... después de unos minutos salió.

Busco al ruso en la cocina, le dio curiosidad saber que hacía, se acerco en pasos silenciosos, Kai no sintió su presencia.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto detrás de él, por primera vez lo tomaron desprevenido- ¿Te asuste? pregunto curiosa, solo negó...

-Prepare un poco de té, para ti- señalo la taza , Hilary se acerco a ella para ver lo que era e inhalo su aroma, le pareció curioso.

-¿que es té?-le pregunto mientras tomaba la taza- esta caliente- la sostuvo con las dos manos, se sentía como el liquido negro que tomaba su hermano, su cuñada y Garland, café. Pero olía diferente.

-Nunca has probado Té?- le pregunto incrédulo. Negó, tomando un sorbo del liquido, sintiendo como pasaba lo caliente por su garganta. Mas se sentía tan bien, parecía una bebida mágica que la relajaba.-¿Enserio?

-Vaya, sabe bien- le dijo.

Kai no podía creer que esa joven no supiera que era un té, hasta un vagabundo lo sabía.

-Acaso eres de la luna- quiso bromear, raro ¿cierto?

-Se puede vivir en la luna?- pregunto curiosa.

Definitivamente Hilary le sorprendía, a veces podía decir cosas que no esperaba que dijera.

-Olvídalo- le dijo. Se encogió de hombros olvidando lo que le pidieron.

La observo de pies a cabeza, su cabello húmedo destilaba un aroma que incitaba demasiadas cosas, además que su playera le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y le dejaba mucho a la imaginación, debía controlarse pero verla así le provocaba llevársela a la ... deshecho esa idea. Hilary volteo a verlo, encontrando en sus ojos un brillo muy raro que ella no sabía interpretarlo, le faltaba mucho aprender sobre los sentimientos y emociones de las personas no era su culpa.

-No tienes alguna prenda, short o algo parecido-

-¿para que?

-Lo único que tengo es esta playera y nada debajo, es algo raro no tenerlo- ella a veces podía ser muy clara.

Entonces recordó, cuando llevo su ropa a la lavadora metió su vestido y la ropa interior, se había sonrojado al verlo. Ahora también sus mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor al saber que la única prenda que tenía puesta era la playera...

-Cla... ro- titubeo le sucedió la primera vez -ahora vuelvo.- se dirigió hacía su habitación. Antes de entrar en ella tocaron su puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- peino con su mano su cabello haciéndolo hacía atrás-

-Ordene pizza- cerro los ojos para concentrarse, pues se le había subido la camisa al peinar su pelo- podrías recibirla- entro a su habitación para buscar algo para ella.

-Claro- exclamo, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta

.

Si en su empleo de entregar pizzas lo recibieran siempre con una hermosa joven de ojos lindos que viste solamente una playera y tiene el cabello húmedo, seria genial tenía la boca abierta, parecía un sueño, una ilusión...  
Hilary ya había visto esa mirada en alguien antes y le desagrado, tomo la pizza y fue hacía su mochila para tomar dinero y darle al repartidor, escucho un gruñido e hizo una mueca.

Kai se quedo viendo su armario, tal vez un bóxer como ropa interior. Entonces recordó ... ella=una camisa y el repartidor=hombre... se apresuro a salir escuchando un fuerte golpe y a Hilary en la puerta con el puño alzado, cuando llego a ella noto al pizzero tendido en el suelo, agarrándose el estomago y la nariz sangrándole.

Tal vez exagero al tocarle el trasero, pero dios, quien pensaría que alguien que se ven tan frágil le fracturase la nariz. Ahhh pero eso no se quedaba así, el conocía a las mujeres, solo se hacían las difíciles cuando lo que en verdad querían decir era todo lo contrario, el tendría así fuera a la fuerza, sería suya... Cuando alzo la vista para enfrentarla, no esperaba toparse con la mirada matadora de un hombre.

Kai, le bajo el puño que tenía muy firme, una mirada llena de asco y entrelazo sus dedos, para que se calmara. Miro al pizzero que sangraba pero estaba seguro que se lo merecía.

-¿Estas bien?- lo miro raro, parecía que él en verdad no la conocía ni con los pocos días de haberse visto, nadie le había preguntado antes si ella estaba bien era todo lo contrario. Solo asintió. Le tomo la barbilla dándole un casto beso ¿porque lo hizo? Ni el lo sabía.

Debía admitir algo, eso no lo esperaba, tenía novio y se veía amenazante. Se levanto adolorido, recogió el dinero que tiro por el golpe.

Kai iba a propinarle un golpe para dejarlo peor no sabía que había sucedido mas por la reacción de la castaña el pizzero se había propasado, quedaría mucho mas adolorido de lo que estaba., pero Hilary se dio cuenta de que de nada servía hacerlo ya había aprendido su lección. Lo detuvo, negando.

-Ya entendió ¿cierto?- el pizzero agradeció su intervención.

-Si, glacias senolita- se agarraba su nariz, saliendo rápido del lugar.

Kai cerro la puerta y aún con sus manos entrelazadas la llevo al sofá.

-¿Que paso?- exigió saber.

-Pague y me toco el trasero.

-¿Y?- como se atrevía a tocarla.

-Le saque el aire y golpee su nariz- dijo tranquila.

-No debiste abrirle así- le señalo su ropa.

-Tu me dijiste que lo hiciera-

-Y me haces caso- le molestaba el hecho de que pudo pasarle algo más.

-¿ Quien te entiende?- farfullo cruzándose de brazos mirando la pared, así era como ella demostraba su molestia cada vez que la regañaban por no seguir las ordenes a pesar de hacerlo bien, solamente un error insignificante sucedía pero no les importaba y la llevaban a una habitación oscura pequeña. Ella solo quería borrarse ese recuerdo tonto porque lo eran. Tal vez debería irse, llamar a casa y preguntar si ya habían terminado su actividades, recostarse y quizás conversar con B.D. Si eso era mejor.

Kai había imitado su posición solo que con los ojos cerrados, debía admitir que él tenía un poco de culpa, le había pedido que abriera y lo hizo, tal vez no recordaba que vestía, pero el simple hecho de que ese pizzero le toco el trasero, le molestaba, mas no sabía que.. si él le toco el pizzero o porque él no lo hizo..., además no la entendía, sabía defenderse de eso no había duda sin embargo parecía conocer muy poco de la vida, como si hubiera estado encerrada mucho tiempo y acababa de salir.

Parecían dos niños orgullosos y el otro molesto... como se parecían y no percibían es echo...

La sintió levantarse, contó hasta 1 para disculparse, al abrirlos la encontró amarrándose sus tenis. Tomo su mochila y su chaleco estaba decidida a irse. Mas él no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Que haces?-

-Me voy- contesto

-Porque?

-Porque no hice lo que el señor quería- estaba molesta- me voy a casa

-Así- la señalo

-Así- afirmo, no le veía nada de malo.

-Si sales a la calle vestida así, habrán mas como el idiota del pizzero que querrán mas que tocarte el trasero-

-Pues recibirán mas que un golpe en la nariz- camino hasta la puerta- el hospital se llenara de muchos idiotas, como dices tu,.

Kai la detuvo del brazo, si que era terca. Nunca había dicho estas palabras pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?

-Por favor quédate- si sus amigos lo vieran rogarle a una mujer, se burlarían de él. El gran Kai Hiwatari, siendo suave

Si había algo que William le había enseñado era, que cuando pedían por favor debía ser ella también amable..._porque se me quedan esas reglas? _pensó. -¿Porque?- se miraron a los ojos, ¿para que quería que se quedara?

-No lo se- contesto honestamente- solo quiero que te quedes, siento que... me haces sentir raro, algo que no se que es y quiero averiguarlo.

-¿Estas loco?-

-No creo- sonrió.

Había algo en su sonrisa que le gustaba, tal vez porque de todas la veces que lo ha visto muy poco sonríe.

-De acuerdo- dejo caer su mochila y su chaleco- pero... no tengo hambre...además, la semana pasada comí pizza casi todo los días y ya no quiero.

-Pareces una chiquilla haciendo berrinche- dijo burlándose.

-¿Que es un berrinche?- pregunto curiosa. Frunció el ceño ¿era un chiste?

-¿no sabes lo que es?- la castaña negó- por Dios eres extraña.

Que usara la palabra "dios" era difícil para ella, pues sabía que Dios era la luz de la tierra y ella seguro pertenecía al mismo lucifer, entonces su casa sería el infierno, mucho calor para su gusto en cambio el frío era mejor, quizás porque se crío en un ambiente frío y su ropa era muy delgada, pero le gustaba ese clima.

-¿Eres normal?

-No lo soy- contesto- siempre me dijeron que lo normal no era lo mió.

Kai sonrió, lo había echo varias veces y todo por ella...

-Ven- la tomo de nuevo por la mano, llevándola a su habitación.

-¿Porque estamos aquí?-pregunto

-Esto te servirá...- le mostró uno de sus boxers color negro. Le agradeció con una mirada, dándose cuenta de que el era diferente a esos tipos con lo que ella se había topado, era lindo, ojos únicos, una hermosa sonrisa, un cuerpo bien formado, cosas que nunca vio en ningún otro. En su interior empezaba a nacer una emoción nueva para ella y que solo el bicolor le hacía sentir mas no sabía que era.

-Gracias- tomo el bóxer. Kai le dio la espalda al verla ponérselo frente a él. Al verlo de espaldas pensó que quizás William tenía razón al decirle que en privado debía cambiarse, mas no podía evitarlo a veces, así le habían acostumbrado a cambiarse ellos.

Le toco el hombro para que volteara, sus ojos quedaron conectados, violeta y rubí fundiéndose en uno solo, Kai era una cabeza mas alto... lento sus rostros se acercaban, sus labios se rozaron y fue lo único que paso, el celular del ruso empezó a timbrar. Maldijo al que lo llamaba pues había interrumpido el beso que no fue, Hilary le hizo señas de que saldría para que hablara tranquilo.

.

-_¿Que quieres?-_ pregunto

-Hey capitán, estas muy gruñón-

-_Tyson_- gruño, que lo iba a matar cuando lo viera -_¿que quieres?_

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo sarcástico

-_Habla-_no estaba para burlas.

-Ok- le tembló un poco la voz- el señor Dickenson acaba de llamarnos, dice que quiere informarnos sobre el próximo torneo.

_-Cuando y donde?_

-Dentro de 8 días, ya que ahora esta viajando de país en país para reunirse con los demás equipos-

-_No podías decírmelo mañana, faltan 8 días para la reunión-_

_-_Hay yo quería informarte ... lo- le cortaron.

Tyson se quedo con las palabras en la boca, los demás estaban detrás de él para saber que había dicho su capitán.

-Me corto- les dijo

-Normal- dijo Rei.

-Estaba mas gruñón de lo normal.

-Ha de haber estado en algo importante- opino Kenny, Rei y Max se miraron pensando lo mismo lo cual incluía a cierta castaña. No... negaron, no podía ser... tal vez Hilary ya estaba en casa.

.

Estornudo dos veces, Kai le tomo la barbilla para que lo viera, no veía síntomas de resfriado... ella se alejo para que entendiera que no estaba enferma.

Sentados en el sofá empezaron a charlar. Ella preguntando sobre cosas que no sabía y el contestandolas.

_2 horas después..._

-Y eso es una montaña rusa- explico Kai. Nunca había tenido que explicar detalle por detalle algo. Ella solo asintió tenia toda su atención concentrada en él.

-Y ¿donde hay una feria?- pregunto

-Fuera de la ciudad hay una creo- había pasado dos horas explicándole que era una feria y cada juego que tenía. Y por instantes le preguntaba si no había perdido la memoria y la castaña solo negaba. Claro que recordaba cada año de su vida pero no era de su agrado.

-Ok-

-¿como es que no sabes muchas cosa?- volvió a preguntarle

-No lo se y ya- respondió.

-¿No tuviste algún accidente y olvidaste todo?

-Por milésima vez, no Kai, no tuve ningún accidente, no perdí tampoco la memoria- dijo- pero si se cosas, algunas no porque no me dejaron.

-¿Quienes?

-Desde que nací estuve encerrada en la a...- corto la palabra, ¿que le pasaba? era tan fácil hablar con el ruso, peo un poco mas y decía todo y de donde provenía.

-¿Que?-

-El internado- dijo, apretando su agarre en sus piernas hacía su pecho- nunca conocí el exterior hasta que tuve 11 años, cuando empece la búsqueda de la mujer que era mi madre. Fue un tiempo largo, conocí a algunas personas que fueron amables conmigo.

-¿11 años encerrada?- dijo- al menos fuiste libres después, conocer el mundo.

-No fue tan sencillo- cruzo sus piernas, dejando una linda vista a Kai- tarde año y medio para encontrarla y 3 meses después de su muerte tuve un "accidente"- miraba la pared como lo mas interesante- entre en coma y hace un año desperté de el- lo volteo a ver. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a su hermano quien parecía saber que se iba a despertar, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Kai no podía creer lo que decía, encerrada por 11 años, para que año y nueve meses después quedara en coma, si calculaba bien 2 años y medio ha tenido de libertad... Al menos él a los 11 años se libro de Boris y fue libre de hacer lo que quisiera, tener una vida, conocer. Algo que le fue negado a ella.

-Hn- fue lo único que dijo.

-El niño no sabe decir otra cosa- dijo dándole un pellizco a sus mejillas.

-No soy un niño y no hagas eso- dijo serio.

-Ohh... el niño se enojo. dijo burlándose.

-No hagas eso- advirtió.

-Ohhh el niño es muy serio para jugar- recordaba como se trataban aquellos niños que le dieron un hogar cuando escapo, 10 niños vivían en una caja echa de cartón y lo que mas le agrado ver era como jugaban era una lastima que solo estuvo 3 días ahí...

-Quieres jugar ¿eh?- sus ojos brillaron de malicia, tuvo una idea.

-¿Ah que?- su inocencia era lo que mas le gustaba.

-La mamá y el papá- la tomo por la cintura sentándola a horcajadas en su regazo, Hilary jadeo eso no se lo esperaba, además.. esa posición era nueva para ella pero no incomoda, se sentía bien.

-¿Quieres jugar?- dijo acercándose mas a su rostro, le gustaba que ella estuviera así sobre él.

-no creo saber ese juego- le extraño que su voz estuviera un poco ronca.

-No importa- murmuro rozando sus labios- yo te enseñare- dijo con un casto beso

-O... ok contesto

La beso posesivamente, cargando el beso de deseo, ardiendo los dos, sus lengua jugaban entre sí, apretó su agarre atrayendola mas hacia él, su contacto la estremeció haciéndola gemir... Kai aprovecho para profundizar mas , se separaron por falta de aire, pero eso no impidió que se separara de ella, beso su cuello. Hilary abrió los ojos todo con él le era nuevo y a pesar de no saber y no tener buena experiencia, se dejo llevar por su deseo.

Le acarició sus piernas descubiertas, su piel suave, metió sus manos debajo de la playera acariciando su espalda... todas esas ideas que le pasaron por la cabeza al verla con solamente playera ahora las podía hacer...

Lento subió la playera hasta quitársela y aventarla en el aire y caerá saber donde...  
Acarició sus pechos, llevando uno a su boca, lamiendo el pezón que suave empezaba a ponerse duro, la sensación que le producía la lengua de él era tan buena que gemidos salieron de su boca, nunca se había sentido así ni fue tocada de esa manera.

Lamió... jugo con sus pezones y chupo hasta saciarse de ellos, iba de uno a otro, mientras su boca y lengua se encargaban de un pecho su mano acariciaba el otro para no dejarlo solo. Las manos de Hilary acariciaban su cabello incitándolo a que no parara que siguiera, bajo sus manos por su espalda, acariciando sobre la camisa, intentaba quitársela. Dejo sus pechos dándoles el último beso y subiendo por su garganta hasta regresar a su boca, besándola salvajemente.

Por mas que intentaba quitarle la camisa no podía, el beso y él mismo no se dejaban. Se separo para ayudarla a quitársela sonriendo con malicia la cargo haciéndola enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello, la llevo rumbo a la habitación. Mordiéndole su oreja, lóbulo, sacando gemidos leves.

La sentó en la cama, la única prenda que tenía ella era su bóxer, el poseía aun sus pantalones.  
Hilary lo observo quitarse su pantalón y quedar en boxers, estaba ansiosa por verlo desnudo. Su sangre hervía, su piel estaba caliente y su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Se levanto para volverlo a besar, con intensidad deseo, sintiendo entre su entrepierna el miembro erecto de Kai.  
Kai no creía que pudiera controlarse más, dolía sentir su miembro aprisionado, la poso sobre la cama con cuidado mientras la besaba en los labios, sus pechos, bajando hasta quitarle la ropa interior. Hilary al verse desnuda, no le gusto, pues el todavía no lo estaba, sorprendiendo a Kai cambio las posiciones, besando igual que hizo con ella, bajando con besos por todo su pecho hasta llegar al elástico, viendo como sobresalía el bulto de su pene. Al bajarlo y despejarlo de la última prenda, se quedo mirando el miembro su lengua mojo sus labios sin saberlo que lo hacía. Con su dedo medio toco la punta del pene, escuchando el jadeo de Kai por el simple roce, volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez a todo lo largo. Kai la subió a su altura, devorándola con un beso sin parar de acariciarse, la mano de Hilary se deslizo hasta llegar a su pene, acariciándolo pues había visto que a él le gustaba y quería complacerlo. Kai siguió con sus pechos, dándole pequeños pellizcos a los pezones con sus dedos.

Los dos desnudos juntos, nada podía impedir que él la tomara y hacerla suya.

La mente de Kai le hizo recordar lo de su primer beso con ella, si nunca había dado un beso y con él había sido su primera vez.. eso significaba que ella podría ser virgen. Nunca había tenido una virgen y no la podía tomar como a las otras que tuvo y que pago, esta sería una acción diferente y para su desgracia su lado caballeroso salió a la luz, odiándose en esos momentos.

-Espera- hablo con voz gruesa, ronca y llena de deseo. Hilary paro de acariciar su pene erecto, duro y caliente, para verlo con confusión ¿pasaba algo?

-¿No lo hago bien?- dijo jadeando... como decía eso, si ella... sus toques, sus caricias, todo de ella era magnifico.

-No-acarició su mejilla, había salido su lado caballeroso- pero estas segura de hacer esto?- al menos debía preguntarle y no tomarla a lo brusco y salvaje-podrías darle a otro tu virginidad- aunque la sola idea de no tomarla primero le enojaba, pero respetaría su decisión.

A eso se refería William cuando le contaba que había hombres que eran caballerosos y respetuosos... porque si era así no le agradaría mucho, le gustaba mas su forma de ser en vez de caballero, quizás un poquito de caballerosidad no estaba mal pero no tanto como ahora... le dio un beso en la mejilla, el ruso noto en sus ojos que no había dudas pero quería que se lo confirmara para no malinterpretar nada.

-Estoy segura de esto- su voz era tan sensual que le dolía el miembro de tan duro que estaba- le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, sacando un suspiro- si fuera posible te daría lo que llamas virginidad- rozo sus labios - no lo soy.- en su voz había notad un astivo de penumbra, enojo, molestia.

Kai la observo, no era la primera vez de ella, tampoco la de él, ya se había acostado con algunas pero solo era sexo rápido y pasajero, pero esto era otra cosa y lo sabía. Si le molestaba que no fuera el primero, pero tenía que preguntar.

-¿nunca habías sido besada, pero no eres virgen?- era una gran duda.

-Así es, pero nunca sentí esto que siento ahora, el placer, deseo. Sería como si contigo fuera la primera vez.

-¿No fue muy agradable?-

-Te puedo contar y dejar todo hasta aquí- eso le desagrado-o seguir y divertirnos dejando para mañana las preguntas-

Kai quedo en silencio, ella quería hacerlo y el dudando, _que tonto soy_ se dijo.

Hilary al verlo en silencio creyó que había optado por lo primero además no se movía, encogiéndose de hombros salio de su lado, dispuesta a buscar esa camisa y el bóxer que no sabía donde quedaron..  
Kai reacciono cuando su peso salió de la cama, estaba levantándose y no lo iba a permitir, la tomo del brazo jalándola de nuevo a su antigua posición... en verdad que no lo entendía.

-Dejaremos las preguntas para mañana- le informo mientras sus manos bajaban a su trasero.

Y volvieron al placer, las caricias y el deseo... sus manos volvieron a jugar con su pezones, causándole descargas eléctricas haciéndola sentir mas excitada. Se posiciono sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas para acercar su miembro a su vagina. Le beso el cuello, tomo su miembro rozándolo sobre sus labios vaginales causándole un sensación que era sorprendente y haciéndola gemir en alto, aferrándose mas a su espalda enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

Kai ya no quería jugar, quería sentir su cavidad. Su embestida fue rápida y profunda pero no dolorosa, envió una descarga de placer por todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que un grito escapara de sus labios antes de que Kai se los cubriera con los suyos. Sus acometidas tomaron un ritmo rápido y constante, ambos tenían demasiado deseo mutuo esa como para hacerlo despacio, su mano bajó hasta donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos para empezar a acariciarle en círculos ese bulto tan placentero y gemía en sus labios.

Sintió que la cabeza se le aligeraba más, escuchaba el paso de la sangre en sus oídos y su respiración se estaba volviendo muy errática. Miré a Kai, él le sonrió perversamente y lamió uno de sus pezones, se arqueó en la cama pegándose mas a ese hombre, las embestidas se iban acelerando.

-Ahhh... ahhhh... mas- se desconocía ella misma, pero era placentero lo que sentía... se aferraba a su espalda arañandole la espalda por cada embestida que le daba, quería más, sentir mas, que no parara, quería sentirlo mas adentro de ella, lo abrazo con sus piernas. Kai sintió mas placer, todo su miembro entraba en ella, era pequeña y sus labios vaginales apretaban su miembro en cada salida y entrada. -Ahhhh ... Kai...-

Kai sentía como ella disfrutaba cada movimiento, y decidió que debía disfrutar más... bajo un poco el ritmo escuchando su queja por ello, cambio las posiciones dejándola a ella arriba escuchándola dar un grito pequeño de sorpresa por lo que hizo.

Estaba sobre él y no sabía que hacer... las manos de Kai se posaron sobre sus cintura.. el daría el inicio y dejaría que ella tomara el control después... Subió y bajo lento, las manos de Kai llevaban el ritmo, sabía algo era una buena alumna aprendía rápido, sola ella empezó a acelerar su ritmo apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él para hacer las penetraciones mas placenteras, supo que tenía el control del acto. Subía y bajaba rápido acelerando, cerrando sus ojos por el placer, en definitiva le gustaba eso del acto sexual, no podía detener sus gemidos los cuales excitaban a mil a Kai, el ruso acaricio sus pechos que se movían al ritmo de ella.

-Demonios... ahhhhh...ohhh... diablos... yo me...- no sabía explicar ese nudo que empezaba en pleno vientre, esa sensación que parecía iba a estallar. Se mordía el labio, mientras cada vez aceleraba las embestidas.

Kai entendió lo que le sucedía, volviendo a intercambiar posiciones, volviendo a quedar arriba. Las embestidas fueron mas bruscas, más rápidas y salvajes, ya no podía hacer que tardaran mas el acto sexual... estaba llegando al orgasmo-

-Así...- dijo entre gemidos la castaña -más ... ahhhh... más... Kai-

-¿Mas que?- pidió con una sonrisa maliciosa el ruso.

-Más rápido- pidió, ya no podía mas iba a estallar..

-Como digas-

Las últimas embestidas llegaron a acelerarse al último nivel.

-Kai- grito al sentir esa explosión causada por los múltiples orgasmos que le produjo Kai.

Kai gruño cuando llego al suyo también, explotando en el interior de ella, derramando su semilla, sintió el liquido lechoso que la llenaba.

Sudorosos, se miraron, acercándose para besarse. El pene de Kai aun seguía erecto para una segunda ronda.

-Eso fue... wow- exclamo Hilary. Kai salió de su interior con su miembro erecto dejando un hilo blanco de semen mientras salia.

-Ya lo creo- se quedo al lado de ella.

-¿Cansado?- pregunto por su respiración agitada.

-Dispuesto a seguir, si quieres- contesto. Deslizando su mano por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, acariciando sus labios vaginales, haciéndola sentir mucho mas excitada, penetrándola con sus dedos y acariciando su clítoris, encontrando el punto de sensibilidad.- vamos a una segunda ronda.

Hilary como respuesta lo beso feroz, dejándose llevar por el deseo, olvidándose de todo su pasado y todo lo vivido.

* * *

Bien he subido el capitulo... creo que notaran a Kai un poco suave... pero solo quiero decirles que por el momento sera así, pero en el trascurso de la historia volverá a hacer el mismo serio y frío.. espero lees haya gustado el capi.. hasta el proximo


	9. Chapter 8

Los rayos que emanan de la salida del sol en las primeras horas de la mañana habían brillado a través de las cortinas blancas que cubrían la gran ventana de cristal rectangular. Los rayos de luz llegaban lentamente a través del suelo de moqueta suave, y se echaban sobre una figura masculina desnuda, cuya mitad superior de su cuerpo era visible, el resto era cubierto por grandes sábanas azules.

Plácidamente dormían, tranquilos en paz, descansando por la gran noche que tuvieron en pacifico sueño... o hasta que algún teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en algún lugar de la cama, Kai gruño ¿porque lo molestaban? sintió los movimientos de la persona sobre él, que caía a su lado.

Kai agitó y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda y derecha, delante de sus ojos lentamente se movió la sabana levantándose dejando al descubierto una cabeza llena de cabello deslumbrante castaño y una hermosa morena que brillaba a los rayos del sol. Hilary se despertó con la luz brillando a través de las cortinas y se había levantado poco a poco hasta sentarse y bostezar y estirar los brazos. Sus brillantes ojos de rubí se abrieron para ver de frente a esos ojos violetas que ahora tenían algo de violencia. Sentada se peino el cabello con la mano, la sabana dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus pechos. Volvió a verlo estuvo a punto de sonreirle mas el teléfono volvió a vibrar, Kai lo busco hasta encontrarlo debajo de las piernas de ella... al ver el número maldijo a esa persona en silencio... no quería decirlo en alto era mejor en su mente.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Hilary al verlo mover sus labios pero no decir nada, parecía molesto.

-El idiota de Tyson- gruño

.

Tyson, Max, Daichi y Kenny, esperaban sentados viendo a Rei llamar por el teléfono de la residencia al único integrante que faltaba y que no contestaba.

-¿Ya Rei?- pregunto Tyson

-No contesta- respondió el chino- sigo intentando...

_-El numero con quien desea comunicarse esta fuera de servicio-_la operador contesto

-Dejo de funcionar, la contestadora me ha contestado- dijo Rei- esta apagado

.

Hilary observaba a Kai con el teléfono en la mano, ¿contestaría o no? Kai harto de que su móvil vibrara a cada segundo, alzo su brazo y lo tiro a la pared, haciendo pedazos el aparato.

-Buena manera de apagarlo-

-Hn- Kai gruño observando los pedazos que se esparcían por el suelo, no le importaba si se quedaba sin uno podía comprar otro.

Hilary volvió a bostezar dejándose caer de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Que hora es?- se pregunto volteando a ver el reloj que marcaba las 8 de la mañana- Vaya- dijo asombrada- no suelo levantarme a esta hora, lo mas tarde ha sido a las 5:30 am

Kai también se sorprendió, su costumbre era levantarse a las 4 o 5, lo mas tarde. -Yo tampoco me he levantado a esa hora

-Quizás por el cansancio- miraba el techo blanco, en verdad que todo el departamento era blanco-¿Podemos seguir durmiendo? - pregunto con ternura e inocencia. Kai no sabía que esperar de ella, siempre salía con algo que en verdad no esperaba oír.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño?- pregunto.

-Nos dormimos casi a las 6 de la mañana y solo hemos dormido 2 horas mínimo.

-Lo se- dijo orgulloso- fue una larga cesión

-Si, muy larga 4 veces en toda la noche.

-¿Bueno o malo?

-Bueno- contesto- nunca había sentido algo así, ni me sentí así

-¿Tu primera vez no fue buena?- pregunto.- o solo querías experimentar?

No despego su vista del techo, parecía que ese hombre no olvidaba nada pero ella si quería hacerlo. -Quiero dormir, tengo sueño- le dio la espalda debía evitar a toda costa esa conversación.

-Recuerda que responderías las preguntas en la mañana y ya lo es- ahora mas que nada quería saber que ocultaba.

-No es que no lo recuerde- seguía en su misma posición- simplemente quiero descansar.

-Hilary- la volteo para que lo viera- ¿que paso?- pregunto serio

Se alejo de él bruscamente, enojada, molesta, furiosa, no con él, con el maldito pasado que tenía, se levanto de la cama desnuda, no quería hablar... no quería. Kai también se levanto, por algo se había molestado.

-Hilary

-Déjame en paz- le hablo seria. De todas las luces del departamento solo había una encendida, el de la cocina la cual de pronto empezó a parpadear. Empuño una de sus manos,no debía descontrolarse menos cuando Kai estaba presente, una bestia bits podría descubrirla.

-¿que paso?- presiono, debía saber.

-No quiero hablar, acaso no entiendes- cada vez apretaba mas fuerte su puño.

-¿Que paso?- volvió a preguntar guardando distancia.

Porque no dejaba de preguntar? Lo miro a los ojos, el estaba decidido a saber y ella se estaba desesperando por no poderse controlar debía calmarse pero si el seguía insistiendole todo acabaría mal... La luz de la cocina seguía parpadeando más rápido hata quedarse quieta y la luz se intensificaba mas pronto podría explotar.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- pregunto furiosa.

Kai asintió, a la espera de que ella hablara, mas todo quedo en silencio un silencio que se notaba tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo

-Habla Hilary- pidió lo mas amablemente que pudo.

-Me estas desesperando ¿sabes?- acarició sus sienes, Kai no dijo nada, solo esperaba -Me la arrebataron- Kai, dejo de parpadear, no podía ser... no podía pensar ni siquiera hacer supuestas cosas si ella no ...- ... solo tenia 8 años cuando me violo el hombre que era mi propio padre.

En sus ojos había odio, asco. Nada de miedo, tristeza o dolor, ni que sus pupilas se inundaran para llorar en solo recordar. No, estaba seria, viéndolo a los ojos, sabiendo que era verdad lo que ella decía.

-Es un maldito- lo maldijo, ella sonrió amargamente, hubo una pregunta que llego en ese instante- ¿Mas de una vez?

-Si- asintió- mas de una maldita vez, fueron dos años seguidos, y según dijo una doctora que me atendió, eso me dejo estéril.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo, entendía porque no quería decirle.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto bajando la voz- yo lo entendí hasta la tercera vez... porque estaba algo consciente de lo que hacía, sabes, me sedaba para lograr su objetivo o me golpeaba hasta dejarme medio consciente, me llevaba a una habitación para tocarme- hablaba con asco- pero no solo era él- esto último lo susurro.

Le tomo por sorpresa la declaración de ella, entendía el motivo por el cual no quería recordar eso y el había insistido para que lo dijera, ¿debía sentirse mal? la verdad es que no sabía como sentirse por tal cosa. Era inusual que el llegara a consolarla y no creía que lo hiciera.

-Sabes que, me voy- si el la iba a interrogar prefería irse a decir cosas que no debía. Además, podría haber dormido con él mas no significaba que lo conocía del todo, podría sentirse segura, llena de paz en confianza pero igual no diría nada.

-¿Fue quien te mantuvo encerrada?- quería saber.

-Eso no importa- contesto fría, seca. No quería hablar de su pasado, odiaba su pasado y todo lo que se relacionaba con ello.

Kai supo al instante que ella lo que menos quería era hablar de ese tema.-Vuelve a dormir.

-¿que?- pregunto creyendo que no escucho bien.

-Vuelve a la cama a dormir- le ordeno Kai.

-¿Me estas ordenando?-

-Algún problema, vuelve a la cama- una de sus cualidades era dar ordenes y que lo obedecieran.

-Estas loco, sabes cuanto tarda William para que yo obedezca sus ordenes. No me gusta que lo hagan-

No sabía quien era William e importándole poco lo que ella dijera, en dos zancadas llego hasta donde se encontraba, tomando su mano jalándola y cargándola hasta llevarla a la cama y tirarla ahí. A pesar de sus quejas Hilary quería golpearlo por ser así, solo haciendo que sus actos le recordaran cosas las cuales no quería.

-¿Que te pasa?- exigió saber. Kai ignorándola se tumbo en la cama, tomándola de la cintura para fuerte para que no se levantara.-Hey..

Fue callada con un beso, se removía para zafarse mas sus intentos eran en vano, se estaba dejando llevar por el beso hasta dejar de pelear.

-Solo así te callas- le dijo Kai. Sonriendo con burla, al doblegarla a su voluntad.

-Eres un tonto- ya había olvidado la platica anterior- ¿ahora si podemos volver a dormir?-

-Hn.. si- no quito su agarre de su cintura mas no le importo, el sueño volvió a ellos de nuevo.

.

_En algún lugar del mundo _(porque no he decidido donde)

El lugar en el cual se encontraba era pequeño húmedo, casi rodeado de oscuridad pues algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por las rendijas. Las gotas de un lavado caían cada segundo, haciendo eco. Algunas veces podría haber calor o frío, era según las condiciones climáticas.

-Espero que me tengan noticias-

-Hemos integrado de nuevo a los Fallen Angels, no fue difícil

-Quiero que entren en el próximo torneo de la BBA, que entrenen duro, llevan años sin usar sus dark blades

-Ahora mismo se encuentran entrenando señor.. sin que nadie lo sepa.

-Han sabido algo de Ángel

Fueron segundos de silencio antes de que alguien contestara-No, señor- no tardo en maldecir - pero estamos seguros que participara en el torneo.

-Llama a los Snarks- se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- sabrán como actuar para encontrar a Ángel.

-Si, señor- los hombres salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo.

-Te voy a encontrar, te voy a encontrar... entonces terminare lo que deje a medias-

.

_Japón__ 1 pm_

Hilary se removió en su lugar, tenía lo ojos cerrados mas no dormía. Sentía el agarre del ruso en su cintura posesivamente, abrió los ojos despacio, no había dormido nunca tan bien sin tener pesadillas, sin despertarse a media madrugada, aunque todo ese tiempo estuvo despierta teniendo actividad todo ese tiempo. Kai dormía aun con el rostro sereno, sonrió no sabiendo porque, ella en realidad nunca se había sentido asi, tan protegida, ni siquiera con su hermano, nadie le transmitió eso, solo él. Sintió un nudo en el estomago, no sabiendo porque. Trato de moverse, pero era fuerte y no tenía ganas de medir fuerzas, quizás disfrutaría mas estar en esa posición. Sin embargo de nuevo sintió algo ahora en su corazón, un tirón que la alarmo. Era una mala señal... la última vez que sintió ese tirón en su corazón, ella tenía 12 0 13 años, recibió un ataque que la había dejado en coma...

Kai tenia un sueño profundo y pesado, además el calor de esa mujer que estaba a la par suya le brindaba un calor para seguir durmiendo.

Le fue muy difícil salir de sus brazos y en su lugar puso una almohada y una pequeña nota, le observo por unos instantes ¿acaso no sentía la diferencia de su cuerpo y una almohada? Al parecer no. Desnuda, salió de la habitación en busca de su ropa, fue fácil encontrarla.

.

Preocupados subieron al ascensor, el cual sentían iba muy despacio para sus gustos, la última vez que su amigo no contesto el celular, fue cuando Boris lo había secuestrado, además de que ya era la 1 pm y no sabían nada de él... cuando por fin el ascensor se abrió, casi corrieron para llegar a la puerta y tocar insistentemente.

Hilary frunció el ceño, quien tocaba tan frenético. Ella quería salir sin ser vista, necesitaba llegar a su casa rápido.

Kai escucho los golpes en su puerta, siempre había alguien que arruinara su paz, gruñendo apretó su agarre, sintiendo demasiado blando a su compañera, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que ella ya no estaba. los golpes se volvían mas fuertes e incluso gritos... pero para él era lo de menos.  
Lo mas importante era saber ¿donde estaba Hilary y como hizo para salir de él y no despertarlo? diviso el pedazo de papel en la almohada, lo tomo dispuesto a leerlo.

Rei recordó que poseía una copia de la llave del departamento, que una veza robo a Kai por alguna emergencia, y esto lo era.. empujo a Tyson y Max, saco la llave y abrió, gritando el nombre de su capitán.

-¿¡Kai!?- llamaron- ¿donde estas?

Se puso su pantalón, llevando con él la nota doblada, saliendo para encontrarse a sus tontos amigos gritando. No podían simplemente cerrar la boca.

-¡Cállense!- les grito, espantandolos. Con los ojos abiertos lo miraban con alivió de que estuviera bien- ¿Que demonios les pasa? y ¿como entraron?

-Llevamos horas llamándote y no contestabas, nos mandabas a buzón de voz- hablo Rei- además capitán nunca has faltado a un entrenamiento, bueno no sin antes avisar o al menos un mensaje.

-Creímos te había pasado algo- dijo Max.

-Estaba cansado y me quede dormido- haciendo recordarse de la nota la cual tenía una sola palabra "Adiós", frustrado como estaba arrugo el pequeño papel lanzandola dentro de su habitación

.

Hilary salió del edificio, no fue tan difícil como creía sería, no la vieron y eso era lo importante.  
Kenny y Daichi se quedaron fuera descansando pues corrieron demasiado y ya no tenían fuerza, además no querían escuchar a su capitán si ellos se habían equivocado. Sentados a la par de la puerta del edificio, la vieron salir, vislumbraron una pequeña parte de su rostro, ella parando un taxi.

-¿No era esa Hilary?- hablo Kenny

-¿Si lo era?- Daichi no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Que hacía en el mismo edificio de Kai?- Kenny pregunto, haciendo que Daichi empezara a pensar. Sus ojos se agrandaron al pensar en una sola cosa, ¿podría haber algo entre ellos?. Entraron para saber que pasaba en el departamento. Encontraron la puerta medio abierta, entraron encontrando a los chicos sentados.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Daichi

-¿Donde esta Kai?- pregunto Kenny

-Bañándose- contesto Tyson.

-Entonces, esta bien-

-Si, Kenny- hablo Rei

-Y ¿Que hacía Hilary aquí?- dijo Daichi buscando en la cocina algo para comer, encontrando la pizza que no comieron.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto Tyson

-Daichi y yo vimos cuando Hilary salía del edifico

-¿Ustedes creen que Hilary y Kai...- no completo la frase, pero sus amigos sabían a lo que se refería.

-¿Yo y Hilary que?- Kai estaba detrás de ellos, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirada seria.

-Los chicos vieron a Hilary salir del edificio. Kai ¿que paso ayer con Hilary?- pregunto Rei

-Se suponía que la irías a dejar a su casa ¿o no?- Max tenía una picara sonrisa.

-Lo hice- se defendió a pesar de saber que era una mentira lo que decía, pero ellos no sabían eso.- ayer la deje en su casa.

-Creo que la vimos salir del edificio- dijo Daichi

-¿Ustedes la vieron salir?- pregunto, no sabía si en verdad la hicieron porque no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su marcha.

-Bueno, solo vimos su cabello castaño y quizás una milésima parte de su rostro- Kenny ahora dudaba de que la hubiera visto.

-Chicos- no solo Hilary es castaña, hay varias- dijo Max, comprendiendo su equivocación.

-Quizás nos equivocamos- hablo Daichi.

-Si ya terminaron de suponer- dijo Kai- Váyanse de mi departamento.

-Nosotros nos preocupamos por ti y tu nos hechas- reclamo Tyson

-Hn

-Ya Tyson- dijo Rei- ahora sabemos que esta bien, vamonos a entrenar

-Se cancela el entrenamiento hasta pasado mañana- al menos debía agradecer de algún modo su "preocupación".

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Daichi- ¡Si!- dijo después de terminarse la pizza completa.

-Oye capitán que tal si vamos a la playa- sugirió Rei

-Si, sería relajante y nos divertiríamos- concordó Max

Se arrepentía de haber cancelado el entrenamiento, pero no estaría nada mal relajarse un poco, aunque si estaba Tyson y Daichi seguro habría problemas eran tan brutos a veces.- Esta bien

-Debemos arreglar todo para mañana-hablo Max quien junto con Tyson salieron animados. Kenny arrastro a Daichi de la oreja, ya que seguía buscando mas comida en la cocina de Kai. Rei miro a su capitán, no sabía que había pasado esa mañana pues no creía que el estuviera cansado y se hubiera quedado dormido, algo ocultaba y lo averiguaría.

-¿Que?- le pregunto al chino que lo miraba fijamente.

-Nada- contesto Rei- nos vemos mañana capitán- al fin quedo solo.

.

Hilary entro en su casa, directamente a la sala, encontrando en ella a Brooklyn, Garland y a un hombre de traje negro cabello rubio alto de unos 30 años que le sonreía.

-Señorita Hilary- saludo

-William- respondió su saludo, con una sonrisa. Dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acerco a ellos- Hermano, Garlad- abrazos no existían aún en sus saludos- ¿Que pasa William?

-¿Porque preguntas eso?- le pregunto Brooklyn

-Lo presiento- contesto sin dejar de ver a William

-Cuando presiente algo, algo pasa- dijo Garland.

-Entonces William- se quedo detrás del sofá, esperando, con los brazos cruzados.

-Si pasa algo señorita Hilary- tomo una bocanada de aire- los Fallen Angels han surgido de nuevo.

El silencio prevaleció entre ellos, Hilary miro el techo de color gris, ese color no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-¿como sucedió?- pregunto Brooklyn por su hermana.

-Ellos se encontraban en Egipto, ayudando a un arqueólogo, hubo un pequeño derrumbe, no sufrieron daños graves pero si quedaron en observación por un día. Cuando los fueron a recoger por haber sido dados de alta se produjo una explosión, en la habitación la cual se encontraban. Los buscaron, también la policía pero no los encontraron.

Hilary podía tener una lengua afilada cuando quería mas esta vez se contuvo, faltaba algo por preguntar.

-¿Quien estaba a cargo de ellos?

Dudo en responderle, pero sabía no podía esconderlos siempre, ella sabría como averiguarlo y si lo hacía por su propia cuenta sería mucho mas peligroso- Hiro Granger

De nuevo escuchaba ese nombre, pero eso no era lo mas importante, necesitaba saber que planes tenían para esos chicos de los Fallen Angels, ¿Podría aun seguir con su búsqueda?

-¿Hace cuanto sucedió esto?

-2 días.

-Te das cuenta de que podrías estar en peligro- hablo Brooklyn preocupándose por su hermana, era suficiente para él saber lo que había sufrido en aquel lugar y que ese hombre aun siguiera buscándola no era bueno.

-No lo estoy- contesto- fui borrada hace tiempo, difícilmente me encontrara de nuevo.

-Hilary, aún así debes cuidarte- hablo Garland. Escucharon pasos que se acercaban.

-Brook, aquí están las maletas- entro Kryss- Hola Hilary ¿donde pasaste la noche? creí que vendrías a dormir.- la abrazo, el cual no fue correspondido. Ella sabía como era Hilary y no se molesto en que no le abrazara, le dio una sonrisa sentándose en el regazo de su novio. Quien la rodeo por la cintura pegándola mas a él.

Hilary recordó donde y con quien paso la noche. Sonrió pues había disfrutado esa nueva experiencia y ahora entendía, lo que su hermano y su cuñada sentían las veces que los cacho en plena acción, quizás ya no debía preguntarle a William sobre eso ¿o si?. Solo les sonrió.

-Que tengan buen viaje chicos- se fue a su habitación. William noto algo de brillo en sus ojos rubí, cosa que nunca hubo, quizás la joven que él siempre trataba de enseñarle cosas y emociones nuevas, estaba empezando a vivir como los adolescentes normales y se alegraba por ello.

-Creo que no quiere hablar de ellos- dijo Garland sabiendo la actividad que había pasado la noche anterior y por la cual había dormido en un hotel. Tomo su maleta despidiéndose de William y salió- Los espero afuera.

-Salió a comer fuera y dormir, porque no quería interrumpir nada, quizás por lo del año pasado- le hablo Brooklyn al oído-no quería ver esas escenas de nuevo.

-Algo vergonzoso- añadió ella. Se levantaron debían partir ya.

-Regresamos en 5 días, William- dijo Brooklyn, tomando de la mano a su novia- supongo que se distraerán hablando.

-Quizás Brooklyn- los acompaño hasta el taxi que los esperaba en la entrada- cuídense chicos y tengan buen viaje a Australia

Con apretones de manos los tres jóvenes subieron al taxi quien los llevaría al aeropuerto y tomar ese vuelo.

William al verlos partir, entro, subiendo a la habitación de Hilary para saber que hacía. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió por lo que veía. Ella recostada en la cama con su pijama puesta y durmiendo. Ahora sabía que algo muy bueno le paso, ya que ella nunca dormía en las tardes, siempre decía que la hora de dormir era en la noche y si no podía dormir una noche esperaría hasta la siguiente incluso podrían pasar días pero no dormía cuando el sol estaba alumbrando. Podría preguntarle cuando despertara, sin embargo no lo haría dejaría que ella le contara, siempre lo hacía. Él para ella era su baúl de secretos.

.

-¿Crees que los convenceremos?- pregunto Kryss, viendo por la ventanilla del avión que acababa de despegar.

-No se Kryss- contesto Garland- por eso tenemos que hablar con ellos y saber si seguiremos como equipo o no.

-Pero participaran en el próximo torneo ¿verdad?- hablo Kryss.

-Si.. no importa si ellos vuelve o no- hablo Brooklyn- prometimos que participaríamos y así lo haremos.

-Yo también quiero que participen- Kryss sabía que ese torneo era importante par Hilary, no solo porque sería el primero para ella, si no porque ella misma le había dicho que sospechaba algo y de seguro alguien la estaría buscando en ese torneo. Le preocupaba saber que su cuñada podría salir lastimada pero tenía las esperanzas de que nada saliera mal.

-No hay problema Kryss- Garland también quería participar- lo haremos. Tu solo cuida que tu novio no desaparezca para disfrutar la naturaleza

-No te preocupes, Garland estaré con él y no lo perderé de vista- le dio un casto beso a su novio.

-Espero que lo cumplas-

-Dejen su romance para una habitación en un hotel y sin publico, ahora entiendo a Hilary, la pobre ha de estar traumada por ustedes dos.

Kryss se sonrojo, Brooklyn sonrió por su hermana y las veces que la pobre los vio en la cocina, exactamente ne la mesa, suspiro preparándose para las horas que estaría en el aire y por lo que les esperara en Australia.

Cuando Hilary despertó, vio oscuridad, contando que su cuarto era oscuro y la noche ya había caído era mucho mas. Se estiro para desperezarse, nunca había dormido en las tardes toda su energía había quedado en aquellos actos de la madrugada, el había interrumpido sus sueños... ¡Si! con él todo era nuevo. Encendió la luz preparándose par ducharse. El reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche y su estomago rugió de hambre, no había cenado, desayunado ni almorzado. Se daría un baño rápido y bajaría a comer, esperando que William hubiera cocinado.

.

Kai estaciono su auto, bajando y junto a el sus amigos, el abuelo de Tyson no estaba y Rei no quería cocinar, decidieron salir y no sabía como lograron convencerlos de acompañarlos y así conseguir un medio de transporte ¿acaso era su chófer o que? Entraron al local de comida china. Tyson y Daichi pidieron cada uno 5 platos de comida, Kai, Kenny, Rei y Max se limitaron a ver sus comidas y no verlos tragar.

William y Hilary entraron al mismo local, encontrando una mesa en la esquina opuesta de ellos. Ni una mesa ni la otra miraron a su alrededor a sus vecinos.

William empezó a hablar con la castaña sobre asuntos importantes que no eran de beyblade. Los dos hermanos mellizos habían heredado de su madre una compañía exitosa de la cual se ocupaba William y ella era la accionista mayoritaria pues su hermano no se preocupaba por ello, no le interesaba saber de la empresa y si lo hacía, no le gustaba perdía su paz y armonía. Por eso Hilary se hizo cargo de ella totalmente, era la presidenta y William su mano derecha quien le comunicaba de cada acción, cada movimiento y de cada problema que había.

-Él sigue insistiendo que al ser el padre de su hija, o sea su madre señorita Hilary, tiene todo el derecho de ser el dueño de la empresa.

-Eso no le da derecho de nada, William-

-Usted tiene la razón pero el ha apelado de nuevo y solo falta saber si el juez lo aceptara, si ese es el caso, nos iremos de nuevo a juicio.-

-Acaso ese hombre no entiende que nada le pertenece. No aprendió nada las últimas 4 veces. - Hilary se estaba desesperando de ese hombre que decía llamarse abuelo suyo- escucha William, hazle entender que de nada servirá el cuarto apelo, ya ha tenido suficiente, lo que estaba obteniendo es perder su dinero en sus abogados y quedarse sin nada y yo no me ocupare de él. Haz que deje de llevarnos a juicio.

-Señorita Hilary, ya lo hemos intentado- William ya lo había intentado pero el señor era tan persistente y creyente de que ganaría el juicio y así volver a tener el poder en la empresa de su difunta hija, a la cual maldecía a pesar de estar muerta por no dejarle el poder de la empresa a él.

-William, si yo lo hago, soy capaz de dejarlo como vegetal en un hospital y no quiero eso. No porque me de miedo, sino porque el no vale la pena mi esfuerzo y coraje.

Ya llevaban una hora y al fin Tyson y Daichi habían dejado de pedir comida, solo terminaban su último plato. Kai ya se quería ir del lugar, prefería estar solo en su departamento comiendo que ver a esos asquerosos trogloditas escupiendo la comida cuando hablaban. Le dio una mirada rápida al lugar, observando a las personas, paso por todos hasta detenerse en una mesa hasta el fondo, reconociéndola a ella, Hilary sentada junto a un hombre de cabellera rubia, los dos hablaban y a juzgar por el semblante de ella, era serio. Apretaba su puño con fuerza, como si quisiera golpear la mesa. ¿que le pasaba?

-Señorita Hilary cálmese- pidió William, cuando ella se enojaba a veces perdía el control y no era bueno, pues estaban rodeados de personas.

-Como quieres que lo haga William, si ese viejo sigue con esa estupidez- Hilary apretaba cada vez mas fuerte su puño.

-Lo se señorita, pero créame el seguirá insistiendo, dirá que esa es la única solución para que el deje de demandarnos. Y dejarnos en paz.

-¿Que piensa la junta directiva sobre esto?-

-Ellos apoyaran lo que usted decida, no les gusta la idea de tenerlo de vuelta en la compañía pues fue él, el culpable de que la compañía estuviera en la quiebra.

-Es un idiota, como se le ocurre proponerme eso- su respiración se agitaba- ¿Casarme con él, el viejo que es mi abuelo? Prefiero la horca a aceptar tal propuesta-

Las luces del local empezaron a parpadear con agitación, el aire se volvió pesado y el suelo empezó a moverse, despacio, lento. Parecía aumentaría para convertirse en un terremoto.

-Cálmese señorita Hilary, estamos rodeados de muchas personas- William hablo bajo.

-Esta bien, William, tratare de no enojarme- empezó a canalizar todo ese enojo que quería salir, incluso B.D. lo sentía haciéndolo alzar su energía por dos segundos, cosa que notaron las bestias bits de los G-Revolution

_¿Que pasa Dranzer?_ pregunto Kai al sentirlo inquieto

_Una energía muy oscura se ha alzado y sentido hace unos segundos_ dijo_ la sentí cerca._

_¿energía oscura?_

_Si_ contesto _pareciera que una oscuridad que ha estado encerrada por años quiere salir, si ese fuera el caso sería un gran problema_

_Que pasa Drigger?_

_Sentí algo muy poderoso que no es nada bueno, fue cerca pero no se cuan cerca fue.__ Es una oscuridad que da miedo_

_Tranquilo Drigger _trato de calmar a su bestia bits.

-Señorita no podemos hacer mucho-le dijo William- él ha planeado esto muy bien- habían cambiado de conversación.

-Lo se- contesto- solo queda esperar para saber cual sera su primer golpe. Es mejor irnos William- se levanto de la mesa

-Adelántese, yo pagare la cuenta-

Salió del lugar presa en sus pensamientos, en lo que vendría y sucedería si el la encontraba.

Kai la vio salir, se levanto dejando el dinero para pagar la cuenta, se fue directo hacía la puerta para seguirla. Rei salió tras el, pues fue raro que saliera de pronto así además había visto quien fue la persona que salió primero.

Llego al auto, recordando que era William quien tenía las llaves para abrir y tenía que esperarlo. Vio pasar 3 hombres medio borrachos que al verla sola, dieron un regreso para charlar con ella. Hilary bufo no estaba de humor para que la molestaran.

Cuando Kai salio, vio que los 3 hombre se acercaban a ella riendo, le molesto y antes de que uno de ellos le tomara el brazo el la jalo dejándola detrás de él.

-Que dem...- uno de los hombres exclamo a media.

-Es mejor que se vayan- sugirió con su tono amenazante. Rei salió, viendo lo que pasaba se acerco lento.

-¿Y quien nos lo impide?- hablo otro hombre.

-Su novio- era la segunda vez que lo decía y no entendía porque. Su molestia empezaba a disiparse.

-Vamonos, la diversión se ha arruinado- los tres hombres se marcharon

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kai aun con su tono de voz amenazante.

-¿Porque dices que eres mi novio? Es la segunda vez que lo escucho- contesto con otra pregunta.

-Porque lo somos y punto- declaro. Frunció el ceño, no entendía aun a los hombres. Y a Kai tampoco, a veces era tan complicado y a veces no. Y tan confuso y raro. Y es que ademas Kai ahora sabía que era posesivo con lo que era de él y no quería que nadie mas la tocara.

-¿Como?¿cuando?- pregunto. Rei simplemente no hizo ruido para que no notaran su presencia. Quería saber el rumbo de esa conversación

-Ayer en la noche- no tenía una respuesta mas larga, quizás no se lo pidió formalmente pero el no era así, el solo decía lo que era suyo y era suyo nadie lo contradecía.

-Acostarme contigo ¿significa que somos novios?- la castaña estaba cada vez mas perdida al verlo asentir, quizás si debería hablar con William o con Kryss para que le explicara lo que significaba una relación y como se empezaba-Y quien mas sabe de lo "nuestro"-puso comillas en la palabra.

-Nadie y que siga así-

-Bueno, no creo que se pueda- Kai no entendía acaso le diría a alguien que durmió con el y le declaro que era su novia

-Porque?

-Él ya lo sabe- con su dedo señalo a la persona detrás de Kai, quien incomodo sonrió.

Kai se maldecía, debió de haberse dado cuenta quien estaba afuera y así poder hablar, el era muy privado con sus cosas y ahora el chino quien desde la tarde le daba esa sonrisa de sospechar algo, había escuchado, pero eso no se quedaría así.

-Si hablas, te mueres- amenazo.

Trago duro, no quería morir aun estaba joven además tenía una novia a la cual quería volver a ver-Soy una tumba- pero le importaba que su amigo fuera feliz y al parecer lo era.

-Creí que yo era la que causaba miedo- susurro para si misma.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntaron ambos.

-No- sonrió

William salió del local hablando por teléfono y vio a los tres jóvenes y se preocupo.

-¿ Están bien?- no se dirigió a ella. Hilary medio sonrió, era típico que ellos se preocuparan por las personas que la rodeaban a ella y máximo cuando estaba molesta y tenia tremendas ganas de golpear algo.

-Si- contesto Rei. William asintió, mientras volvía a su conversación por teléfono.  
No sabían que decir, se quedaron en silencio, ellos esperando a los demás y ella esperando que le abrieran la puerta del auto.

La vio junto a dos más, quienes quizás tenían la edad de ella, del otro lado del auto estaba el hombre que la cuidaba siempre y tenia un ojo sobre. Observo el auto gris-plata, grabándolo en su memoria, tomo varias fotografías en las cuales ella aparecía, necesitaba llevar pruebas.

Algo estaba mal y lo sabía, tenía la sensación deque alguien los veía intensamente, ya estaba al tanto de que él la buscaba, no sabía a quienes había mandado y no le gustaba en absoluto no saberlo.

-William- le llamo, acaba de cortar y conocía ese tono de voz.

-Es hora de irnos señorita- dijo quitando la alarma del auto. Kai y Rei la vieron tensarse por unos segundos y parecía buscar a alguien al algún lugar.

-Adiós- fue su única despedida.

-Hn

Adiós.

-Hey chicos porque no nos esperaron?- pregunto Max

Llego a la conclusión de que solo eran jóvenes tras los huesos de ella. Así que no le tomo importancia saber quien era, ya tenía fotos de ella e incluso su numero de placas, para eso le pagaron para saber donde estaba ella.

.

-Tenemos una semana William- dijo- cuando ellos regresen todo esta decidido.

-Si, señorita Hilary- Hilary le sonrió.

Era bueno saber que él siempre estaría ahí cuando ella mas lo necesitar. Y también para su protección del cual no debía preocuparse pues sabía hacerlo bien sola. Cuando llegar a su casa llamaría a su hermano o esperaba que él lo hiciera antes, no le importaba la hora en que lo hiciera, necesitaba saber que estaban bien y no iban tras ellos. También debía averiguar como era posible que el tuviera tanta conexión al exterior estando encerrado.

* * *

Siento haberme tardado enserio.. espero no tardarme en el proximo


	10. Chapter 9

Eran las 5 am y ya se dirigía al Dojo a levantarlos. Si querían ir a la playa, pues tenían que preparar todo lo que llevarían. No tardo mucho en llegar, levantando primero a Rei seguido por Max y un adormilado Kenny quien estaba desorientado y no sabía a donde dirigirse.

A quien les costo levantar fue a Tyson, quien al fin de tantas, golpes junto con gritos salpicones de agua pisotones y algunas bofetadas, despertó. Kai con los brazos cruzados sentado tomando una taza de café observaba a cada uno de sus compañeros... Rei quien se estaba encargando de la comida, desayuno, las golosinas quedaron al mando de Max quien metió, chocolates, dulces, bombones, toda clase de caramelo que tuviera innumerables cantidades de azúcar. Kenny con poca ayuda de Tyson se encargaron de los accesorios, pelota de playa, las toallas, incluso de la hielera repleta de aguas frías. Él presto el auto, algo importante y a la vez no, según Tyson, pero le importaba poco lo que dijera Tyson... Daichi fue quien se encargo de acomodar cada cosa en el auto sin aplastar nada. A las 8 de la mañana tomaron camino a la playa. Sería un día genial.

.

Hilary llevaba dentro del baño más de una hora. Tenía algo de curiosidad, ya que observaba su cuerpo en el espejo, desnuda. Se veía cada parte detalladamente, no entendía aún porque le decía que era atractiva, ella lo miraba normal no bonito, incluso no entendía que vio Kai en él. Y todo se debía a que siempre se vio como una mujer normal no entendía que papel cubrían sus atributos, como le dijo Kryss los llamara, la vida que tuvo le dejo varias cicatrices, tanto interna como externas, ella odiaba algunas partes de su cuerpo, que si no fuera por la experiencia que había tenido con ese ruso no sabría el placer que brindaban. Ella era así, no prestaba atención a nada de su cuerpo ni le parecía interesante, el que odiara algunas cosas se debían a su pasado, porque si para algunos eran divertidos para ellas algunas cosas eran odiosas y detestables. Y si era sincera consigo misma, muy poco conocía del mundo.

Hubiera seguido meditando sobre su cuerpo por horas en el espejo, sino fuera por las exageradas llamas a la puerta que hacían tan fuerte William afuera del baño.

-¿Señorita Hilary?- llamaba por séptima vez, preocupado. No escuchaba ruido de regadera u otra cosa, ese silencio era mortal para él.

-¿Que pasa William?- pregunto sin abrir la puerta. El hombre le había enseñado lo que era pudor y privacidad intima, cosa que nunca antes había sabido. Por tal motivo no abrió, por su desnudez.

-Creí que le había pasado algo- suspiro aliviado

-Nada ha pasado-

-Que bien- el color había vuelto a su piel- Quería preguntarle ¿si era buena idea ir a la playa?

"Playa" otra palabra para agregar a la lista de sus Odios, bueno aunque la palabra ya estaba en la lista. Su piel se erizaba, no por miedo ella hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado lo que eso era, en solo pensar lo que había en ese lugar. No quería ni pensar lo que había ahí- No William- Con voz seca y fuerte contesto.

Por lo cual no se asombro por su respuesta, sabía lo que ella diría, la conocía bien el algunas cosas- Señorita Hilary, esta sería una buena forma de superarlo- ¿superar que? ella solo deseaba tener tanto poder para desaparecer "eso"- además estaremos alejados de ello. Sería una buena forma que usted disfrutara o conociera los lugares que frecuentan los jóvenes de su edad.

Sabía el interés que tenía él sobre las cosas nuevas que ella debía conocer como una adolescente normal o mas o menos normal. Se esforzaba por ello, por cada cosa que le presentaba para hacerla sentir cómoda y no quería hacerle un desprecio, lo apreciaba mucho. Bufo molesta, William podía convencerla con palabras tan simples o una oración ligera que no la hiciera sentir mal. Demonios incluso William podía decirle a un chango que si podía hablar y este le creería. Suspiro derrotada.

-Esta bien, William- lo conocía bien que incluso a pesar de estar separador po una puerta podía asegura que este sonreía por lograr su objetivo- pero no tengo eso.. ¿como se llama?- Kryss le había dicho el nombre pero le había tomado poca importancia

-Traje de baño- sabía a lo que se refería.

-Exacto- lo vio como un medio de escape. No era cobarde simplemente la idea de ir a ese lugar no la tragaba aun.

-De eso no hay problema señorita- Hilary gimió al perder de nuevo, lo tenía todo planeado- la señorita Kryss le tenía uno a usted preparado de hace mucho tiempo y le he llamado y me ha dicho que se lo de como un regalo de ella para esta ocasión.

Se cambio rápido y molesta abrió la puerta para ser recibida por una bolsa de papel negra con un moño. Siempre estaba preparado.

-La espero abajo señorita...-

-Espera William- lo detuvo tenía una duda - ¿ saldré solo con el traje de baño?

William sonrió, le parecía aun una pequeña niña descubriendo el mundo- Debajo de su ropa el traje de baño, señorita-

-Ahhh- volvió a ingresar al baño.

.

Recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, sus amigos estaban jugando en el agua, lo invitaron a unirseles mas lo rechazo, prefería la soledad y la sombra de ese árbol que jugar como un chiquillo lo cual no era, sin embargo su mente lo mantenía entretenido con imágenes de una persona de cabello castaño y de su fuerza de haber soportado toda la madrugada aquella actividad. Sería entretenido volver a tenerla a su merced, bueno así estuvo porque ella no tenía experiencia y de solo recordar como ella fue tratada en su niñez le daba rabia, no creía que existiera otro hombre como Boris y su abuelo, pero se equivoco, sabía que ella estaba dañada y resentida no solo con ese hombre que le dio la vida sino con muchas cosas más. Averiguaría mas de ella, saber de su pasado y otras cosas mas.

Llego al fin a ese lugar llamado "playa" veía por la ventana ese mar azul que se alzaba y llegaba hasta las personas. Tenía un odio por esa parte de la naturaleza que quería destruirlo, sin embargo recordó que William la había llevado ahí para que disfrutara, esta vez William se había equivocado de lugar.

Le parecía que el sol quería abrazarla con sus llamas ¡Que calor sentía! ¿así se sentiría el infierno cuando llegara su muerte? o solo era ella la que sentía ese calor. Veía a las personas sin inmutarse ante el sol, observo a su alrededor, era la segunda vez que iba a una playa, la primera fue demasiado corta, algo a su favor, rápida 5 minutos y se había marchado, cuando apenas tenía 13 años.  
William se había adelantado, dejando que ella inspeccionara mientras el buscaba un lugar para ellos. Fue con él, viéndolo poner la sombrilla para evitar las quemaduras del sol. Se sentó junto con William en la toalla, sin decirse nada, callados.

William sentía la tensión que había en ella, como con esa mirada trataba de asesinar al mar, con su rostro serio y molesto, pero que al mismo tiempo trataba de disimular muy bien. Mas algo si llamo su atención con interés, la arena. Esa cosa tan fina pero a la vez grumosa, y que brillaba con el sol. Nunca la había tocado, ni probado, claro que eso no lo haría, pero como se sentiría sobre sus pies. Veía a las personas descalzas correr en la arena, construir algo con ella, incluso la arena mojada, la cual no quería tocar. Pero si quería sentir la seca. Y William quien entendía a la perfección algunas de sus miradas, quiso mostrarle algo nuevo que había divisado.

-Señorita Hilary, acompáñeme- encogiéndose de hombros se levanto, quitándose las sandalias que llevaba para así probar la arena en su pies.

Con los primeros dos pasos que dio fuera de la toalla los regreso de nuevo. William sonrió-Eso esta caliente- señalo con tranquilidad- Es como el infierno en mis pies-

-No se si es como el infierno, pero si esta caliente a causa del sol.¿Que hará?-

-Lo necesario para no sentir eso- con un cerrar y abrir de ojos y una sonrisa fue la indicación que todo estaba solucionado.-Vamos-

Cualquiera que la viera no notaría algo raro en ella mas bien la verían como una joven que estaba disfrutando de un día playero. Sin embargo William era consciente que a veces la joven podía hacer cosas con solo un suspiro o un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Se notaba la diferencia, frente a él estaba su sombra y la de ella era extraña, su sombra estaba bajo sus pies, he ahí la diferencia, la cual la protegía de ese fuego del infierno como le llamo. Sonrió con melancolía cuando vio el mar, no la culpaba de odiar ciertas cosas. Cuando la vio la primera vez, su corazón se partió en pedazos, ella una niña, por que eso era ella, estaba sucia con un simple oberol gris como ropa que uso por un año y meses, cicatrices en su cuerpo, una mirada de desconfianza la cual aun la tenía, pequeña pero la conservaba. Si a él le hubieran echo lo mismo, también odiara el mar y hasta el día. Había visto sus facetas, tenía varias y las cuales lo dejaban confundidos y no solo él también su hermano, hasta que aprendió a vivir con solo una la cual usaba ahora pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse cuando hacía algo nuevo, como usar su sombra como protección. Sabía como cuidarse y pelear. Era por eso que cuando la veía rodeada de personas que parecían molestarla, no se preocupaba por ella, le preocupaba saber como terminarían esas personas tontas o sino deberían preguntarle al entrenador de beisball que quiso propasarse con ella un año atrás, el hombre estuvo en el hospital varios meses, aparte de necesitar una buena cirugía para su nariz y dientes y volverle a dejar la cara como antes.

Caminaron la distancia de unos metros solamente, hasta llegar con un hombre...

-¿Lo conoces William?-

-No- contesto llegando frente al hombre- es un vendedor de helados.

-¿Helados?- frunció ligeramente el ceño- ¿que es eso?

El hombre se sobresalto al escucharla, él que desde que recordaba siempre ha vendido helados, nunca en su vida había escuchado tal cosa. Todo el mundo sabe lo que era o al menos lo han probado, como los alérgicos a los lácteos, pero bueno ahora sabía que no todo el mundo sabía lo que era su pasión, vender helados. Mas se encargaría de que su primera vez fuera la mejor de todas. Saco una paleta roja y se la tendió.

-Esto señorita- la hizo agarrarlo- es un helado de fresa- le sonrió. El señor era amable con ella y supo diferenciar esa sonrisa que le dio, no era la de un pervertido chantajista, era la de una persona que no dañaba a nadie. Quito la envoltura transparente de la paleta y no sabía que hacer.

-¿Que hago con esto?

-Llévela a sus labios y chupe-

Le estaban enseñando como comer uno de esos, y casi se ríe, casi porque sabía que no encontraba como comerlo. William saco una cámara tomándole una foto con el helado en su boca. Sería un gran recuerdo y el cual compartiría con los tres jóvenes que estaban de viaje.

Era frío y con un saber delicioso, nunca lo había probado y nunca hubiese imaginado que algo así pudiera saber tan bien y le refrescara la boca, se animo a morder la punta y llevarse el pedazo a sus labios. Saboreo y jadeo de gusto- Que rico

El heladero sonreía divertido al verla como una niña chiquita que acaba de tener su primer juguete, la vio acabárselo todo y con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos de felicidad pero que rápido pasaron a decepción.

-Se acabo-

No tardo en sacar otro tipo de helado- Este se llama Sándwich de helado- se lo dio- debe morderlo, es suave y delicioso. Asintió. empezando a sacarlo de su envoltura, y dio la primera mordida. El saber y sus pupilas gustativas se encendieron haciéndola comérselo rápido, además el calor le producía un calor que no le gustaba.

-Tyson a donde vas?- pregunto Rei al verlo empezar a alejarse.

-Un un riquísimo helado- grito. Max, Rei, Daichi y Kenny siguieron jugando, aunque a tres de ellos les sorprendió que el niño mono no siguiera al chico de cabello azul marino. -Un deliciosos helado- la baba le salía por toda la boca con solo pensar en ellos.

Al tercer helado que le brindaban, no espero las indicaciones y se lo llevo a la boca, tomando una gran cantidad, la cual era suave y cremosa además de derretía en su lengua mas de pronto sintió como su cerebro empezaba a enfriarse, haciéndola dejar de pensar- El cerebro se congelo- les informo. Podía sentir como toda su cabeza se enfriaba ¿acaso se congelaría?

-Se congelo el cerebro señorita Hilary- explico William

-Se comió una bola entera del cono, el cerebro no soporta tanto frío- dijo el heladero. Pero ella no lo sabía, además si su cuerpo soportaba lo frío, ¿porque su cerebro no?

-Ahhh, no lo sabía.

-Ahora lo sabe- dijo William

-Pase su lengua sobre la nieve, sentirá su sabor y suavidad, puede comer poca cantidad sin que se le vuelva a congelar el cerebro.- Ahora sabía como comer un helado de cono y más.

Tyson diviso al señor de los helados, viendo como ponía 3 bolas a su cono y se lo entregaba a una mujer. Necesitaba sentir el helado en su boca, corrió tan rápido a lo que dieran sus pies, dispuesto a acabarse todo y que al final el que pagara fuera un capitán enojado, Kai.

Escucharon un grito y a alguien abalanzarse o mas bien la sombra de algo caerles encima. Fue tan rápido y todo termino en un desastre, todos los helados terminaron llenos de arena, el heladero con algunos en su rostro y un bulto encima de él. William se sacudía la arena que le cayó y Hilary, tenía en su cabello, dentro de su blusa, sobre sus piernas arena, era una sensación que en absoluto le gustaba, se sentía grumosa y lo peor de todo era la bola de helado que se deslizaba sobre su blusa hasta caer sobre uno de sus pies, dejándola pegajosa, además había tragado arena, un sabor feo y que le causo tos... estaba molesta ¿quien demonios se atrevía a tirarle su helado?

-Mira lo que has hecho, estúpido niño- grito el heladero enojado al haber perdido todos sus helados

-Lo siento- trato de disculparse Tyson con los ojos llorosos, por la arena y porque no probaría nada frío.

-Tiraste todo- se dio cuenta que no era el único con helado encima- Mira lo que le hiciste a la señorita

Hilary había reconocido esa voz lo cual causo que cerrara los ojos para no matarlo en ese instante. La bola de helado se derretía en su pie. Lo único que ella hacía era comer esa golosina fantástica, deliciosa y que en su vida había probado y debía llegar alguien a destruir tal cosa.  
Cada vez que ella se enojaba, su energía oscura se alzaba, provocando que algo se descontrolara o manipulara, como las olas del mal las cuales empezaban a volverse altas y fuertes.

Abrió sus ojos para observar el desastre, ya nada podía salvarse, todo helado había quedado mal. Y sabía que no se había equivocado, tirado junto al hombre heladero estaba Tyson cubierto totalmente de arena, su cabello azul marino ahora era color arena. Quería golpearlo, lastimarlo, torturarlo muchas cosas, mas no lo hizo.

-Cálmese señorita Hilary- William la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo, de lo cual ella no se arrepentiría, pero no sería la mejor forma de solucionarlo.

-Uh-oh lo siento Hilary-

-Esta bien William- le murmuro algo calmada- paga los daños, por favor- el hombre asintió feliz de que no le hiciera nada al joven que estaba ahí con ellos.

-Pero señorita, él fue el culpable de todo, es quien debe pagar no usted- el hombre heladero estaba indignado por lo que haría ella, era ese mocoso quien debía pagar eso o lo llevaría a la cárcel.

-Estoy tan segura que no tiene dinero para pagar ¿cierto Tyson?- su voz un se escuchaba molesta.

-No- estaba intimidado no solo por ella sino por el heladero también.

-No se preocupe señor, le pagaremos- William hablo. Pero también había reconocido al muchacho de cabello azul marino, sabía quien era y los lazos que tenía con Hiro Granger, mas no dijo nada o ella provocaría un maremoto.

Hilary se quito su blusa, blanca algo transparente, quedando solamente con la parte superior de su bikini color negro, no podía creer que hasta en su vientre tenía pegado la arena. Maldijo en idiomas que conocía- Me iré a quitar lo pegajoso- murmuro a William. Y viendo sus pies con el liquido pegajoso debajo de ellos. Tyson se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que acababa de pasar y cuando la escucho quejarse de limpiarse por el desastre que él había echo se le ocurrió una idea. Además así compensaría algo del daño y se refrescarían.

-Tengo una gran idea- casi grito, dejándola confundida- Ven Hilary- tomo su mano, estaba desprevenida ni siquiera pudo impedírselo. Se la llevo corriendo a una velocidad que era imposible detenerle, su rumbo era el único lugar que ella tanto odiaba y aun no le gustaba. El mar.

William no pudo hacer mucho, estaba pagando al señor de los helados, cuando sintió una ráfaga de arena y viento que marcaba la desaparición de ella y el muchacho, diviso a la castaña corriendo con él hacia el mar. Sonrió creyendo que ella al fin había superado ese sentimiento y ahora le gustaba esa parte que la naturaleza les brindaba. Mas una sensación extraña llego a él, en esos momentos dudo en si los paraba o los dejaba seguir, tal vez no pasara nada malo.

Tyson la hizo entrar al agua, cuando sus piernas la sintieron, una rabia empezó a acumularse en su interior, provocando así que la ola que se les acercaba se agrandara mas y fuera rápida.

-NO- grito ella. No quería volver a sentir que el agua cubría su cuerpo. El grito fue suficiente para que William entendiera todo, ella había sido arrastrada obligatoriamente al mar, tuvo parálisis, no pudo moverse, no cuando sus ojos veían como una gran ola envolvía a los dos, la cual casi llegaba a donde estaba él. Cuando el agua retrocedió la culpabilidad arremetió con su ser.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo al agua envolverla, lo sentía como brazos que no la soltaban y la apresaban llevándosela con ella. No podía hacer mucho, el mar era como su debilidad, añadiéndole que su energía negra era quien provocaba esas enormes olas y ella no podía controlarla, no cuando ante sus ojos querían revivir aquellos recuerdos.

Con un grito de felicidad y emoción salió a la superficie, había sido la mejor ola que él hubiera visto en su vida además de la mejor idea que tuvo. William superaba su shock, dando pasos lentos, despacio que pronto se volvieron rápido al no verla salir, los segundos pasaban y ella no salía, corrió hasta la orilla preocupado. No estaba muy seguro que ella pudiera nadar, no la había visto meterse en el mar, lagos o piscinas y esa información aun no la tenía clara.

-Señorita Hilary- llamo alarmándose cada vez más.

Las olas la llevaban mar adentro e incluso la hundían. Trato de nadar para subir mas sus intentos eran en vano, por las olas y su recuerdos que no pudo evitar sacar.

_Su nariz sorbía demasiada agua, el aire que retenía no pudo contenerlo mas y lo expulso, ni siquiera podía hacer el intento de salir, no era decisión de ella._

_Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua cuando su boca expulso el último aliento de aire que sostenía. La cuerda empezó a subir, hasta sacarla a la superficie. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus labios estaban empezando a teñirse de azul, no temblaba a pesar del agua helada, solo la tos salió de sus labios escupiendo el agua que tomo. Sin embargo Él necesitaba ver algo, verificar si había sucedido. Se acerco a ella, tomando su barbilla y haciéndola verlo a los ojos. Estaban entrecerrados, ardiendo por el agua, mas eso no impidió ver lo que quería. Conocía el color de sus ojos eran un negro carbón y ahora eran rojos rubí._

_-La siguiente fase esta hecha- murmuro para si mismo._

-Señorita Hilary- gritaba alto

Tyson al no verla salir también se preocupo- HILARY- grito a todo pulmón, al menos requería una pista para verla donde estaba una señal para salvarla de3 ahogarse.

-Señorita Hilary

-HILARY

_Le importaba poco si la segunda fase estaba lista, solamente quería descansar, estaba débil, era la décima novena vez que la ahogaban en el pozo de agua helada y ya no le agradaba esta, era agua de mar y empezaba a tener un odio por ello. Por ser un arma que utilizaban contra ella. _

_-Pero... debes aprender ... a... obedecerme- apretó su barbilla fuerte siempre impresionado por la fuerza de ella- cuando yo te diga que los debes matar no debes vacilar, SOLO HAZLO- le grito- son ordenes que te doy-_

_No creía tener voz para contestarle, soltó su barbilla dando la señal para que de nuevo la bajaran. Soltaron la cuerda, su peso la hizo bajar demasiado profundo. Con una enorme sonrisa observaba como ella era castigada con agua.  
Su cuerpo no podría resistir tanto lo sabía, ya que sus huesos empezaban a engarrotarse, respiraba agua, el salado del agua lo detestaba a mil... El hecho de que fuera fuerte, tuviera fuerza e hiciera cosas que nadie normal haría no la hacían inmortal, porque hasta un paro cardíaco la mataría, lo cual podría suceder en cualquier instante, su corazón ya no recibía sangre como debía ser, los latidos se apagaban con los segundos. Al menos saber que moriría era mejor que estar viva y seguir trabajando para él, quien era un insoportable y gruñón._

Los grito no habían pasado desapercibido para ninguna de las personas que se encontraban ahí, lo alto de su nombre siendo llamada por Tyson llego hasta donde estaba el grupo de sus amigos, lo cual llamo su atención al reconocer la voz mas no entendían lo que decía. El ruso abrió los ojos para saber de que lado provenían. Se levanto divisando a unos metros alejado a Tyson en la orilla del agua, de seguro se había metido en problemas, pero el hombre que se encontraba a la par de él le era conocido. Lo logro ver bien, era el mismo hombre que acompañaba a Hilary la noche anterior.

-HILARYYYYYYYYYYYYY- el nombre se dejo escuchar por toda la playa.

Corrieron para saber que pasaba.

El la casa de Hilary, en su habitación, en la esfera negra, dentro de esta, estaba descansando Black Dranzer, agradeciendo la tranquilidad que había en ella, no escucharía los quejidos o mas bien gemidos de aquella pareja ninfomana que lo hacían siempre en la cocina, además estaba feliz de que su dueña estuviera afuera distraendose. Pronto sintió una vibra en su ser, el beyblade empezó a emergerse en una luz negra como la de un agujero negro. Se agito, sentía como las fuerzas de su dueña empezaban a debilitarse, de nuevo pasaba y el no estaba con ella, mas no iba a dejar que ella muriera. Estaba pasando de nuevo.

_La bestia bits de ella sentía lo que le pasaba a su dueña el no estaba junto a ella, los latidos de su corazón eran lentos, sabía que solo era una humana que podía morir incluso de un golpe en la cabeza, debía ayudarla._

_Hilary no aguantará mas, podía esforzarse, pero ¿para que lo haría? _

_En otro lado, en otro país, un niño de cabellos naranjas, dormía pero al mismo tiempo se removía en su cama, podía ver a una niña de su edad, la cual estaba amarrada y era metida al agua, podía sentir lo helado del agua, podía sentir como las fuerzas se debilitaban para aquella niña e incluso el también se estaba ahogando al no poder respirar en el agua. Ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas... estaba frente a frente, a punto de dejar ir el último latido de sus corazones, cuando una luz mitad negra y mitad blanca los envolvió, a el la blanca y ella la negra. _

_Despertó__ tosiendo, mojado totalmente, temblando por lo helado de aquello. Tosió y escupió agua que trago. No podía creer que su sueño se había echo realidad ¿que significaba eso?_

_Tal vez se le había pasado la mano al dejarla mas tiempo de lo normal en el agua y no quería perder a alguien tan poderoso y vital en su equipo. Ordeno que la sacaran, lo cual hicieron. Asombrándose de verla aun viva, con su color normal de piel y sus labios volviendo a su rojo normal lento. Los dos hombres que estaban ahí la quitaron del poso y desamarraron, y también notando algo que no estaba cuando la metieron por primera vez en ese día._

_-Señor- le llamaron, se acerco con una sonrisa satisfecha, de nuevo ella demostraba que era fuerte y no débil, como todos esos de la superficie que a pesar de sus entrenamientos no superaban la fuerza de ella. Vestía un short negro y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, le dieron vuelta mostrandole la espalda, en la cual se veía algo negro. Subieron la camiseta para que pudiera ver bien lo que era. Al ver lo que era, quedo atónito. La bestia bits estaba tatuada en su espalda, habían echo una fusión ambas para que siguiera viviendo.  
_

_-¿Como... no... no lo entiendo?- pregunto sobresaltado. _

Sintió la fuerzas necesarias para salir a la superficie, tomo aire al verse fuera. Mas se ahogo por el agua que tomo, la escupió y junto a ello sangre.

La vieron salir del agua pero ser envuelta por otra ola que parecían querersela comer. Al ver en la distancia en la cual ella estaba se adentro para ir por ella, ganándole a William.  
Le costaba respirar, su asma lo empeoraba, y el echo de que las olas no la dejaban estar en la superficie lo complicaba todo.

_Deja de drenar energía __oscura_ ordeno B.D.

Volvió a salir a la superficie, escupió de nuevo agua junto a sangre, el aire estaba costando llegar a sus pulmones. Cuando la vio salir, nado rápido hacía ella para no dejar que otra ola la envolviera de nuevo.

-No sabía que no podía nadar- Tyson estaba tan preocupado y culpable por lo que pasaba, si el no la hubiera llevado arrastras dentro del mal, nada hubiera pasado.-Lo siento

-Es no es importante,- dijo William pues el que nadara o no era algo secundario- la señorita Hilary sufre de asma, además odia el mar-

Rei, Kenny, Daichi y Max se sorprendieron ante tal cosa

-¿Lo odia?- pregunto Tyson. Mas William no respondió, no estaría tranquilo hasta verla ahí con él.

Trataba que el aire entrara en ella y pudiera respirar bien de nuevo, llego a ella notando como tomaba aire

-¿Estas bien?- la pregunta era tonta ella lo sabía. Solo alzo una mano para que esperara. El aire estaba de nuevo entrando en sus pulmones, volviendo a respirar normal.-¿Hilary?

-Necesito...-hablo menos agitada de lo que estaba- un trago de vodka, Kai.

Suspiro tranquilo al ver que estaba bien, para pedir licor. Las olas habían bajado pero eso no decía mucho para ella, quería salir de ahí ya... rápido.

-Sacame de aquí- casi exigió.

La obligo a abrazarle por la espalda, nadando de nuevo de vuelta donde los esperaban los demás. William al verlos acercarse, entro para ayudarlos. La tomo en sus brazos, agradeciendo con media sonrisa a Kai, se la llevo fuera del agua, donde no llegara esta. La abrazo con fuerza, estuvo preocupado por ella, si la hubiera perdido, sería como perder a una hija. Como no tenía todo ese amor paternal se lo daba a ella.

-Señorita Hilary, discúlpeme, fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera tenido esa idea, nada hubiera pasado. Se que detesta el mar.

Estaba tensa pues todo ese odió al agua le tenía acumulado. Agradecía a B.D haberle ayudado a salir. Pero también se sentía molesta, sabía el esfuerzo que ponía su guardián en las cosas nuevas para que a ella le gustara. Guardo toda esa furia, relajándose- No es tu culpa William, no te preocupes.

Sería la primera vez que lo haría, sus brazos inerte a sus lados empezaron a cobrar vida moviéndose, subiendo con pequeñas indecisiones hacía su espalda. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, hasta lograrlo.  
Sus ojos se abrieron completamente en shock, ella lo estaba abrazando. Cuando nunca lo hizo, ella recibía pero no los daba.-Gracias, señorita Hilary-

-Si.. si, separemonos, aun es incomodo para mi- la soltó con una sonrisa. El celular de William empezó a timbrar.

Mas Hilary presto atención a algo mas. Observo la palma de su mano izquierda. Lo observo por unos instantes, varios segundos. Lo que tenía ahí era... no sabría decirlo ¿peligroso... inhumano? no tenía la palabra exacta. En el centro de la palma de su mano se encontraba un circulo negro de un centímetro, el cual antes... mucho antes era el tamaño de la punta de una aguja pero con el pasar de los años crecía y crecía mucho mas cuando su energía oscura se salía de su control. Antes de que pasara del tamaño de un centímetro, el circulo, era del tamaño de la punta de una pluma, muy pequeña... Saco el aire, ni siquiera era buena noticia, ni mala tampoco... era peligrosa, solo faltaba saltar a horrorosa.  
Los chicos la miraban queriendo saber lo que veía y porque su palma resultaba interesante en esos momentos.

-Pronto no habrá nada, si sigo así- se murmuro a si misma. Dejando preocupado a William quien la escucho.

-Hilary lo siento mucho- hablo Tyson, en su rostro se notaba su arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

-¿Estas bien? ¿no te paso nada?- pregunto Rei

-Estoy bien- contesto

Cada uno empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo y por mas que intento entenderles fue imposible. Le dio una mirada a Kai que le decía "me traduces" y el simplemente sonrió como respuesta diciendo "No" con un encogimiento de hombros. Daichi fue él único que noto algo en ella cuando salía del agua, se acerco a su espalda para saber si había visto bien

-Tienes un tatuaje- exclamo, silenciandolos a todos. Y a Hilary fruncir el ceño. William también lo noto y sabía no era un buen presagió..

-¿tatuaje?- la rodearon por la espalda para verlo bien, Kai entre cerro los ojos, no recordaba haberle visto algún tatuaje en su espalda o quizás era algo pequeño.

-Es un fénix- exclamo Kenny viéndolo- Hey Kai deberías verlo. Te sorprenderá algo-

Kai no lo dudo, la tomo por los hombros dándole vuelta y como había dicho el Jefe, se sorprendió, en su espalda se hallaba un tatuaje que casi cubría su espalda, era un fénix, pero no cualquiera... El fénix tenía un parecido, no, era igual a Dranzer, solamente que ese era negro, totalmente negro con ojos amarillos, con sus alas extendidas y un mirar que penetraba y daba escalofrío. No recordaba habérselo visto esa noche de pasión que los dos tuvieron, o a caso estaba tan concentrado en el placer que se daban que lo paso por alto, pero no podía siquiera haberlo pasado por alto. Era imposible que de un día para otro ella tuviera un tatuaje así, además que no se veía reciente, era como si de niña ya lo tuviera.

-Una toalla para que se seque, señorita- William le tapo la espalda rápido. No se había fijado en el tatuaje, hasta que ellos lo nombraron, no lo tenía lo sabía, eso quería decir que Black Dranzer había llegado a ella haciendo fusión para salvarla de aquellas olas. Hilary solo asintió, dejando a los demás chicos con la duda del tatuaje. William tomo ese momento para susurrarle algo al oído.  
Cosa que hizo su rostro pasar de fruncido a confundido y molestia después, con cada palabra que él decía. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

-Dame el teléfono- se alejo de ellos para empezar a hablar con la persona del otro lado de la linea.

-Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Max

Nego- Solamente debe hablar y decir si acepta o rechaza una propuesta que le están haciendo en estos momentos la directiva de su empresa.

-¿Tiene una empresa?- pregunto asombrado Tyson

-Ella es la accionista mayoritaria, ya que es dueña del 90% de esa empresa. Lo que ella diga se hará- informo William

-Wow- se mostraron asombrados, Kenny, Max, Tyson y Daichi.

Sin embargo Kai fruncía cada vez mas el ceño, no entendía como algo así de grande, el tatuaje, se le paso por alto. No podía creer que no lo haya visto, ni cuando estuvieron hablando esa mañana y ella se levanto molesta. Acaso estaba tan sumido en su belleza que no capto nada...  
Rei sin embargo observaba a su capitán quien parecía molesto y pensativo mientras miraba a la castaña, a él también le causaba curiosidad por saber del tatuaje de Hilary y de su gran parecido al Dranzer de Kai.

_Australia_

__Brooklyn caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. Lo que acababa de ver no era bueno. Su hermana melliza se estaba ahogando en algún lugar del mar, las olas se la querían comer y ella por mas que luchaba por salir a la superficie no podía.

Su hermana se estaba ahogando con el agua, se estaba rindiendo al no poder salir y el asma no ayudaba mucho.  
No fue hasta que sintió como black Dranzer llego a ella para ayudarla, darle energía. Y había vivido eso una vez y había sido traumante para un niño de 6 años como él. Y ahora siendo mayor volvía a experimentarlo, era mortal. Llevaba minutos tratando de llamar a su hermana pero en su casa no contestaban y el celular de ella estaba apagado. El de William estaba ocupado. Se estaba exasperando, perdiendo la paciencia, algo no de él.

-Tranquilo Brook- Kryss lo abrazo para que dejara de caminar y se tranquilizara- cálmate, esperemos solo unos minutos y volveremos a llamar. Si sigues así no lograras nada.

-Kryss, tiene razón- Garland apoyo- solo espera unos momentos.- Brooklyn asintió- además perder la paciencia no es algo de ti-

Y tenían razón, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana, su razón desaparecía y la locura ganaba. Solo esperaba que su hermana estuviera bien.

-Hilary...- susurro su nombre.

* * *

Siento haberme tardado no tengo excusa, pero espero que ya esta semana pueda volver a escribir de nuevo los capítulos de esta historia. Gracias por su paciencia


	11. Chapter 10

Definitivamente odiaba ser dueña de algo, una empresa era igual que recordar su pasado, horrible y cansado. Y quien arruinaba todo siempre era ese hombre, era la mejor palabra para describirlo, porque no utilizaría aquella que lo aparentaba con él, podrían amenazarla, matarla o torturarla pero de ninguna manera lograrían hacerle llamar a "él", el padre de su madre, con ese nombre.  
Estaba segura que ni siquiera el creía que tuvieran la misma sangre y ella también lo dudaba. Quizás no odiaba a nadie de su empresa simplemente lo odiaba a él, y por hacerle perder el tiempo en tramites que nunca ganaría, ¿porque simplemente no se daba por vencido?

-William- la simple palabra capto la atención de todos, se había olvidado que no estaban solos, así que sus maldiciones para ese tipo se las debía guardar para otra ocasión- necesito que en este momento te vayas, viajaras, el Jet ya te esta esperando y el piloto ya sabe el destino. Toma el auto, llegaras mas rápido-

-Como ordene señorita Hilary- bufo molesta, no le estaba ordenando, solo le indicaba un favor que el le hiciera. -Pero, entonces ¿como se ira usted?

-Taxi, William. No te preocupes por mi-

-Señorita, no estoy de acuerdo en que se vaya en uno-

-William, el jet espera por ti- empezaba a molestarse.

-La llevaremos nosotros a su casa- ofreció Rei, al ver esa discusión- tenemos auto.

-¿El auto no es de Kai?- pregunto Kenny algo preocupado por ofrecer el auto de su capitán sin el permiso de este.

-La llevaremos- confirmo Kai.

A pesar de las muecas que hizo, William se sintió satisfecho de saber que ese grupo cuidaría de ella. Hilary sentía que tendría niñeras, ya era mayorcita para cuidarse, además si alguien se le plantaba enfrente entonces ella simplemente se defendería. Pero ahora lo importante era el viaje, tenía que irse, ya.

-Eso es mejor, ahora si me voy- les sonrió agradecidos por su amable gesto. Cogió algunas cosas, subió al auto y se marcho. Hilary esperaba que el si pudiera hacer comprender al hombre, porque sino ella lo golpearía hasta que se quitara esa dichosa propuesta de la cabeza. Sintió las miradas penetrantes de ellos en su espalda, ahora ellos eran sus guardianes, con tan solo pensarlo quiso reír mas no lo hizo. Pero por dentro reía a mas no poder.

Los volteo a ver, tenían una cara extraña y mas que nada Rei, el chino pasaba su vista de Kai a Hilary, aun le era difícil creer que su capitán, frío y diabólico cuando quería, tuviera una relación, había pensado que cuando ese día llegara sería el din del mundo. Quizás pronto lo sería y el ni en cuenta.

-¿Que?- pregunto incomoda con sus miradas extrañas.

-Te parece jugar con nosotros en el mar?- pregunto Tyson

Recibió miradas acusatorias. No había aprendido nada con el accidente de hacía unos momentos atrás.

-No- fue la respuesta seca y monótona de ella. Daba a entender que ninguna persona, alma o cualquier cosa la haría cambiar de opinión sobre "ese mar". ahí Tyson recordó, ella por poco se ahogaba y por su culpa y a pesar de todo eso, solo tenía una pregunta...

-¿No sabes nadar?- Kai estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe en la cabeza...

-Detesto el mar- su voz era molesta y su mirada llena de odio, ante su respuesta dio media vuelta y regreso a su lugar, quitándose la toalla y poniéndose de nuevo su blusa y sus sandalias. La blusa se pego a su cuerpo mojado, transparentando su bikini negro.

-No esperaba esa respuesta- hablo Tyson.

-Con pedazo de maní que tienes como cerebro, es raro saber que esperabas una mejor respuesta- hablo Kai.

Tyson había quedado en la luna unos segundos, mientras sus demás compañeros trataban de no soltar a reírse.

-Hey- exclamo ofendido. Percatándose que estaba solo y los demás estaban con Hilary. Corrió hacía ellos a tratar de defender su cerebro y no terminar ofendido. Pero Rei no quería peleas, suficiente era con el susto que le dio la joven de cabello castaño.

-Tyson déjalo, porque no vuelven a jugar. Nosotros llevaremos a Hilary a nuestro lugar.

No lo pensaron ni un segundos, el chino veía la nube de arena que se formo al verlo irse rápido al agua y seguir jugando, sonrió solamente. Su sonrisa se ensancho mas cuando vio a Kai junto a ella, no hablaban, sus miradas hacían eso por ellos. Pero el parecía interpretar sus miradas, una charla en silencio. Veía en los ojos de su capitán un poquito de preocupación por ella al estar aun mojada, y la castaña con un rodar de ojos parecía decirle "estoy acostumbrada a ello" y no se equivocaba en nada.

No hubo un gran convencimiento de Rei para que ella aceptara irse a su lugar, Kai ya lo había echo con dos simples palabras "vendrás conmigo"... parecía mas una orden que un ofrecimiento. El chino notaba como se parecían ambos, ninguno demostraba mucho afecto físico como lo haría cualquier otra pareja normal, no hablaban mucho como él, sus rostros también parecían esconder sus emociones, no tanto con la castaña que a veces sonreía.

-Vamos, chicos- los apresuro cortando su platica silenciosa. Camino adelante, hasta llegar al lugar donde tenían sus cosas y el árbol donde estaba momentos atrás recostado el ruso.

Kai volvió a sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol, viendo de reojo a su novia dejando sus cosas y sentándose a la par de él, al igual que el chino junto a ella. Hilary encogió sus piernas abrazándolas, recargando en ellas su barbilla y cerrando los ojos por la vista que tenía. Rei sin embargo estaba algo inquieto, tenía necesidad de hacer una pregunta y por mas que el fuera discreto ante todo, ahora no podía serlo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la estas haciendo- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Aparte de esta, claro-

-Claro-

-¿Porque odias el mar?- Kai, quien había cerrado los ojos y cruzado de brazos, presto atención sin demostrarlo, él también quería saber.

Hilary estaba tensa, mas no lo demostró, no demostró nada, ni un cambio de actitud, o un enojo, sin embargo sus dedos y manos apretaban cada vez mas fuerte sus piernas, ¿como explicar? ¿que decirles? ¿como interpretarían que mucho antes de cumplir 5 años era castigada con ahogos en un mar frío y salado? incluso si les dijera eso conllevaría a decirles todo y para ella hablar de aquel pasado tan odioso y molesto era desagradable, no la ponía triste, porque la tristeza no significaba nada para ella, pero la enojaba tanto que podría perder el control y causar daños, William y Brooklyn siempre eran los que la calmaban y ahora que no estaban ¿quien lo haría? además si ni si hermano sabía todo, ellos quienes apenas empezaba a conocer tampoco lo sabrían. Además si alguna vez llegara a meterse en el mar por propia voluntad y nadar, sería solamente por una emergencia. Como cuando saco su blade del lago, del profundo lago.

-Hay cosas de las cuales es mejor callar y no saberlas- fue su respuesta.

-Entiendo- no podía forzarla a decírselo. Entraron en un silencio, del cual solo a dos de tres les gustaba, Rei podría permanecer en silencio cuanto tiempo fuera pero ahora, que tenía una curiosidad y no poder saciarla, el silencio era algo irritante. Cuando fue llamado por sus demás compañeros se sintió feliz de alejarse del silencio. Los dejo solos.

Los dos solos, el silencio que los rodeaba era cómodo y no había necesidad de palabras para llenarlo. Kai abrió un ojo, observándola. Ella no era cariñosa como lo haría una novia normal, y le gustaba eso, además el no era de los que demostraba afecto amoroso frente a publico o solo, ella no hacía contacto físico, algún roce o caricia, fuera de lo sexual, claro. Le gustaba, se sentía bien así, tranquilo con su sola presencia sin necesidad de hacer nada, ella tenía algo extraño y místico que la hacía ser atrayente y única.  
Pero ahora se preguntaba ¿que le pasaba?

Fruncía el ceño, escuchaba los gritos de ellos jugando y patear el agua, ¿como podían ellos soportarla? les gustaba ser tocados por ella, claro todo lo contrarío de lo que desearía ella hacer, deseaba tener un poder infinito y mágico para desaparecer el agua de mar, suspiro desamparada, desanimada, y eso era no haber podido comer mas helado, era una delicia en su lengua. Y no tener a William para hablar con él de alguna cosa que ella no entendiera y el le explicara... como... como "eso"... desde ese día en el cual estuvo con cierto ruso con las actividades sexuales, tenía algo de curiosidad. Y era sobre algo de anatomía. Claro ella poco sabía de anatomía, no sabía ni siquiera como funcionaba su corazón, solo que bombeaba sangre que pasaba por sus venas, cosas que William le explico, pero aquello, eso que tenía el ruso, le causaba curiosidad como funcionaba.

Levanto su cabeza, soltó sus piernas dejándolas caer rectas, su rostro brillaba de curiosidad como una niña, se mordió el labio pensando, analizando, ¿quien le explicaría aquello? William no estaba y si hablaba con el sería por celular, su hermano estaba lejos y también seria lo mismo, su cuñada era la mas capaz de explicar con lujos de detalles esa clase de preguntas pero ella tampoco estaba. ¿que pasaba si ella preguntara a su "novio"? Que raro era pensar en él como novio, nunca tuvo uno y ahora que lo tenía era raro saberlo. Además nunca le importo esa clase de relación, ahora con muchas mas ganas tenía doble curiosidad, debería hablar con su cuñada, aunque sea por teléfono y le diera alguna explicación. Ella no entendía mucho sobre relaciones, ahora tal vez si comprendía los consejos de William "debe salir mas señorita Hilary, aprender a relacionarse" bufo.

Rei sin aparentar mucho a cada instante volteaba a verlos, quedando unos segundos parado, parecía que ambos querían hablar pero no sabían como. _Que raros son _pensó el chino de ambos, volviendo a jugar.

Kai esperaba y esperaba, notaba por su rostro que quería preguntar algo, pero no lo hacía y eso parecía llevarlo a la impaciencia. -¿Que es?- quería saber que la tenía así.

Hilary volteo a verlo, pasando la confusión en su rostro ¿de que hablaba él? Entrecerró sus ojos, en su rostro se leía la curiosidad y preguntas que no hacía. Por unos segundos se quedo en blanco para después comprender, sonrió infantilmente, ¿acaso podría encontrar en el ruso a un profesor que le explicara sus dudas? No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Tengo una curiosidad- Kai rodó los ojos, eso era obvio pero no sabía que clase de curiosidad tenía ella- sobre anatomía. Si estuviera William, el me explicaría cada pregunta que le hiciera ¿sabes?

-¿Preguntas?- ¿que clase de preguntas hacía ella al hombre llamado William?

-Es quien me ha enseñado muchas cosas y mostrado también- no sabía que pensar de esas palabras, parecía que tenían doble significado. - pero ahora que tengo una gran curiosidad no se como saciarla.

-¿que clase de curiosidad?- pregunto Kai, no sabiendo en lo que se metía.

-Sobre anatomía- dijo simple con una sonrisa.

-¿anatomía?- ahora quizás se daba cuenta de lo muy extraña que era su novia.

-¿Tu me responderías mi preguntas?- había tanta sinceridad e inocencia en sus ojos que solo asintió, tragando pesado, presintiendo que se arrepentiría de ello- me explicarías ¿porque tu pene se para?

Primero se puso blanco como el papel, para después ponerse todo rojo como tomate, por primera vez Kai estaba demasiado incomodo y no tenía respuesta para su preguntas, bueno si sabía como, pero... decirlo así nada mas, no era tan descarado para hablar de dicho tema del cual, supuestamente, todo el mundo sabía. Pero al parecer ella no.

Rei como curioso que era ahora. Volteo de nuevo a verlos, sorprendiéndose de ver a su capitán rojo rojo y a Hilary riendo como nunca. ¿que había pasado? Quería ir y averiguar que pasaba pero entonces arruinaría aquello, no tuvo mas que solo observarlos.

Hilary rió con ganas, su novio tenía una cara de incomodidad, ¿había echo mal en preguntarle? bueno ella no tenía la culpa, él se había ofrecido a responderle. Y esperaba la respuesta. Mas no hubo respuestas, el silencio era tenso y prolongado, aburrido para ella ya que no tendría respuesta. Ahora se preguntaba si había echo bien la pregunta, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, a Brook también le había preguntado pero este al igual que el ruso se habían puesto rojos y quedado mudos, ¿había algo malo en su pregunta? Pero si fuera William seguro le respondería ¿o no? Mejor buscar la respuesta en un libro o Internet.

_En algún lugar del mundo..._

La oscuridad aun rondaba la habitación, le gustaba que fuera así, la luz era desesperante, además solo la vería cuando tuviera buenas noticias y la ubicación.

-Señor- uno de sus hombres entro a la oscura habitación-

-¿Han encontrado a Ángel?- esa era su mayor prioridad.

-Todavía no señor, pero los Snarks ya han empezado su búsqueda, y los Fallen Angels están volviendo a tener control con sus dark bladers.

No todo era bueno, confiaba en los Snarks y en Goru, ellos eran bueno en la búsqueda, le alegraba saber que los antiguos bladers volvieran a ser de su propiedad. Nunca debieron irse, pero Ángel se había entrometido en sus planes, todavía quería venganza, derramar sangre y controlar al mejor beyblade y jugador. Poco a poco iba recuperando lo perdido y esta vez nadie se interpondría en su camino. Sus planes tenían fecha y también nombres, sonreía con malicia, "ellos" pronto lo volverían a ver. Pero eso no justificaba su enojo, quería saber su ubicación ¿donde estaba metido?

-¡Necesito que aceleren su búsqueda!- exigió- quiero su rastro, saber donde vive. Volver a tener su poder... ¡BUSQUEN!- grito con fuerza

-Si, señor- el hombre salió de la oscura habitación dejándolo solo. No se arrepentía de su pasado, pues ello le llevo a tener al mejor de los mejores..

-Pronto tendré de vuelta a mi alumno, muy pronto volverás a ser mió Ángel- rió a carcajadas que resonaron en las paredes.

_Japón 3 pm_

Habían dejado la playa hacía unos minutos. Y Hilary no borraba su sonrisa. El rostro de su novio rojo e incomodo era gracioso para ella, pero para Kai era horrible y desesperante. No le gustaba ser la burla de nadie y eso también incluía a su novia.

Kai al ser el conductor, dejaría primero a sus compañeros en el dojo, al primer lugar en el cual arribaron, Rei, Kenny y Max agradecieron poder bajar ya, era tan apretado el asiento de atrás y no podían creer que 5 personas cupieran en ella, bueno 4, porque a Daichi lo habían metido en la cajuela por ordenes de Tyson a quien le toco cargar al rubio. Daichi quejándose salió del auto al igual que Tyson. Sin embargo Hilary no sabía que hacer, cuando ella distinguió ya nadie estaba en el auto, solamente el ruso, nunca estuvo en ningún otro lugar, otra casa que no fuera la de ella.

-Baja- ordeno Kai al verla aun sentada. No le dio tiempo a reclinar la oferta, ya había bajado. Encogiéndose de hombros, bajo. No sabía que haría ahí en ese lugar, el cual parecía ser un Dojo y lo era. Kai la espero en la entrada con su rostro serio de siempre le dio un pequeño empujón para que entrara.

El dojo era grande y tenía un aire acogedor, sus ojos pasaban por cada cosa, desde los árboles, césped techo, paredes ventanas e incluso piedras, para ella eran importantes pues le decía como eran las personas que vivían ahí. Escuchaba atentamente cada ruido, canto de pájaros y palabras de los demás, era extraño lo acogedor que se sentía ahí.

Sonrió con pequeñez, entrar a un hogar desconocido siempre le causo incomodidad pero ahora no. Además era divertido y lleno de sorpresas... sus pasos eran lentos y ese lugar tenia un aura puro... blanco... lleno de luz. Paro de caminar, no podía seguir ingresando, sabía era todo lo contrarió, su aura era no pura.. irradiaba negrura... ¿que pasaría si ella tocara algo y lo cambiara? Tenía conocimiento que la Luz y Oscuridad no eran dos cosas que se llevaran eran lados opuestos, fue lo primero que le enseñaron en aquel lugar y lo demostraron que con su sola presencia podía hacer daño. No era miedo lo que sentía... ¡No! nunca en su vida lo sintió... era diferencia de auras... era peligro lo que sentía venir. Conoció a muchas personas que cambiaban radicalmente, como cuando la sacaban para hacer su trabajo con los ojos vendados, ellos le transmitían el temor, incluso con los ojos cerrados podía saber como era la persona y el lugar, por eso le gustaba ver hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

Algo en su interior le decía que podría perjudicarlos y la harían sentir que era mala y extraña, entonces William, de nuevo, la sacaría del país para mudarse a otro.

_Nada va a pasar... _a pesar de la palabras de B.D, su auto destruía ella misma.

-Kai, llévame a mi casa- exigió murmurando a su compañero.

Este noto la incomodidad y la urgencia que había en su voz ¿que paso? ¿porque de pronto quería irse? Quizás era todo nuevo para ella, mas se veía extraña, debía preguntar que pasaba.

-¿que sucede?-

-Solo llévame a...

-Pero ¿quien es esta lindura de niña?- El ser cortada no le molesto, sino las palabras "lindura de niña" era una cosa mas en su listado de "odios".

_La habitación siempre era la misma, ya lo sabía. Llevada la misma hora, antes de cenar. Pero esta vez había alguien mas con él, ambos hablaban bajo y sobre ella, lo sabía. Le sonreían y pronto supo lo que se venía, el golpe fue desprevenido. 3... 4... 6... hasta dejarla medio consciente, entonces iniciaba todo. Se aprovechaban de eso y de estar sedada, para hacer lo que quisieran con ella._

_-Solo coopera lindura de niña, y lo disfrutaras- le susurraba al oído, eran palabras repulsivas, asquerosas y que detestaba en su vida_

La rabia floreció en su cuerpo y sangre. Sus ojos viajaron hacía aquel hombre que se atrevió a llamarla así, le diría no solo palabras sino lo dejaría clavado en la pared mas próxima.

Y ante todo lo que quiso hacer, solo pudo hacer una cosa, paralizarse, quedar perpleja ante lo que veía. Ese hombre que la llamo esa manera, quien vestía de blanco, cabello gris e incluso su bigote gris, ese hombre que la llamo de esa manera, no tenía la misma mirada pervertida de aquellos hombres que la usaron como juguete sexual ¡No! tenía una mirada tierna, inocente, llena de amor, felicidad, que nunca antes había visto. La miraba como un padre ve a una hija, como un abuelo a su nieta.

-Es Hilary, abuelo- hablo Tyson- nuestra nueva amiga.

_Amiga _penso

-Encantado de conocerte hija, soy el Abuelo Ryu Granger

No sabía ante cual reaccionar, el apellido o la curiosidad de su nombre, si era sincera la curiosidad ganaba, el apellido ni importancia le puso.

-¿Se llama abuelo Ryu?- la risa del anciano fue cálida, tomándola de la mano en un movimiento rápido. Se puso tensa ante tal contacto, aún no confiaba en las personas, mucho menos en los hombres mayores. Estaba rígida atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño.

-Ryu es mi nombre querida, pero los chicos me llaman abuelo Ryu- le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a su mano- tu también puedes llamarme así, ahora eres parte de esta familia.- quedo paralizada.

-Oye abuelo que hay de comer?- pregunto Tyson, entrando al Dojo.

-Yo comeré primero- corrió Daichi hacía la cocina, empujando a Tyson.

-Maldito mono ya veras cuando te atrape-

-Chicos no hagan desorden- advirtió Ryu, previniendo una batalla los siguió.

Hilary parecía estatua, no se movía. El hombre la había dejado impresionada. Kenny y Max ya habían entrado. Rei observo a Hilary, quien parecía ida y sorprendida.

-¿Hilary estas bien?- pregunto tocándole el hombro.

Retrocedió ante el toque.- Estoy bien- contesto seca.

Kai y Rei sabían que no era cierto. El ruso hizo una señal al chino para que los dejara solos. No lo dudo y lo hizo, pero estaba consternado por saber que le sucedía a la castaña. A veces era extraña.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto serio.

Hilary aún quería comprender las palabras del anciano.-¿abuelo?- fue una pregunta y Kai no lo entendió.

-¿De que hablas?

-Nunca en mi vida, he llamado a alguien así. Ese hombre que quiere dicho papel es un pervertido, aprovechado. Ni tampoco me trata tan cariñosamente sin tener dobles intenciones. En cambio él me trato como una nieta.

-Te sorprendió-

-Si... pero es una sensación extraña- de verdad debía hablar mas tarde con William, para que le diera ciertas explicaciones, además su duda de la playa aun la tenía y no quiso volver a preguntar, ya que el ruso se veía incomodo e indispuesto a responder.

-Tu primera vez.

Hizo una mueca desagradable, sus primeras veces eran feas y desagradables. Se grabaron en su cabeza y ella estaba dispuesta a borrarlas si tan solo pudiera. No debían llamarse así, quizás, traumas u otro nombre que mejor los describiera.

-Creo que si... aunque es algo extraña para mi- murmuro

-¿tu abuelo tiene dobles intenciones?- pregunto serio, había puesto atención a su explicación.

¿ella había dicho eso? No lo recordaba, ¿o si?

-Creo- la respuesta era si... pero porque decirle mas cosas de su vida privada. Además esperaba que William arreglara en verdad ese contrato y la pedida de matrimonio, con tan solo pensarlo quería vomitar. - no recuerdo su nombre- así era. Si una vez se lo dijeron no presto atención, no lo valía. Lo único que recordaba era la pelea que tuvo William con el hombre, y se sintió orgullosa de él.

-Hey chicos, entren- Max salió por ellos. Llevándose a Hilary de la mano no sintiendo su incomodidad. Kai iba detrás, aun necesitaba saber que mas guardaba ella, siempre aparecía con algo nuevo y que era importante e impactante.

Max la sentó en el sofá atendiendo a su invitada, aunque la casa no fuera de él. -¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Un dulce, un helado o chocolate?- Max pensaba mas en dulces y el chocolate delicioso en barra.

-¿que es chocolate?- pregunto mucho mas curiosas de lo normal, se escuchaba que era muy rico y con los ojos que hacía Max tenía la sensación que le gustaría, claro si le daban.

-¿No sabes lo que es chocolate?- pregunto tragicamente Max sin poder creerlo.

-No- dijo confundida por su rostro desencajado. Sin saber como, el rubio había desaparecido a la velocidad de la luz, corriendo directo a la cocina- dije algo malo?- pregunto a Rei y Kai.

-No creo- contesto el chino- pero es raro entender que nunca has probado el chocolate.

¿que debían entender? Ella no prestaba tanta importancia en ello, además William era quien le mostraba cosas nuevas para ella y al parecer aun no habían llegado a eso que llamaban "chocolate".

Max volvió, dejándose caer junto a ella. Le tendió una barra de chocolate, tomándola no supo que hacer con ello. El chocolate estaba desenvuelto, sentía su textura ¿que hacer? ¿lamer o morder, chupar?

-Muerde un pedazo y cómelo- le instruyo Max

Al morderlo lo sintió suave, dulce y parecía derretirse en su boca, trago mas no le gusto, era un pedazo incomodo de pasar por su garganta. Ya no quería mas.

-Pedazos pequeños, chupalo hasta que ya no quede nada- volvió a decirle Max.

-Es mejor que tenga una muestra no crees Max- hablo Rei divertido por las expresiones de ella.

Max le demostró como debía comerlo. Hilary lo siguió, llevando acabo cada consejo de ellos. Ahora si sabía como comerlo y saborearlo, era un magnifico saber tanto que podría obsesionarse con el y no se arrepentiría de ello. Kai no aparto sus ojos de ella, parecía tierna... _¿Que demonios piensas?..._ se pregunto asi mismo.

El celular de Hilary timbro, al ver el numero, se sorprendió ¿quien la estaría llamando? Se levanto dispuesta a slair

-Con permiso, tengo que atender esto- sin mas salió.

_Australia 6 pm_

__Ya no podía esperar mas, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí observando el teléfono y no poder llamar, pero el tiempo había transcurrido y el necesitaba saber ¿que paso? a su lado estaba su novia, quien empezaba a desesperarse con solo verlo.

-Solo hazlo, amor-

-¿eh?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Llámala de una vez, verte así me esta desesperando y me estas contagiando tu preocupación, así que no esperes mas y solo hazlo.

-Esta bien, Kryss- veía en sus ojos la determinación de golpearlo si no se calmaba, sonrió feliz de tenerla a su lado y de apoyo en esos momentos. Marco el numero, escuchando timbrar, una, dos y la tercera contestar.

-_¿quien eres?- _sonrió un poco mas.

-Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi- dijo con burla en su voz..

-_Tonto Brook, ¿como estas?-_ ante las palabras su semblante cambio.

-¿Que fue lo que paso, Hilary? Lo sentí, como la primera vez que te vi y estuviste a punto de morir, lo vi de nuevo en mis sueños.- escucho su resoplido lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas.

-_Lo resumiré- _esperaba quedar conforme con ese resumen.

.

La reja de la habitación oscura era abierta con rapidez y entusiasmo. Lo cual llamo su atención, se levanto sintiendo que todo cambiaría de un segundo a otro. Sin poder creerlo y sin escuchar aun al hombre que había entrado, se sintió feliz, la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas.

-Señor...- el hombre esta agitado.

-¿que pasa?- tenía incertidumbre de saber.

-Hemos encontrado a Ángel-

Su rostro irradio felicidad, alivio de volver a saber de ángel.

-Bien... quiero vigilancia las 24 horas sin despegarse, no pierdan su presencia en ningún segundo.

-Si, señor- el hombre salio de la habitación rápido, para cumplir las ordenes.

-Es la mejor noticias que he tenido en estos años de estar encerrado en esta podrida cárcel. Pronto lo tendré ne mis manos y nadie me detendrá para ser el dueño del mundo entero- empezó a reírse a carcajadas... que resonaron en todo el pasillo de las celdas. Al fin algo salía bien.

_Backuten, Japón..._

__-Estoy bien, tranquilo- quinta vez que lo decía y parecía que su hermano no entendía.

-_Brooklyn ya cálmate, te ha explicado y dicho que esta bien. O te tranquilizas o te golpeo hasta dejarte inconsciente.- _su cuñada parecía haber tomado el control de la situación...

-Debes temerle a Kryss, hermano- hablo bajo, no confiaba que ellos respetaran su privacidad y si lo hacían sabía que hasta las paredes escuchaban.

_-No te preocupes Hilary, yo me encargare de calmarlo-_

_-Con caricias estaría mas calmado- _

_-_Por favor no lo hagan en la mesa de nuevo- el silencio duro varios minutos. Incluso llego a creer que la llamada se había cortado.

-_No lo haremos-_ dijeron juntos.

Dentro del dojo, Kai y Rei parecían observarla discretamente.

-¿No crees que guarda algo?- pregunto Rei curioso a su capitán.

Claro que lo sabía, ella misma le había contado algo aquella noche. Y ahora entendía porque ella no sabía muchas cosas, en verdad había sido encerrada sin poder disfrutar de su vida y era algo que aun no comprendía, ¿quien haría algo así?... Pero por mucho que supiera el motivo de sus acciones no diría nada, porque estaba seguro si fuera la situación al revés, ella tampoco les diría nada a nadie sobre su pasado porque habían cosas que sus amigos aun no sabían y prefería que siguiera así.

-Su vida privada no nos incumbe- contesto frío y serio. Rei interpreto eso como una señal de que él ya sabía algo de ella pero como todo un confidente no diría nada y no los juzgaba. Cada quien tenía derecho de decidir a quien confiar sus mas oscuros secretos. Pero si estaba seguro de algo, esos dos hacían una pareja perfecta. ¿Que diría Mariah cuando le contara? Y pensar en ella lo hizo suspirar, esperaba pronto verla, la extrañaba, su cabello rosa, suave y su aroma a rosas. Su sola presencia o su imagen en su cabeza, lo calmaban.

_Mariah te extraño... _fueron sus pensamientos...

.

**Edificio BBA...**

****El viaje había sido algo cansado, pero estaba feliz de estar de regreso. No importaba que tuviera mucho por hacer, además ahora que estaría ahí en su oficina arreglaría para que los muchachos fueron a verlo pronto, las reglas para el próximo torneo estaban ya listas y casi todos informados sobre ellos. No podrían hacer nada, ni rechitar. Y no es que fuera mala persona, simplemente, el y la directiva habían echo cambios de nuevo. Como el último campeonato antes de la llegada de BEGA.. pero sabía que quien se molestaría mas sería Tyson...

-Cuando juegan por separado se esfuerzan mas y es mucho mas interesante las batallas.- seco su frente con su pañuelo blanco- además habrán nuevos equipos, tengo una gran curiosidad por saber como ellos harán que sus respectivos equipos lleguen hasta los cuarto de final...

-Señor Dickenson... ya he llamado a la residencia Granger, el joven Tyson ha dicho que mañana en la mañana estarán aquí presentes.-

-Gracias, Kari- Dickenson tenía muchos arreglos que hacer para el próximo torneo, como el lugar donde se llevarían las batallas, el hospedaje y la confirmación aun de los Justice Five...- sera unos largos meses antes del torneo...

.

.

.

* * *

Bien me tarde un montonononononnnnnn para subir este capi, pero no fue mi intención. según yo ya lo había subido y es que no me había dado cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de mi correo o como iba la historia, andaba algo apurada en algunas cosas de mi madre, aparte de un trauma que ella me dejo, y hoy que tuve tiempo para empezar a escribir "supuestamente" el siguiente capi... me di cuenta que no había actualizado... Sinceramente ando mas perdida que la llorona y eso ya es mucho

En serio lo siento, no fue mi intención. Quiero decirles que haré lo posible para actualizar la próxima semana... pero tambien avisarles que si no actualizo es porque quiero terminar uno de mis otros fic así solo me quedaría con este, pero tengo la esperanza que si actualizare... ustedes también tengan esperanza, aunque sea un poquitin...

Nos leemos en el proximo caps... pero dejenme saber sus opiniones ¿sip?


	12. Chapter 11

**Advertencia capitulo con contenido Lemon "vocal"... jajaja que raro se escucha eso ¿cierto? pero ya entenderán porque el nombre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos tenían una batalla de miradas. Ninguno cedía, ambos parpadeaban lento y muy escasamente. No iba a perder, ella no dejaría a nadie darle ordenes, William era un punto aparte a esta situación. Se cruzo de brazos, aumento de molestia su mirada, no se movería y nadie la haría ceder. Asi era su punto de vista y por mucho que ese hombre frente a ella se hiciera llamar su novio... no ganaría. Él podía poseer una paciencia larga si se concentraba, pesaba igual a ella, no la dejaría ganar. Además a él le gustaba que ella le obedeciera, no es que ella fuera su esclavo o su trabajadora, era el simple echo de no dejarla sola. Sentía que pronto había sacado un maldito lado protector. Uno del cual no sabía poseía, era tremendamente molesto entender que esa mujer frente a él estaba sacando cosas de su profundo, podrido y nunca usado corazón. ¿Como haría para no verse débil por causa de una mujer? Lo mas seguro era que los idiotas rusos se burlarían y harían sus típicas bromas pero ¿que podía hacer? Quizás volver a ser el mismo capitán de siempre... pero no, por mas que buscaba no podía sacar esa faceta suya del príncipe del hielo no cuando ella con su inocencia y su poca información del mundo lo hacía querer reírse.

¿Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿diez o veinte minutos? Quizás mas o tal vez menos, no prestaron atención a la hora. Solo se dejaron llevar por sus semblantes tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez.

Quienes pasaban frente a ellos, los miraban curiosos. Unos los tachaban de locos por tener ese semblante tan enojado y serio. Otros sus pensamientos era lo bien que se veían juntos y los otros, simplemente les daban una ojeada y seguían como si no los hubieran visto.

Pero la paciencia de Hilary estaba a punto de desbordarse, no ayudaba nada que B.D. estuviera despotricando a cada segundo. Una vena saltaba en su frente, estaba al limite y solo uno escucharía su lengua afilada.

-Esto es una idiotez- fue ella quien rompió el silencio. Los labios de Kai se curvaron con una sonrisa. Había ganado y el gustaba tener el control.

-No fui yo quien empezó- claro debía echarle en cara todo. Le lanzo una mirada mordaz.

Estaban frente a la casa de la castaña, hacía mas de una hora que habían salido del Dojo, claro después de comer 12 tabletas de chocolate, ganándole a Max a quien se le subió demasiado el azúcar, en cambio ella estaba normal, incluso B.D podía sentir el saber del chocolate. De la escena de despedida llegaron a eso, las miradas sin perder contacto y saber quien tenía razón.  
Ella solo deseaba entrar a su casa, darse un baño, porque seguro aun tendría arena, y perder el tiempo leyendo o entablando una conversación con Black D. Pero no, quien se proclamo su "novio", le hizo saber que debía recoger alguna ropa, darse un baño e irse con el a su departamento. Eran ordenes y claro a ella no le gustaba las ordenes. De una discusión de pocas palabras llegaron a las batallas de miradas y saber quien haría caso a quien y claro Kai sabía quien ganaría, él.

-No necesito una niñera- hablo molesta.

-No lo soy y no te pregunte, te estoy diciendo lo que debes hacer- entrecerró los ojos deseando tener magia y ordenarle se fuera "solo" a su departamento.

-Detesto me ordenen, Kai-

-No te estoy ordenando, te estoy avisando lo que debes hacer.- Hizo una cuenta regresa de 10 en su mente. Era tan terco, quizás mas que ella misma. Nunca creyó hacerlo algún día, pero lo hizo. Hizo su primer berrinche, tal y como lo había visto, no solo en la tele sino también en una niña en el parque.

Enarco una ceja ¿estaba haciendo un berrinche? ¿acaso era una niña? Pero lo mas extraño y adorable, fue su puchero. Era tierno y dramático, y Dios ¿quien le enseño a hacer esa mirada? tenía la mirada de un corderito a punto de ser degollado, era una táctica muy baja y sucia a su opinión. Aun así no sería el quien perdiera.

-Esta bien- ella no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que hacia. Simplemente se sentía una niña que debía obedecer a sus padres obligadamente. -Pero primero me daré un baño y ya después nos iremos a tu departamento. ¿Ok?

-Hn- rodó los ojos seguía con sus típicas respuestas monosílabas. Y que seguro en su idioma significaba "Ok"... que raro era.

-Ven- lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo al interior de su hogar. Directo a la sala, sentándolo- Espérame aquí, mientras me ducho.- espero a que el afirmara.

Sin embargo en la mente de Kai había mas que una afirmación. No podía obviar el echo de contacto con su piel y al hacerlo sintió el deseo de tenerla. Claro en la playa no podía hacerlo y menos en el dojo, por eso le había dicho que ella se iría a dormir a su departamento ahí, sabría que al solo entrar la llevaría directo a la cama o al sofá el cual estaba mas cerca.

-Porque esperar- ella no entendió la indirecta y lo entendió. Así que fue a las acciones. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas aun la jaló cayendo sobre él y la beso agresivamente. Estuvo sorprendida por ese acto, mas no pudo resistirse, porque dentro de ella sentía algo arder, su vientre deseaba eso y mas.

¿Como sería la ducha si los dos estaban ahí? era algo que sabría pronto. Se separaron jadeando por el largo y excitante beso.

-Nos duchamos juntos- no era una pregunta, ni siquiera estaba pidiendo permiso. él estaba afirmando el hecho, lo harían.

-Si tu quieres- respondió Hilary con su mano izquierda deslizándose por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna y dar un pequeño apretón a su miembro el cual empezaba ya a cobrar vida. Kai gruño en voz alta.

-Estas jugando con juego- Le dio una risita silenciosa, lo sabía y ella quería quemarse ,tomo su mano y lo saco del sofá, llevándolo hacía arriba, a su habitación directo a la ducha. Kai con movimiento rápidos le saco la blusa y su short, dejando a la vista su traje de baño negro y del cual no tardo en desatarlo, quedando completamente desnuda y a su merced. Mientras él se quitaba su propia ropa, ella deslizo la puerta de vidrio, entrando y encendiendo la regadera. Justo en el momento de entrar en el agua, sintió las manos del ruso en su cintura. La volteo para volver a besarla y trastabillando la hizo topar en el azulejo color hueso. El beso era apasionado, sus lenguas chocando pidiendo el control.

Se apartaron difícilmente jadeando por el aire el cual empezaba a faltarles. Sin perder mas tiempo Kai se centró en sus pechos. Tomó uno de ellos con la mano y el otro en la boca, como su lengua jugaba en círculos alrededor de su pezones endurecidos. Hilary quejó en voz alta por el placer que le daba su boca y toques de burlas en su otro pezón, mientras sentía el endurecido pene de su novio presionando contra su abdomen causándole miel sensaciones.

A su mente vino un recuerdo de su cuñada.

_-¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto con duda, pues no entendía._

_-Hilary- dijo emocionada Kryss, hiendo hacía ella tomando su brazo arrastrándola al sofá para hacerle compañía y no estar sola- Es una película muy buena, quizás me sirva en el futuro. Y también a ti._

_No.. no entendía nada aun. ¿De que hablaba su cuñada? y ¿porque esas personas gritaban así?._

_-¿Que estas viendo?- pregunto, no sabiendo si se arrepentiría de hacerlo._

_-Es una película- asintió mas dejo que siguiera su explicación- es una xxx" (quiero dejar claro que no digo alguna peli para adultos en especial nada por el estilo simplemente agregue algo de información al cerebro de Hilary))_

_-¿AH?... ¿para que ves eso? ¿Que esta haciendo esa joven?-_

_-Oh... veras... la pareja esta teniendo sexo oral. Tienen buenas tácticas. Además me servirá con tu hermano._

_-Agh... no quiero saber lo que ustedes dos hacen, Kryss.- inclino la cabeza a quince grados- ¿se puede hacer eso?_

_-Sip... un poco de yoga podría ayudarte a hacer esa posición. ¿Te interesaría hacer yoga?_

_Mas Hilary no respondió, seguía viendo la pantalla, todos los movimientos que hacían esas dos personas. Sus ojos se abrían a cada momento eso quedaría grabado en su mente quizás para siempre._

Con una sonrisa y la ayuda de sus manos le apartó de ella como ella lo puso contra la pared, con el agua corriendo aun y ellos debajo. Hilary bajo lentamente sentándose sobre sus rodillas, en su camino le plantó besos de en su pecho, sus abdominales, todo el camino hasta el fondo donde se quedó mirando su erección, aun con curiosidad de saber ¿como hacía el pene para pararse?. Además no podía creer que tal cosa como la de ese tamaño sería capaz de entrar en ella, como la otra noche. Ahora en sus rodillas, tomó su pene con una mano y le plantó un beso en la punta. Tal y como había visto en aquella película que Kryss le enseño, algo había aprendido. La punta comenzó a perder líquido pre-eyaculatorio como Hilary empezó a lamer la punta y pasando en círculos su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene.

-Ah ... Hilary- Kai se quejó al sentirla en su miembro.

Ella seguía acariciando y lamiendo al mismo tiempo, con el agua cayendo sobre los dos. Después de unos momentos, ella comenzó a llevarlo a la boca. Hilary agachó la cabeza arriba y abajo y hacia atrás y adelante, como ella lo chupado a ritmos variados. Kai se quejó por su nombre y maldijo, mientras ella deslizaba los labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su hombría.

-Maldita sea. Que se siente tan bien ...- debía admitirlo el sexo oral era genial.

Suspiró como sus rodillas comenzaron a querer debilitarse por sus labios. Hilary aceleraba su movimientos cada vez más profundamente en él, casi la totalidad de sus ocho pulgadas se había golpeado la garganta. Kai jadeaba y se quejaba en voz alta mientras sus manos se apoderó de ella morena de pelo suave, mientras continuaba metiendo su pene en su garganta y utilizando también su lengua.

-Me vendré pronto ...- gruño.

Kai estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo alucinante como Hilary aceleraba sus movimientos sobre su pene. El líquido pre-seminal rezumaba y se filtró en su garganta mientras le chupaba varias veces más, antes de su hombría había golpeado a su garganta y se tragan ella. Kai le dio un fuerte rugido mientras vaciaba sus candentes fluidos seminales lácteos en su boca y su garganta. Hilary no pudo capturar a todo el liquido vertido y lo apartó de su boca, mientras él seguía a gotear sus fluidos de color blanco lechoso en su cara y los pechos. Parte del agua de la ducha había borrado su semen de su cuerpo jadeante.

Hilary se tragó sus fluidos y se lamió los labios. Era nuevo eso que había echo y no sabía si lo había echo bien -Esto en verdad Kai fu...

Kai aún más excitado la beso dejándola callada parando de hablar no quería saber lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos. Enfrentaron sus labios de nuevo y como Kai la puso de espaldas contra la pared otra vez. Esta vez, fue el turno de Kai de darle y devolverle el placer. Él se puso de rodillas, mientras miraba de cerca a su zona vaginal. Dio unas leves lamidas en sus pliegues, y luego jugo con los dedos en su vagina. Kai entonces gimió cuando él rodeó su lengua alrededor de su núcleo interno, por lo cual había echo a Hilary gemir en voz alta y agarrando con sus manos el azulejo. Kai seguía acariciando con su lengua.

-Ah, Kai, esto... esto... se siente tan bien ...- era sincera, era mas o mejor que el sexo normal.

Él lanzó un gruñido de aprobación con dedos la penetro y salió de nuevo acariciando sus pliegues, mientras con su lengua no dejaba de acariciar su punto G, todo al mismo tiempo. El placer estaba desbordando, era demasiado para Hilary como sus gemidos se intensificaron en volumen y frecuencia, y casi gritó tan alto con la sensación de su lengua en su clítoris.

-Kai, yo... no se... si esto sigue así... entonces creo que ... Ahhh-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Kai se arremolinaba a su lengua alrededor de su clítoris. Eso fue suficiente para hacer gritar de Hilary pronunciando su nombre con voz ronca, como llego al orgasmo. Kai tragó sus fluidos mientras ella jadeaba con fuerza a un ritmo acelerado. Una vez que salió de ella, se puso de pie y se enfrentó a sus grandes ojos de rubí.

-Eso fue incre...ible-. Hilary jadeaba ante tremendo orgasmo.-Fuiste in... creible.

-Lo sé- Kai le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos se dieron un beso caliente al final, dejando el sexo para cuando estuvieran en el departamento de él. Se dispusieron a bañarse. Ambos salieron de la ducha y Kai seco a los dos.

Una hora más tarde, ambos salían de la casa, la castaña llevaba una simple bolsa con una mudada. No creía pasar mas tiempo en el departamento de él. Tomados de las manos parecían una pareja que llevaba mas de un año de relación. Antes de salir Kai le había informado que pedirían algo para comer cuando llegaran al departamento. Se detuvo antes de subir al auto.

-¿Que vamos a cenar?- pregunto. La noche los había sorprendido.

-No se-

-Podríamos no cenar pizza. No creo poder comerlas hasta dentro de un año- Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa inocencia salía cuando menos esperaba y eso le gustaba. Sin poder evitarlo la pego al auto y la beso. Por una milésima de segundos estuvo asombrada mas siguió el beso.

Sin siquiera notar a la persona que los veía no tan lejos.

.

Simplemente había salido porque su abuelo le pidió el favor de ir al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas de la cena, por ello había aceptado ir, por que negarlo, su abuelo cocinaba deliciosos y mientras mas rápido fuera por ellos más rápido saldría la cena. Camino recto, a las casi dos cuadras, diviso un auto, no cualquiera, el auto del capitán. También recordaba la casa, en la cual vivía Hilary. ¿Aun estaría Kai con ella? ¿lo invitaría a cenar? Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando ambos jóvenes conocidos por el, salieron de la residencia. Captando su atención sus manos entrelazadas. Eso hacía que su curiosidad aumentara. Escondiéndose en otro auto cercano escucho su conversación. Hablaban de la cena y ella no quería comer pizza. Mas lo que lo dejo en impactado casi inconsciente fue lo siguiente. Kai la besaba y ella le correspondía. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no jadear o gritar por haberlos descubierto. Espero varios segundos para ambos separarse.

-Cocinare algo si quieres- no podía creer que ese fuera Kai su amigo, el cual si apenas era de amable con ellos. Su capitán se estaba ofreciendo a cocinar, lo cual no sabía que hacía. Era demasiada la información.

-¿Enserio? Genial.- exclamo Hilary- creo me gusta mas la comida casera que la rápida. ¿no lo crees?

-Da igual- ni aunque hubiera pensado que era el gemelo de Kai, era obvio que era este. Al parecer nada le quitaba lo amargado y monótono. Ni aunque estuviera saliendo con la castaña, lo que le hacía preguntarse a si mismo ¿que le vio Hilary a Kai? Enserio. Por mas que intentaba encajarlos, sentía que no daban, no se amoldaba, o quizás no estaba viendo bien-bien. Ambos subieron al auto y se marcharon.  
Mas él no se movía, aun tenía presente esas imágenes y le asombraba en todo sentido. Siempre supo que su capitán no era tan frío como daba a conocer, bueno, no tanto. Porque acababa de demostrar que si tiene corazón y sentimientos hacía el sexo opuesto. Medio sonreía recostado en la pared.

-¿Tyson que estas haciendo?- la inesperada presencia lo hizo gritar asustado.

-Rei- sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora- casi me matas del susto.- grito.

-No grites Tyson, además tu abuelo te envió hace mas de 30 minutos por las compras y ni siquiera has avanzado nada ¿que estabas haciendo?-

¿contarle o no contarle? ese era su dilema. Pero si lo hacía seguro Rei lo regañaría y lo reprendería como si el fuera el adulto y él un niñito.

-Solo descanse un momento- una excusa muy mala pero igual el chino le creyó. Tyson era un haragán que si no fuera por comida él no haría nada.

-Bien, vamos por las compras.- ambos fueron por lo pedido por el abuelo. Caminaba pensativo. Compraron lo pedido y ambos iban de regreso al Dojo. Pero Tyson iba muy callado a opinión de Rei. Parecía pensar mucho, raro.

-Oye Rei ¿crees que Kai algún día tenga novia?- la pregunto lo puso a pensar. Si pensaba en eso y creía su capitán llegaría a tener, porque ahora tenía una. Pero que Tyson le preguntara, algo estaba tramando.

-Tal vez algún día. Con Kai es difícil sobre sus sentimientos- Le expreso el chino.

Tyson de pronto sonrió, él podía lograr que su capitán dijera la verdad y solo debía hacer un plan en el cual, todos participaran para ayudar sin darse cuenta que lo hacían.

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- quizás él moreno había visto a Kai con Hilary o escuchado algo, entonces Kai estaría enojado y seguro los torturaría con entrenamiento. Solo de pensarlo lo hizo gemir en silencio, sería una pesadilla.

_Por favor Tyson... que sea solo curiosidad la que tengas. Y no que sepas algo que no debes._ pensó el chino.

_Australia 7 am_

Tres personas se acercaban a su destino. Era la hora de la verdad, seguir o empezar de nuevo. Todos se verían afectados por la decisión de los que faltaba. El lugar al cual llegaron era un antiguo gimnasio de boxeo el cual ahora había sido decorado de nuevo. Tenía un aspecto ya no de su antiguo dueño, sino de una casa lujosa.

Llamaron a la puerta, esperando a ser recibidos. Por cualquiera. Se escucharon los pasos de una persona correr hacía la entrada. Hasta abrir la puerta y mostrarse ante ellos.

-¿Brook, Garland?- era una sorpresa, hacía dos años que no sabían de ellos. -Que alegría verlos- se lanzo tratando a abrazar a ambos. Sin percatarse de la presencia de otra persona, la cual se hizo a un lado pues ella no tenía nada que ver en ello, no conocía a la persona.

-Ming Ming, esta es una posición incomoda- hablo Garland al encontrarse muy cerca del rostro de Brook.

-Oh, lo siento Garland.- se disculpo- pasen...- entones se percato de la tercera persona.

-Ella es Kryss, mi novia- Brooklyn la presento, sin siquiera a darle tiempo a Ming Ming de preguntar.

-Mucho gusto-

-Es un placer conocer a la novia de Brook- les sorprendió ver a su antigua compañera tan amable cuando antes, si hubiera visto a una chica igual de bella, le hubiera despotricado sin vacilación.- Entren chicos, Mystel y Crusher están adentro seguro se alegraran de verlos.

Los tres siguieron a la la cantante, ¿cuanto puede cambiar una persona? se preguntaban ambos chicos. No sabían como se comportarían los otros dos y si estaban igual de cambiados.

-¿Quien era Ming Ming?- Mystel apareció frente a ellos. Sorprendido. Sus dos compañeros de equipos al fin aparecían, se habían separado mas ninguno había vuelto a saber de los otros, salvo por ellos tres que hacía un año y medio atrás se reencontraron, siendo medio equipo pero viviendo en la misma casa por ya ser costumbre.

-Hey Mystel- saludo Garland.

-Vaya creí que andaban por la otra mitad del mundo. No volvimos a saber de ustedes- Mystel mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Kryss y Ming Ming los veían _Hombres_ pensaron ambas. Notaba que esa era la bienvenida y saludo de ellos. ¿Quien los entendía? ellas en ese momento, en absoluto.

-No la otra mitad pero si algo lejos- dijo Garlad. No hubo ni estrecho de mano o algo mas.

-¿Y quien es ella?-

-Es Kryss, mi novia- hablo Brooklyn.

-Vaya- Mystel si estaba sorprendido- creí... ya sabes... que ... no te gustaban... ya sabes...

Mystel trataba de no sonar mal educado. Además no quería tampoco incomodar a la pareja quien solo uno de los dos lo miraba extraño, la joven sonreía solamente. Garland frunció el ceño. ¿Enserio Mystel pensaba eso de Brooklyn? Él nunca le puso importancia y aunque quisiera recordar algo que le diera una pista no tenía nada. Ming Ming meneaba la cabeza a los lados, negando por la tontería del rubio.

-¿Eso pensabas?- pregunto Brooklyn sin perder su semblante sereno.

-Bueno es que te la pasabas hablando de cosas raras y siempre observando las rosas y las mariposas.-

-Siempre he tenido una fascinación por la naturaleza, Mystel-

-Ohhhh-

-Bueno chicos sigamos para acomodarnos.- Ming Ming los saco de esa conversación y situación incomoda.

Al entrar a la sala, notaron la presencia de un hombre corpulento quien estaba de espaldas a ellos y sostenía el teléfono, hablaba bajo, asi que esperaron hasta colgar. Sin embargo Kryss no perdía su sonrisa, la cual empezaba a quizás molestar a su novio, porque sabía el porque de su sonrisa.

-No le veo lo graciosos- le susurro al oído. Causando que Kryss se mordiera el labio para no reírse en alto.

-Debes admitir que fue graciosos- le regreso el susurro.

-No lo fue-

-Dejen de susurrarse palabritas empalagosas.- los callo Garland, quien los escuchaba cuchichear. Y no quería oírlos. Quería tener sus audífonos y su Ipod para que su cerebro no prestara atención a la pareja. Pero era una lastimo no tenerlos a la mano.

-Vaya, estamos reunidos todo el equipo- escucharon a Crusher hablar, ya había cortado su llamada. -Por eso han venido ¿cierto?-

-Si- contesto Garland- el próximo torneo empezara pronto y una vez nos prometimos que volveríamos todos, solo si querían volver al beyblade.

Ming Ming y Mystel se miraron. Crusher se cruzo de brazos. La verdad no habían pensado que esa posibilidad llegara algún día. Había sido difícil volver a empezar, mas cuando las personas los tachaban por sus actos 2 años atrás. Las personas simplemente no entendían que ellos simplemente habían sido manipulados. Les costo acostumbrarse a ignorar a las ofensas y las personas en esa ciudad ya no los veían mal.

¿que decisión podían tomar? ¿sería diferente esta vez? ¿podrían sus antiguos rivales no culparlos? ¿Volverían o no ser los Justice Five? El silencio se fue acrecentando. Ninguno decía nada, cada uno de los integrantes del equipo estaba concentrado, pensando, cual sería su respuesta, al igual que Kryss se preguntaba cual sería la noticia que le llevaran a Hilary. ¿Cuanto tardarían en saber la respuesta?

_Japón 1 am_

_Aeropuerto ..._

Cuatro jóvenes con vestiduras color verde y negra desbordaban del avión que acababa de aterrizar. Cada uno llevaba una pequeña maleta, no estarían tanto tiempo ahí en ese país, solamente lo necesario para hacer el trabajo puesto. No sería difícil, pero quizás si la ubicación de lo que buscaban. Solamente les habían dado una foto, donde aparecía el objetivo, un auto y nada más. La casa donde esa persona habitaba aun era desconocida y eso ellos debían averiguar. Pero el pago que tendrían por ese trabajo sería sensacional. _Obtener el máximo poder de esa bestia bits que poseía su "trabajo" _era un jugoso pago.

-Bien, iremos a buscar un hotel- ordeno quien estaba al mando.

-¿A que hora empezaremos la búsqueda Goru?- pregunto otro de ellos al primero que hablo.

-Empezaremos a las 9... quiero descansar bien y desayunar tranquilo, France- Goru sonrió, una maliciosa.

-Vamonos- dijeron los otros dos.

-Ahhh... ya quiero conocerla- fue el susurro de Goru al viento.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien ¿que tal estuvo?

.

.

Han notado que la historia se escucha algo pasiva, bueno asi lo veo yo, pero quiero decirles que esta historia ... como digo... es como si tuviera dos partes... esta es la primera... en la segunda parte ya aparecerán todos los equipos. Es como si esta primera parte contara como se conocieron Kai y Hilary y los demás. Para cuando se vean en el torneo el reencuentro sea algo sorpresivo..

Claro que eso de la primera parte y segunda parte, estarán en la misma historia. Yo les indicare cuando empiece la segunda parte, aunque ya se como terminara la primera. Sera sorprendente.. ajajaja.

Bueno hasta el próximo capi... xoxo


	13. Chapter 12

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, infiltrándose entre las rendijas de la cortina no pudiendo evitar la luz y caendo sobre una figura masculina desnuda, siendo tapada solo la mitad para abajo con la simple sabana de seda. Fue despertado por la luz pegando en sus ojos, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Abrió los ojos lento, encontrándose con la habitación iluminada por el sol.

Respiro profundo y tranquilo, poco a poco, despertándose para un nuevo día. De repente se quedo quieto, al sentir, con su brazo algo a la par suya, entonces recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche y mucho antes en otra casa. Deslizo un poco la sabana que cubría todo su cuerpo y cabeza. La cabellera castaña y enmarañado. Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, con una mirada llena de petulancia y orgullo, había tenido una cesión fuerte de sexo con la morena toda la noche, muy diferente a la primera que tuvieron. La morena dormía boca abajo, abrazando la almohada, sintiendo por un momento envidia por no ser él, pero por otro lado no quería sonar meloso ni nada por el estilo. Su reloj marcaba las 6 am, dentro de dos horas debían él y los demás integrantes del equipo reunirse con Dickenson. Y había dicho a Rei que llegaría a las 7:30 para ir todos juntos. Se levanto de la cama, dejándola dormir un poco más. Un bostezo escapo de sus labios, no había dormido mucho pero la desvelada había valido la pena. Estar con ella causaba miles de sensaciones que mucho tiempo atrás había escondido. Y ahora no quería experimentar, pues presentía que lo harían ver débil y eso no sería de él. Con sus pensamientos entro al baño, se ducharía para estar listo a tiempo.

.

En uno de los hoteles de Backuten cuatro jóvenes salían, a pesar de no haberlo planeado, para ir por su objetivo. ¿Como buscar a una joven en tal lugar? Existían muchas personas en ese lugar y ella no estaría en el menos concurrido. Sin embargo uno de ellos tenía un dispositivo para poder ubicar a la bestia bits de ella. Rasputin, el antiguo dueño del beyblade había construido con el poder de la bestia un localizador, pero no estaban 100% seguros si funcionaría. Mas no perdían nada con intentar. Llegaron a un lugar solitario, pues no querían levantar sospechas. El dispositivo era del tamaño de una tarjeta y de un centímetro de grueso. Tenia 6 botones. Una pantalla ultra moderna. Uno de los botones era verde y los demás rojos. El verde fue tocado. La pantalla se ilumino, quedando en blanco, poco a poco fueron apareciendo puntos rojos, los cuales no sabían lo su significado. La pantalla se fue llenando de esos puntos rojos, seguían apareciendo pero solo eso hacían.

.

En esa habitación, recostada en la cama. Podía sentir algo recorriendo por sus venas. Aun dormía tranquila. Pero sus sueños no lo eran.

_La habitación era negra, rodeada de espejos sin dejar uno vació. Veía su reflejo en cada espejo. No comprendía lo que hacía en ese lugar. Cada reflejo suyo demostraba una emoción. Las cuales ella misma había enterado en los mas profundo de su ser. Unos reían, otros estaban tristes, otros lloraban, lo cual le hizo tocarse el rostro y lo tenía seco. Esa emoción o sentimiento, lo cual no sabía que era, nunca la había tenido. Sus ojos nunca sacaron agua, siempre estuvieron secos. _

_La escena cambio, la habitación era blanca, los espejos ya no estaban, en su lugar eran maquinas que conocía muy bien y las cuales no le agradaban. No sabía que decir o que hacer. Se sentía impotente y pues así la hacían sentir cuando era mas joven. Los hombres con batas blancas aparecieron en pocos segundos, no tenía como defenderse y usar la fuerza física sería en vano pues ellos la aprovecharían para estudiarla. Lo mas seguro era también la presencia de Él. _

_La escena volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, la habitación era de un hospital. Solo dos maquinas habían ahí, una hacía un ruido extraño, a cada segundos y mostraba unas lineas que zigzagueaban con cada pitido, la otra estaba apagada. Quería comprender lo que pasaba. Esta vez se atrevió a caminar. Ver cada esquina de la habitación. A la par de la maquina de ruido había una cama, alta, alguien se encontraba ahí. Se acerco y pudo ver a la persona ahí recostada._

_Era ella misma, tenía agujas en su brazo, un tubo en su nariz, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que eran esas cosas. Pero la pregunta del millón era ¿que significaba eso? De pronto de su nariz empezó a salir sangre. Gota a gota, cayendo en el suelo, blanco. Con su mano limpio mas seguía saliendo. No se asusto, ni se preocupo. Lo importante para ella era, ¿donde estaba?_

_-Hilary- conocía esa voz. ¿Donde estaba?-Hilary_

_-Black D. ¿donde estas?- miro a su alrededor mas no había nada. Los pitidos de la maquina se hacían mas rápido._

_-No recuerdas esto- B.D le estaba confirmando algo, pero no sabía que- así pasaste varios días, 6 años para ser exactos o menos. El "accidente" te dejo en coma. _

_-No recuerdo mucho eso- _

_Solo observa Hilary, y entenderás lo que pasa. Las gotas de sangre seguían saliendo de su nariz, lento._

_La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, mostrando una figura, no lo veía bien, su rostro parecía deforme, pero tenía idea de quien era. El hombre en sus manos llevaba un aparato del tamaño de una tarjeta. Y un alambre sobresalía de él. Eso le recordaba al aparato que él le enterraba en la espalda cuando la castigaba. ¿Sería el mismo?_

_-No puedo dejarte despertar- su voz le producía asco- me sirves mas inconsciente que viva, hija- _

_La punta del alambre era una aguja. La cual fue enterrada en su brazo. Y ella misma podía sentir como entraba en su piel. ¿que significaba eso? El aparato se encendió, la pantalla era blanca, y pronto puntos rojos aparecieron sin tener fin de parar. _

_-Vamos, quiero ver uno, tan solo uno- pedía con fervor. Pronto la pantalla mostró un punto negro, la pantalla ya no era blanca era roja, de nuevo otro punto negro, sin embargo estos salían muy lento. _

_-¿Que es eso?- susurro_

_-Sabes cariño- no, en verdad no le agradaba su voz- estos puntos negros significaban que tu conexión con Black Dranzer aun existe. Entonces puedo controlarla, tu hermano servirá como portador de ella. _

_Otro hombre hizo aparición._

_-Señor el doctor no ha de tardar en venir-_

_-No te preocupes Henry, esto ha sido suficiente. _

_-¿Que es eso señor?-_

_-Este aparato, lo hizo Rasputin, antiguo y primer dueño de la bestia bits. En ella detecta si la bestia sigue en conexión de su amo o no._

_-¿ella todavía?_

_-Si, todavía... además lo he mejorado, si llega a desaparecer, esto lo encontrara, aunque no lo he probado aun en ese termino. _

_-Pero ¿y si no lo hace?- _

_-Si no lo hace, si no la encuentra, no importara. Lo que hará sera, sacarla de control sucumbiría a la oscuridad entonces con otras de mis maquinas la encontraremos. No sera problema. _

_La escena cambio de nuevo. Todo era oscuro._

_-Esto no lo sabías- le informo B.D._

_-Él tiene un aparato que podría encontrarme- no le agradaba esa idea._

_-No puede saber donde estas.- las palabras que decían no eran nada bueno- pero te hará salir de control, hará que dejes salir tu energía para dañar a quien se encuentre cerca de ti. Así podría encontrarte._

_-Esto no es un sueño ¿cierto?- _

_-No Hilary, estoy hablando contigo, al estar dentro de ti, puedo hacer que hablemos._

_-Me buscan ahora- confirmo._

_-Así es_

_-Puedes localizar a esos sujetos?-_

_-Si-_

_-Cuan avanzado esta?_

_-Menos de la mitad._

_-Entonces has tu trabajo._

_-Claro Hilary._

B.D. salió de Hilary, ella un estaba dormida. Pero se podía ver la fuerza con la cual abrazaba la almohada. La energía eléctrica estaba empezando a fallar. Los aparatos electrónicos estaban a punto de explotar.

B.D. volaba por los cielos, buscando lo que necesitaba, nadie podría verlo. El aparato lo llamaba.

La pantalla dejo de lanzar puntos rojos, puntos negros empezaron a salir.

-¿Que significa eso Goru?- preguntaron a su líder.

-La Bestia Bits esta con ella- sonrió pronto sería suyo.

La pantalla empezó a fallarles, la pantalla se volvió roja totalmente y junto a una ventisca exploto en sus manos. Causándoles algunas heridas leves.

-Demonios que fue eso?- pregunto uno de ellos, por la explosión.

-No lo se- contesto Goru, el capitán del equipo.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto. Siendo aventada fuera de la cama. Junto con su caída un grito y una maldición.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la regadera, cuando el agua cambio a hirviendo, la retiro rápido.

-Maldición- maldijo. ¿que demonios había pasado? También escucho un golpe seco. La piel no estaba tan roja. Apago la regadera y salió envuelto en una toalla. Al salir a la habitación, encontró la cama vacía, pero a ella sentada en el suelo. Tomándose la cabeza.

-Hilary-

Levanto la cabeza, se había quedado pensativa. Observo una marca roja en su brazo

-¿Que te paso?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, solo caí al escuchar tu maldición ¿Que paso?

-El agua fría cambio a caliente de la nada y termine con esto- señalo el área enrojecida.

-Te duele?-

-No-

Se levanto, dejando a la sabana deslizarse por su cuerpo quedando desnuda. Kai gruño bajo, bien podría tomarla, ponerla en la cama y poseerla como la noche anterior. Pero no tendría tiempo y a el le gustaba ser puntual. Tomo prestada la camisa que encontró tirada en el suelo, de él, para cubrirse, siempre recordaba las reglas: "No estar desnuda frente a nadie" ¿como reaccionaría William si ella le dijera que un hombre ya la había visto desnuda y tocado toda? Ni siquiera podía imaginar su reacción, quizás su hermano si, pues varias veces le tomaba el brazo apartándola de los hombres que la miraban tan feo.

Nirvana se escucho fuera de la habitación, reconoció lo que era, su teléfono el cual se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su jeans y el cual le fue arrebatado cuando cruzo la puerta del departamento. Dejo a Kai cambiándose mientras ella iba a contestar. Junto a la puerta estaba su jeans, anoche no habían cenado y eso que ella si quería.

-Tenía mucha prisa- susurro. Contestando.

-_Señorita Hilary- _reconoció la voz de William

-¿Que pasa?- lo había escuchado algo extraño.

-_De nuevo nos ha demandado- _era fastidioso el hombre ese._  
_

-Y.?- él podía hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera pero el único que salía perdiendo era él.

-_Esta aquí cerca de mi, desea hablar con usted._

_-_Cuando se congele el infierno-

-_Sera mucho antes que eso- _le había arrebatado el teléfono a William.

-¿Que quieres?-

-_Que firmes los papeles que me hará acreedor de la empresa total._

-Ni muerta firmaría esos papeles y tampoco serías el dueño- Kai salió escuchándola, descubriendo un aura oscura y amenazante emanando de ella.

-_Lo harás o le diré tu ubicación a él... yo se que te busca y se en donde esta. _

_-_¿Me amenazas?- Kai se acerco un poco mas para saber con quien hablaba y eso de la amenaza no sonaba nada bien.

_-Él no la encontrara- _pudo escuchar a William gritar.

-_Así que o firmas o te entrego en bandeja de plata a él._

_-_Hazlo si quieres. No me interesa si me vendes a él. No firmare los papeles.

-_Estúpida niña te estas arriesgando mucho. Te daré 5 días para pensarlo_

_-_No firmare y no pensare nada, mi decisión esta tomada y no me importa las consecuencias. Siempre perderás.- Colgó, imaginando al hombre rabiando por no haber conseguido lo que quería.

-¿De que hablabas?- Kai pregunto ya junto a ella.

-Nada, solamente de uno tontos papeles que no firmare- fue buena mintiendo.

.

El equipo completo entraban al edifico de la BBA. Dickenson había adelantado la cita que se suponía sería en ocho días... Pero no les importaba lo único interesante era saber sobre el nuevo torneo que se realizaría en aproximadamente 11 meses.

-El señor Dickenson los espera- la secretaria los hizo pasar.

Los 6 jóvenes pasaron a la oficina del presidente, donde él los esperaba.

Cada uno tenía el presentimiento de saber lo que pasaría. Así, ninguno pareció demostrar asombro o inquietud. Dickenson en primer lugar temía por la reacción de Tyson, el moreno, no había reaccionado bien la última vez que separo al equipo. Se sentía traicionado por sus amigos, porque lo dejaban. Pero el moreno, parecía haber madurado ya y comprendía todo. Las reglas no las hacía él, porque si a sí fuera, no haría separarse de sus amigos. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, solo demostrarle que ya comprendía y era un adulto. La separación solo lo haría entrenar mas fuerte y demostrarles a ellos que si podía vivir sus sueños y también por ellos.

Max estaba feliz de volver a ver a su madre, también a Emily, claro. Solo esperaba que su amigo Tyson no estallara como la última vez que esas reglas de torneo los separo. Además así demostrarían que tan fuertes eran entre ellos, y saber quien llegaría a la final.

Rei, mostraba su rostro neutral, por dentro estaba feliz, su viaje programado para ver a su novia, ahora sería largos, no tantos pero muy bueno para tener tiempo con ella. Mentiría si decía que no extrañaba a su antiguo equipo. Además quería volver a enfrentar en un torneo a Tyson y así saber si él moreno seguía siendo el mejor o no, claro que el mejoraría en todo para ganarle. Pero había algo que también le causaba curiosidad. ¿Que pasaría con la relación de su capitán y la castaña?

No había ningún problema para él. Aun quería batallar con Tyson, porque siempre era lo mismo un maldito empate. Pero ahora, el entrenaría bastante, se haría fuerte y claro que también lo haría con los otros tres idiotas. Quienes seguro ya sabía que él iría a unirse de nuevo al equipo. Ser haría fuerte, ya sentía viviendo la batalla. Pero, en eso recordó algo. Él se iría a Rusia, por casi un año. ¿Que pasaría con Hilary? No sabía como reaccionaría la castaña cuando él le dijera. Podría haber una probabilidad de que ella le quisiera acompañar pero estaba la otra probabilidad de ella quedándose en Japón y mandándolo al demonio. No sabía la clase de chica que era. Podía ser extraña pero eso no decía nada.

Kenny y Daichi escuchaban atento al señor Dickenson, sus amigos regresarían a sus antiguos equipos de origen, Tyson lo asimilo muy bien y para ellos no había ningún problema, ya que solo querían lo mejor para sus amigos. Claro que Daichi se esforzaría para demostrarles a ellos que ya no era un niño, sino todo un hombre.

.

_Aeropuerto 1pm_

Aun no estaba tranquila, la amenaza del viejo y esos hombres buscándola no eran buenas noticias. Además no había sabido nada de su hermano ¿que estaría haciendo? ¿cuando volvería? ¿cuando la llamaría? Por mas solución que buscara, solo tenía una, irse del país a otro. Además, necesitaba entrenar junto a su equipo, al cual se había integrado. Ella quería mejorar las habilidades de su blade y también el poder controlar mas de 5 minutos su bestia bits, porque nunca lo había usado mas de ese tiempo y no sabía lo que sucedería si lo pasaba.

Había mucha gente a su alrededor y difícilmente sabría por donde buscar a William, había quedado sorprendida cuando recibió a los 2 minutos de haber terminado aquella llamada, otra de él. Le avisaba que tomaba el jet para regresar a Japón y ella había decidido ir a esperarlo, por dos sencillas razones... 1. Para decirle la decisión que había tomado y que había puesto ya en venta la casa y 2. Felicitarlo por haber golpeado al viejo.

-Señorita Hilary- a pesar de hablarle cuando ella esta concentrada en otras cosas no la sobresalto.

-Hola William- le sonrió- nos vamos?

-Claro señorita- ambos caminaron, saliendo de la terminal del aeropuerto. Hilary lo llevo justo al auto con el cual llego.- ¿Manejo señorita?

Hilary lo pensó, podía hacerlo ella, pero cuando se ponía tan pensativa no veía el camino. La última vez, causo un gran accidente, según le dijo un policía, tres autos chocados, 5 personas heridas, 4 personas muy nerviosas y un motociclista atropellado. Para ella no significaba mucho, pero por la cara de todos ellos supo que era todo lo contrarió.

-Si William- esa era una buena decisión. Subieron al auto, abrochándose los cinturones, como decía la ley, cuando odiaba las reglas.- ¿Cuan lastimo lo dejaste?- pregunto para saciar su curiosidad.

-Solamente le lanza un puño al rostro, el cual golpeo en su nariz.- contesto William mientras arrancaba.

-Nos iremos en cuatro días William. La casa ya esta en venta y he recibido dos ofertas, debemos avisarle a Garland, mi hermano y Kryss, así que prepárate.

-¿Que ha pasado, señorita?- William sabía había un motivo detrás de esa rápida decisión.

-Están aquí buscándome- le dijo mientras veía por la ventanilla.

-De acuerdo.- Contesto, manejaba, mas siempre le miraba de reojo, ella estaba pensativa. ¿Que cosas habían pasado? Ni siquiera se había marchado para cumplir las 24 horas y se perdió varias cosas.. pero quería saber algo-¿Como le fue con los jóvenes ayer señorita?

-Bien- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros...- probé una golosina llamada chocolate. Es muy rica.

William sonrió divertido.-Me alegro señorita- Hilary solo meneo la cabeza- Señorita... si nos marchamos del país en tres días, ¿no querrá despedirse de ellos?

Hilary no había pensado en ello, simplemente había pensado en irse y no volver a verlos. Era asi de simple.-¿Debo hacerlo?

-SE vieron muy amables con usted y creo que no era la primera vez que los veía ¿cierto?- ella negó- entonces señorita debería despedirse, una cena, un helado o una pequeña reunión ¿no le parece?.

-Yo solo pensaba en irme y no volver a verlos- le dijo- pero si tu dices que así debe de ser... lo haré. Sin embargo debe ser hoy, no creo poder tener tiempo estos tres días, estaré ocupada.

-Entonces, debemos ir en estos momentos a buscarlo.. ¿Sabe donde viven?

-Creo que se reúnen en un dojo, el que esta por donde vivimos-

_No me equivocaba, el chico es hermano de Hiro Granger... sera mejor dejarlo así, si ella se entera ahora, seguro podía pasar muchas cosas que no quiero ni pensar. _se dijo a si mismo.

.

En el dojo Granger, los chicos estaban sentados, en silencio, pensando en la reunión con el señor Dickenson. Sus planes de viajar no cambiaban mucho, solo eran mas largos. Pero eso no cambiaría nada, se verían y seguro tendrían la mejor blade batalla y se divertirían.

Tyson estaba pensativo, se enfrentaría a sus amigos. Sería duro, porque sabía lo fuerte que eran cada uno cuando se trataba del equipo pero por separado seguro se esforzarían más, para poder llegar a la final y ser campeones, sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Él también entrenaría duro junto a Daichi y Kenny los ayudaría con mejorar sus blades. Mas a su mente llego lo sucedido la noche anterior, su capitán y la castaña. La relación, la cual seguro era secreta, entre ellos. Estaba feliz de saber que el hombre no era alguien sin sentimientos. Si tenía y eran por una jovencita que él conocía. Pero preguntarle directamente solo le enojaría y causaría daños físicos, gimió ante la idea. Era mejor hacer que el admitiera la relación. Su sonrisa se ensancho. Ya tenía una idea.

Max vio a Tyson sonreír muy feliz ¿que pensaba el moreno?

-¿Porque sonríes Tyson?- pregunto sonriente, como era él.

-Sabes Max- a pesar de hablarle al rubio sabía que los demás lo escuchaban- ya puedo imaginarme a todas las fans que tendré gritando mi nombre cuando empiece en campeonato-

-Solo piensas en eso Tyson- Rei hablo. El moreno solo pensaba en la fama.

-Pero si es cierto, soy quien tiene mas fans. Siempre me envían cartas, regalos, claro por el ser el campeón.

-Tu no tienes mas Tyson- hablo Kenny, el moreno estaba feliz de que sus amigos hablaran, involucrándose involuntariamente.

-¿Porque lo dices Jefe?

-_Porque quien tiene mas fans de ustedes cinco, contando a Daichi, es el ruso capitán, frío. Kai Hiwatari- _hablo Dizzy también uniéndose a la platica.

-Eso no es cierto- lo conocían por su ego explosivo y este había estallado- yo soy mejor que él y mas famoso.

-Calma Tyson, todos tenemos fans, incluso Kenny.- Rei trato de calmarlo. Max se reía de Tyson.

-Oh por favor, ustedes me tienen envidia por ser mas famosos y tener fanáticas locas por mi- trato de hacer una pose sensual que no le salió.

-Me importa lo que tengas o no- hablo Kai, quien estaba cruzado de piernas y brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tienes miedo de saber que tengo mas fanáticas que tu?- todos suspiraron rendidos, Tyson nunca parecía detenerse ante nada queriendo demostrar ser el mejor.

-¿Miedo de ti? Tu que le tienes miedo a tu abuelo. No me hagas reír- dijo seco Kai.

-Te demostrare que las mujeres estas a mis pies- Tyson estaba a punto de decir un reto- puedo hacer que cualquier mujer se enamore de mi, llevarla a la cama por una noche.

Tenían los ojos abiertos, ¿ese era Tyson? él no haría una cosa así. Sin embargo podría ser que fuera él, el chico cada vez mas se le subía la fama a la cabeza.

-Cualquiera puede hacer eso- le dijo Kai.

-Max no podría es muy manso- dijo Tyson.

-Oye estoy aquí- se quejo Max sintiéndose ofendido- y puedo conquistar a cualquier mujer y llevármela a la cama.- defendió su orgullo.

-Max no entres en ese juego- advirtió Rei.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de Max, Rei?- Tyson estaba provocandolos.

Kenny y Daichi solo observaban callados. Eso les traería problemas era seguro.

-Claro que no Tyson, y puedo hacerlo mas rápido que tu- bien, los tres chicos habían caído en su juego.

-De acuerdo, entonces es un reto, apuesto que puedo conquistar a una mujer en una semana y llevármela a la cama-

-Yo lo puedo hacer en 5 días- dijo Max

-Quizás 3- dijo Rei.

-¿Y tu Kai?- pregunto Tyson..

-Menos que ustedes- dijo simplemente.

-Esta bien, entonces lo haremos antes de que se vayan, y creo que tengo la candidata perfecta para demostrarles.

-¿Quien?- preguntaron dudosos Max y Rei.

-Hilary Tachibana-

Ante el nombre, Kai abruptamente abrió los ojos. Ese gordo, idiota de gorra estaba pensando conquistar a la castaña y llevarla a la cama, algo que no le gusto. Rei se asusto, espero a la reacción del ruso, quien solo veía serio al moreno. Oh... eso no traería nada bueno, podía sentirlo.

-¿A Hilary?- pregunto Max, no se creía capaz de hacerle algo así a la castaña, quizás a una desconocida, pero no a ella.

-Si...- dijo triunfante Tyson- yo se que ella me ve atractivo. Ella es el reto. ¿que dicen?

-No lo creo Tyson- Rei no quería ya formar parte de ese juego.

-Yo tampoco lo creo Tyson- dijo Max.

-Lo sabía, son unos miedosos, saben que soy el mejor y no pueden competir contra mi-

-Yo no te tengo miedo Tyson y nunca pierdo un reto.- anunció Kai. Rei negó, Kai se metería en problemas por ello, dejaría salir a luz su relación y no creía que eso le gustara a él.

-Bien, entonces tengo una semana para hacer a Hilary entrar en mi cama- dijo feliz. Ahora solo esperaba a que Kai gritara o lo amenaza y dejara salir a luz su relación. Sin embargo eso no paso.

-He ganado el reto- Kai se levanto quedando frente a Tyson quien lo miro sin entender- en menos de un día he llevado a Hilary a mi cama, no tuve necesidad de usar esas estúpidas palabras melosas para llevarla a mi departamento. Y dos veces lo he hecho-

-Ganaste- dijo Tyson-

-TYSON- el grito los sobresalto. Ahí en la puerta, estaba el abuelo del moreno, viéndolo con desaprobación pero eso era lo de menos, la importante presencia era la de una castaña, quien había escuchado bastante.

-Hilary-

.

William había encontrado el dojo por las indicaciones de Hilary. Estaciono el auto, afuera, estaba el abuelo Ryu barriendo y viendo con curiosidad quien bajaría del auto estacionado a la par de su puerta.

-¿Aquí señorita?- pregunto William. Ella sintió.

-¿En verdad en necesaria la despedida William?- no sabía como despedirse de las personas.

-Si señorita, demás también quiero agradecerles por haberla cuidado ayer.

-No necesitaba guardianes, se cuidarme sola.

-Si, pero entonces, ¿quien cuidaría que no golpeara a las personas que la molestaran?.

-Tu y Brook son unos exagerados- le dijo mientras salía del auto. William solo sonrió.

Ryu vio a la joven salir del automóvil. Sonrió cariñosamente, William desde adentro observaba aquella escena, No sabía que la castaña podía llevarse bien con un hombre de mayor edad.

-Choco-gilr - Ryu la había nombrado así al haberla visto comer tanto chocolate.

-Buenas tardes, abuelo Ryu- le sonrió.

-Me alegra verte jovencita, ¿vienes a ver a los chicos?- le pregunto con amabilidad.

-Si... he venido ha hablar con ellos de algo importante-

-Bien, vamos te con ellos-

Ambos entraron, al dojo, sin embargo Ryu la entro y no le dio vuelta para llevarla al patio donde estaban ellos. Antes le daría algo.

-¿Que hacemos en la cocina? Ellos no están aquí-

-No cariño ellos están afuera, pero antes quise darte esto- de la despensa saco una barra de chocolate mediana, el cual sabía le gustaría.

-Chocolate- sus ojos brillaron.

-Dicen que el chocolate es muy bueno para cuando uno esta enamorado, feliz, compartir, una decepción, triste o si te sientes solitaria. El chocolate es mágico

-¿Enserio?- pregunto- ¿Que es enamorarse?

Ryu rió alegre, la chica le parecía divertida- Vamos Choco-girl, te llevare con ellos-

Abrieron la puerta de la cocina que daba hacía el lado de atrás donde estaban ellos... cuando salieron escucharon algo que los dejo perplejos..

-Yo no te tengo miedo Tyson y nunca pierdo un reto.- anunció Kai. Hilary no entendía de que hablaban.

-Bien, entonces tengo una semana para hacer a Hilary entrar en mi cama- dijo feliz. La había mencionado, ¿porque? y ¿Porque quería llevarla Tyson a la cama? no entendía. Ryu Granger estaba estupefacto, su nieto acababa de decir una estupidez y por si no fuera poco hablaban de la misma joven que estaba ahí a la par suya escuchando.

-He ganado el reto- Kai se levanto, Hilary trago duro- en menos de un día he llevado a Hilary a mi cama, tuvimos sexo, no tuve necesidad de usar esas estúpidas palabras melosas para llevarla a mi departamento. Y dos veces lo he hecho-

¡Vaya! Ella no sabía de relaciones, nunca se había relacionado tan físicamente con nadie, solo con el ruso, pero claro él solo quería ganar un reto. Todo lo que hizo, tratándola especial, todo era parte de sus tácticas. Se sentía usada. Tal parece ser que nunca nadie la trataría bien, solo la quería usar, tal y como ese hombre que era su padre le dijo una vez. _Todos los hombres te trataran como un juguete, solo te usaran._ No podía creer que el tuviera razón.

-Ganaste- al escuchar aquello, Ryu se enfado.

-TYSON- el grito fue ensordecedor. Rei y Max voltearon a ver con miedo, Kenny y Daichi se hicieron a un lado, aunque claro Daichi estaba a punto de salir a defender a la castaña porque ella no merecía un trato así, pero había llegado el abuelo mas no solo y eso quizás era lo peor.

-Hilary- escucho su nombre brotar de los labios del moreno.

El ruso la miraba en shock, ella podría haberlos escuchado. No... ella los escucho, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Hilary- murmuro su nombre.

No sabía como comportarse ante una relación y mucho menos tuvo tiempo de pedirle una explicación a William. Así que no sabía que decir, solo se sentía decepcionada, por primera vez creyó que tendría amigos.

-"Él" antes de ser encerrado me dio un consejo, según explico- ninguno de ellos sabía a lo que se refería con "Él" sin embargo el ruso si, ella hablaba de ese hombre que era su padre- "Nunca confíes en las personas, porque cuando menos lo esperes, te darás cuenta que te han usado" Tenía razón, no puedo creer que se la de- estaba molesta- Pensé que podría confiar en ustedes, ser amigos quizás. Me alegra haberlos conocido bien, antes de darles toda la confianza que no se merecen

-Hilary no es...-Tyson cayó ante su mirada fuerte y seria.

-Esta es la despedida. Y yo que pensé que no sabría como hacerlo- dijo sorprendida, si así eran las despedías pues que feas eran- Ah.. otra coas. El abuelo Ryu dijo que el chocolate servía para algunas cosas y creo he encontrado otro uso. Toma- le lanzo la barra de chocolate a Kai- también sirve como el premio para el ganador. Felicidades Hiwatari.

Los dejo ahí, se marcho a paso rápido. Salió del dojo y con su semblante neutro subió al auto.

-Vamonos- ordeno con frialdad a William

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Vamonos William, ahora- siseo. William no la había visto tan molesta, obedeció.

-Nunca le había dado la razón- la dejo que hablara- siempre dije que sus consejos eran estúpidos y que nunca le haría caso alguna vez.

-Siga señorita-

-"Nunca confíes en las personas, porque cuando menos lo esperes, te darás cuenta que te han usado"... no volveré a confiar en nadie William, no dejare entrar a ninguna persona otra vez.

La escuchaba tan decepcionada, pero no la veía triste, ni dolida, ni siquiera querer llorar. la habían lastimado, el podía verlo aunque ella no lo viera. Él también había pensado que ellos eran diferentes, pero no fue así.

-Las despedidas son una porquería-

.

Se marcho, ella se estaba marchando, no podía hacer nada. Ella lo había escuchado, y si necesitaba pruebas de que la había lastimado, las tenía en sus manos, la barra de chocolate estaba toda retorcida, hecho pedazos.

-Estoy tan decepcionado de ti Tyson, yo no críe a alguien tan idiota- Ryu regañaba a Tyson- Has hecho un gran daño y no solo tu, todos ustedes, jugar con alguien como ella, quien nunca ha conocido el mundo y nunca ha tenido amigos, ella los dejo entrar, fueron los primeros y solo la han dañado. Me dan vergüenza- Ryu los dejo solos, sintiéndose peor.

-Yo.. lo siento- Tyson murmuro alto- no fue esa mi intención, yo solo estaba jugando, lo único que quería era que Kai admitiera la relación que tenía con Hilary, no llegar a este extremo- confeso.

-Tyson- Rei debió haber visto que había algo detrás de todo eso.

Sin saber como Kai tenía a Tyson en el aire, tomándolo del cuello apretando con fuerza. Tyson trataba de quitarse el agarre mas era fuerte. Max se asusto, Rei se levanto para detenerlo

-Kai lo vas a matar- Max dijo. Rei iba a quitárselo, mas el ruso lo tiro al suelo. Estaba cabreado, molesto.

-Idiota- el gruño. Tyson no se defendió ante el insulto. Empezó a caminar lejos de ellos, se marcharía, quería estar solo.

-Kai- Rei le llamo- aun puedes ir con ella y hablar, seguro todo se arreglara. Solo habla.

-No vale la pena- sin mas se marcho.

Él podía saber lo que ella sentía, el también había sentido decepción de alguien tiempo atrás y eso era un sentimiento horroso. Además, ella había dicho que ese hombre había tenido razón en su consejo. Sabía que ella odiaba hablar de su padre, lo odiaba por el daño que le hizo. Primero se congelaría el infierno, antes de que ella lo perdonara. Quizás era mejor así, porque el ser iría en menos de una semana y no la volvería ver, al menos ya no se mataría la cabeza en pensar que decidiría ella cuando le dijera que se marchaba a su país. El infierno no tendría compasión de él.

-No debería importarme si no la vuelvo a ver- susurro al viento.

.

Tyson era ayudado por Rei a levantarse. Se sentía una escoria. Lo había echado todo a perder, quizás hubiera sido mejor preguntarle directamente aunque sufriera en el último entrenamiento como equipo. Si, eso hubiera sido mejor.

-Soy un idiota lo se, y lo siento mucho. No tengo perdón- les dijo a ellos.

-Si eres un idiota Tyson- le dijo Max.

-Pero lo hiciste con buena intención, solamente que no pensaste bien las cosas- le dijo Rei.

-No creo que la volvamos a ver- les dijo Daichi.

.

No habían ido a su casa, ya habían encontrado vendedor. Por medio de la ventana que tenía su departamento veía el cielo gris, la lluvia empezaba a caer, las gotas resbalaban por el vidrió. ¿acaso ella no valía nada? ¿acaso ese ra su destino? Solo era un objeto como siempre le decía.

-Solo sirvo para ser usada- murmuro.

_Yo podría darles su merecido _B.D. hablo.

-No valen la pena, además no quiero que gaste tu energía en cosas así. Debemos entrenar duro y demostrarle cuanto hemos mejorado.

_Claro que si, somos fuertes y nadie podrá contra nosotros.._

__El teléfono timbro, lo tenía cerca y contesto ella.

-¿Bueno?

-_Ya tenemos el equipo-_ Brook le daba una buena noticia- _mañana en la mañana estaremos en el aeropuerto._

__-De acuerdo Brook, ya he encontrado un lugar muy bueno para entrenar. Ahí pasaremos los once meses hasta que empiece el torneo

-_Me parece bien hermana, me parece bien- _

Ahora ya no le importaba aquel grupo de jóvenes, lo primordial era el torneo. Él estaría ahí, lo sabía, tenía una corazonada, aunque no sabía que significaba eso.

_Sera un interesante temporada _murmuro para si B.D.

.

.

* * *

Lo siento, me tarde un poco. ¿que les pareció?

Bien les aviso que la segunda parte de la historia pronto empezara, sera un poco mas interesante pues, aparecerán, los equipos mas conocidos del blade, nuevos equipos y la reacción de los chicos cuando vean a Hilary en el torneo y mas cuando vean quien es su hermano.

Bueno, gracias por tenerme paciencia y hasta el proximo caps...


	14. Chapter 13

_No puedo ni pensar,_  
_Ni puedo hablar las palabras empiezo a olvidar_  
_Cosas, cosas q pasan en la vida,_  
_Cada minuto de vida te deja grandes hullas,_  
_Y muchas cosas sin significado llegan a tener valor_  
_Cuando empiezas a recordar, y duelen mas cuando_  
_No puedes decir, te dejan heridas y cicatrices Incurables,_  
_pero cada hora vale en mi.  
Hoy más que nunca debo estar solo,  
Solo como el suelo sin árbol como el viento sin lluvia  
Como las nubes sin aves.  
Tiempo, son datos de tu vida que forman tu  
Propia historia. Tiempo sin perder es tiempo sin recorrer  
Tiempo me falta por entenderte a ti.  
_

Apenas se movía, seguía en el mismo lugar, observando las nubes, las aves pasar, la noche caer, el amanecer salir. Algo le hacía entender que no estaba bien, algo le molestaba y no lograba entender esa sensación tan rara y extraña, ¿como entender esa extrañeza? hubo momentos en los cuales maldecía sin contenerse a ese hombre, porque era culpa de él por el cual ella no entendía nada de la vida, muy pocas veces lograba comprender las emociones y sensaciones y siempre eran por experiencias de las cuales algunas tantas eran desagradables.

Por tal no lograba quitarse esa... no sabría como llamarla no encontraba un nombre para ello, solo que no tenía ganas de sonreír, ni de comer, mucho menos de hablar con alguien incluyendo a B.D. Solo deseaba soledad, observar nada solo disimular que lo hacía. Y su mente no ayudaba mucho, varias veces su cerebro le recordaba la escena de un día atrás en aquel dojo, las palabras utilizadas, la convicción de ellas, lo cual causaba como si su corazón se moviera y estuviera retorciéndose, ahí estaba lo extraño para ella. No le gustaba y quería sentirse normal, aunque raro pero así quería.

Suspirando por quinta vez, sin que ella lo supiera, se alejo de la ventana rumbo a su habitación, observando de reojo el reloj, William se había ido hacía una hora al aeropuerto a recoger al trió que regresaban de su viaje. Se encerró en su habitación a la espera de la llegada y recostarse cerrando los ojos y tratar de dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos anteriores. Ahora deseaba poder tener a alguien quien pudiera explicarle con detalles todo, todo, sobre las personas. Sin embargo sabía que eso a meritaba pedirlo y no quería pedir nada de nadie. Prefirió quedarse asi esperando que pasara solo.

.

¿Porque lamentarse? ¿Porque sentirse una escoria? A él no le importaba lo que ella hiciera, incluso era mejor así, porque no le interesaba tener una relación con nadie, mucho menos quedar encadenado a alguien como pareja, eso limitaría su libertad, ser como era, él estaba hecho para la soledad y quizás rodeado de algunos amigos, lo mas importante ahora era el próximo torneo, en dos días regresaría a su país natal, en donde seguro esos idiotas lo estarían esperando para que se pusiera a entrenar. Y la desaparición de ella de su vida fue la mejor decisión que hubiera tenido. Además quería volverse fuerte, más rápido este torneo sería el mejor, ahí de una vez por todas demostraría quien era el mas fuerte y que Tyson se preparara porque esa batalla que tendrían él no tendría compasión. Haría todo lo que fuera, daría su último esfuerzo, su último aliento si fuera necesario pero demostraría que el era el numero uno, aunque no alardeara de ello.

Decidido su próximo futuro se alejaba del parque, el cual por segunda vez iba a observarlo, la primera le había servido para no sentirse tan idiota por esa apuesta de la cual no debió alardear, ahora le había servido para tomar decisiones importantes. Regreso a su departamento, en el cual ya tenía listo su equipaje, no se despediría de ninguno de ellos. No valía la pena, además no le gustaban las cursilerias de las despedidas, añadiéndole que no deseaba ver todavía a Tyson.

Su rostro volvía a ser frió neutral, sin mostrar emociones, como toda su vida lo había echo. Era el mismo y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar. Nada.

.

Tenía una gran duda e incertidumbre... y el hecho de no decirle nada le ponía algo nervioso, lo cual ocultaba muy bien con su típica serenidad y sonrisa, además de llevar de la mano a su novia. Pero eso no significaba que por dentro estuviera bien, tenía una ansiedad por ver a su hermana y aumento mas cuando no la vio con William y este cambio de tema cuando pregunto por ella, algo extremadamente malo paso, serio y sin dudas ella estaba enojada. Lo noto cuando hablo con ella por teléfono, pero quería creer que no era nada malo. No tendía a explotar cuando no recibía la repuesta que pedía, y no lo haría ahora, sabía controlarse muy bien. Esperaría a llegar al departamento, porque sabía su casa ya estaba vendida y las cosas, sus cosas estaba ya ahí y otras embaladas y siendo enviadas a su próximo destino.

-No me gusta ver a las personas evitar mis preguntas- murmuro bajo a William quien solo suspiro, porque el tampoco comprendía mucho.

-¿Evitar? No lo hago Brooklyn, simplemente atraso la respuesta- contesto con normalidad, sin alterarse. - no soy quien corresponder responderla.

-Lo he sentido desde haber abordado el avión, me preocupa que alguien haya hecho o dicho algo malo y haberla puesto así.

-Entonces espero que tu sensación responda, yo no tengo respuestas.-

-¿Como la dejaste?- pregunto.

William subió las maletas, Garland y Kryss subieron al auto, mientras el pelinaranja esperaba al hombre quien era la mano derecha de su hermana. Ambos llegaron a las puertas, del piloto y copiloto, viéndose antes de entrar y decir unas palabras.

-Siente tristeza y ella no lo sabe aun.

Brooklyn comprendió, su hermana quizás ni siquiera entendiera eso, la tendría pensativa y tratando de entender, y conociéndola como la conocía, seguro ella no pediría a nadie que le explicara aquello. Espero paciente llegar al edificio donde se hospedaban por el momento. Tendría una larga charla con ella, si no lo sacaba antes a patadas y gritos por meterse en su vida privada. Ese era otro punto, había momentos o días en los cuales se guardaba sus cosas, sus palabras, movimientos, respiraciones, todo, dejandoselo a ella misma y si alguien quería inmiscuirse en su privacidad, escucharía su explosivo temperamento y algunos golpes, pocos, pero suficientes para dejarle alguna que otra marca...

Smell like teen Spirit resonaba en la habitación, sus ojos mirando el techo, parpadeando cuando sus ojos lo pedían necesario. ¿Porque estaba en ese estado? Otro suspiro, no podía pararlos, parecía imposible, inevitables. Odiaba la vida, a las personas y mucho mas no entender las cosas que causaban su estado. En la mesita de noche se encontraba el despertador, el cual empezó a sonar y juntando su estado, lo tomo aventandolo a la pared destruyéndolo en el impacto. Genial, simplemente genial, la vida apestaba y no sabía la razón.

Nirvana seguía sonando y no escucho a las personas entrar, hablar, reír y los pasos dirigidos a su habitación, cambio de posición del revés enterrando su rostro en la almohada, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro a la espera del sueño quien sería el único de hacer cerrar sus ojos y hacerla olvidar los sucesos anteriores, no fue hasta sentir hundirse a la par suya que presto atención a su alrededor, la música, alguien riendo fuera de su habitación, hablando, ruido en la cocina y la respiración suave y serena a la par suya. Ese aroma de naturaleza era conocido por sus sentidos, ya estaban en casa.

-¿Que te pasa?-

-No puedo dormir- sin despegar su rostro de la almohada.

Con tas pocas palabras, podía ver en ella un poco de tristeza, podía notarla por sus tono de voz, además había un poco de decepción, y le intrigaba saber quien la hizo sentir así.

-Desde cuando te interesa dormir, si ha habido momentos en los cuales no puedes y no te importa tanto.-

-No lo se- ni siquiera recordaba eso.

-Mírame- exigió, sonaba serio, no normal en él.

Volteo el rostro hacía él, sin despegarse de la almohada. Ahí estaban esos ojos, unos rubí denotando desconfianza, mostrando a la niña que el conoció por primera vez, su primera reunión, cuando ella desconfiaba de todo y todos, su modo huraño, molesto, serio, cuanto le había costado a él, a su madre y a William hacerla cambiar, cuanto le costo a ellos dos, después de fallecer su madre, hacerle vivir la vida, alegre, con pasión, conocer las cosas que ofrecía el mundo, sin embargo lo que mas noto en esos ojos fue lo herida que estaba, no físicamente, ni interior de su cuero, sino emocionalmente, lastimada hasta tal punto de dejar volver a su antigua yo, y lo que mas le dolía a él era saber que su hermana no tenía conocimiento de lo que le sucedía, ni siquiera sabía que estaba herida de sus emociones, le enfadaba, molestaba tanto, que hacía surgir su rabia interior a su exterior, pero mas que nada por saber quien era el culpable de tal acto.

-Es privado- y a pesar de saber muy poco como leer a las personas, parecía entender las facciones de su hermano- déjame sola, necesito descansar.- volteo de nuevo el rostro, volviéndose a hundir en la almohada.

-No sabes lo que te pasa y quieres estar sola.- uso sarcasmo y de lo cual ella no sabía que era, lo tomo como algo normal. Sin moverse, su cuerpo, pudo mover su brazo muy silencioso y empuñando su mano, golpeo su vientre. Escucho un suave gemido.

-Entiendo- No esperaba recibir tan pronto un golpe y a pesar de haber sido un poco lento el movimiento igual dolió. -Me voy, mañana hablaremos.

No dio respuesta y el no la espero. Quedando de nuevo sola, con la música volviendo a tener volumen.

Y una canción que al mismo tiempo escuchaban dos personas.

...

Glycerine de Bush sonando en dos departamentos.

...

Como recordaba haberse hundido en su piel, lo sentía tan real, lo sentía ahora mismo, y no podía pensar mas, pero sabía ella no era su tipo, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una clase de tipo para escoger a una mujer ni que podía escoger a otra, pero sabía había miles de ellas en todo el mundo. Tampoco la hora de preguntarse el ¿porque? si ni caso tenía, todo se tornaba blanco y al mismo tiempo gris, hace un día estuvo ahí en su cama, ahora no estaba estaba lejos de él, no quería recordar esos momentos que compartieron, pero poco pudo olvidar que ahora estaba lejos. Dejo que los días se fueran...

Siempre estuvo solo, siempre estuvo sola.  
Ahora tenía amigos, ahora tenía a su familia.  
Aun así estaba solo todo el tiempo, no importaba cuantas personas estuvieran a su alrededor siempre estaba sola.  
Fue la única con quien llego a compartir algo sentimental, fue con él único al que dejo la tocara de esa manera.  
Era como una rueda que robaba lo mejor de sus vidas, para cuando subiera todo pareciera como la fresa, dulce o ácida.  
La vida les trataba mal, golpeándoles la cara, sin poder adquirir ese sabor hermoso, sin llegar a saber lo que era amar.

No quería dejar ir los días, pudo haber sido todo mas fácil y sin culpabilidad si tan solo hubiera echo las cosas bien.  
Aunque lo quisiera no cambiaría nada de lo sucedido, ni de sus acciones, haberlo hecho fácil.  
Mas no era su estilo, era mejor haberse deshecho de ella así y no tenerla mas ni sentirla ni escucharla.  
Sus viejos amigos los temores, estaban ahí para consolarlo, la soledad para acompañarlo, esa era su decisión.  
Dejaría que los días se fueran, _que se vayan _era el pensamiento de ambos.

¿Lo necesitaba mucho? No, ella ni siquiera podía quererlo, no sabía lo que era eso, y menos lo sintió por él.  
¿no volver a besarle? Le importaba poco, no necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios. Su lengua entrelazándose con la suya, no necesitaba de ella.  
Así, con sencillez y simplicidad, retrocederían hasta el día en el cual no se conocían y olvidarse de él/ella.  
Si tan solo hubiera sido planeado, simple y claro, hubiera sido perfecto. Porque necesitaba deshacerse de quien le estorbaría en la vida, y le ataría, lo cual no necesitaba de nadie, ni de ella.  
Todo estaría bien, de ahora en adelante, solo era un nombre, del cual pronto se olvidaría.

No dejar que los días se fueran con pensamientos de ella/él.  
Podría ser ma fácil si se distraían y pensaban en lo mejor e importante para ellos, así solo pensarían en si mismos.

-Y no en ti- repitieron ambos en distintas partes.

Lo primordial en sus vidas de ahora en adelante, sin incluir el pasado que empezaba de el día anterior hacia atrás, era un próximo torneo de Beyblades .

.

_3 días después..._

Era tedioso el murmullo de la gente, sufriría claustrofobia entre todos ellos, el ruido y los olores, los extraños olores que encontraba en su pasar, el aeropuerto no era su lugar favorito. Sin embargo debía tolerarlo, era el único lugar en donde podría tomar un avión a su nuevo rumbo, a su nuevo hogar donde se encontraba su lugar de entrenamiento. Ya no se sentía como tres días atrás. Estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, ni siquiera supo como hizo, pero volvió a ser ella misma, aunque por dentro sabía que algunas cosas habían cambiado, ya no quería saber de cosas nuevas que involucraran a personas, no quería conocer gente, mucho menos confiar en ellas.

Los únicos con quienes aun mantenía confianza, era William, Garland, su cuñada Kryss y su hermano. No pasaría de ellos, y no importara cuanto le pidieran socializar, no lo haría, suficiente había tenido con comprender que las personas se aprovechaban de otras y ella detestaba eso.

No dijo un adiós, ni un hasta pronto, solo la última visita que les dio un día atrás, no dijo muchas palabras, solo algunas miradas, algún movimiento, una comida compartida y nada más. Las despedidas eran para los débiles sentimentales y él, no lo era. su avión saldría en 40 minutos, pronto le llamarían para abordar. No volvería a este país, mucho menos cuando el torneo acabara, no creía hacerlo, se quedaría en su país, con los idiotas de sus amigos rusos y los negocios que le dejo su padre y el viejo le quito, pero que ahora el manejaba. Tenía ya decidido ser este próximo torneo, él último. Le gustaba el blade pero ya era hora de ser lo que era un hombre que maduro a temprana edad y con responsabilidades mayores que los demás de su edad. El blade pasaría a segundo plano, no se olvidaría de él, claro, porque entonces también se olvidaría de Dranzer, su amigo y no se lo perdonaría. Jugaría al beyblade como su hobby, para destensarse.

Al tomar el avión, se olvidaría de todo lo que vivió en esa ciudad, sería un borrón y cuenta nueva en su país natal. Todo lo pasado ahí, sería olvidado y nunca lo volvería a recordar. Y la primera persona que estaba siendo olvidada, era ella, ya había olvidado el color de sus ojos, el color de su cabello se desvanecía poco a poco, su piel era reemplazada por otros recuerdos, su sonrisa diluida en vodka, toda ella era olvidada para siempre.

Dos vuelos, dos personas, muchas cosas dejadas atrás y con un solo propósito, el Torneo de Beyblades.

Abordaron sus respectivos aviones, no volteando para atrás. Concentrándose en sus objetivos de su próximo futuro. Pensando en estrategias, entrenamientos, movimientos, sus blades. Ya nada importaba, nadie importaba, solo lo que ellos quisieran.

Y solo uno de ellos desconocía que el destino le tendría una sorpresa dentro de 10 meses, lo que tanto quiso olvidar, volvería a ver pronto.

...

El grupo de 4 jóvenes, caminaba por el pasillo hacía el cuarto oscuro, cual solo se alumbraba con una lampara de aceite. Forzando la vista para ver al jefe.  
Esperaba con paciencia, saber lo sucedido en ese país. Por el rabillo de su ojos izquierdo, observaba a la persona sentado en la mesa, la única encontrada en esa habitación, no hubiera imaginado nunca que su Ángel, tendría de enemigo a alguien como ese hombre, enviaba bendiciones por habérselo enviado y en el mejor momento. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a los jóvenes, quienes no llevaban muy buenas noticias.

-Resumen- pidió con seriedad y exigencia.

-No la encontramos- informo el capitán del grupo.

-Te di todo para que la hallaras, Goru. Fallaste, son unos inútiles.

-El aparato estallo en nuestras manos, falló. Ni siquiera sabemos porque sucedió-

-Se volvió mas fuerte, mejor para mis planes.-

-¿Que haremos señor?- pregunto el segundo al mando.

-Veras France, necesito que ustedes entrenen, el próximo torneo pronto empezara y estará ahí. Ustedes junto con Fallen Ángel harán lo imposible para traérmela, si le vuelvo a tener en mi poder, controlar, como años atrás, podré obtener a las bestias sagradas. Y seremos invencibles.

-¿Tanto así?- pregunto el hombre sentado.

-Si señor Hashis, usted también saldrá beneficiado, si logro mis objetivos, ya nada ni nadie podrá interferir en su camino y volverá a sus manos toda la empresa de su difunta hija.

-Entonces hagamos lo que debemos hacer- dijo Hashis

-Ya escucharon Snarks, entrenen que el torneo sera el mejor de todos.

-si señor- los cuatro jóvenes salieron.

-Mi ángel, pronto nos veremos cara a cara. Muy pronto...

_Atenas, Grecia._

__La joven de cabello lila y ojos azules, Violeta White. En su habitación, terminaba de leer la carta enviada especialmente para ella. En la cual, le hablaban de su rival, a quien mas odiaba, por nunca haberle dicho donde estaba ese chip especial. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, ahora tenía motivos mucho mas fuertes para entrenar y volverse la mejor, además tenía planeado encontrarse dentro de 4 meses con una persona a la cual no veía en años, el muchacho quizás estuviera cambiado, pero seguiría siendo el mismo, a pesar de la distancia y la incomunicación, lo seguía amando y esta vez sería suyo.

-Violeta, ya termino el descanso, vamos a entrenar- del otro lado de la puerta, la joven de cabello rojo, ojos grises y capitana del equipo, Sam Greum, avisaba a su compañera y amiga.

-Ya voy- sabiendo que no saldría hasta que ella entrara, lo hizo, encontrándola con una gran sonrisa, la cual no veía en años. En sus manos una hoja y un sobre blanco.

-¿Que pasa, buenas noticias?- le pregunto.

-Si-

Inclinándose un poco hacía ella, pudo ver en el remitente un nombre... - Vera Lewis - dijo en voz alta- ¿quien te la envió? Creí que ya nadie te recordaba con ese nombre... Vera

-Un viejo amigo querida Sam o prefieres tu antiguo y original nombre, Yurita.

-Solo Sam, Vera-

-Solo Vera, Sam- dijo la cabello lila.

-De acuerdo, vamos a entrenar no te quedes descansando, ya paso el tiempo- ordeno.

-Como ordenes Sam- la pelirroja salió de la habitación.

Violeta, escondía en algún lugar recóndito de su habitación la carta enviada de su antiguo jefe, el único que aún la llamaba Vera, pero el cual nombre ya no usaba. Suspirando de felicidad y con una sonrisa, salió de su habitación para reunirse con sus otros dos compañeros y amigos de equipo. Pero no solo la carta la tenía así, también un joven, uno especial.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver Kai, muy pronto y seras mio- sentenciaba con seguridad.

...

Los había encontrado, notándolos algo diferentes. Aquellos chicos, felices amables y divertidos, se habían esfumado, ahora era serios, serenos y estrategas. Los tres jóvenes estaban cambiados y no sabía cual era la razón, pero quería averiguarla.

-Asi que tu eres Hiro Granger- volteo a ver a quien lo nombro.- Déjame presentarme soy Goru, capitán del equipo Snarks.

-¿Que hicieron con ellos?- pedía saber.

-Tranquilo, solo volvieron a su normalidad, como eran antiguamente, los Fallen Ángel.

-¿Fallen Ángel?- había escuchado de ellos pero no sabía quienes eran, hasta ahora- ¿para que los quieren?

-Bueno, el jefe los quiere para el próximo torneo, además de predecir que tu vendrías tras ellos para saber que les había pasado. Debo admitir que acertó.

-¿Tu jefe?-

-Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. Al parecer eres algo lento. Déjame decírtelo en pocas palabras. Te queremos como entrenador. Porque sabemos que puedes hacer muchas cosas, como lo hiciste con aquel loco llamado Brooklyn, sacar su fuerza interior, toda.

-Entrenarlos- sonaba bien. Además recordaba que por aquel suceso lo habían expulsado de ser entrenador de los equipos de la BBA. Con los antiguos no podía acercarseles como entrenador, pero con unos nuevos podría hacerlos los mejores. -Me gusta.

-Lo se. Acompáñame, te mostrare las instalaciones, donde dormirás y a quienes entrenaras, entrenador Granger-

Le gustaba como sonaba, siguió a Goru. Ahora si le demostraría a su hermano y su equipo que ellos no eran los mejores, los haría caer muy bajo. Y lo alabarían como debía ser.

-Muéstrame entonces Goru- sonrió, había llegado hasta ahí para saber de los tres jóvenes y había terminado con ser entrenador de ellos y otros equipos para el próximo torneo. Que buen camino estaba tomando su vida. Le esperaba un buen año, quizás el mejor.

* * *

...

.

...

Ok... siento el retraso, pero con esto de las fiestas navideñas y que mi madre quería viajar a ver a la familia de su novio y que debía poner el árbol y muchas cosas, no pude actualizar. Así que les pido disculpas. Por fechas especiales me retrase.

Sin embargo he vuelto de nuevo, aunque no con mucho animo, ya que después de haber disfrutado, descansado y muchas cosas mas, no quería volver a escribir, me iba a tomar un año sabático, ¡Pueden creerlo! pero entonces las recordé a ustedes y sabía estaban a la espera del próximo capitulo. Por eso me decidí volver a escribir, quizás un poco lento pero he vuelto.

Y como había dicho en los capítulos anteriores, este es el final de la primera parte de la historia. Donde trataba de Hilary y Kai y su rara relación que ambos tenían. También de algunos personajes que salieron, poco, pero eran importantes.

La segunda parte, ya tratara de los personajes de los rusos y el equipo de Tyson, alguno que otro equipo mas y los nuevos quienes tendrán relación con los rusos y la vinculación con el hermano de Tyson, Hiro. También, se sabrá quien es el padre de Hilary y como fue que obtuvo a B.D., bueno muchas cosas para enterarse.

Este capitulo me quedo algo sentimentalon ¿cierto? pero quise poner como se sentía Hilary después de lo que paso en el dojo y lo cual ella no sabía que era, claro era depresión, pero entiendanla la pobre no sabe como explicar sus emociones y sentimientos los cuales nunca uso hasta ahora. Y bueno Kai, se olvido de todo y mejor para él si ella ya no estaba. Que mala soy ¿cierto?

Bueno, ya mucha charla, nos leemos la próxima semana, espero...

Y espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un prospero años nuevo... se los deseo hasta ahora, pero mas vale tarde que nuca ¿cierto?

Ciao...


	15. Claroscuro Parte II

**Llueve esta mañana,**  
**quizá por eso vuelva a la oscurida,**  
**que la primavera me tiene estacionada**  
**en alguna parálisis de negras estocadas.**

**Parece otoño…**  
**caen lágrimas empujadas por un viento extraño**  
**que nadie sabe de dónde viene…**

**Sólo por eso,**  
**sólo y tan sola me atrevo a recordarte,**  
**quizá sea porque algo ha cambiado.**

**Y tú, no me recuerdes,**  
**y yo, infeliz, sin saberlo,**  
**o eso parece porque algo ha cambiado**  
**en la última estación de verde sobre gris.**

**Quizá un blanco tapiz,**  
**quizá un claroscuro de sepias,**  
**quizá yo sigo aquí tratando de entenderme**

**...como nunca he cambiado,**  
**como todo sigue aquí.**

**Como todo sigue negro y tu blanco.**

* * *

Con el capitulo anterior, subido junto con este, se termino la primera parte, y este abre la segunda parte.

Sera genial


	16. Chapter 14

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_-¿Tu jefe?-_

_-Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. Al parecer eres algo lento. Déjame decírtelo en pocas palabras. Te queremos como entrenador. Porque sabemos que puedes hacer muchas cosas, como lo hiciste con aquel loco llamado Brooklyn, sacar su fuerza interior, toda._

_-Entrenarlos- sonaba bien. Además recordaba que por aquel suceso lo habían expulsado de ser entrenador de los equipos de la BBA. Con los antiguos no podía acercarseles como entrenador, pero con unos nuevos podría hacerlos los mejores. -Me gusta._

_-Lo se. Acompáñame, te mostrare las instalaciones, donde dormirás y a quienes entrenaras, entrenador Granger-_

_Le gustaba como sonaba, siguió a Goru. Ahora si le demostraría a su hermano y su equipo que ellos no eran los mejores, los haría caer muy bajo. Y lo alabarían como debía ser._

_-Muéstrame entonces Goru- sonrió, había llegado hasta ahí para saber de los tres jóvenes y había terminado con ser entrenador de ellos y otros equipos para el próximo torneo. Que buen camino estaba tomando su vida. Le esperaba un buen año, quizás el mejor..._

_... **CAPITULO 14**_

_10 meses y 2 semanas después..._

Su vuelo no fue tan aburrido como los últimos a los cuales había estado. Incluso podía decir que durmió como un bebe, echo sucedido por primera vez. Las aeromozas indicaban abrocharse el cinturón.

Ambos, muy a su pesar, sabían estaban siendo esperados fuera del aeropuerto. Por la ventanilla veía la ciudad muy pequeña, un panorama del que nunca se perdía. Le hacía sentirse superior.

Además veía como se aproximaba a una nueva aventura, después de 9 meses estando en una zona llena de densidad forestal, montañosa y 3 día autoimpuestos en uno de los picos altos, sonreía por ver lugares y casas,de nuevo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de no haber tenido contacto con personas o ciudades, le gusto la paz brindada, el aroma, la frescura y soledad que encontró A su alrededor hubo kilómetros y kilómetros de abetos y la oscura apariencia que esos daban. Sus compañeros habían sufrido la baja temperatura de esa área, los árboles envueltos en capas blancas le desagradaron en cierta parte, y no le causaron ningún problema a su cuerpo, pudo resistir el frío. A diferencia de sus otros 2 compañeros de equipo y claro también los otros 2 "ayudantes", porque claro eso eran.

El avión aterrizo, camino entre el pasillo con una sensación extraña naciendo en el centro de su vientre. Mas lo ignoro al no sentirlo de nuevo. Al país al cual entraba, le traía recuerdos placenteros, buenos y malos. Principalmente confuso, pues había tomado la decisión algo importante y se le había ido de las manos en un par de segundos. Había perdido el control y no encontraba, aun, un nombre o algo similar para poder entenderle, solo había pasado un mes y no se comprendía ¿Cómo había podido …

-Ahh- sus labios medio abiertos produjeron un pequeño gemido del cual su compañero escucho, al instante.

-¿Sucede algo?- paso desapercibido su tono de preocupación.

-Nada- sentencio, a la espera de poder continuar su camino.

-De acuerdo- no muy convencido. Prosiguió su caminar detrás de él, buscando un explicación para ese gemido ¿Por qué el motivo?

De nuevo volvió a sentir la extraña sensación naciente de su vientre, causándole otro gemido. Poco a poco se quedaba atrás, encorvándose con una mano en su vientre, los pasos se volvieron pequeños, lentos, suaves, pocos hasta detenerse con un grito alarmante y en segundos caer de rodillas al suelo, hasta quedar por completo en el suelo en posición fetal.

Lo sintió en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en el vientre, todo provenía de ahí, lo que sentía era ¿dolor? No… ni siquiera sabía si lo era, en realidad no había sentido algo así en toda su vida.

El repentino grito y caída lo alarmo y no solo a él también a mas de una persona, quienes se acercaron a socorrer. Corrió preocupado, sintió pánico al ver la escena ante sus ojos, escuchar quejarse y jadear no era lo que quería ver ¿era dolor?

-Señorita Hilary ¿Qué sucede?-

Se quejo mas alto, gruño y lo peor de todo, para él, era no como ella, quien a pesar de pasar tantas situaciones, lastimándose, hiriéndola, nunca se quejo ¿Qué cambiaba ahora? Su brazo se aferraba a su estomago. Nada era entendible.

-William- entre dientes pronuncio su nombre- has que pare- suplico, mas William no sabía que hacer o el motivo del repentino dolor, no sabía como ayudar solo esperar la ayuda ya pedida.

Sus oídos zumbaban , sus dedos se enterraban sobre su piel. Tomaba tragos de aire a cada segundos, se retorcía, lo que sentía se acrecentaba cada vez mas, aumentando el ritmo de sus latidos, su piel se tornaba pálida no soportaba mas, B.D. no podía hacer nada, pues no sabía el motivo de ese Dolor.

Su mano izquierda se engarrotaba, cerro sus ojos para no ver nada ni a nadie de quienes le hablaban.

Pero no podía mas, ya no, el punto en la palma de la mano, el cual había crecido cuatro meses atrás a un tamaño de 2 centímetros se expandía 2 centímetros mas… y un grito silenciosos, mordiendo sus labios su cuerpo lleno de dolor preocupo a todos. Sin embargo, los ahí reunidos para auxiliar, gritaron asustados cuando las ventanas del aeropuerto explotaron en mil pedazos.

William la cubrió con su cuerpo, evitando los pedazos de vidrió explotados. Era un caos total, personas gritando, algunas desmayadas otras en shock, mas la principal para el hombre era ella, quien estaba inconsciente en el frió suelo, la tomo entre sus brazos y paso esquivando a quienes corrían, a la muchedumbre amontonada en la entrada. Estaba enterado de lugar de sus equipajes, fuera. Había sido el mayor susto, del cual ella le había dado.

Un auto los esperaba, y quienes los esperaban se veían con miedo...

-¿Que paso?- preguntaron alarmados, al ver a la joven castaña desmayada.

-No lo se- contesto William- pero podría haber un problema en ella.

-¿En mi hermana?-

-Vamos, debemos recostarla y llamar un doctor-

-Llevemosla al hospital-

-Brooklyn, tu hermana detesta los hospitales y si cuando despierte se ve en uno, la situación sera peor que esta.

-Bien- muy a su pesar estuvo de acuerdo con William, pero sabía que todo lo sucedido en el aeropuerto de Moscú, llamaría mucho la atención, pues no tenían idea de como todas las ventanas estallaron.

Seguro mañana en los periódicos saldría esa noticia, podía imaginarse el encabezado... MISTERIOSOS ACCIDENTE OCURRIDO EN EL AEROPUERTO DE MOSCÚ.

No quería ni pensar en como se sentiría su hermana al saberlo. No sería bueno, eso era seguro.

_3 días después..._

_Siempre frente a frente_  
_con las cosas importantes_  
_de la vida,_  
_con las cosas que importan _  
_cuando no miras a nadie mas_  
_que a ti_  
_cuando estas,_  
_Frente a frente con la_  
_verdad._

Que tan importante era comprender, entender a la vida los caminos que nos pone, los obstáculos, todo. Nada de eso era importante si, no existe.

Su camino fue extraño, sin embargo logro sus objetivos, entrenar bastante, mejorando sus habilidades, destrezas, rapidez y lo mas importante no perder la concentración en el objetivo. Por eso se encontraba ahí con su equipo, listos para derrotar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino. Porque solo tenía un objetivo. Llegar a él.

-Violeta ¿a quien tanto buscas?- pregunto Sam, al verla tan desesperada por encontrar a alguien.

-Se nos fue, lastima- Alex no comprendía a su amiga y compañera de equipo, se veía tan desesperada, que le causaba lastima, si, eso daba.

Violeta ignoro a ambos, dirigiéndose a la recepcionista del hotel, en el cual se hospedarían los equipos para el torneo.

-Disculpe señorita ¿El equipo Blitzkrieg Boys ya llegaron?-

La mujer recepcionista, al ver su rostro desesperante, busco el nombre del equipo ruso.

-No han llegado aun, señorita.- Violeta suspiro de alivió, para ella significaba mucho que , él, principalmente, no hubiera llegado aun.

-Repito... se nos ha ido- Alex la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Desean sus habitaciones?- pregunto la recepcionista, solo Sam y Alex asintieron- ¿Nombre del equipo?

-Olimpo- informo Sam, quien era la capitana del equipo..

Busco la información y las habitaciones del equipo. - Equipo Olimpo, de Grecia... Sam Greum, Alex Blessing y Violeta White

-Esos somos nosotros- afirmo Alex..

-Dos habitaciones, una doble y una simple. Aquí están sus llaves-

-Gracias-

-Tendré mi propia habitación, al fin privacidad-

-No seas exagerado Alex-

-Comprendeme Sam, vivir en la misma casa los tres y tener solo un baño y compartirlo con ustedes, no es mi momento preferido.

-Esta bien, comprendo. ¿Violeta?- su amiga se había marchado ya, dejandoles la maleta- genial, simplemente genial

-No entiendo su obsesión, además ¿a quien espera?-

-Debemos tratar de comprenderla, lo amo en silencio por muchos años y ahora por fin se ha decidido en confesar todo, ya sabes, por que ellos también van a competir en este Torneo.

-Sera interesante, entonces. Me voy a mi habitación-

-Oye... ¿quien me ayudara con esa maleta?- señalo la de Violeta- no podría pedir mas, son los mejores amigos. Demonios.

-Puedo brindarte mis servicios, aunque no trabaje aquí en este hotel-

Le salió un caballero, con cabellera blanca y ojos azules, un cuerpo que se describía por el ejercicio.

-Es muy amable de tu parte...-

-Garland , y como todo caballero brindo mi ayuda a señoritas como tu...

-Sam...

-Bien, dime a donde Sam

.

Su equipo llegaba al hotel donde se hospedarían, había sido un largo viaje, de China a Rusia, y quizás también por la temperatura diferente de donde venían, por la señora del tiempo sabían que pronto empezaría el invierno, además uno de sus integrantes se estaba muriendo de hambre. Aunque por su apetito siempre lo tiene, no se había conformado con la comida del avión o quitársela a uno de sus amigos, cuando el hambre llamaba, él le respondía.

Al estar en recepción y apesar del ruido de personas hablando, pudieron escuchar a su estomago gruñir.

-¿Enserio?- su estomago debía ser un agujero negro.

-¿Que?- pregunto sin comprender, hasta de nuevo escuchar un estomago gruñir- ¡No soy yo!- podría comer mucho pero su estomago estaba tranquilo y no le había hablado por comida.

-Claro- el sarcasmo no era lo suyo, pero ¿enserio? ¿quien comía tanto y volvía a tener hambre de nuevo?

-Es cierto- seguía defendiéndose.

Hasta que ambos voltearon a ver a una risa apenada, del compañero de equipo de baja estatura.

-¿Kevin?-

-Gary, se comió mi comida y tengo hambre Mariah- lo comprendió. El pobre chico era compañero de asiento de Gary, el gigante tenía un hambre voraz y seguro le había robado la comida a Kevin.

-Gary tendrás que invitarle la comida a Kevin.

-Ok- la realidad era que Gary no quería hacer enojar a Mariah, era preferible tenerla calmada y feliz.

Pidiendo las habitaciones estaba el capitán del equipo, Rey Kon.

-White Tiger X, tres habitaciones, dos dobles y una sencilla. Aquí tiene señor Kon-

-Gracias-

Volvió con los integrantes de su equipo, quienes, platicaban pacíficamente, unas pequeñas risas, el gruñir de un estomago cual primer nombre se le vino a la mente, Gary. Estaba con su primer equipo y de su país. Después de aquel incidente en el Dojo Granger, tres días para ser exactos, tomo el vuelo para ir a China, sabía que Kai había echo lo mismo, y no podía reclamar el porque de no despedirse, y aun le atormentaba ese día, por una pequeña broma todo había acabado, en aquella pareja tan extraña. Mas eso no le preocupaba tanto, ahora lo importante era llegar a la final y ganar, también sus compañeros y claro su novia.

-Bien chicos, aquí están las llaves de nuestras habitaciones. Gary y Kevin compartirán una, Lee y yo la otra y la sencilla para Mariah.

-De acuerdo- Mariah estaba feliz de poder tener su propia habitación y así no la estarían juzgando por arreglarse tanto. Gary, Kevin y Lee no les importaba compartir habitación con sus amigos, era mejor eso, a tener a una Mariah en un baño tardando tanto en arreglarse.

-Bien, vayamos a descansar, recuerden que el Evento empezara a las ocho, nos reuniremos para bajar juntos.-

Cada uno tomo su maleta para tomar el elevador. Rey ayudo a su novia y tomados de la mano siguieron a sus compañeros.

.

El hotel era de lujo. Habían estado en otros, pasando una o dos semanas en ellos, viajando de un lado a otro, siempre por ordenes de sus entrenador. Pero lo admitían, este era el mejor, era grande, buen servicio, por los botones, personas amables de un lado a otro. El señor Dickenson se había esforzado para tenerlos a todos bien atendidos.

Caminaron hacía la recepcionista encargada de recibir a todos los jugadores. La última vez que jugaron para el torneo de la BBA. había sido cuando el equipo Blader Breakers gano por primera vez. Después de eso, salieron de los juegos para entra a otros, no muy legales. Pero eran los que pagan mas, y ellos eran ambiciosos. Los cuatro integrantes del equipo, llegaron hasta la señorita para ser atendidos.

-¿Nombre del equipo?- pidió amable y con una sonrisa. Estaba cansada de tanto sonreír pero ese rea su trabajo y lo haría.

-Snarks- hablo el capitán del equipo, cabellera negra ojos entre avellanados y amarillos.

-Equipo Snarks, país Eslovaquia, dos suites dobles.- habían pedido lo mejor, por algo habían sido uno de los primeros equipo en confirmar su asistencia. -Aquí tienen sus llaves jóvenes, que tengan un buen día.

-Gracias- contesto el capitán.

Fueron hacía el ascensor. Subiendo hacía uno de los últimos pisos.

-Shesm- el nombrado, un joven de cabello azul y ojos amarillos, volteo a ver a su capitán- compartirás habitación con Weint - un joven de cabello verde oscuro y ojos avellanados.

-Claro Goru- siempre acataban las ordenes de su capitán.

-France- el último integrante, portador de una cabellera gris plata y ojos azules- conmigo.

-Bien-

El ascensor se abrió. Fueron hacía sus respectivas habitaciones, cada pareja.

-A las 7 nos reuniremos en el loby, así podremos ver si entre todos esos equipos, esta el importante.

-De acuerdo- entraron dispuestos a descansar un momento, hasta que diera la hora indicada para bajar. Esperaban ver al otro equipo "amigo" de ellos, ahí también en el evento.

.

El equipo Estadounidense, arribaba al hotel Данте (Dante's), los cinco integrantes junto a su entrenadora, estaban ansiosos por empezar las batallas, esta vez demostrarían que nada se interpondría en su camino para ganar y ser campeones de equipo de su país.

-Bien chicos- Judy les hablo- iré a registrarnos y que nos den nuestras habitaciones. Esperen aquí.

-Claro mamá-

-Esta bien Judy-

Rick se encogió de hombros, le daba igual, sentándose con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados para esperar a que le dieran su habitación y esta consciente de ese hecho, esperaba que Judy le diera un buen compañero y se refería a Max, en verdad le agradaba Max, era su amigo y era mas soportable que los otros dos. Michael y Eddy aun se comportaban egocéntricos, les gustaba afanarse de sus deportes favoritos y Emily, la chica, aun era una niña demostrándoles a todos que sabía mas que cualquiera y eso era algo cual no soportaba todavía. Sin embargo el rubio con pecas era diferente, siempre amable y compartiendo.

-Equipo All Starz, país Estados Unidos. Tres habitaciones dobles. Aquí tiene señora Mizuhara, que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias señorita.

Max vio a su madre con tres llaves, empezó a pensar con quien lo pondrían, estaba entre Michael, Eddy y Rick, porque Emily por ser mujer se quedaría con su madre.

-Bien chicos, compartiremos habitaciones.- repaso a cada miembro del equipo con una mirada rápida terminando con Rick y sonriendo al tenerle su pareja.-Michael y Eddy, Rick y Max, nosotras dos compartiremos habitación.

-Por mi no hay problema con mi compañero.- Rick estaba feliz por la decisión de Judy

-Por mi tampoco.

-No hay de otra- dijeron Michael y Eddy.

.

El equipo Español, almorzaban en la habitación de los hombres, Raul y Romero, Julia tenía su propia habitación. Los tres hablaban sobre quienes participarían y quienes no.

-El Batallón Barthez no participara- informaba Romero.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Julia sorprendida.

-Hace dos meses tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, dos de sus integrantes tuvieron fracturas graves, la integrante mujer es la única quien esta bien, el capitán del equipo esta en coma.

-Vaya, tuvieron mala suerte.- hablo Raul.

-Si, pero las autoridades creen que fue provocado. Quizás porque los frenos del automóvil en el cual viajaban fueron cortados.

-Por Dios, alguien los quería lastimar.

-Sin duda

.

El taxi, cual tomaron en el aeropuerto al llegar a al país, se quedo varado gracias a las impertinencias de los dos niños del grupo, porque para él, era un par de críos... el hombre quien manejaba tampoco estaba tan paciente como al principio. De ven en cuando lanzaba palabras en ruso, cuales ellos no entendían y quizás era mejor así, enterarse de lo que decía no sería de sus agrado.

-Tengo hambre ¿cuando nos iremos al hotel?

-Si... mi panza ruge como león al no tener comida desde hace dos horas.-

Se acomodo las gafas, para no perder la paciencia, pero si no conseguían otro taxi rápido se convertiría en asesino y seguro el taxista lo acompañaría en la matanza.

-Tengo hambre... estos taxis son tan lentos y no sirven.

-... dejarnos en plena carretera, es que acaso no saben quienes somos...-

Ambos recibieron dos golpes en la cabeza, proporcionados por el hombre a cargo de esos dos.

-Yo se quienes son, unos malcriados, mimados y glotones del mundo. Tengan mas respeto, fue su culpa que el taxi se estrellara contra ese poste y si siguen quejándose, yo les daré un verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Les meteré sus maletas en su trasero. ¡Asi que cálmense!

-Si, abuelo.-

-Gracias señor Ryu.-

-De nada Kenny.

Otro taxi paso a recogerlos, estaban aliviados de al fin moverse y el chófer feliz de no escuchar a ese par tan quejosos, se notaban que no eran rusos, aparte de no hablar el idioma claro, pero los rusos no se quejaban por algo como ellos.

Al fin podían ver, acercándose poco a poco al hotel Данте, tenían tantas ganas de dormir, descansar, darse un baño y comer, para Tyson y Daichi, mejor si era primero comer, porque la comida del avión era fea, mas eso no impidió pedir tres veces más.

Daichi ya estaba pensando en lo que haría al bajar del taxi, entrar al restaurante para pedir de todo o servicio a la habitación. Tyson, sus pensamientos no cambiaban mucho, pensaba igual que Daichi, comer y comer y en algunos momentos recordarse que el torneo empezaría mañana y ellos serían los campeones, porque claro ¿quien puede ganarle al gran campeón del mundo Tyson Granger? Nadie y eso era obvio, hasta para los reyes y reinas de algunos países. Él era el invencible o hasta que alguien lo sacara de su fantasía.

-¡TYSON!- Daichi no dudo en gritarle al oído cuando lo vio fantaseando. Y decía que el era el inmaduro.

-¿Que? ¿Porque me gritas niño Mono?

-Porque ya estamos frente al hotel y el abuelo quiere que vayas por tus maletas. Y no me digas niño mono, panzón.

-¿A quien llamas panzón mocoso?-

-A quien mas ha de ser, pues a ti panzón peor jugador de beyblade.

-Oh... no te creas el mejor Daichi, yo soy el campeón del mundo y nadie me vencerá, primero muerto.

-Si es así de fácil, me apunto-

Detrás de ambos, estaba otro equipo de cuatro rusos, con esas miradas retadoras por parte de unos y asesinas por otros. Ese tono sádico y divertido era de Bryan Kuznetsov, él único de verle el lado divertido a lo mortal.

-Con algo tan insignificante como ellos, no vale la pena mi tiempo- Spencer Petrov los miro como un cero a la izquierda.

Los imponentes Blitzkrieg Boys llegaban al hotel, hubieran preferido llegar mas temprano o un día antes, pero por cosas personales, privadas y del destino, arribaban hasta ahora.

-Eh chicos, me da gusto volver a verlos- Ryu Granger saludaba con su amabilidad y euforia de siempre.- ¿Como estas Kai?

Sin embargo Kai no contesto a la pregunta, solo basto una mirada hacía el abuelo de Tyson y dejarlos ahí para entrar al hotel. No quería estar tanto tiempo ahí fuera, podían llegar las locas fanáticas y acosadoras, quienes no lo dejarían en paz y el solo quería silencio.

-Fue un gusto saludarte también Kai, yo estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.

-Pero si el no te pregunto nada Tyson-

-Fue sarcasmo Daichi-

-Pues no sonó a sarcasmo.

-Que va a saber un niño mono, lo mejor es entrar y pedir nuestras habitaciones.

-Patéticos- Tala ignoro esa estúpida pelea al igual que Spencer y Bryan.

Kenny y Ryu Granger sintieron vergüenza ante la pelea de esos dos.

-Equipo Blitzkrieg Boy, país Rusia, cuatro suites lujosas.- Kai simplemente escuchaba, Tala esperaba las llaves de las habitaciones, además él estaba fastidiado de tantas tonterías, toparse con Tyson y Daichi no había sido su mejor encuentro, ni siquiera quería verlos todavía, hubiera preferido hacerlo cuando los derrotaran, hubiera sido menos desagradable que ahora. Al abuelo Granger le tenía simpatía, el hombre le había dado posada a él y a los otros cuando no tenían donde quedarse, porque podría haber sido iniciativa de Tyson hacerlo, pero el viejo los había acomodado e incluso hacerles de comer.

-Aquí tiene las llaves de sus habitaciones, señor Ivanov , ahora mismo vendrá un botones para llevarles sus maletas..

-No es necesario- contesto Tala, ellos mismo podrían llevarlas además esos haraganes harían algo de ejercicio.

-De acuerdo, que tenga un buen día-

Tomo las llaves y junto a los otros cuatro se marcharon, para poder alejarse de tanta gente y la mayoría los observaba.

-Tendré un buen día cuando pueda tomar algo- exclamo Bryan.

-Solo camina- gruño Tala. Quería subir rápido al elevador y poder evitar a toda esa pandilla de locas que siempre gritaban cuando los veían, ¿cuando un día podría disfrutar de no verlas?

.

en la habitación 1039, se encontraban dos figuras femeninas, llevaban tres días hospedadas en el hotel. Estaban en silencio, no incomodo, pero tampoco cómodo. Ambas observando lugares diferentes. Llamaron a su habitación, podía ser cualquiera de sus amigos.

-¡Entren!- gritaron dando permiso.

-¿Que hacen?- al entrar noto a ambos en posiciones diferentes. Una se encontraba "sentada" en el sofá con la cabeza colgando y las piernas en el aire. Otra estaba parada frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando la ciudad por lo alto sin moverse.

-Nada- contestaron.

-De acuerdo, iremos a almorzar, ¿Quieren venir?- solo eran sus amigas, hubiera sido mejor si quien tenía un lazo familiar con una de ellas, les preguntara.

-No tengo hambre.- contesto quien estaba parada.

-Mas tarde, yo necesito otra cosa y no creo hallarla en el restaurante, aunque hay muchos hombres ahí, pero solo tontos elegantes, sería mejor un macho.

-Bien, les diré que no tenían hambre. Es mas simple- salió de la habitación suspirando, no necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, pero ella era así rara y así la querían.

Bajo las piernas del sofá, acomodándose, cruzandolas para sentirse mejor.

-¿Cuantos días llevas sin salir de la habitación? ¿tres?...- no obtuvo respuesta, debía recordar que a veces podía ser terca y difícil de hacerla hablar- No importa cuanto lo pienses, no encontraras la respuesta, aquí, encerrada.

Pero ella no pensaba igual, significaba mucho encontrar una respuesta, mas era tan difícil, no hallaba un camino hacía la solución, en cambio cada vez mas se confundía y eso la estresaba o eso le dieron a entender.

-¡Oh vamos!- empezaría a desesperarse si no la escuchaba hablar, estaba acompañándola todos esos días desde que llegaron al hotel, o mas bien, cuando ella llego al hotel, porque su llegada fue una hora mas tarde que el grupo y cuando la vio, siendo realistas, se murió, literalmente. Nunca la había visto tan pálida, mucho menos desmayada, además de saber de ese dolor repentino, todo era un caos y debían calmarse para solucionarlo- Di algo Hilary.

-Estoy cansada- dijo con un suspiro.

Chisto al no tener algo bueno.-Hilary, soy tu amiga, recuerda que estoy aquí para poder ayudarte, además de competir, porque claro me convenciste de la mejor forma, Vodka y pelea.

-Lo se, te necesitaba en mi equipo, era eso o nada.- se volteo hacía ella - puedes bajar a la barra a tomar algo, yo descansare una hora o dos y después pediré servicio a la habitación. -se dirigió a su recamara.

-Bien, entonces iré a la barra y tomare uno o dos tragos, coqueteare con alguien lo joderé o simplemente me burlare de él y volveré para comer juntas ¿De acuerdo?- sería imposible negarle algo, podía ser una molestia cuando quería.

-De acuerdo... Nicky-

-Genial, deseo tomar un ruso blanco.. ahora mismo.

Salió de la habitación, topándose con cuatro hombres quienes, respectivamente entraban a sus suites, ella no era descarada, era muy tierna, inocente, por tal se volteo a verlos para saber como estaban por atrás, silbo al tener apetitosas comidas.

-Nada mal- siguió su camino, entrando al ascensor antes de cerrarse. -Buen trasero.

Y la escucharon, bufaron fastidiados, entrando con rapidez para descansar, tenía un poco de hambre y querían comer en privado. Bueno al menos uno, tomo la decisión de darse un baño y bajar a tomar algo, antes del dichoso evento, donde presentarían a los viejos y nuevos equipos contra quienes competirían.

.

Estaban enterados, que los últimos pisos eran solo de suites y ellos habían apartado la Suite presidencial. Ellos merecían lo mejor, incluso hospedarse en el mejor hotel, claro donde ahora estaban. Cada uno llevaba dos botones para llevarles sus dos maletas, cuales eran edición especial de Calvin Klein, no debían estropearlas o les costaría su trabajo.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Данте, por favor el nombre del equipo-

-Majestics- Robert Jürgens dijo con prepotencia.

En el momento de hablar, el ascensor se abrió mostrando a una joven quien se dirigía a la barra del hotel para tomar algo cuatro integrantes del equipo la siguieron con la mirada sin perderla de vista hasta que ella se perdió de ellos.

-Bien.. Equipo Majestics

-Eso le acabo de decir, ¿acaso no escucho?- Robert pregunto indignado, el personal había empezado bien pero con la recepcionista lo perdieron.

-Como decía..- apretó los dientes, había soportado de todo, en todo el día y algunos les eran indiferentes, otros agradecidos, otros muy bullista, otros muy amables y estos eran unos idiotas- Equipo Majestics, país Alemania, Italia, Francia, Londres, equipo Europeo. Suite presidencial ... aquí tiene caballero. Que tenga un buen día.

-Si el servicio es como usted lo dudo- le arrebato la llave. Enviando a sus amigos a la suite con los botones, mientras el se encargaba de ir por cierta chica que acababa de ver...

_En algún lugar del mundo.._

Su risa era fuerte y placentera, para él. Todo iba bien, los Snarks ya estaban hospedados, su antigua jugadora ya estaba al tanto de tener que buscar a cierta persona. Los Fallen Angels, pronto llegarían al hotel. Todo estaba listo. Además se había encargado de algunos equipos para ser mas rápida la competencia. Era una pena lo que les había sucedido, pero esa fue su suerte.

-Me agrada saber que has quitado a tres equipos del camino Hiro-

-No fue difícil, Batallón Barthez tuvo problemas mecánicos con el auto en el cual iban. Los Psykick no pudieron contra los Fallen Angels y Saint Shield dos de los cuatro están muy graves en el hospital y no podrán competir.

-Fue un muy buen plan Hiro, incluso un buen entrenamiento para mis ángeles, ahora solo falta, encontrarle y volver a tener el control total.

-Yo quiero saber, ¿como es?- Hiro tenía una gran curiosidad por conocer al tal llamado Ángel. Debía ser muy fuerte si lo quería de vuelta y poder controlarlo.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Hiro, las cosas llegaran a su momento. Entonces entrare yo, cuando sea necesario hacerlo. Por el momento, entrena a los Fallen Angels, Snarks, a los equipo Tempest y Dark Angels mantenlos vigilados van como espías míos esos son nuestros equipos y quienes deben llegar, por lo menos los últimos tres, a los cuartos de final.

-Entiendo señor...

-Entonces ve, debe llegar antes de la apertura de ceremonia de mañana, ahí estarás siempre junto a nuestros equipos.

-De acuerdo, señor, espero vernos pronto- sin mas se marcho.

-Sera pronto, pronto tendré a mi Angelito, conmigo y nos apoderaremos de las cuatro bestias sagradas... pronto, pronto.

.

En la barra, una joven de cabello negro onix y ojos verdes, tomaba su segundo vaso de Vodka, no estaba muy feliz. Un joven de cabello morado y ojos café, no la dejaba en paz, ella había llegado con el propósito de divertirse un rato y refrescarse.

-Podría invitarte, después del torneo claro, a mi mansión en Alemania. ¿Has estado en Alemania o algún país de Europa? -su aire de galán sobresalía a cada momento.

-Conozco Europa, soy Italiana y también tengo una casa en Alemania y no, no me interesa ir a tu casa, a tu mansión o a tu habitación o Suite Presidencial, la misma por la cual has estado alardeando.- impidió que hablara de nuevo sobre su mansión. Pidió la cuenta al bar tender quien disimulando evitaba reírse del alemán.-cárgalo a mi habitación, 1039.

-Claro señorita Royce-

-Vaya... Royce es un nombre muy hermosos incluso combina con la marca del auto..

-Compararme con un auto te costara tu nariz... créeme- después de la amenaza, camino hacía la salida, no sin antes toparse con otro joven, pero este si le llamo la atención, el cabello plateado y unos ojos verdes muy claros, ambos se miraron de arriba a abajo..

-Nada mal- el era uno de sus tipos y esperaba no fuera como el otro que dejo plantado en la barra.

-Tampoco tu- respondió, pues la morena no era fea, al contrario era hermosa y parecía ser divertida.

Se dio media vuelta..-Puedo volver a la barra, tener compañía y un trago-

Ahora ambos caminaban a la barra..

-Compañía claro, el trago te lo invitas-

-Ya lo veremos después- esa sonrisa que ella le dio era sexy..

Robert estaba molesto, esa chica lo había dejado solo ahí en la barra y se "iba", pero al parecer ese ruso loco le llamo la atención, seguro solo era por el aire misterioso, porque cuando viera lo sádico y mal educado que era, volvería con él.

-Claro que si- se tomo su vino rojo para salir del lugar,.

.

El avión arribaba en el aeropuerto, tres jóvenes esperaban sus maletas, estaban en Moscú ya, irían al dichoso hotel donde se hospedaban todos los equipos y esperarían al evento que empezaría a las 8 pm.

Sabían cual era su trabajo, aparte de llegar a la final claro.

¿Conocían a la persona que buscaban? ... Lo hacían

¿Sabían como encontrarla? ... Lo sabían

¿Sabían lo que debían hacer? ... Claro que si.

Ellos tenían ordenes, encontrarían a Ángel, le mandarían los saludos especiales y le provocarían hasta llegar a caer en la tentación. No era imposible, pero quizás difícil. Mas ellos no estarían solos, también tenían ordenado no decirle aun a sus Entrenador, Hiro Granger, quien era esa persona, si el lo averiguaba por su propia cuenta, entonces era muy listo, sino no importaba.

-Ya vienen las maletas Atem-

-Es hora de llegar al hotel Vaiden, Ellio-

-Claro-

.

.

* * *

Siento el retraso, por el momento me encuentro en un lugar, donde no me dejan usar mi laptop, la uso clandestinamente... ¡Hasta donde he llegado!...

Bien la segunda parte empieza, el torneo, los nuevos equipos y los nuevos personajes también.

Espero poder actualizar la próxima semana.

**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN **

**coman muchos chocolates y reciban muchos chocolates, y también por mi  
no podré hacerlo pero ustedes si.  
Pásenla genial y no les ofrezco nada de fic para ese día,  
Porque... siendo sincera, no creo poder.**

**Feliz día... de la amistad.**


	17. Chapter 15

**_En el Capitulo anterior.._**

_Sabían cual era su trabajo, aparte de llegar a la final claro._

_¿Conocían a la persona que buscaban? ... Lo hacían_

_¿Sabían como encontrarla? ... Lo sabían_

_¿Sabían lo que debían hacer? ... Claro que si._

_Ellos tenían ordenes, encontrarían a Ángel, le mandarían los saludos especiales y le provocarían hasta llegar a caer en la tentación. No era imposible, pero quizás difícil. Mas ellos no estarían solos, también tenían ordenado no decirle aun a sus Entrenador, Hiro Granger, quien era esa persona, si el lo averiguaba por su propia cuenta, entonces era muy listo, sino no importaba._

_-Ya vienen las maletas Atem-_

_-Es hora de llegar al hotel Vaiden, Ellio-_

_-Claro-_

**Capitulo 15**

El rumor de que habría nuevos y fuertes equipos corrió entre todos los jugadores. Era solo de esperar a verlos en el evento de las 8 pm, algunos estaban ansiosos por saber quienes eran los nuevos equipos, otros solo querían conocer a sus rivales, así hacerse una idea de los fuertes que eran.

El taxi les dejo frente al hotel Dantes, bajaron sus pequeñas maletas, no necesitaban muchas para ese evento. Solo lo mas primordial... veían a las personas pasar frente al hotel, los tres entraron caminando directo a la recepción. Donde la recepcionista, casada de tanto sonreír, les miraba ya harta de tantos equipos.

-Buenas Tardes, Bienvenidos al hotel Данте. Nombre del equipo por favor- esperaba que sea la última sonrisa que diera de ese día.

-Fallen Angels-

Busco en nombre del equipo en su registro y si habían confirmado su participación..

-Equipo Fallen Angels, país Egipto. Tres habitaciones sencillas- tendió tres llaves.. el capitán las tomo- que disfruten su estadía señorees.

-Gracias- recibió con sequedad.

Los tres se dirigieron al ascensor. Sin percatarse de los ojos verdes quien les miraba desde un lugar apartado.

.

Colgó el teléfono, acababa de pedir servicio a la habitación. Su hermano y sus amigos tenían razón, debía de dejarse de quebrar la cabeza con algo a lo cual no encontraba respuesta. William también investigaba, pero ninguno de los dos encontraba algo importante. La puerta de su Suite se abrió dejando entrar a la morena de ojos verde jade.

-Tengo hambre- se quejo al entrar y tirarse en el sofá, con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

-Al parecer te has divertido-

-Encontré a un sombrío Casanova.

-¿eh?- pregunto confundida- ¿Quien es Casanova?

-No te preocupes, solo fue un nombre inventado que le he puesto a mi acompañante de hoy-

-De acuerdo- fue junto a ella, aventando sus piernas para sentarse también en el sofá... -¿Como crees que nos ira Nicky?

La morena miro asombrada a la castaña... -¿Enserio? ¿Estas queriendo saber como te ira? ¿Que te pasa?

-Lo mismo quisiera saber. Desde ese percance en el aeropuerto me siento extraña.

-Eso fue algo que nos impacto. Sentías dolor, y no sabías que era.

-Fue extraño. Empezó en el centro de mi vientre. Era una sensación ardiente.- Al verla de nuevo pensar en ese problema quiso cambiar la conversación.

-Al dirigirme a los ascensores, vi a tres personas. Quizás los conozcas- a la mente de Hilary solo vino un nombre, Kai.- Uno era de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes, quizás de 1.70 estatura. Otro de cabellera negra azulada, ojos azules de la misma estatura y el mas bajo tenía el cabello castaño y ojos miel.

-Atem, Ellio y Vaiden. Los Fallen Angels-

-¿quienes desaparecieron en Egipto?

-Los mismos. Ellos están aquí, por ordenes de él.

.

Brooklyn disfrutaba del aire que le ofrecía el parque donde se encontraba. En sus piernas tenía sentada a su novia, Kryss. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, hacía tiempo que no pasaban una tarde tranquila juntos. El entrenamiento que les forzó Hilary los mantenía ocupados a ambos, dándoles poco tiempo para estar juntos y cuando llegaba la noche, solo se ocupaban en dormir por el cansancio. Ahora disfrutaban el tiempo en el cual no pudieron estar juntos, lo reponían gustosos. El aroma de la naturaleza era embriagador y armonioso, dándoles paz y romanticismo.

Kryss empezaba a quedarse dormida. El pecho de su novio era tan suave y los latidos de su corazón una melodía para dormir. Se acurruco un poco mas, el aire de pronto se había vuelto frío, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su novio. A quien le causo pequeñas corrientes de excitación. Aprovechando la situación, paso su nariz por todo el cuello de Brooklyn, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Le estaba causando una sensación placentera la nariz de su novia y sabía estaba jugando con él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se tiro junto con su novia hacía el suelo, rodando. Kryss grito de susto por la repentina reacción de su novio. ¿Que había pasado?

-¿Brooklyn que pasa?-

Sin embargo el pelinaranja, veía hacía su izquierda. Había escuchado el aire ser cortado por un beyblade el cual iba rumbo a ellos. Si no se hubiera percatado de ello, ambos hubiera salido heridos. Se levantaron. El beyblade color metal y un protector de bits azul, fue lanzado a ellos, topando en el árbol en el cual se encontraban y regresando a su dueño.

-Dirección equivocada- a Brooklyn no le gusto en absoluto las palabras de Bryan.

-Salió de control- dijo indiferente Kai. Quien veía a Brooklyn con mal gesto.

-¿Quien demonio se creen que son?- grito Kryss, quien se sentía aliviada de salir del camino de ese beyblade.

-Arisca la gatita- Bryan sonreía.

-Yo te voy a mostrar lo que es arisca. Chiquito-

-Te confundió con Ian- opino Spencer

-Un placer verlos. Blitzkrieg Boys- Brooklyn no perdió su paciencia.

-El señor Dickenson cada vez mas acepta a basuras lunáticos- hablo Bryan. Kryss cada vez mas se enojaba, ahora entendía a su cuñada quien salía enfurecida de cualquier lugar cuando hablaban de Brook.

-Hablaras por experiencias ¿cierto?- Brooklyn sonrió, mostrando que no se veía afectad en absoluto por sus insultos.

-Tratamos con basuras todos los días- hablo esta vez Kai.

-Vuelve a repetir eso y te castrare y ..

-Tranquila Kryss- clamo Brooklyn a su novia, tomándola de la mano - somos amigos y así nos hablamos, es natural.

-¿Natural? si como no- ironizo.

-Cuídense muchachos- hablaba en doble sentido- nos veremos esta noche. Vamos cariños.

La pareja se alejo con las miradas de los rusos...

-Mi hermana se esta volviendo mala influencia para ti. Reaccionas igual que ella.

-No deberían provocarme y tampoco hablar asi de ti.

-Tengo un pasado y lo sabes.

-A mi no me interesa... mas al parecer ellos no olvidan..

Spencer escucho la platica aun de la pareja, sorprendiéndose de saber que Brooklyn tenía una hermana y también de tener una novia. ¿Que mas sorpresas traería el torneo?

.

Las primeras palabras cuales le indicaron peligro fueron: "_Podrá pagar fianza... sera libre cuando lo haga_"

¿Como era posible que él pudiera salir? ¿Acaso no tenían suficientes cargos en su contra?

-No-

Esa palabra era una estupidez. ¿Como podía llegar y dar la cara? ¿como diría: "Sera libre"? Cuando lo que mas deseaban era su pudrición en la cárcel. Cuando al fin habían confiado en la Ley, esta les daba un trago amargo. Sin embargo, el principal problema era ¿Cual sería su primera acción? Podría hacer muchas cosas, mas sabía cual era la importante. "Ella"

Suspirando con derrota, salió del recinto de la cárcel. La llamada y la no visita, porque en verdad no quería verle, fue agotadora, debía dar el informe y por primera vez sabía cual sería su reacción. "Enojo". Debía decirle en un lugar donde no pudiera afectar a nadie. Su descontrol podría hacer un caos total.

Cuando estuvo fuera y apunto de subir su auto. Vio una figura conocida, ese hombre, esa persona, ¿Que hacía ahí? Escondiéndose en su auto, espero a que entrara, para después volver a entrar. Camino de lejos, mas no perdiendo lo de vista, era importante saber lo que tramaba y el motivo de visitar la cárcel.

El hombre entró a la sala de visitas "privadas". Volvió a entrar con el director de la cárcel, confirmandole lo que temía.

-Ha venido a visitarle por un año.

Sabía todo de ella, donde estaba, con quien estaba, como se encontraba, su ubicación, el dinero que invertía y ganaba en la empresa. La conclusión era lógica: El hombre le había estado dando información a él, y seguro pedía algo a cambio. La Empresa.

Presuroso y temiendo todo lo peor, subió al automóvil con la esperanza de llegar al hotel antes de que empezara el evento de la BBA. Podía sentir su corazón latir apresurado.. ¿Quizás enviara a alguien para volver a tenerlo a su poder? Algún nuevo equipo...

Piso el acelerador. Tenía miedo, puede que pudiera defenderse, pero desde su cambio todo podría suceder. Si ya había sucedido que sintiera dolor ¿que le impedía que fuera vulnerable y ser atrapada?

.

_7 Pm_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, bajo caminando directo al sofá en el cual esperaría a sus otros compañeros.

Desde hacía días que ansiaba verla.. ¿cuanto había cambiado? ¿Como sería ahora? ¿Cuanto poder había desarrollado? Porque no sabía mucho solo lo contado por su jefe..

_-Sus blades fueron mejorados Goru, estarán a su altura- al tomar su blade pudo sentir la fuerza de su interior. Incluso France la sintió. _

_-Su bestia volverá a usted señor._

_-No Goru... no importa si tengo la bestia, sin ella quien pueda manejarlo sería inútil Quiero a ambos, así te cueste la vida y de los de tu equipo. Uno sin el otro no son nada._

-Nada- murmuro. Llevaría a ambos a su jefe, pero para hacerlo, debía separarlos, ese era su punto débil. con tan solo pensarlo le hacía sonreír.

El equipo Snarks se reunió. Los cuatro vestidos con ropas verdes y negras. Se destacaban por su vestimenta y por sus bestias bits... serpientes.

.

-¿Estas segura que no pierdes el tiempo?- Gruñendo se acurruco mas a la almohada. -Te gusta hacerlo.

-Cállate, Nicky- dentro de las sabanas se removía inquieta, insegura, molesta y gruñendo.

-Hay no seas así. Acabo de perderme toda una cita esta noche. Y tu pierdes el tiempo.- no se movió, solo la escuchaba, Nicky salto sobre la cama, metiéndose bajo las sabanas y abrazándola, presintiendo que eso necesitaba- Esto me recuerda a los tiempos tan buenos, cuando nos manteníamos apretados una contra la otra, en esa época de frío, para entrar en calor.

-Bah... ni siquiera recuerdo haber sentido frió. Tu cuerpo siempre estaba helado.

-El tuyo también- Nicky le saco la lengua sonriendo y apretándola mas con el abrazo.- Además sabes bien que no me refería a la época fría, sino a nuestros cuerpos desnudos, piel contra piel blanca con las manchas de rojo - se puso rígida, tensa- no era tu culpa.

-Cállate- susurro apretando los dientes.

-En esos momentos pertenecíamos a los Blood Angels, la capitana.

-Cállate- sin esperarselo Nicky fue aventada fuera de la cama, directo hacía la puerta... resonando el golpe.

Jadeo al sentir la falta de aire, la había tomado desprevenida y en realidad no esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- exigió respuesta. Después de haber almorzado juntas, Hilary se había comportado rara, se retiro a su habitación, sintiéndose débil, el cuerpo fatigado y nauseas, las cuales trataba de evitar. Lo peor había sido cuando, al haberse quedado dormida, tuvo una pesadilla. un recuerdo muy lejano dejada atrás, el cual apenas si recordaba, y hubiera preferido olvidarle. ¿Porque ahora volvía a tenerlo?

-Solo necesitaba tiempo a solas. Y vienes a hablarme sobre algo que ha quedado en el pasado. No necesito recordarlo. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Pues estas actuando estúpido, perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. Tu debes ser como eres, no cambiar por una tontería. Además lo quieras o no, siempre has sido parte de este equipo los Blood Angels y quieras o no, eres la capitana. No vinimos aquí a ganar, venimos para encontrarnos con él.

-Lo se Nicky- abrazo su cuerpo, temblando.

De nuevo volvía a sentir el miedo recorrer en toda ella.

Había sido un presentimiento por el cual había entrado a la habitación de su hermana. Apresurándose a estar a su lado, muy levemente había sentido el miedo en su cuerpo. Subió junto a ella. Y siendo al único que acepto, abrazándose entre si, compartiendo el temblor tratando de calmar los canales de energía los cuales podría expulsar sino se tranquilizaba.

B.D. esperaba a su dueña estar mas tranquila. No sabía que había motivado esa pesadilla y tampoco comprendía como ella empezaba a perder el control en sus emociones y sentimientos. Aquellos los cuales nunca necesito ahora salían sin cadenas.

Nicky se enfado, no solo por el golpe, el cual no le importaba mucho, sino porque su amiga, desde que tenía memoria, estaba sufriendo y no tenían respuestas para calmarla o para evitar esos estados de depresión cuales nunca había visto en ella. Salió de la suite cerrando la puerta con tremendo golpe. El ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Tenía mucha rabia. Decidió salir del hotel, sentir el aire puro y frío. Encontrando a su paso con un ruso, ambos compartieron una mirada de escasos segundos, volviendo a retomar sus cursos.

Kai paso de largo, sin tomarle mucha importancia a la mujer de cabello negro, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta con fuerte golpe y molesta. Poco le importaba lo que ella tuviera o quien fuera, ni siquiera la conocía. Después de entrenar un poco y darle una advertencia a Brooklyn, el loco psicópata, aunque si había sido una sorpresa encontrar al loco acompañado y que su mujercita fuera una fiera con carácter explosivo. Bien se sabe que los polos opuestos se atraen. Podía ver a leguas la diferencia de caracteres, ese tonto, siempre con su desquisiante sonrisa serena.

Sin embargo se alegraba que estuviera en este torneo, ahora no debía batallar con él, por la BBA. Ahora era personal, por el campeonato y demostrar quien era el mejor. Y claro, su equipo llegaría a la final, ansiaba poder jugar contra los Justicie Five.

Entrando a su Suite, empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta llegar a la ducha, destensando cada parte de su cuerpo. Mas, un recuerdo le llegaba cada vez que veía las paredes del baño. Como era posible, a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo, siempre tenía esas imágenes tan vivas. Cerro los ojos dejando golpear el agua en su rostro... llevándole recuerdos olvidados.

_Era mucho los gritos o quejas que escuchaba... el pasillo parecía llevarle a una habitación la cual estaba muy al fondo. Al principio creyó que estaba imaginándolo, nunca había visto ese pasillo... la realidad era que nunca había estado en ese nivel, el mas bajo de todos. Habían muchas habitaciones, muy contadas las personas encargadas, la seguridad no existía en ese lugar. ¿Que se encontraba ahí? Volvió a escuchar el ruido, parecía jadeos y agua goteando. _

_Observando a sus lados no encontró nada, nadie venía, aprovechando la desolada vida del pasillo. Fue acercándose mas con precaución. No podía confiarse, el hecho de estar silenciosos y sin ningún guardia no significaba nada bueno. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, premeditados, hasta verse frente a la puerta. Tomo el poco de la puerta y sin esperar, sin vacilar, la abrió. Encontrándose solo con oscuridad, sin embargo eso no impedía que no escuchara las gotas de agua cayendo en el suelo. Entre cerro lo ojos tratando de visualizar, forzando sus ojos a encontrar algo, mas nada pudo ver. _

_-¿Quien eres?- lo tomaron con la guardia baja, la voz provenía mas adentro de la habitación, era una voz de niña, pero no sabía su ubicación, no había un interruptor para encender la luz.- La oscuridad no te volverá invisible, te puedo ver._

_¿como era posible eso? Si él, llevando tres años en esa abadía con el mejor entrenamiento y los mejores reflejos no veía nada, ni siquiera quien era esa persona quien le hablaba._

_-No hay luz- fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir, porque no quería preguntar quien era ella, o que hacía allí o como podía verlo. El no hacía preguntas, ni siquiera las contestaba._

_-Lo se- trato de removerse pero las cuerdas con las cuales le habían atado era gruesas e imposibles de romper.. Las gotas seguían escuchándose ¿Habría alguna gotera? _

_-Hay una fuga- escucho una risa apagada. Además ¿Porque estaba hablando con alguien quien estaba envuelto en oscuridad?_

_-Son gotas del agua de mar- también se sorprendía porque ella estaba hablando con un niño al cual no conocía. _

_-¿Mar?- ¿Como era posible?_

_-Odio el mar...-_

_Sin poder preguntarle el ¿porque? de su odio, fue sacado de la habitación por dos hombres de seguridad, quienes lo habían visto vagar por el pasillo por medio de sus cámaras, las cuales se encontraban en toda la Abadía. No se resistió a ser llevado, porque era inútil pelear con ellos. Solamente conseguiría un castigo o latigazos por parte de ese hombre. _

_"... _

_-¿No sabes nadar?- Kai estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe en la cabeza..._

_-Detesto el mar- su voz era molesta y su mirada llena de odio, ante su respuesta dio media vuelta y regreso a su lugar..."_

Se alejo del agua, no sabía que había visto eso en la Abadía, pero porque, las palabras de esa personas en esa habitación le hacían recordar a ella. Y es que "Detesto y Odio" significaban lo mismo. Porque presentía que algo se relacionaba...Era una tontería lo sabía... pero... ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Porque de pronto recuerdos suprimidos volvían a él?

_"No... no lo uses... no puedes controlarlo... déjalo" esas eran las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Quien le estaba hablando? _

_Volvió a tomar el blade negro noche, volviéndolo a unir a su lanzador, el cual era en forma de alas de ángel grises. Ajustándolo posicionandolo y listo para volver a lanzarlo. El blade negro noche, impacto en el plato con un gran impacto hundiendo una parte de este, sonrió en tan solo pensar en lo poderoso que era la bestia bits. Podía tener todo el poder, la fuerza y nadie nunca le ganaría, ni siquiera el idiota de Tyson y sus amigos. Podía quitarles sus bestias bits sagradas a esos tontos y no sabrían lo que les golpeo. _

_-Sal Black Dranzer- su semblante neutral se volvió maléfico. El fénix era sorprendente.  
_

_"Acabas de cometer la mayor estupidez de tu vida. No puedes controlarle y si nos mantienen separados, solo lograras ira y su descontrol. Devuélvemelo, solo yo puedo manejarlo, controlarlo. Tu ya tienes tu propio bestia bits, vuelve con él."_

_De nuevo la voz... pero ¿quien era? y ¿Porque le pedía algo tan estúpido? El no devolvería a Black Dranzer, era tan poderoso y el quería tener tal fuerza..._

_-Bien hecho Kai, lo has controlado. Ahora le demostras a ese tonto grupito quien es Kai y su nueva bestia bits, Black Dranzer. _

_"Aléjate y nadie te podrá salvar de la oscuridad"_

No supo nunca de quien era esa voz que le hablaba y le pedía no usara a Black Dranzer. Había tenido, solo un poco de razón al decir que iba rumbo a la oscuridad. Ese error había sido estúpido, dejándose llevar por el poder. Pero Dranzer nunca lo dejo, seguía con él y eso era algo que agradecía de corazón.

Salió de la ducha, pronto empezaría el evento y a pesar de no gustarle los lugares con mucha multitud, iría, solo porque quería saber de los nuevos equipos, siempre había nuevos, pero algo le decía que estos eran mucho mas y darían batalla.

.

-¿Listo?- preguntaron.

-Listo. Su mente esta hecha un lió, producirle pesadillas y recuerdos cuales no quería no fue tan difícil como creía. Su fortaleza esta flaqueando. Algo en ella esta sacando esas emociones que nunca había sentido. Algo en su interior esta creciendo y cambiando. No quiero imaginar como sería ponerle fin a su bloqueo. Podría desatar la furia y esa energía que tanto ha guardado.

-¿Estas dudando Atem?- preguntaron sorprendidos.

-Podemos ser los Fallen Angels, Black Angel, Red Angel y White Angel. Y aun así, no creo que seamos capaces de soportar su furia.

-Por favor Atem... No podrá con nosotros. La vencimos hace 7 años atrás, nada cambiara esta vez.- Atem dejo su pose de meditación.

-Entonces la diferencia de esa vez, fue que no llevaba consigo su bestia bits, recuerdalo Vaiden, antes de enfrentarla por puro goce.-

El teléfono de la habitación timbro. Siendo Ellioht quien atendió...

-_Buenas noches. El señor Atem Rángel pidió avisar diez minutos antes sobre su asistencia al evento de esta noche... _

_-_Entiendo.. gracias-

-_Buenas noches señor.._

-Faltan 10 minutos para empezar el dichoso evento.. Quiero ver que tanto a cambiado..

-¿que esperamos?- pregunto Vaiden.

-Verla y su reacción. Las ordenes son claras. Debemos alterarla y sacar su lado oscuro.

Atem, Vaiden y Ellioht salieron de la habitación del primero. El viaje en el ascensor no lo hicieron solos. Al esperarlo, tres jóvenes estaban ya dentro. Los G-Revolution, Tyson, Daichi y Kenny, quienes no le prestaron atención a ningunos de los jóvenes. Sin embargo Vaiden pudo reconocer al moreno, el hermano menor de su entrenador. Parecía sencillo y al mismo tiempo egocéntrico. Y Hiro parecía todo lo contrarió. Lleno de tanta confianza, arrogante, superior, y liderazgo el cual siempre lo hacía ponerse primero que todos. Este torneo le traería mucha diversión, su misión no sería fácil y eso le gustaba, además saber la reacción de ese niño, en cuerpo de un adulto, sería muy interesante. ¿Como reaccionaría al saber que su hermano trabaja para el enemigo?

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó unas carcajadas, ganándose la atención de los tres del equipo contrario. Ellioht le dio una mirada comprensiva, entendía el motivo de su carcajada y pensaba lo mismo, se divertiría causando mucho caos. Además Hiro les había dicho cuales eran sus puntos débil, sin embargo al saberlo no tendría nada de diversión la batalla, por ese motivo no atendían a las palabras de "estrategias" que daba el entrenador.

-Compórtense- una mirada de advertencia por parte de Atem les hizo volver a su estado normal.

al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, los tres jóvenes salieron sin siquiera decir nada. A Kenny le parecieron raros, además las carcajadas de ese hombre de cabellera negra azulada, no le agrado, al contrario le daba mala espina.

-Oye Jefe... ¿vienes o te quedaras en el ascensor?- Tyson se preocupo al ver a su amigo, quieto con la mirada perdida y pensativo.

-Eh.. si, vamos chicos- quizás solamente era una tontería, quizás provocado por como había sonado esas carcajadas.

-Mira Tyson, ahí esta Rei y su equipo- Tyson y Kenny sabían que Daichi había tenido un cambio cuando el equipo se volvió a separar, podía mostrarse maduro cuando lo necesitaba aunque aun conservaba su carácter infantil, el cual escasamente lo mostraba. Solo Tyson lo provocaba mucho o veía a sus amigos. Como ahora.- Hey Rei- alzo el brazo para saludar al chino, quien junto a sus compañeros y novia estaban a punto de entrar al salón.

-Hola Daichi, Jefe, Tyson-

-Hola Rei y Mariah- saludo Tyson con una sonrisa picara a la pareja, lo cual provoco un sonrojo por parte de la pelirosa. - ¿Como te ha ido amigo?

-Bien, Tyson, hemos entrenado y estamos dispuesto a pelear por llegar ala final- sonrió desafiante el chino.

-Pues yo también he entrenado, y estoy muy seguro que batallaremos por la final- una voz armoniosa a la par de una enorme sonrisa, llego junto a ellos.

-Maxie - Tyson y Max se abrazaron riendo. Los ex- Blader Breakers se volvían a reunir, aunque no significase volver a batallar en equipo, lo importante era seguir siendo amigos..- Estamos reunidos chicos, aunque aun falta Kai.

Ante el nombre del ruso, cada uno pudo notar como la voz del moreno se volvía tímida y culpable. Mariah al notarlo, no entendió porque, ¿acaso Kai se había marchado antes de tiempo? Ella no sabía nada, Rei no había dicho nada, solo que el equipo estuvo de acuerdo en separarse y volver a sus equipos originales. Pero podía ver como Tyson se veía triste.

-¿Que pasa con Kai?- se atrevió a preguntar. Tyson, Max, Daichi y Kenny miraron al chino, creyendo que el había contado a ella, sobre lo sucedido. Mas con una sola mirada entendieron que no era así...

-Eh... solamente no lo hemos visto.- dijo Kenny hablando por todos. Sin embargo, Daichi hizo una mueca haciendo notificarle que no le decían la verdad.

-¿Rei, que pasa?- pregunto de nuevo Mariah. Algo había oculto e esas miradas..

-Disculpa Mariah- Tyson tomo la palabra. No quería recordar el error cometido- peo son cosas de hombres. No te lo tomes a mal ¿de acuerdo?-

Mariah volteo a ver a su novio, quien solo asintió. Tampoco sabía como decir que su ex-capitán había tenido una novia y que la perdió por una broma tan tonta y no bien planeada. Además de haber entrado también en ese desafió pero haberse retirado cuando supo por quien competían.

-Que interesante las cosas de hombres- Bryan hablo detrás de ellos. Mirándolos interesantes. Tala estaba a su par, encontrando interesante esa platica. Cuando Kai había regresado a ellos, había notado un cambio extraño, por un mes no había sido el mismo, se la pasaba el mayor tiempo encerrado en su habitación, saliendo solo para entrenar y a veces a comer. Algunas veces lo espiaba, para saber que se debía ese extraño cambio, en algunas veces escucho "Estúpido Tyson" "Estúpidas hormonas" e incluso una noche cuando ya dormían, al pasar por su cuarto lo escucho murmurar... un nombre "Hilary".

No quiso preguntar nada, ni tampoco Bryan, si ellos sabían algo, tarde o temprano lo sabrían por eso los dejaron sin pronunciar mas palabras y dejándolos desconcertados, con la duda de si sabían o no sobre Kai y Hilary.

Dispersos, los cuatro miembros de Snarks observaban a cada persona blader que pasaba y entraba al salón. No había ningún rastro de la persona cual buscaban, tampoco de el equipo Justice Five. Tenían entendido que el equipo ya estaba registrado, entonces ¿que les hacía tardar en aparecer?

Goru, resoplaba fastidiado por no ver a nadie interesante. Cuando ya estaba decidido a entrar y esperar ahí a Ángel, vio aparecer al chico de cabellera naranja, junto a una mujer la cual sabía era su novia. La chica no estaba nada mal, vistiendo un vestido lila sin tirante estilo corcel y llegaba a a altura de la rodillas, zapatos de tacón alto estilo botines. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto. La pareja entraba tomada de la mano, felices, sin preocupaciones. Aunque por dentro estuvieran preocupados por la castaña, quien se negaba a bajar al evento. Esperaban que Nicky pudiera convencerla.

Detrás de la pareja, iban tres miembros mas del equipo. Ming Ming ya se encontraba adentro, recibiendo adulaciones de sus fans y Kenny quien aun seguía enamorado de la cantante. Goru sonrió, si el hermano estaba allí ella bajaría. Se dispuso a entrar, juntándose con sus otros tres compañeros. Encontrando en una esquina a los Fallen Angels, Atem al sentir una mirada sobre él, busco quien era, encontrándose con uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Sabía que con su mirada preguntaba, a la cual solo asintió y volvió su mirada al frente. Pasando desapercibido, esa interacción, por todos. Como si no se conocieran.

-La ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar- informo Vaiden.

Dickenson salía con el rostro fruncido. Viéndose pensativo, llevaba una hora con sus pensamientos confusos. La visita que recibió, le había dejado con muchas dudas...

_Estaba en el restaurante del hotel, bebiendo una taza de té, sabiendo que pronto tendría a todos los equipos reunidos en un mismo lugar. Después de casi tres años del incidente contra BEGA, cada torneo iba viento en popa, aunque en ningunos de los anteriores torneos había participado los ex equipos de BEGA, por lo tanto no sabría cual sería la reacción de algunos equipos y con algunos se refería exactamente a los rusos, en especial a Tala y Kai. Ambos jugadores habían tenido enfrentamientos contra Garland y Brooklyn. No sabía que esperar._

_La silla de su mesa fue apartada, siendo ocupada por un hombre de cabellera rubia, alto, con traje negro y de mas de 35 años. ¿quien era ese hombre? Podía sentir que le diría algo importante._

_-Buenas tardes señor Dickenson- saludo con cortesía- permitame presentarme soy William Gorgio, mano derecha de la dueña de Empresas Masefield (ya se me olvido como se escribía jiji)..._

_-Un placer señor Gorgio. Pero que tiene que ver conmigo._

_-Mucho señor Dickeson. La señorita Masefield, participara en este torneo. Sin embargo, ese no es el asunto a tratar. Su empresa y la de ella tienen un enemigo en común. Y esa persona esta a punto de salir en libertad. Y tal obra traería consecuencias nefastas para ambos._

_-Señor Gorgio. ¿De quien me esta hablando?- Dickenson estaba intrigado, por saber, cual de todos los enemigos que habían tenido y enviado a la cárcel, podría salir y causarle problemas. Tenía una lista larga y por tal necesitaba que le dijera el nombre y no estar adivinando._

_-Lo que menos quiero es alterarlo señor D. En cierto modo yo le entiendo, se que tiene miedo a que sus jugadores y las personas resultes lastimadas por ese hombre y Lo mismo me pasa, pero tengo miedo que algo le pase a mi jefa. Por tal sugiero que mantengamos los ojos abiertos y no dejar pasar nada a nadie._

_El señor Dickenson asintió.. -De acuerdo señor Gorgio, estoy seguro que podemos unirnos y cuidarnos uno a otro. Sin embargo quisiera saber... ¿Cual es el nombre de esa persona, William?_

Desde que supo su nombre, estuvo sorprendido, además de saber el parentesco que tenía esa señorita con él, además de que era la hermana melliza de Brooklyn. Dios... cuantos enredos se darían en ese torneo.

_Es una carga muy pesada la que llevara esa señorita, sin embargo el señor Gorgio no me dijo como era o como se llamaba ella... _fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de empezar con el evento.

-Buenas noches jóvenes blade luchadores... Bienvenidos al Campeonato del mundo realizado en el país de Rusia. Cada uno de los equipos presentes aquí han pasado las preliminares. Así mismo tenemos a equipos nuevos y antiguos, quienes hace muchos años dejaron de participar, hasta ahora. Tales como los Snarks, Olimpo, Fallen Angels y Blood Angels.

Kai reconoció el nombre Olimpo. Ahí pertenecía aquella jovencita que conoció en la Abadía.

Sin embargo las puertas del salón se abrieron llamando la atención, sin proponerselo, todos voltearon a ver a las dos personas quienes entraron. Una mujer de cabellera negra vistiendo un vestido con un escote en la espalda color azul y una joven de cabellera castaña quien portaba un vestido blanco y sobre este levaba su siempre chaleco de cuero negro. Determinados jóvenes reconocieron a la castaña y uno a la morena.

Hilary hizo una mueca al ver todas las miradas sobre ella. Dickenson volvió a hablar, sin embargo algunos no pusieron atención a él. Nicky busco al hermano de su amiga, encontrándolo en la mesa ubicada en medio del salón. Kryss alzo la mano para llamar su atención. Nicky bufó al saber por todo lo que tenían que caminar. Hilary camino hacia su hermano ignorando, las miradas que la penetraban de esos 5 conocidos.

Pero la mirada que nunca se aparto fue la de el ruso bicolor, en todos los lugares del mundo se vio a topar con ella ahí y no en un lugar insignificante. Era el torneo de bladers, el lugar donde iban todos lo que jugaban, eso solo causo curiosidad. Porque creía nunca la volvería a ver. Sin embargo su impacto fue fuerte cuando la vio sentarse junto a Brooklyn y este abrazarla por sus hombros y susurrarle al oído. Su aura se volvió mas fría de lo normal y amenazante.

_Has llamado mucho la atención... _le susurro Brooklyn a su hermana. A ella le daba lo mismo, alzo los hombros dándole lo mismo a quien había impactado y a quien no.

-Bien... la primera parte del torneo se llevara acabo mañana. En el estadio a dos cuadras del hotel. La primera batalla sera anunciada mañana después de la ceremonia, por ahora disfruten de la fiesta.- Dickenson bajo del escenario no perdiendo de vista el detalle de las dos mujeres quienes estaba a la par de Brooklyn, sin embargo no vio ninguna similitud alguna con el muchacho. Además tampoco veía a el señor Gorgio en el evento... ¿Quien era la jefa de él?

Cuando el señor Dickenson salió se armo el escándalo, murmullos de un lado, personas caminando de un lado a otro.

El celular de Hilary timbro parándose para atenderlo fuera del lugar, donde no hubiera tanto ruido. Al levantarse, los cinco ex miembros del equipo Blader Breakers salieron detrás de ella. Brooklyn y Nicky no pasaron desapercibido esa acción. Mas solo la morena, quien sabía todo lo sucedido, interfirió en su camino.

-Por su seguridad, es mejor que la dejen sola-

-Oye yo quiero hablar con ella- exclamo enojado Tyson.-Hilary.

-Ella es mi capitán y cuando quiere estar sola, lo esta. Nadie ira detrás de ella. No importa si lo que quieren es disculparse por una estúpida apuesta. Aunque ni aun así merecen un perdón.- Nicky echo en cara sus culpas.

-¿Tu capitán?- pregunto Max.

-Ella y yo pertenecemos al equipo Blood Angels. Busquen sobre nosotras si lo desean. Pero ahora mismo ninguno de ustedes la seguirá.- Nicky no le importaba si se peleaba con ellos. Brooklyn y Kryss observaban desde su mesa, ellos preferían solo ver, porque no quería meterse en algo de lo cual no sabían nada.

-Claro que no. Yo haré lo que quiera...

-No Tyson- Kai puso una mano sobre su hombro -Otro día hablaremos con ella y conseguiremos respuestas-

Tyson iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada sería del ruso bicolor cedió- Esta bien

Mientras tanto, Hilary terminaba de hablar con William afuera del salón. Cuando se disponía a entrar una voz la paro.

-Miren lo que el cielo nos ha enviado... un Ángel..- Hilary apretó los puños- caído.-

* * *

Siento la de mora (solo había de piña con mora jijiji) hubo un momento en que me olvidaba de los nombres que vergüenza ¿cierto? jijiji

Bien, espero poder actualizar la proxima semana... adios..


	18. Chapter 16

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_-¿Tu capitán?- pregunto Max._

_-Ella y yo pertenecemos al equipo Blood Angels. Busquen sobre nosotras si lo desean. Pero ahora mismo ninguno de ustedes la seguirá.- Nicky no le importaba si se peleaba con ellos. Brooklyn y Kryss observaban desde su mesa, ellos preferían solo ver, porque no quería meterse en algo de lo cual no sabían nada._

_-Claro que no. Yo haré lo que quiera..._

_-No Tyson- Kai puso una mano sobre su hombro -Otro día hablaremos con ella y conseguiremos respuestas-_

_Tyson iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada sería del ruso bicolor cedió- Esta bien_

_Mientras tanto, Hilary terminaba de hablar con William afuera del salón. Cuando se disponía a entrar una voz la paro._

_-Miren lo que el cielo nos ha enviado... un Ángel..- Hilary apretó los puños-... caído-_

**Capitulo 16.**

Sus miradas se cruzaron, rubí contra avellanados amarillentos. Una batalla sin ganas de perder por parte de ninguno de los dos. Se recordaban y conocían, ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. Sin embargo no estaban ahí para hacerse amigos, eran todo lo contrarió. Y estaban por iniciar una guerra en la cual solo uno sería el ganador.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Goru? ¿4 años?- sus puños no aflojaban y su mirada era venenosa.

-Han sido 5, chiquita- Goru sonrió divertido. Su cabellera negra medio corta medio despeinado le daba un aspecto macabro, su sonrisa se ensancho mas al verla fruncir la frente. -Que sorpresa volver a verte.

Ya no era tan ingenua como el tiempo atrás, su arduo entrenamiento, la pequeña educación de Nicky y querer entender mas a las personas, le ayudaban a ya no confiar en nadie y menos dejarse llevar por una sonrisa. Goru le mostraba una sonrisa divertida y medio amable, en otras circunstancias quizás, hubieran entablado una amistad, pero dado el trato que se daban desde tiempo atrás, ahora sería imposible.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo.

-La alegría que le dará cuando te vea- el ambiente se volvió pesado. Cualquiera podía ver, la tensión y odio que les rodeaba.

-Llorare de felicidad- ironizo. No dijeron más. Goru disfrutaría de hacerle recordar otro día, ahora había sido suficiente, solo quería verla cara a cara y ya lo había echo. Emprendió su camino pasando junto a ella y murmurando:

-La oscuridad, nunca encontrara luz-

Se alejo, dejándola sola, consumiéndose en las palabras. ¿Que tan importante era el deseo de "él" por tenerla? Sin tener la necesidad de poder ver su futuro, sabía bien que la reunión de ese hombre y ella pronto llegaría y traería consigo muchos problemas. Suspiro con pesadez, volviendo al salón donde la esperaban.

.

Fruncía cada vez mas su ceño, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus ojos afilados observando a todas las personas. Sabía, sería una idiotez sentirse feliz en estos momentos y no es que quisiera demostrar su tontas emociones, sino que hubiera deseado tener paz y soledad en vez de estar lleno de preguntas y enfadado.

Pero no tenía motivos para estarlo ¿cierto?

Su enfado se acrecentó mas, al ver su regreso y no solo eso, sino ver en donde, con quien y junto a quien se sentaba. Había caído en el equipo equivocado, ellos eran sus enemigos, personas repulsivas, de las cuales debía desconfiar, después de todo, si casi destruyen una ciudad o mas simple, él iba a destruir mas de una ciudad.

Sin embargo, lo que el quería saber era ¿como lo había conocido? ¿algo los uniría? ¿Porque no dejaba de verla? Era una estupidez no poder ignorarla y no pensar en ella. Además se sentía ansioso por saber la información de la cual Kenny dijo buscaría, después de la interrupción de la morena a sus ex-compañeros, por eso llego a ellos queriendo saber lo que decía. La castaña pertenecía a un equipo de bladers lo cual le sorprendió, no solo eso sino también escuchar de la morena quien decía saberlo todo, otro motivo más por el cual deseaba querer la información. Ya había sacado sus conclusiones: Hilary los había llegado a estudiar... Porque demonios no se dio cuenta de eso antes. Que idiota era.

-¿Porque tanto interés en esa mujer, Hiwatari?- no olvidaba quien era el capitán del equipo, pero eso no significaba decirle el tonto pasado que tuvo con la castaña. Además era ya algo personal, casi todo.

-No es interés- contesto serio- nada bueno trae su compañía con esos "ex-BEGA"- dijo entre comillas, porque el no confiaba en ninguno, ahora tampoco en Hilary, además, si ya una vez jugaron para el bando de Boris, ¿que les haría cambiar de opinión, esta vez?

-Boris podría manejarlos aun desde la cárcel. Podrían ser contratados por él- hablo Bryan, desde el instante en que vio a la morena, Nicky, sentarse entre Garland y Brooklyn entre en desconfianza, ella podría haber planeado todo, desde la supuesta aburrida platica con el europeo hasta haber tomado unos tragos con él. Pero no era la única quien podría jugar, dos podían hacerlo también e iba a disfrutar jugar- Les sacare información- sonrió. Tala pensaba lo mismo y el indicado para encontrar y sacar una agradable, no de la buena manera, platica a esas dos jovencita, pero el peliplateado podía ser un sádico cuando se emocionaba mucho y no necesitaban eso ahora. Todavía no.

-No te adelantes Bryan- le paró al ver sus movimientos de levantarse- Puedes ir y hacerlo, pero nada de juegos sádicos. No queremos asustarlas. Debes hacerlo lento.

-Bien- Bryan no tenía la intención de llegar con su mejor nivel de formación para escucharlas hablar, el iría lento, entraría en el juego de la seducción, porque no lo negaba, esa morena lo atraía.

Spencer no perdió de vista a Bryan, quien se había levantado caminando hasta la mesa donde estaban los Justice Five, la novia de Brooklyn y las otras dos jovencitas. Boris había echo un buen trabajo al darles esa formación, pues ayudaba en estos casos. ¿Que diría Brooklyn cuando Bryan llegara a su mesa? Y todo parecía mejorar, cuando en medio del salón se estaba convirtiendo en una pista de baile. El peliplateado podía ser un buen bailarín si ponía esfuerzo, claro.

Hilary sentía algo sobre ella, una mirada, alguien quien no parecía dejar de verla, lo cual le molestaba, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención y había sido lo primero que paso, y ese quien no parecía dejar de verla le estaba empezando a enfadar, sin embargo la cercanía de cierto chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, llamo su atención, ¿Quien sería y que querría? eran sus preguntas. Sin embargo Nicky era la única quien lo reconoció, al principió, después los Justice Five y también Kryss, quien lo recordaba por el echo sucedido horas atrás en el parque.

Con una medio sonrisa de galán, llego junto a la morena quien sonreía discretamente. De reojo observo a la joven de cabellera castaña, quien lo miraba interrogante.

-Preciosa ¿bailamos?- Genial, por dentro se burlaba de si mismo, ser todo un caballero e imitar a todos esos idiotas corteses era tan patético, pero todo valía la pena.

-Porque no- no le veía la importancia. Además se estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada. Volteo a ver a su amiga, quien la miraba interrogante sin entender que pasaba- Él es Casanova - susurro antes de marcharse con el ruso.

Algo había entendido. Pero aun tenía dudas, se acerco hasta el oído de Brooklyn para susurrarle.

-¿Quien es Casanova?- a lo cual su mellizo la vio confundido para después reír divertido por la pregunta. Abrazándola por los hombros hasta a traerla a su pecho protectoramente.

Una vista no muy agradable a los ojos violeta de cierto ruso, quien entrecerraba cada vez mas sus ojos con la intención de asesinar a todo el grupo.

Kryss había echo cierta mueca al ver al ruso peliplateado llegar a su mesa y llevarse a Nicky, no le agradaba el muchacho, no después de que él y su grupito intentaran asesinarla... Si.. así era y nadie podía decirle lo contrarió. Por mas que su novio, Brooklyn, había intentado en demostrarle no haber problema con ninguno del equipo ruso, ella no se lo creía. Le desagradaban, y ese chico de cabello bicolor y ojos violetas lo detestaba, quizás no lo había tratado pero esa era su decisión, odiaba al equipo ruso y cuidado se atrevían a plantarse frente a ella. Demostraría que no solo su cuñada sabía pelear, ella tenía garras.

-Ya entiendo- Hilary volvía a su lugar, pensativa. Mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, queriendo averiguar quien la veía con insistencia.

La música, la comida y la platica seguía sin detenerse. Sin embargo en cuatro mesas, personas estaban mas atentas a otros asuntos, restandole importancia a todo el bullicio del salón.

.

Kenny, tecleaba sobre Dizzy impaciente, buscando la información, entrando a la redes de la BBA, para conseguirlo. En la mesa se encontraban Daichi y Tyson, comiendo no perdiendo su apetito aún. La mesa de la par, Rei junto a Lee y Mariah, los últimos dos a la expectativa de saber lo que sucedía con el chino de ojos amarillos, además de ver la misma actitud en Max, Tyson, Daichi y Kai, cuando vieron a esa mujer de cabello castaño salir del salón con celular en mano, ¿Quien era ella? y ¿Porque les interesaba tanto? Mariah estaba ansiosa por preguntarle, bombardearlo de muchas preguntas y tener todas las respuesta además había algo importante ¿Porque Kai no dejaba de ver a esa mujer? Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, apretó un puño para poder tranquilizarse. Aquello era su secreto, nadie debía de darse cuenta y mucho menos dar evidencia, tranquilizarse, calmarse y volver su concentración a la de su novio, Rei. Porque Kai, solo era amigo de su novio, alguien quien nunca le ha dirigido palabra alguna, mucho menos un abrazo o saludo. Debía olvidarse de él.

Max comía sus dulces, tratando de calmar sus ansias, no sabiendo que eso solo lo alteraba más. Al fin, Kenny encontró una carpeta privada, logrando al fin abrirla. Encontrando, no solo información, sino también imágenes, fotos.

-Ch-chicos- balbuceo llamándoles la atención. Tyson, Max, Daichi, Rei y los rusos le prestaron atención- E-este... deberíamos salir-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos salieron del salón, llamando la atención de algunos, Kenny en la cabeza, guiándolos al lugar mas seguro para hablar. Por el vestíbulo se encontraba otro pequeño salón, una araña colgaba del techo iluminando, un piano en el centro, tres espejos de metro cada uno, sillones color crema, cuadros de decoración. Kenny tomo la mesa de centro colocando su laptop y dispuesto a dar las noticias.

-Encontré su información- tomo aire para seguir- en los archivos de la BBA, solo encontré pocos, no había fotos del equipo, tampoco quienes eran los miembros, lo único encontrado fue esto...

Se reunieron detrás de él para poder ver.

En la pantalla, documento de una sola hoja tamaño carta sobresalía. En ella pocas palabras cuales decían:

_Equipo: Blood Angels  
__Integrantes: Desconocidos  
Entrenador: Desconocido  
Nombre de capitán: Desconocido  
Nombre de los Integrantes: Nicky, Atem, otros integrantes desconocidos. Apellidos desconocidos.  
País de Orígenes: Desconocidos  
Edades: desconocidas.  
Nivel: 5  
Bestias Bits: Desconocidas  
_

_Equipo de cuatro integrantes, dos mujeres, un hombre, cuarto integrante aun por conocer. Participación única vez en el año 2003, llegando a la ronda cuarto de final, ganando pase a la semifinal, retirándose por motivos desconocidos. Nunca se les vio sus bestia bits, su fuerza es de nivel Alto. Nunca mas se supo de ellos, no volvieron a participar. _

_Desaparecidos._

Era la única información, pocas palabras y nada importante. Y solo para eso los habían sacado, Tyson estaba inconforme, porque en ese documento no decía nada importante, solo sobre su su primera participación y luego desaparecer, el nombre de dos integrantes y que eran fuertes.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Daichi, incluso él entendía que no había nada bueno.

-En realidad, solo eso encontré en los archivos de la BBA...

-Pero...- Rei presentía algo más.

-Encontré. Otros archivos.

-¿donde?- pregunto Max.

-Estaban adjuntados y era un informe de la policía.-

-¿La policía? ¿Que hicieron?- Mariah pregunto, ganándose la mirada de todos al encontrarla ahí con ellos. -¿Que?

Kenny ignoro su presencia.- Al buscar al equipo entre los archivos de información de equipos, solo encontramos esa pequeña información, sin embargo archivos privados, al parecer estaban adjuntados a la información del equipo pero lo separaron, por alguna razón.

-Encontramos esto- hablo Dizzy, mostrando ahora otra información.

Lo primero fueron fotografías de tres niños de apenas 10 años, piel pálida casi traslucida, con ojeras, delgados, cabello opacos, ojos apagados, vestidos con una camiseta blanca con algunas manchas amarillas, un short color negro viejo y rasguñado, no podían ver la diferencia de sexos, vestían igual, sus cabellos cortados de la misma forma, quizás había una o dos niñas, pero ¿como saber cuales eran? Kenny siguió mostrando lo siguiente, otra fotografía la cual estaba algo dañada, las orillas quemadas, manchas de agua en la imagen y poco visible.

Entre esas manchas de agua, podía verse un cabello blanco cual caía en capas por el rostro de la figura, la cual a pesar de no notarla bien, podían asegurar no era humano. Alas extendidas sin poder distinguir su color solo visible las puntas de un rojo cenizo, la vestimenta era la de un guerrero, una mascara la cual era para tapar el rostro estaba subida, la ropa estaba manchada, no podían ver más, solamente cinco hilos blancos colgando de una mano sin verse fin, de lado derecho una hoja de espada, color negra.

-¿Que es eso?- Tyson murmuró tras tratar de averiguar y darle mas forma a la figura, no podían saber nada con esa fotografía.

-Es difícil, Dizzy ha tratado de recomponerla, mas es imposible- comunico Kenny.

-¿que mas hay, Kenny?- pregunto Max.

Otro documento a la vista, con el sello de la policía en el membrete, y después palabras, varias palabras.

_"Niños contando cada uno con 10 años de edad, desnutridos, golpeados, sucios._.  
_No tienen papeles. Dos niñas y un niño. Con nombres de; Nicky, Atem y Ángel. Un cuarto niño, desconocido sexo, sin conocer su nombre. Edad desconocida.  
__Encontrados en una bodega abandonada, sin alimentarse o tomar agua por varios días._

_Ariscos, no pronuncian palabras... no se sabe el paradero de las personas quienes los tenían encerrados. _

_Servicio Social se encargara de ellos. Aunque tuvimos problemas para hacerlos subir al automóvil de la mujer de servicio social. El doctor los encuentra muy bien a pesar de su imagen física. Sin embargo el doctor observo que uno de los niños tenía un tatuaje en la espalda, al parecer un ave. ¿Niño o Niña? no podemos distinguir. Es muy fuerte y apenas se dejo hacer el chequeo medico.  
_

_No pudimos encontrar rastros alguno de sospechosos. Se cree son secuestradores o tratantes de niños. No se han encontrado reportes de niños buscados y no encajan en ningún perfil de la base de datos._

_La bodega esta aislada y el nombre del propietario murió hace 10 años. _

_Él único informante, a pesar de no darnos mucha información, es el señor Dickenson, presidente de la BBA. Quien los vio la última vez hace 6 meses, en su pase a la semifinal y no presentarse nunca a su batalla. La investigación tomara su curso según la ley de Rusia. _

_Los cuatro niños, serán llevados a una casa hogar, hasta que el juez los solicite para dar una declaración o algún adulto los adopte. (Si llegar a ser el caso) _

_19 Julio 2003 __... ... Inspector de turno: Irinee Barnnes ."  
_

-Solo eso hay- Kenny no había encontrado mas información, sobre lo que sucedió después o sobre el equipo. Difícilmente encontraría mas respuestas y tampoco creía que ese equipo les dijera lago. Mas ¿El señor Dickenson hablaría si preguntaran? La respuesta no la encontraban.

-Desconocidas totalmente. Nada de información y ninguna foto de su actualidad. Extraño- comento Tala, tenía la ligera sospecha de que alguien se había encargado de borrar información importante la cual les ayudaría ahora.

-¿Que hay de extraño?- pregunto Tyson- Es fácil saber como son. Unas rivales fáciles.

-No deberías confiarte tanto Tyson- Rei estaba de acuerdo con Tala, y "extraño" se quedaba muy corto.

-¿Quien podría ganarnos? Somos los mejores y ellas no nos vencerán, tampoco los otros equipos- inflo su pecho de orgullo y ego. Estaba confiado de poder con cualquiera que se le enfrentara.

-El golpe no avisa Tyson.- hablo Kai por primera vez, marchándose del lugar. Podía ver la realidad, la cual era NADA. Y no saber nada del equipo "Blood Angel", el equipo de Hilary, significarían muchas cosas. Y por todas las experiencias por las cuales habían pasado, todas las malas, siempre habían empezado con equipos a quienes conocían por primera vez, terminando siendo los títeres de algún maniático.

¿Porque Hilary sería diferente? ¿Quien era el nuevo enemigo ahora? ¿Porque no le agradaba saber que Hilary era el enemigo y sentirse...? Bufó con tan solo llegar a pensar en esa palabra. Era tan estúpida e insignificante y Kai Hiwatari nunca tendría esa palabra en su vocabulario. Y no importaba si muy, pero muy dentro de su ser se sentía así. Ahora, lo importante, en esos momentos, era ganar el campeonato y no le importaría llevarse a algunos jugadores.

.

Bryan y Nicky seguían bailando, aunque al parece hacían todo lo contrarió, quietos se miraban sin rendirse a la batalla de miradas. En una de las mesas, el equipo Europeo, principalmente el capitán, no podía apartar la vista de esa pareja dispareja, a su opinión. Sentía que la mujer italiana necesitaba a alguien como él. Sofisticado con clase y alta sociedad.

Y le repugnaba verla con ese maniático del equipo ruso. ¿Porque seguía con él? Seguramente el ruso peliplateado la amenazo con algo o la estaba amenazando. Porque esa era la única manera de que una mujer estuviera con él. Porque nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Las mujeres, blade luchadoras le temían y sabían de su psicosis. Podía tener fanáticas, pero ellas iban detrás de él solo por el "supuesto" dinero que tenía y porque se hacía pasar como el chico malo sexy. Ya le iba a enseñar el lo que era un hombre musculoso, hecho y derecho, y guapo demasiado, y todo eso solo lo poseía él.

-¿Pasa algo Robert?- Oliver pregunto al capitán de su equipo, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su vista pegada a una pareja en la pista de baile.

-No, solamente estoy celebrando un gran logro- Sus tres compañeros no entendieron a que se refería y no tomaron mucha importancia. A veces el capitán decía cosas y planeaba tanto que nunca sabían para que era. Y menos cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Nicky seguía mirando a los ojos al ruso. Quien hacía lo mismo. Se habían quedado quietos, después de la pregunta de Bryan. No estaba molesta por la pregunta, mucho menos que lo hiciera. Mas bien lo creía divertido. A diferencia de muchos hombres, a quienes ella había conocido. Este era diferente y también incluía al grupo de bladers a quienes detuvo cuando Hilary salía del salón. Esos 5 chicos, no habían echo la pregunta, ni siquiera se atrevieron a retarla. Lo cual le hubiera gustado, aunque claro habían sido detenidos por el "capitán" de ellos. Pero Bryan había echo la gran pregunta: _¿Para quien trabajas? ¿Quienes son ustedes en realidad?_

-Sera interesante el torneo. ¿No te parece?- sonrió con suavidad, demostrándole, que no eran enemigos, solamente competidores y quien ganara o perdiera no intervendría en absoluto en lo que haya o fuera haber entre ellos. Ella no quería perder la oportunidad de disfrutar su estadía con el chico ruso, ya había probado muchos hombres y uno mas no le haría daño.

Bryan se mantuvo serio. La mujer italiana, se entero de su procedencia natal esa tarde en el bar, no se intimidaba ante su mirada, como cualquier mujer normal lo haría, o como las mujeres de ese torneo lo hacían. Las fanáticas eran fastidiosas e incluso harían cualquier cosa para acercarseles, así que no contaban para nada. Pera esa mujer, con ese cabello negro, esos ojos color jade, ese cuerpo y esa mirada de altivez, prepotencia y sensualidad, era diferente. Le agradaba, además que al hacerle aquellas pregunta, no la vio dudar, ponerse nerviosa o temblar, todo lo contrario. Le reto con la mirada.

Si era cierto que existía el todo supremo "Dios" pues alabado fuera, porque se había topado con una mujer interesante, quizás de su misma calaña, igual a él, y todo lo que el quería de una mujer esta lo tenía. Por eso si existía un "Dios" o "Buda" o "Lucifer", pues agradecía por enviársela. Quizás se escuchaba cursi y estúpido, pero así era. Ahora solo le faltaba probarla minuciosamente.

-Muy interesante- sonrió también. Este sería un muy buen torneo. Le tomo el brazo, sacándola del salón. Nicky no puso resistencia, en realidad deseaba que pasara todo eso y mas. Era toda una aventura y esperaba el fuera todo un semental. Bryan tenía muchas cosas planeando en su cabeza, pero prefería hacerlo en un lugar privado y no en publico. Además de saber que toda esa bola de tontos eran unos metiches y chismosos. Podía asegurar que los rumores ya corrían al verlos salir y poco le importaba lo que dijeran. Muy poco.

-¿A donde va Nicky y el muchacho Casanova?- pregunto Hilary, quien mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre la mesa.

-Es privado Hilary, dejemoslo así- Kryss tenía una idea de lo que quizás harían y ya había sido suficiente trauma el que le habían echo a la pobre castaña y mas cuando se trataba de dos personas de sexo opuesto haciendo actividades, mas que físicas, en plena desnudez.

-¿Cuando nos iremos?- pregunto a su hermano. Eran los únicos tres en la mesa- Todo esto es aburrido y me da sueño.

Brooklyn solo le sonrió. Esta clase de actividad eran aburrida para su hermana, porque ella no bailaba, porque ella no era amante de esa música, porque ella no quería interactuar con nadie. Sin embargo Kryss bostezo, eran dos contra uno. Pero tampoco es que el estuviera a gusto en ese lugar. Muchas miradas iban hacía él y su equipo, algunas miradas lascivas por parte de los hombre hacía a las dos mujeres que mas amaba. Le enfurecía, mas su rostro sereno y lleno de paz no lo demostraba. Lo cual podía significar muchas cosas. Como odio o muerte. Era mejor no pensar en ello.

-Retirémonos- propuso Brooklyn levantándose, e invitándolas a hacer lo mismo. Kryss le siguió. Tomando la mano que le brindaban, había algunos hombres quienes le miraban y le provocaba escalofríos.

-Quiero ir a dormir- Hilary se restregó sus ojos con sueño. Ver tantas personas dar vueltas, moverse de un lugar a otro, tanto ruido, tanta bulla, le causaba pereza y apenas si quería caminar.

Brooklyn no pudo evitar reírse de su hermana, se veía como una pequeña de cinco años haciendo un berrinche con un puchero para que alguien la llevara cargada a su cama y poder dormir. Pero la castaña no dejaría que el la cargara y la llevara a su cama. _"No me estoy muriendo" _le diría, por llevarla como una damisela en apuros.

-Vamos Hilary- Brooklyn y Kryss fueron los primeros en salir. Topándose, afuera, en la entrada a Kai Hiwatari quien era seguido por Tala Ivanov y los demás detrás. Mariah, no sabía si confiar o no, en el chico de cabello naranja, estaba segura que su novio confiaba en él, pero Kai no lo hacía, la mitad de ella apoyaba a Rei y la otra mitad a Kai. ¡Que Problema!

-Que suerte la mía- escupió con veneno Kai.

-Pensé lo mismo- Brooklyn contesto tranquilo, sin alterarse.

-Hola Brooklyn ¿como estas?- Tyson saludo eufórico de ver a un rival digno en el torneo.

-Hey Tyson, estoy muy bien... ¿Como te ha ido?- ignorando a los tres rusos, contesto a Tyson.

-Excelente... espero poder enfrentarnos pronto Brooklyn. Sera grandioso- exclamo Tyson feliz.

-Si... lo sera. Mejorara cuando el lado psicótico de este, salga- Kai hablo añadiendo su furia a la conversación.

Kryss apretó el agarre de su novio. Nunca creyó que hubieran tantos que odiaran a su novio. ¿Porque simplemente lo olvidaban y seguían adelante? Quizás el haber destruido a casi una ciudad le dejo mala reputación pero el no era tan malo, ni mucho menos psicótico. Max, Kenny y Daichi se sintieron incómodos, la conversación podría ir muy lejos y causar una batalla y todavía no era el momento.

-Kai, ya déjalo- Rei intervino, esperanzado de poder calmar el ambiente.

-Sería una mejor batalla- Brooklyn había ignorado la intervención de Rei y el apretón de manos de Kryss. Quería jugar, ver hasta donde podría Hiwatari llevar su paciencia.

-Perderías. Psicótico- volvió a pronunciar Kai. Tala medio sonrió, este torneo serviría para darles su merecido a los dichosos Justice Five.

-Dilo de nuevo- una voz salió detrás de Kryss y Brooklyn. El pelinaranja suspiro. Ahora venía lo peor. Kryss sonrió, su cuñada les daría un lección y le apoyaría.

Kai busco a la persona que hablo, su parecía furiosa y no la reconocía. ¿Acaso, ese loco tenía guardaespaldas? -Psicótico- pronunció, para ver a esa persona.  
Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza. Había escuchado lo suficiente, para saber que ese grupo no quería a Brooklyn y tuvo suficiente al escuchar esa desagradable palabra. Brooklyn volteo a verla, abriendo sus labios para decirle algunas palabras y calmarla. Sin embargo alzo la mano para detenerlo.

-La sangre es un linaje que une a las personas, llamándoles familia- se mostró, ante un sorpresivo grupo al verla. Kai entrecerró los ojos ¿Que haría Hilary?..- la sangre puede transmitir los problemas de salud a otra misma sangre.

¿A donde quería llegar con eso? Tala y Spencer, tenían un mal presentimiento.

-¿A donde quieres llegar Hilary? Porque me estoy confundiendo- pregunto Tyson.

Ella ya no quería saber de ellos como "amigos", ahora eran enemigos, competidores, sus oponentes en el futuro.

-La Psicosis, se puede dar en toda la familia-

Mariah vio la tensión en todo el grupo. Ella tampoco podía creer lo que esa mujer de cabello castaño iba a decir. -Qui-Quieres decir que...

-Si llaman Psicótico a mi hermano, también me lo dicen a mi y eso me molesta mucho- lo había dicho. La furia en sus pupilas era tanta que estremecían sus cuerpos. Tala frunció el ceño, quien hubiera imaginado que la cabeza naranja tenía una hermana y esta era la misma que Kai conocía e integrante de los dichosos Blood Angel, Spencer hizo una mueca pequeña, ella lo decía, era una psicótica también.

-¿Tu... tu... tu... tu... hermano?- balbuceando pregunto Kenny sin poder creérselo.

-Brooklyn Masefield es mi hermano...- lo confirmaba doblemente. Kai no lo podía creer, se había acostado con la hermana de Brooklyn, su gran rival y enemigo. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Ella quizás sería menor y el mayor, un año por lo menos... - Es mi hermano Mellizo.

Mellizos, ¡Mellizos! eran tan diferentes y nada parecidos.

-Mellizos- susurro Mariah, sin poder creérselo.

-Y si tienen un problema con él, entonces, también conmigo.- La mirada desafiante no se despegaba de la mirada confusa y asesina de Kai. Es que el ruso no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Se había enrollado con la hermana de Brooklyn, la persona la cual no le agradaba, la mujer le había puesto una trampa. ¡Claro! lo que querían era burlarse de él, pero no sabían contra quien estaban jugando. Se iban a dar un gran golpe, eso ea seguro.

-Hermanos- murmuro Kai con frialdad. Hilary no entendía porque el odio hacía ellos...

-KAI- el bicolor no pudo agregar nada más. Solo vió como una mujer de cabello lila se abalanzo sobre él, rodeando su cuello y tapándole toda la vista, perdiendo contacto con los ojos rubí de la castaña.. -Oh Kai, no sabes cuanto deseaba verte.- el cuerpo de la mujer se apretaba al suyo incomodandolo, trato de zafarse mas no pudo, además ¿quien era esa mujer?

-Violeta, vas ha ahogarlo- otra mujer intervino en el apretón de Violeta.

-Ops, lo siento Kai- la mujer llamada Violeta sonrió al ver a su, antiguo amor secreto de nuevo. Sonreía a mas no poder. Nada le había impedido verlo de nuevo. Después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto a nadie en particular Tyson. Olvidando por completo a los hermanos y a Kryss. Brooklyn estaba aliviado de saber que ya no eran el centro de atención y así ni él ni su hermana harían algún problema. Hilary dio una mirada rápida a las dos mujeres y al único hombre, quienes hicieron presencia, haciendo una mueca desagradable. Ya no tenía sentido hablar, ellos estaban ocupados y ella tenía sueño. Se le había ido por unos momentos cuando había escuchado a Kai llamar por ese tonto nombre a su hermano. Encogiéndose de hombros se alejo, detrás de ella Brooklyn y Kryss. Llegaron al ascensor, entrando y topándose de nuevo con la mirada de Kai quien ahora no era el único, también la mujer de cabello lila la veía. Detrás de todos ellos, al fondo, un joven la veía y sonreía, no lascivamente, no con maldad, mas bien con alegría. El torneo traería a muchas personas no deseadas y ya lo estaba entendiendo ahora.

.

.

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso... Simplemente a mi madre le surgió la idea de volver a retomar mis estudios universitarios, y tuve que hacer unos exámenes que no llegue a hacérmelos por mi salud. Pero después de casi dos años o tres, ya no recuerdo mucho lo aprendido, que mente la mía, así que tuve que estudiar, otra vez T_T, para poder seguir el próximo semestre... ya veremos como me va...

Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo la semana próxima... nos leemos pronto.


End file.
